Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic  Arcos de Preguntas
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los eventos de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni se trasladaran al mundo de Sonic X? Esta es una adaptación de la Novela Visual de Ryukishi07. Dedicada a FineEve. No se olviden de sus reviews y teorías.
1. Prólogo

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro**

**Prólogo**

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '薔薇' del Umineko Music Box 4 o del OST de la Sound Novel)

Un hombre podía verse tomando un vaso de Whisky con mucho hielo. Al lado, su criado, el Sr. Tanaka mirándolo con preocupación. Y ellos ubicados en un estudio… lleno de libros, armaduras y demás cosas. Era… a juzgar por la apariencia, el estudio de un millonario… de una mansión.

- Amo… - empezó Tanaka – Creo que su doctor le dijo que debería dejar ese hábito.

- Ahhh… mi buen amigo Tanaka… creo que ya hemos discutido esto con anterioridad.

El hombre, dejó su vaso con la alcohólica bebida y miró a Tanaka.

- ¿Ella sabe algo?

- Bueno… Amo, no es que ella sepa nada… está más preocupada por el Señorito Chris.

- Chris… el nieto que debería ser el próximo heredero de la fortuna familiar.

- Señor… ¿No cree que usted no debe pensar en eso? No estará totalmente sano, pero su médico le dio medicinas para curarle… pero si sigue tomando, creo que esas medicinas perderán su efecto… así que por favor, Amo… deje de beber.

- Oh, vamos Tanaka – dijo el hombre riéndose – Eres como mi médico. Dices que estoy bien, pero luego me dices que me voy a morir. ¡Tomaré otro vaso, a ver si dejas de quejarte!

Tanaka suspiró al ver el proceder de su amo… no tenía remedio. Intentó ser menos formal.

- Kinzo-san… - dijo Tanaka – El médico te dijo que no hicieras nada de eso. Ya estás débil… te lo digo como amigo…

Pero ese Kinzo Thorndyke no era de rendirse. Golpeó la mesa y demandó el licor, ese veneno con aroma del que tan desesperadamente se aferraba. Tanaka entendió la orden de su Amo, y suspirando le alcanzó la botella de Whisky.

¡Glup! Apenas la tuvo, la sirvió en su vaso y de un solo trago la bebió, dejando caer el vaso y resonando en todo el estudio.

- Tanaka… dile al médico, que ha sido todo un honor que haya alargado mi vida hasta este rumbo. Pero en ese caso… creo que ya es contra mi honor que sigues manteniéndome así.

Kinzo se sirvió otro trago y luego miró a Tanaka, como exigiéndole la verdad de algo:

- Dime amigo… ¿Cuánto me queda de vida?

- Señor… usted… todavía puede…

- No me vengas con tonterías… sé que estoy débil y si rechazo las medicinas ahora es por algo. Sólo quiero saber cuánto me queda…

Tanaka suspiró y mirando con pena a su Amo, le dijo la verdad.

- No te queda mucho tiempo, Kinzo…

Tanaka fue hacia el escritorio y tomó un lapicero y una hoja de papel y las puso cerca de su amo.

- Si fueras otro… no te sugeriría que empieces con tu testamento de una vez.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Testamento, dices? ¿Qué quieres que haga, que le deje instrucciones a esos buitres de cómo devorar mi cadáver?

- No es sólo eso, Amo. También podría dejar sus últimos deseos. No es sólo para repartir una herencia… no se acalore…

- Jo… ¿Y que otra cosa podría poner ahí, aparte de la herencia?

- Sus arrepentimientos, pedir perdón por lo que hayas hecho mal y no se lo hayas dicho a nadie… lo que quieres que tus herederos carguen… cualquier cosa está bien…

- ¡Pfftt! – bufó Kinzo - ¿Lo que quiero que carguen o hereden? ¡Yo, Kinzo Thorndyke no tengo nada que quiera dejar atrás! ¿Me oyeron? ¡Nada! Nada de nada, me moriré sin nada… ¡Y esos imbéciles de mis hijos y mi hermano se quedarán sin nada! ¡Incluso si yo tuviera que morir ahora mismo!

Kinzo suspiró y mirando a Tanaka que estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su Amo, prosiguió:

- No tengo miedo a nada… ¡Kinzo Thorndyke, no le teme a nada! ¡Yo construí todo… todo, mi fortuna, mi prestigio… el nombre de Thorndyke y las Industrias Thorndyke se debieron a mí, en primer lugar! ¡Por más que mi hijo Nelson sea el CEO!

Tanaka seguía mirando a su Amo desahogarse de una presión que llevaba… la decepción que le provocaba su familia.

- ¡Todo eso lo construí yo y por eso, se irán conmigo! ¡No dejaré atrás nada! ¡NADAAAAA!

En cuanto gritó, tomó el vaso y tirándolo al suelo se quebró con violencia.

- ¿A mí qué diablos me importa lo que pase después que muera? ¡No quiero ni tumba, ni cofre, ni funeral donde vayan hipócritas a llorarme con lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero alegrándose por repartirse mi fortuna! ¡Ese fue el contrato entre la Bruja y yo! Cuando muera, me iré con todo. Eso se lo prometí… y jamás lo dejaré. ¡Jamás! ¡No les daré nada, absolutamente nada!

Después de hablar así se dejó caer los hombros, como si recordase algo muy malo.

- ¡Sólo hay algo que no puedo dejar antes que me muera! ¡Si tan sólo me quedara tiempo! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera ver la cara sonriente de Beatrice una vez más! ¿Oh, Beatrice, porqué no oyes la plegaria de este viejo? ¡Ten piedad de mí, Beatrice! ¡Todo lo que me diste te lo devolveré! Pero déjame ver una última vez tu sonrisa… ¡Por favor, sé que estás aquí, invisible, pero aquí! Podrás matarme si quieres… pero déjame verte… ¡No quiero morir sólo, Beatrice! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Beatrice! ¡Te ofrezco mi vida… incluida la de mis hijos, mi hermano, mi nieto y esos animales parlantes que tiene en casa! ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios…! ¡BEATRICEEEEEEEEE! ¡RESPÓNDEME!

(Nota del Autor: Vean el Opening 1 de la Novela Visual. La canción se llama 'Umineko no Naku Koro Ni'. La traducción del Opening pertenece al grupo 07th Inquisitor, traductores de la novela sonora al español.

"**No hay reglas, ni mandamientos, ni razón… en otras palabras, es todo impredecible"**

"**Hay cosas malas que suceden por causa mía… ¿Todavía te resistes a entender?"**

"**Nada hay de qué alimentarse… ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Les hará morir de hambre…**

"**Les hará morir creyendo que lo pueden predecir…"**

"**La marea sube hacia la luna que cruza el horizonte…**

**Los grasnidos de las gaviotas atraen a las turbulentas nubes…**

**La maldición dorada, palabras olvidadas… y las sonrizas encubiertas se manchan de carmesí…"**

"**Con los ojos cerrados… Dime… ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?**

**Incluso si tratas de juntar esas piezas rotas… no las alcanzarás si retiras las manos que las tocan"**

"**Sin amor no podrás distingir retorcidas mentiras de la verdad…"**

"**Sin amor, sin amor… la verdad no será vista"**


	2. EP01: Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro I

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada**

**I**

(4 de Octubre de 2010)

- ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!

Con esas palabras, podía oírse a Chris corriendo y llamando a Sonic para entrar en la mansión. Era un día precioso, pero de todos modos, no era momento de jugar. Era la Reunión Anual de los Thorndyke… reunión para discutir muchas cosas, entre ellas el Estado de las Industrias Thorndyke… pero lo más importante… sería discutir el tema de Kinzo Thorndyke. Es que el hombre estaba enfermo… y no habían sabido nada de él en largo tiempo.

- ¿Chris? – dijo el erizo azul mirando al chico.

- ¡Menos mal que te encontré! La reunión familiar ya va a dar inicio. Debemos darnos prisa…

- Pero Chris… la reunión familiar es sobre la herencia. ¿Nosotros que tenemos que heredar de tu familia? Sabes que Kinzo ha estado enfermo…

- ¡No digas que es de la herencia! – le replicó un Chris enojado – Kinzo no está… muerto… sólo esta indispuesto y no deja a nadie que lo visiten. Eso es todo…

- Pero Sonic… - dijo Tails apareciendo de la nada por algún lado - ¿Acaso tenemos pruebas de que Kinzo esté indispuesto? Tiene que dejar entrar a alguien por lo menos…

- ¡Esos son mis padres Tails! – dijo Chris – Recuerda que a Kinzo… no les agradan los extraños… pero… aún así permitió que se quedaran con nosotros – Chris bajó la mirada – Como me gustaría que supiera… que en realidad… son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Sonic miró a Chris con algo de empatía. Sabía que por más que lo intentaba, ninguno lograba que Kinzo se sintiera a gusto con su familia. Parece que sólo hablaba con Tanaka, pero el fiel criado era muy hermético en lo que se refería a su Amo. Ni siquiera Chuck sabía muy bien que pasaba con él. Y es que tanto Tanaka, Nelson y Linsey controlaban bien quienes podían verlo.

¿Pero realmente Sonic y los otros tenían que guiarse por reglas de humanos? ¡Podía acelerar, tumbarse la puerta y confirmar de una vez si ese Kinzo, al que sólo vio una vez y hace mucho tiempo, seguía ahí! Pero no podía… no… porque eso sería algo muy ofensivo para Chris… quien le prestó prácticamente su casa. No era su costumbre de pagar bien con mal.

- ¡Chris! – dijo una voz.

Chris volteó y vio que ese alguien era la Sra. Linsey Thorndyke. Iba con un vestido rojo, un vestido algo largo… cosa no muy común en ella que prefería vestidos más ligeros por su trabajo de actriz. Pero en esos días… no estaba preocupada por trabajo exactamente.

- Te hemos estado buscando… dile a Sonic y a los otros que pasen a la Mansión. La Reunión Familiar debería empezar muy pronto.

- Danos sólo 15 minutos por favor…

- Esta bien… pero date prisa… por favor… o Kinzo se molestará…

Linsey volvió hacia la mansión tras decir eso.

- ¿Por qué nos quieres retener 15 minutos? – preguntó Knuckles – Sabes que si Kinzo…

- ¡Pfftttt! – dijo Chris hablando en voz baja – Hay que seguir a Tails… parece que algo se trama. Hagámonos los que nos vamos y ocultémonos entre los rosales.

La Mansión Thorndyke era un lugar enorme. Antes de poder describir ese espionaje que iban a hacer contra el Kitsune, hay que explicar cómo eran los ambientes.

La Mansión era un gran terreno en medio de una de las zonas más exclusivas de la Región de Kanto (Japón). Lo tenía todo… una Gran Mansión de 2 o 3 pisos en el medio, esa era la Mansión Principal y hogar de la familia Thorndyke… y del misterioso Kinzo al cual pocos habían podido ver.

Detrás de la mansión y oculta tras un camino de bosque estaba una Capilla, una gran Capilla de motivos Católicos por lo que se podía juzgar por los dos querubines que estaban como protectores en su puerta. De alguna manera, esa Capilla no había sido abierta en años… y había una gran cantidad de rumores acerca de por qué sólo los criados o el propio Kinzo podían acceder a ella.

Tras la Capilla había una especie de bosque, pero que llevaba a los límites de los terrenos. Mucho se había dicho de ese bosque y porqué nadie debería pasar por ahí… era como una leyenda contada para que los niños pequeños se portaran bien o tomaran su sopa.

A varios metros de la Capilla y detrás de la Mansión Principal, se podía ver la Casa de Huéspedes, una mansión en miniatura donde vivían Sonic y los demás junto a Chuck y los Criados. Bueno… en realidad no es que Chuck viviera en la Casa de Huéspedes, sino que tenía su laboratorio con el cual trabajaba con Tails ahí. A veces se quedaba a dormir ahí por tema de trabajo.

Delante de la mansión Principal podía verse el Jardín de la Familia Thorndyke, con una gran Pileta en medio, como indicando la majestuosidad del mismo. Ese jardín estaba compuesto casi en su totalidad por rosas, amapolas y otras flores exóticas para esa región. Las rosas estaban celosamente cuidadas por rejas de hierro que terminaban en punta, de modo que los visitantes podían verlas, pero lo tenían difícil para meterse y sacar alguna de ellas. Entre las rejas habían cerraduras para que los Jardineros pudieran entrar y hacer el trabajo que corresponda para mantener a ese Jardín siempre brillante.

La pileta no era necesariamente el punto más bello de ese Jardín. Hacia la izquierda del jardín y de la Mansión Principal… había una especie de Cúpula, como si fuera una tienda de campaña pequeña… ideal para ciertos momentos románticos.

La Cúpula, como la llamaremos nosotros, era un conjunto de 3 cúpulas, por así decirlo, hechas de mármol… en un derroche de dinero y belleza. En ellas había el espacio suficiente para una mesa pequeña de tomar el té y varias sillas. Pero como no era verano, los criados habían recibido las órdenes de sacar las mesas de ahí. Rodeando la Cúpula estaban algunas de las mejores rosas y flores que ese Jardín podía ofrecer. El rumor era que Kinzo planeó su Aniversario de Bodas y mandó plantar todo eso ahí. Pero… como era viudo, por circunstancias adversas al destino, ese lugar se fue "dejando en el olvido", aunque Kinzo dio órdenes para que se mantenga la belleza de ese lugar, recordando el amor que le tuvo a su mujer.

Y si hacia el extremo izquierdo estaba la Cúpula, pues hacia el derecho estaba el Cobertizo del Jardín, un espacio donde se guardaban todas las herramientas de los jardineros. Pero… era un lugar espacioso y grande… podrían ponerse dos automóviles en él.

Y es que en realidad... la Mansión de los Thorndyke no escatimaba en costos ni en "austeridades", era todo un derroche de belleza… el lugar más adecuado para vivir, tal vez.

En ese momento, Chris y los demás estaban en el Jardín, por la Pileta para ser exactos. En cuando Chris dio la señal, Sonic y Knuckles se le unieron a la búsqueda. Pero siempre habían voces disidentes en el medio…

- ¿Van a ir a espiar lo que hace Tails? Pero qué pena me dan ustedes…

- ¡Cállate Shadow! – le dijo Chris – Si no quieres, vete…

El erizo negro miró con sorpresa a Chris y dando la vuelta y haciendo un gesto de desprecio se retiró hacia un punto del Jardín donde quedó mirando el imponente escenario.

- Es que… para los muebles como nosotros, no tenemos permitido el amor… - dijo suspirando.

Volvamos a Chris y a los otros. Iban caminando de a gatas para no despertar la sospecha de Tails que ya iba varios pasos por delante de ellos. Es que con los múltiples caminos que había en el Jardín, el zorro podía caminar y no darse cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo. Finalmente se detuvo en un lado del jardín donde se podía ver una rosa de color rojo con un listón verde en ella.

- Aaaah… - dijo suspirando Tails – Mi rosa… mi rosa con la cual haré la declaración más importante de todas… ah… mi querida Cosmo…

El zorro olió el aroma de la flor y volviendo a dejarle el listón, decidió elevar vuelo con sus dos colas y dirigirse hacia la Mansión Principal. En cuanto vieron que se alejó Chris y los otros se acercaron al rosal donde lo habían visto:

- ¿Ustedes creen que en realidad…? – dijo Sonic - ¿Se esté enamorando?

- Siempre ha amado a Cosmo… - dijo Knuckles – Pero esto…

- Supongo que mi amigo está creciendo… - dijo Sonic.

**II**

Cuando Tails llegó a la Mansión, vio que en la puerta estaban 3 personas: Linsey, Tanaka y Shadow. Linsey como esperando a alguien y Tanaka y Shadow, como aguardando órdenes.

- ¿Tails? – llamó Linsey - ¿Haz visto a mi hijo y los demás? Ya pasaron los 15 minutos…

- No he visto a nadie… - respondió Tails – Pero seguro… están en el Jardín.

- ¡Tanaka! – llamó Linsey – Ve a buscarlos de una vez. ¡Shadow! Ayúdame con los preparativos.

- A la orden, Sra. Thorndyke – dijeron ambos y salieron cada uno por su lado.

Tails se quedó sorprendido. ¿Shadow obedeciendo órdenes? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Pero si era el erizo… más… huraño que había visto. Eso… tenía que ser una broma.

Estaba tan absorto intentando encontrar respuesta para esa idea… que entonces… no se percató cuando alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡Tails!

- ¡Waaahhhh! – dijo gritando por el miedo.

- ¿Pero por qué te asustas? Soy yo… Chuck…

- Ah… hola Chuck… jejejee… - dijo Tails riendo – No te había visto.

- ¿Acaso algo que te preocupe?

- Yo… nada… estoy nervioso… por Cosmo…

- ¿Y sigues con eso? Pensé que eras como yo…

- ¡Sigo amando la Tecnología! – se defendió Tails – Pero… también ella es una inspiración para inventar cosas que salven nuestro mundo… y el suyo…

- Bueno… y pensar que eso se lo debes a muchas personas… salió viva de los Metarex… y no debes olvidar a quienes debes todo eso…

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero… es que… siempre la he querido…

- Te daré un consejo Tails… haz lo que te diga tu corazón… pero no olvides siempre tu razón.

Chuck iba a irse hacia la mansión, cuando llegaron los demás: Sonic y Knuckles.

- ¡Llegan tarde! – dijo una voz saliendo de la puerta.

- ¡Sonic, estaré muy furiosa contigo!

- ¿Amy? – dijo el erizo azul.

Efectivamente, saliendo de la puerta se podía ver a Ella y a Amy-Rose, acompañada de Cream.

- ¿En donde han estado? – dijo Cream – Seguro que perdiendo el tiempo en el jardín verdad…

- No es nada… - dijo Sonic - ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

- Bueno ya déjense de cháchara inútil… pasen que va a comenzar la Conferencia Familiar.

En ese momento, entraron a la mansión, y pasaron por el gran vestíbulo. En él se veía un retrato enorme… pero no era de Kinzo… era el retrato de una mujer… la mujer más bella que habrían podido ver. Tenía una tez blanca… tan blanca como la nieve, un gran vestido negro con encajes dorados en forma de alas y una cabellera amarilla… dorada como el oro.

(Nota del Autor: A quien estoy describiendo es al Retrato de Beatrice de Umineko. Busquen en Google el Retrato de Beatrice para que la vean mejor)

Debajo del cuadro escrito en letras doradas ponía "Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada". Y al lado del cuadro, como si fuera una escultura, grabados en mármol estaba un largo texto.

- ¿Quién es esa...? – dijo Sonic.

- Esa… - dijo Ella – Es Beatrice, la Bruja de Oro y Dueña de los Bosques de la Mansión Thorndyke. Kinzo mandó a hacer ese retrato para honrarla y librarnos de su maldición…

- ¿Una bruja? – dijo Sonic como queriendo reírse - ¡Por favor, pero si no existen!

- No digas cosas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir, presumido erizo… - dijo Rouge apareciendo.

- ¿Rouge? – dijo Knuckles poniéndose a la defensiva - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! – dijo Rouge – No es que vaya a robarte ninguna Master Emerald por aquí no. Sólo he venido porque estaba aburrida…

- ¡Más te vale! – le dijo Knuckles – Te estaré vigilando…

- Ella… ¿Podrías contarnos más de Beatrice? – pidió Tails.

- Creo que… Chuck sabe más de Beatrice que yo… - dijo Ella.

- ¿Chuck…? – pidió Tails.

- Bueno… - dijo Chuck – Yo no vivía con mi hermano Kinzo cuando ocurrió. Para esa época yo estaba destacado en AT&T en trabajando con los que crearon el primer transistor…

- ¡Ya hemos oído esa historia! – dijo Amy Rose – Cuéntanos de Beatrice…

- Bueno… de Beatrice será…

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Amy Rose - ¿Era una bruja de verdad?

- ¡Por favor! – dijo Sonic - ¡Las brujas no existen!

- No deberías hablar así de Beatrice… - dijo Chuck – Si no quieres que te caiga su maldición. Ella es muy poderosa… tanto que dicen que le dio a mi hermano 10 Toneladas de Oro a cambio de su alma… pero que al verla… fue tan bella que no pudo sino aceptar esa oferta diabólica.

- ¿10 Toneladas de Oro? – dijo Rouge abriendo los ojos como platos -¡¿En serio?

- Fue en agradecimiento por salvar a la Bruja de una Guerra – continuó Chuck – Nunca lo supe y mi hermano siempre dice que la Bruja fue muy buena con él. Pero desapareció y Kinzo hace todo lo que puede para volverla a ver… ya no habla con nadie… y se dedicó a la Magia Negra…

Los criados humanos tragaron en seco al oír eso. Todos conocían ese oscuro pasatiempo de Kinzo, se dedicó a la Magia Negra con algunas intenciones, sabe dios cuales. Tal vez por esa adicción que despertó ante él, el ver a Beatrice y su poder o su belleza.

- ¿Y qué pasó con las 10 Toneladas de Oro? – preguntó Rouge.

Knuckles la miró con fiereza. Iba a murmurar algo… pero dejó de hablar.

- Bueno… - dijo Chuck – Aparentemente esas 10 Toneladas fueron a la "Tierra Dorada", una especie de lugar donde todo es oro y están esas 10 Toneladas. Pero la Bruja dejó esto de aquí… - dijo posando la mano sobre el mármol donde estaba escrito un gran texto – El Acertijo del Epitafio de Beatrice. Quien lo resuelva… dará con la ubicación de todo el Oro de la Tierra Dorada y se convertirá en la Nueva Beatrice… y según lo que dijo Kinzo… en el heredero de la Fortuna de los Thorndyke… esa es la leyenda de Beatrice.

- Ah, vaya Chuck – dijo Linsey entrando – Contándoles a Chris y a los otros esa patraña de Beatrice. En serio… tu hermano tiene problemas… seguro debe ser esa mujer que conoció en la Guerra o su mujer… porque el pobre enviudó.

- Sabes que es una leyenda… ¿Qué tiene de malo que se las cuente?

- Deja de decir eso del oro… como si existiera en realidad… todo el mundo lo buscaría.

Rouge miró a Linsey. El tono de voz con el que dijo eso… era algo sospechoso. ¿Realmente existía el oro de Beatrice? ¿O era solo una leyenda de las grandes y falsas que se inventa la gente? Ella era toda una caza-recompenzas, así que nada perdería si iniciaba su búsqueda de esas toneladas de oro. Pero para eso tenía que cubrirse las espaldas… tenía que hablar con alguien.

Sin decir más, se retiró del vestíbulo y salió de la Mansión.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas…? – dijo Knuckles - ¡Te vigilaré!

- No te acalores Knuckles – dijo Sonic – No existe esa leyenda…


	3. EP01: Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro II

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada**

**III**

- ¡Chuck, date prisa!

Chuck levantó la mirada y vio que quien llamaba era Nelson Thorndyke. Chuck supo que debía darse prisa para la reunión preliminar que ocurriría y se despidió de todos:

- Me tengo que ir… Chris… creo que deberás acompañarme. Ustedes chicos, espérenme aquí.

- ¿Acaso no podemos ir con ustedes? – dijo Tails.

- No puedes Tails – dijo Chuck – Seguro es la reunión con Kinzo y sabes que a él no le gustan los extraños. No nos metamos en problemas…

- ¿Pero qué le hemos hecho a ese Kinzo para que no nos quiera ni ver? – dijo Sonic - ¡Déjense de tanto misterio!

- Chris no ha sido invitado por Kinzo – dijo Nelson – Que se quede con los otros…

Chris hizo una mueca de fastidio y se quedó con Sonic y los otros.

- Pues bueno… - dijo Sonic – Habrá que matar el rato… ¿Leemos el epitafio?

- Es un poco escalofriante… - dijo Chris - ¿Seguro que quiere que se los lea?

- ¡Adelante! – dijo Sonic – Es sólo una leyenda…

Chris tomó aire y empezó a leer. Transcribimos lo que ponía el mármol:

_Ah, mí añorada ciudad natal por la que fluye el rio de los ayu,_

_Aquél que busque la Tierra Dorada, debe ir en busca de llave._

_Si sigues el rio cuesta abajo, no tardarás en encontrar un pueblo,_

_En el pueblo, dos personas te hablarán de explorar la costa,_

_Allí está el pasaje de la Tierra Dorada._

_Aquél que tenga en sus manos la llave deberá realizar el viaje como sigue:_

_En el primer crepúsculo, alza a los tres sacrificios elegidos por la llave._

_En el segundo crepúsculo, aquellos que queden deberán separar a los dos que están unidos._

_En el tercer crepúsculo, aquellos que queden deberán alabar mi honroso nombre._

_En el cuarto crepúsculo, destroza la cabeza y mata._

_En el quinto crepúsculo, destroza el pecho y mata._

_En el sexto crepúsculo, destroza el estómago y mata._

_En el séptimo crepúsculo, destroza la rodilla y mata._

_En el octavo crepúsculo, destroza la pierna y mata._

_En el noveno crepúsculo, la bruja resucitará y nadie quedará con vida._

_En el décimo crepúsculo, el viaje habrá acabado y habrás llegado a la ciudad dorada._

_La bruja recompensará al astuto y le dará cuatro tesoros:_

_Uno, todo el oro de la Tierra Dorada._

_Uno, la resurrección de todas las almas de los muertos._

_Uno, incluso el amor perdido será resucitado_

_Uno, la bruja se sumirá en un sueño por toda la eternidad._

_Descansa tranquila, mi amada Bruja, Beatrice._

(Nota del Autor: En el original, son 'seis sacrificios elegidos por la llave'. Aquí lo reducimos a 'tres' para que nos cuadre con el número de víctimas)

- Vaya… a la mitad se pone bien macabro… - dijo Sonic.

- ¿Qué clase de historia de terror es esta? – dijo Knuckles.

- Nadie se atreve a resolver el epitafio… porque nadie quiere que se desate esas instrucciones.

Todos miraron el cuadro y sintieron un escalofrío al ver que tanta belleza… tenía tanta letalidad asociada con la misma.

(Casa de Huéspedes)

- ¿Cosmo, que diablos es eso? – preguntó Shadow.

- Shadow… estoy arreglándome. Hoy es algo importante para mí…

- ¡No estarás…! ¡Recuérdalo, somos muebles! ¡No somos "Mobians"!

Cosmo se acercó a Shadow y mirándolo como con pena le dijo:

- Tu también amas a alguien… sólo que no lo dices o no lo reconoces. Es cierto… somos muebles, pero nada impide que nos volvamos Mobians otra vez.

- Cosmo… es que no lo entiendes… si tan sólo esperamos… Beatrice…

- Lo siento Shadow… yo ya esperé suficiente…

Cosmo salió de la habitación. Shadow golpeó la pared y mirando al techo exclamó:

- ¿Porqué justo cuando falta tan poco? ¡Dime porqué… Beatrice!

Shadow siguió mirando al techo…

- Sólo… espero que en realidad nos volvamos Mobians en la Tierra Dorada… y que resucite el amor perdido… - suspiró e hizo una pausa y luego continuó – María… si tan sólo pudiera verte otra vez.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. Shadow abrió… era Rouge.

- ¿Rouge…? – dijo Shadow - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vine a buscar… quiero ofrecerte tu libertad…

- Déjalo ya Rouge… yo sólo soy un mueble…

- ¡Y dale con lo del mueble! ¿Qué acaso ya no queda nada del orgulloso Shadow de antes? ¡Ahora eres sólo un condenado sirviente!

- No lo entenderías…

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Te has degradado… porque crees que si eres tan servil a los Thorndyke, ellos te regresarán a María! ¿Es por eso?

- Si ellos lo hicieron con Cosmo… y ella se volvió su sirvienta como compensación… ¿Porqué yo no puedo tener a María? Por eso dejé de ser un Mobian y me convertí en un mueble… porque de todos modos… nunca he sido un Mobian… sólo un experimento… y Cosmo… es prácticamente un experimento de resurrección.

Rouge se enojó y le dio un golpe a Shadow.

- ¡Puedes dejar de ser un mueble! Ayúdame a encontrar el oro de Beatrice y habrás resuelto el epitafio… podrás pedir la resurrección de María… y yo me quedaré con el oro.

- Rouge…

- ¿Es que no lo ves, tontito?

- Ya te dije… que el amor no puede existir entre muebles. Yo soy un mueble…

- ¡Pues más te vale que no interfieras, porque si dices algo a los de arriba… ya verás lo mal que te va a ir! ¡Laméntate lo que quieras, iré a buscar el oro!

- ¡No lo hagas! – dijo Shadow - ¡No puedes enojar a Beatrice-sama!

- ¿Tu también crees en esa bruja, demente?

- Prometió a Cosmo y a mí, renacer como verdaderos Mobians…

- ¿¡Desde cuando has perdido el sentido! ¡Ya no eres el Shadow que conocía! ¡Te odio!

Y haciéndole una mueca de desprecio, se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta violentamente. Pudo verse que Shadow se entristeció.

**IV**

(Casa de Huéspedes)

Ese era un baño bastante grande. Un lavatorio enorme y un espejo. Y dentro de él, podía verse a Tails que estaba con una especie de caja en la mano y hacía el ademán de ofrecérsela a alguien.

- Cosmo… ¿Quieres aceptar este anillo como muestra de mi compromiso contigo?

El zorro se sacudió al cabeza… ese gesto no era el mejor.

- Noo… eso no… a ver, este otro. Cosmo… te quiero dar esto como prueba de nuestro amor…

Tails se quedó un momento esperando una reacción de sí mismo.

- Mmm… creo que está mucho mejor. A ver… debo ser natural… y decirle de nuevo: Cosmo… te quiero dar esto como prueba de nuestro amor. Si me amas en verdad… esto simbolizará nuestro compromiso…

En eso Sonic entró a ese baño y vio a Tails haciendo el gesto ante el espejo.

- … asi que dime… ¿Aceptarás este obsequio de amor?

- ¿Tails?

- ¡Sonic! – gritó el zorro escondiendo la caja – Yo… no… yo no…

Sonic entendió el nerviosismo de su amigo y cerró la puerta del baño. Se lo quedó mirando.

- ¿Es para Cosmo verdad?

- Si… bueno… yo… - suspiró resignado – Es verdad… es para ella.

- Me alegro mucho, hermanito. Estás creciendo… estás descubriendo lo que es el amor.

- Gracias… - dijo sonrojándose - ¿Crees que acepte?

- Claro que lo hará…

- Es que… planeo dárselo en la Cúpula del Jardín… esta noche luego de la Reunión Familiar.

- No podría ser nada más romántico… mucha suerte, hermanito.

Y sonriendo por la decisión de Tails, Sonic se retiró de ese lugar.

- ¿Sonic? – dijo Amy Rose

- ¡¿Qué haces espiándome?

- Quería saber qué diablos trama Tails… ¿No estará…?

- Lo que haga es cosa suya. Nadie debe meterse en sus asuntos personales.

- Si te refieres a que quiere proponérsele a Cosmo… sabes que jamás aceptarán ese romance… ella… es una sirviente y…

- ¿Qué les importa lo que sea? – dijo Sonic – Tails tuvo mucha suerte de que Cosmo saliera con vida de nuevo… y ahora es natural que recupere el tiempo perdido.

- Pero… ella y Shadow… son los sirvientes junto a los otros. ¿Crees que eso está bien?

- Amy… si es lo que Tails siente… por mi está bien…

La familia Thorndyke si que era extraña. Más bien… después de los de los Metarex, todos pensaban que Cosmo había muerto, pero por alguna razón… resultó estar viva, pero muy mal herida. Los Thorndyke cubrieron todos sus gastos de curación, los cuales fueron considerables, considerando que tuvieron que instalar una especie de hospital secreto en la Casa de Huéspedes para cuando ocurrió. En agradecimiento, Cosmo se ofreció como sirviente en la mansión para poder pagar la deuda enorme que tenía con los Thorndyke.

¿Pero porqué Shadow también se volvió un sirviente? Pues había sido por culpa. Se sentía mal por considerar ese intento de asesinar a Cosmo creyendo que era un traidora y al verla ahora revivida, pensó que los Thorndyke podían hacer lo mismo con María. Kinzo mismo le aseguró que debería pagar un alto precio, el cual el orgulloso erizo tuvo que aceptar. Por esa degradación que sufrió era que se consideraba un Mueble. Y cuando se enteró de la Leyenda de Beatrice, pensó que si esperaba a que la "Bruja resucitara", podría pedirle la resurrección de su amor perdido… María. Pero tenía que ser el sirviente más obediente si es que quería impresionar a Beatrice.

¡Ciertamente que complicados son los sentimientos humanos! ¡Qué complicado es el amor y que locuras hacemos por el mismo! Cierto que las peores locuras se cometen por dinero y amor.

(Jardín de la Mansión)

Se podía ver a un echidna y a un zorro discutiendo en el lugar donde antes habían marcado una rosa… pero que ya no estaba más en ese lugar. Tails había marchado al jardín con Knuckles, tras salir de ese baño donde ensayada su confesión de romance.

- ¡Mi rosa! ¡Mi rosa! – gritaba Tails.

- Tranquilízate… seguro alguien se la llevó. Puedes escoger otra.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Tiene que ser mi rosa, la que marqué con un listón!

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – le dijo Knuckles - ¡Ya cállate! ¿¡No puedes arrancar esa otra?

- ¡No está, no está mi rosa! – decía Tails casi como queriendo llorar - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- ¡Pues olvidar la condenada rosa, puedes sacar cualquier otra!

- ¡Tiene que ser esa rosa! ¡Tiene que ser esa!

- ¿Quiere dejar de portarte como un condenado niño?

- ¡Tengo 8 años! – le replicó.

- ¡Pero aparentas menos! – le dijo Knuckles dándole un feroz empujón al suelo.

- ¡Aahhhhhaaaa! – dijo Tails empezando a llorar - ¡Uwaaaahhh!

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Si quieres seguir llorando, sigue ahí! ¡Yo me voy a la Casa de Huéspedes!

Y dejando a Tails ahí, Knuckles se retiró hacia la casa de Huéspedes. En el camino Knuckles volteó a ver a Tails que seguía en el suelo llorando por lo de la rosa. Knuckles cerró los puños y trató de pensar algo para calmarse:

- Se comporta como un condenado niño… tan sólo le falta disciplina.

En cuanto llegó a la Casa de Huéspedes, estaban Chris y Chuck esperándole.

- ¿Todo bien, Knuckles?

- Si… todo bien… - mintió el echidna - ¿Qué paso Chuck? ¿No estabas en la reunión?

- La reunión se hará en la noche… así que estoy libre. ¿Entramos?

Los tres entraron a la Casa de Huéspedes. Se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso. En ese lugar, Chuck encendió la radio. Lo que oyeron los preocupó:

"_En otras noticias, en la región de Kanto se ha detectado un tifón pasando por la zona. El tifón no es el más fuerte que se haya visto, pero las predicciones reportan una gran cantidad de relámpagos por las zonas en las cuales pasará el tifón"_

- ¿Un tifón? ¿Estaremos a salvo? – preguntó Chris.

- No se preocupen… - dijo Chuck – Esta Mansión es a prueba de casi todo…

- Ah… no pasa nada entonces… - suspiró Chris aliviado.

Los tres, tanto Chris, Knuckles y Chuck se dedicaron a jugar dados en el tiempo que pudieron. A Knuckles con todo eso se le olvidó Tails. Lo que no sabía el echidna era que Tails tenía miedo a los rayos. Nadie sabía la razón… pero que tenía miedo lo tenía. De cualquier modo… en su juego, pasaron algunas horas, hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

- ¡Ya es la cuarta ronda que te voy ganando! – le dijo Chuck a Knuckles.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo el echidna.

- ¡Hey chicos, como les va!

El que entró de la nada, era Sonic. Venía con una botella de gaseosa.

- Hola… - respondieron todos los demás.

- Espero que mi mejor amigo le encante el truco de la menta que voy a…

Sonic miró hacia los lados y no vio a quien estaba buscando.

- ¿Y donde está Tails? ¿Lo han visto?

Todos le respondieron con un gesto de no saber.

En ese momento un rayo se escuchó a lo lejos.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! - gritó Sonic - ¡Es Tails, le tiene miedo a los rayos!

Cuando dijo eso, Knuckles se preocupó. Había dejado a Tails solo en el jardín… ¡Un sitio lleno de cercas de metal! Tenían que buscarlo.

- ¡Voy contigo Sonic! – dijo Knuckles - ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

- ¡Te ayudaremos! – dijo Chris y Chuck.

Los 4 salieron a buscar a Tails llamándolo con toda la fuerza que podían. Realmente era desesperante el no poder hallarlo.

- ¡Tails! ¡Tails!

En cuanto se dirigieron al medio del jardín, encontraron al zorro con un paraguas que sostenía con sus dos colas. En una mano tenía una rosa con un listón y en la otra, tenía una carta.

- ¡Tails! – dijo Sonic - ¡Te encuentras bien! Pero… ¿De dónde sacaste el paraguas?

- Sonic… no lo viste… ha sido Beatrice… ¡Ella me dio un paraguas y me ayudó a encontrar mi rosa!

- ¿Beatrice? ¿No estarás diciendo… Beatrice… la bruja?

- ¡Ella misma! – dijo Tails - ¡Me entregó esta carta! Dijo que era mi Invitación a la Tierra Dorada.

- ¿Pero qué…? – dijo Sonic incrédulo – Esto no puede ser… ¡Es una leyenda!

Tails se acercó a Chuck y le dio al carta que tenía en la mano.

- Ten… - dijo Tails – Beatrice dice que la leas en la Reunión Familiar con los Thorndyke… como yo no podré ir… tiene información de interés para ustedes.

- ¿Tails… dime… quien te dio la carta y el paraguas? – dijo Sonic mirándo a Tails.

- Ya te lo dije… - respondió Tails – Fue Beatrice…


	4. EP01: Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro III

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada**

**V**

Chuck se guardó la carta para el mismo. Si que no sabía que responder ante eso. ¿Realmente fue Beatrice? ¿O acaso Tails se confundió? ¿Pero quién podría "imitar" a una mujer de un retrato? ¿Seguros que lo de Beatrice no era un apodo o algo por el estilo?

Sonic se tragó su espíritu rebelde en ese momento. No podía explicar lo del paraguas. Pero de seguro algo sería… así que decidió preguntarle a Chuck.

- Oye Chuck… podrías hablarnos un poco más sobre Beatrice.

- Les he dicho todo lo que puedo saber… salvo… que dicen que ella vivía en los Bosques de detrás de la Mansión… pero su influencia negativa fue sellada… nadie sabe dónde.

- ¿Entonces podría regresar su maldición del epitafio?

- No lo creo… es sólo una leyenda…

En ese momento Chuck miró la hora y viendo que ya eran las 7:30 PM se excusó.

- ¡Cielos, la Reunión es a las 7:40 PM! Si me doy prisa llegaré a la Mansión Principal.

Chris y los otros comenzaron a seguirlo.

- ¿Pero qué haces…? – dijo Chuck

- Yo no voy a la Reunión Familiar – dijo Chris – Voy a mi habitación…

- Bueno… pues te llevarás a Sonic, Tails y Knuckles contigo.

Chris asintió y en cuanto llegaron a la Mansión Principal podían verse a Amy, Cream, Cosmo y a Ella esperando a Chuck en la puerta del Comedor Principal de la Mansión.

- ¿Amy? – dijo Sonic - ¿Cream? ¿Cosmo?

Sonic entendía que Cosmo sea la criada de la casa… pero… ¿Amy y Cream?

- Nos gusta ayudar a Ella… sólo nos encargaremos de la cocina… - dijo Amy – Sólo los criados designados por el propio Kinzo podrían ir al Comedor.

- Oye Cosmo… - dijo Tails llamándola – No te olvides… hoy… es nuestra cita…

- Claro que sí Tails-sama… - dijo Cosmo haciendo un ademán de criada.

- No me llames Tails-sama… - dijo Tails – Soy Tails sencillamente…

En ese momento, salía de un lado de la cocina Shadow. Al ver a Cosmo hablando con Tails hizo una mueca… pero por la conversación con Rouge… supo que no debía intervenir.

- Nos veremos Cosmo… en la Cúpula…

Chuck se retiró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Comedor. Sonic quería entrar… su velocidad no le daría ningún obstáculo, pero estaba Shadow que estaba llevando cosas, por lo que prefirió evitar una confrontación con ese erizo… que mucho respeto no le tenía.

- No hay remedio… - dijo Sonic y resignándose, subió con Chris y los otros.

(Comedor de la Mansión)

- ¿Cómo que Kinzo no va a venir otra ves? – dijo Chuck.

- Lo siento… - dijo Nelson – Pero tu hermano no quiere ver a nadie… está muy indispuesto.

- Oye Nelson… entiendo todo… pero déjame verlo por lo menos una vez. ¿No va a venir a la reunión? ¿Acaso se siente tan mal? Debo verlo si es el caso…

- No quiere dejar a nadie entrar… ya le hemos llamado y no contesta. Solo dice que nos vayamos…

- ¡Ya es tiempo que Chris pueda ir a las reuniones! ¡El es tan merecedor de heredar todo de Kinzo como ustedes y yo!

- ¿Pero qué dices…? Chris… es sólo un niño… no sabe nada de la responsabilidad de manejar a la Familia Thorndyke y sus… negocios…

- Pues no entiendo que tanto misterio hay con Kinzo. ¡Quiero verlo, o en todo caso que Chris esté presente en las reuniones! Si es que no me están ocultando algo…

- Iré a consultarle a Kinzo… - dijo Nelson.

- ¡Más les vale que sea pronto!

- Está bien… - dijo Linsey – Chris y los otros podrán venir…

Chuck se acercó al teléfono que había en el Comedor y marcó el anexo del cuarto de Chris. Esperó los timbrazos y empezó a hablar:

- ¿Aló?

- Chris… soy yo, Chuck. Baja con Sonic y todos los demás al Comedor.

- Pero… la Reunión Familiar…

- Parece que Kinzo si quiere verles…

Chris se sorprendió de ese cambio en la familia y decidió bajar hacia el Comedor con Sonic y los demás. En cuanto abrieron la puerta, se dieron cuenta de la majestuosidad de ese lugar. Era el Comedor más propicio para la reunión.

El lugar era amplio con ventanas grandes tapadas por cortinas de color rojo. Paredes con tapices caros y el piso totalmente alfombrado. Sobre la alfombra una mesa grande, como para que entren hasta 15 a 16 individuos y sillas de madera caoba. Todos se sentaron silenciosamente.

- Kinzo no vendrá a la reunión de hoy… - dijo Nelson – Está indispuesto…

- Entre esto y Sam que no haya venido… - dijo Chris.

- ¿Sam? – preguntó Nelson - ¿Te refieres a… ese tipo que nos abandonó?

- Nelson… no abramos viejas heridas… - dijo Chuck – Tranquilo…

- El "abuelo" – dijo Linsey – Sigue triste por lo de Beatrice… parece que su viudez lo ha afectado mucho últimamente…

- ¿Está triste por Beatrice? – dijo Tails - ¡Pero si Beatrice pasó por el Jardín hace unas horas!

Todos miraron a Tails con unos ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Pero… acaso no es una leyenda? – dijo Chris

- ¿Tails? – dijo Nelson - ¿Estás diciendo… que viste a la tal Beatrice?

- Así es – dijo Tails – Y me dio un paraguas y una carta que Chuck leerá para ustedes.

- Vamos papá… – dijo Nelson – Léenos la carta, por favor.

Chuck la sacó de su abrigo, desdobló la carta, tosió para aclarar su voz y empezó a leer.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'ｻｿﾘのﾊﾗﾜﾀ' del OST de Umineko)

"_Estimados Thorndyke,_

_Yo soy Beatrice, Consultora Alquímica de la Familia Thorndyke. Conocí a Kinzo en una misión que tuvo en este lugar y me conmovió su situación tras una guerra en la que se involucró. Aceptó el contrato que le propuse y todo lo que tenía me lo entregó. ¡No tienen nada! Cuando Kinzo muera o esté a punto de morir, me apareceré a reclamar lo que es mío por legítimo derecho. Se los he prestado… recuérdenlo siempre._

_Pero Kinzo me suplicó tanto no dejar a su familia desamparada, por lo que les daré una oportunidad. Si resuelven el Acertijo del Epitafio del Retrato y encuentran el Oro, ya no reclamaré nada de la herencia como mio. Sin embargo, y ya que el contrato debe cumplirse, más les vale resolver el epitafio antes de que les ganen los sacrificios de mi resurrección._

_Muy atentamente,_

_Beatrice, la Dorada – Bruja de 1000 años"_

- ¡Dame eso! – dijo Nelson quitándole la carta a Chuck y analizándola - ¡Ese sello! – dijo señalando un sello en la envoltura - ¡Es el sello de la familia Thorndyke!

- ¿Pero cómo es que alguien que no sea Kinzo tiene el único sello…?

- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¿Quién te dio esa carta, Tails?

- Beatrice…

- ¡Llamen los criados! – dijo Linsey.

En unos minutos: Ella, Tanaka, Shadow y Cosmo estaban en la puerta.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes entregó esta carta a Tails? – preguntó Nelson.

- Ninguno de nosotros, señor – respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

- Bueno… - dijo Nelson – Lo confirmaré… más les vale no mentir.

- Pero querido – dijo Linsey - ¿Debemos tomarnos eso en serio?

- No… para nada…

- ¿Entonces quien le dio el paraguas? – dijo Sonic.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Acaso existiría una persona más en la isla?

- Contándonos todos… aquí somos 13: Chris, Nelson, Linsey, yo, Amy, Tails, Cream, Ella, Tanaka, Knuckles, Shadow, Cosmo… - dijo Sonic – Y Kinzo…

- No te olvides de Rouge… - dijo Knuckles – Pero ella no haría esto…

- Entonces en esta mansión hay 14 personas. ¿Y ninguno le dio ese paraguas a Tails? – dijo Nelson.

- A menos que exista… - empezó Sonic – Una 15ava persona, un sujeto "X".

- ¿Beatrice?

- Así es… una persona X que se hace llamar "Beatrice". ¿Acaso no hay una leyenda que dice que hay un bosque detrás de la mansión?

- Pero es sólo un bosque… nadie vive ahí.

- ¿Acaso dices que existe una Beatrice, la dorada?

- ¡Claro que no es una bruja! – dijo Sonic - ¡Es alguien que se hace llamar Beatrice! ¿O acaso es una ilusión… la "Ilusión de la Bruja", creada por la leyenda? ¿Y si un criado le dio el paraguas y esa carta para hacernos creer que hay una persona de más?

**VI**

- ¿Una persona de más? ¿Pero cómo podría ser…? – dijo Nelson.

- Sólo algo se me ocurre… - dijo Nelson - ¡Ella!

- ¿Si señor?

- ¿Acaso tu no fuiste la que dio esa carta a Tails? Te haz estado comportando de una manera extraña en todo este tiempo…

- ¡Señor, yo sólo…! ¡Jamás le haría algo así a la Reunión Familiar!

- ¡No te creo nada! Sólo tú eres uno de los criados que más vínculo tiene con estos Mobians… ¿Beatrice la dorada? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

- ¡Señor, yo nunca jamás…!

- ¡Sal de nuestra presencia! – gritó Nelson – Haz deshonrado la reunión familiar…

- Señor…

Ella no soportó esa humillación y salió llorando del Comedor.

- ¡Ella, regresa! – dijo Amy levantándose y siguiéndola.

Chris cerró los puños y quizo salir en defensa de Ella, pero su abuelo le tomó de la mano y le dijo:

- No hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es…

En el corredor podía verse a Ella corriendo hacia la cocina y llorando por esa reprimenda pública dada por Nelson.

- Ella… - dijo Amy – Qué cruel fue ese hombre…

- Yo no hice nada… pero me culpan siempre… y eso que yo hablé con el Sr. Kinzo.

- ¿Con Kinzo?

- Fue hace un tiempo… - dijo Ella.

Ella cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había pasado con Kinzo. Ella estaba limpiando el estudio de Kinzo cuando este se le apareció.

- Ella… - dijo Kinzo – Haz ayudado mucho en esta familia…

- Oh… señor… estoy a sus órdenes.

- Espero que tengas la capacidad de proteger el honor de la misma…

- ¿El honor, señor? ¡Claro que lo haré!

- Sabes que no somos familia por sangre, pero tus acciones meritorias han logrado que te considere algo así como… una persona muy cercana. Igual que Tanaka, los dos son unos amigos invalorables. Y de seguro heredarán la gloria de la Familia Thorndyke. Espero que sepas corresponder y defender a este cargo honorable.

- ¡Claro que sí, Amo Kinzo! ¡Protegeré con mi vida el honor de la Familia Thorndyke!

Ella abrió los ojos, como diciéndole a Amy que su flashback había acabado.

- Estoy segura que Kinzo te defenderá si le dices lo que pasó…

- Es que no me dejan verlo… los señores Nelson y Linsey…

- ¿Pero qué tontería…?

- Amy… por favor… no tienes que hacerlo más difícil.

- Pero Ella…

- Yo me sentiré bien… regresa con los demás…

- Ella… te quiero dar esto… - dijo Amy – Es un amuleto Chaos.

Aquello era una especie de trozo de Esmeralda Chaos. ¿De donde la sacaría Amy? Nadie lo sabe.

- Esto te protegerá de la magia… si es que esa tal Beatrice existe…

- Gracias Amy…

Amy salió de la cocina y cogió un trozo de papel de una libreta. Se dirigió hacia lo que sabía que era la entrada al Estudio de Kinzo y doblando ese papel lo colocó dentro del espacio que hay entre la cerradura y la puerta, sobre la chapa de la puerta. Luego regresó hacia el Comedor.

- En el caso que Ella no esté mintiendo – dijo Nelson – Habrá que estar vigilantes…

- ¿No creen que podría ser una broma del propio Kinzo?

- ¿Kinzo saliendo de su estudio? – dijo Linsey - ¡Eso es impensable!

En ese momento Nelson miró su reloj y sin decir más, declaró:

- La Reunión se reanudará mañana… trataré de convencer a Kinzo de que nos acompañe.

Todos ya estaban saliendo, cuando de repente Nelson llamó a Chris.

- ¡Chris! Necesito hablar contigo a solas…

Tanto padre e hijo salieron a un lado del comedor donde hablaron solos.

- Hijo… te debo encargar protegerte de todo lo malo… y que no olvides lo que te hemos enseñado.

- ¿Porqué dirías algo así papá?

- Si Beatrice ha vuelto… tengo la impresión de que seré asesinado esta noche…

- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Sabes que es una leyenda! ¡Le haré hablar a Tails!

- No hijo… sólo te advierto por si pasara lo peor. Kinzo si tiene barras de oro… el me dejó una muestra… te la mostraré…

Y saliendo del Comedor, tanto Padre e Hijo fueron a una habitación donde encontraron brillando un lingote de oro con la palabra "Thorndyke" grabada en la misma.

- ¡Existe…! – dijo Chris – Las 10 Toneladas…

- Pero nadie lo sabe… - dijo Nelson – Nadie logra descifrar ese condenado acertijo… por eso te digo se cuidadoso…

- Lo seré papá… no te preocupes…

- Te lo repito hijo… si existe… posiblemente muera esta noche. Te quiero mucho…

Y ambos… padre e hijo, se abrazaron.

(Jardín de la Mansión – Cúpula)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '月夜' del OST de Umineko)

- Cosmo… nos vemos al fin…

El lugar iluminado con la luz de la luna, era el sitio perfecto para una declaratoria de amor e intenciones. Tails estaba sentado cerca de Cosmo y los dos con las manos unidas… porque era el momento de algo tan puro como el amor.

- Valió la pena esperar, Tails – dijo ella – No sabes cuánto esperé este día…

- Nunca perdí la esperanza esa vez… y ahora podemos terminar lo que no pudimos…

Los dos amantes estaban en la cúpula central, iluminada por la luz blanca de la luna. Se podía oír el llanto de las aves por el lugar, ya que estaban cerca al mar.

- ¿Escuchas, Cosmo? ¿A las gaviotas?

- Gaviotas nocturnas… es algo tan bello su graznar…

- Y a la vez es raro… sólo se oyen en esta época del año… es el regalo para ti…

- Tails… - dijo sonrojándose Cosmo.

Si es cierto que el amor es ciego. No se fija en edades, ni en credos y en razas sociales. Pero entonces Cosmo recordó las fatídicas palabras de Shadow.

- Tails-sama… - dijo Cosmo - ¿Lo haz olvidado? Soy un mueble… no podemos…

- ¡Oh deja ya ese discurso tonto! – dijo Tails – No me importa si otros creen que eres un mueble… para mí siempre serás… toda una princesa…

- Tails…

Y los dos en ese momento sellaron su compromiso con un dulce beso. Sería producto del viento, pero el observador lejano podía ver cómo tanto las hojas del cuerpo de Cosmo y las Colas de Tails se movían como mecidas por algo…

Fue un beso largo… pero finalmente, los dos respiraron.

- Cosmo… te quiero dar algo… algo como prueba de nuestro amor…

- Tails… - dijo ella sonrojándose – No deberías… amar a un mueble como yo…

- Por favor, deja eso del mueble ya. ¡Tú eres toda una persona para mí! ¡Una futura Mobian!

Cosmo se sonrojó. No conocía a nadie que la amara tanto como Tails.

- … y por eso… te quiero entregar esto – dijo Tails arrodillándose para darle una cajita a Cosmo – Y si me amas… entenderás el significado de la misma…

Cosmo recibió la caja y al abrirla vió un anillo con una perla brillante en él. ¿Eso era… por casualidad… un anillo de compromiso? ¿Acaso Tails… se la estaba proponiendo? Algo sorprendente para el zorro… pero como dicen el amor no tiene edad y es ciego.

- Si me amas… - dijo Tails – Ya sabrás como responder a ese regalo…

- Te amo Tails… te amo con toda mi vida… ya no soy un mueble… soy tu amada.

Y los dos amantes se abrasaron y volvieron a besarse.

(Estudio de Kinzo – Mansión Principal)

Kinzo había arrojado papeles por la ventana. Tomó el anillo de la familia y sacándolo de su dedo, lo lanzó al aire… y en ese momento, tronó un relámpago.

- ¡Ahhh Beatrice! ¡Aquí está! ¡La prueba de que te ofrezco mi vida y mi herencia! ¡Que comienza a rodar la ruleta del destino! ¡Beatriceeee! ¡Quiero verte una vez más! ¡Por el amor de Dios… que empiecen los sacrificios para ver tu sonrisa! ¡Beatriceeeeee!


	5. EP01: Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro IV

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada**

**VII**

(Nota del Autor: Aquí ya empiezan los 10 crepúsculos. Preparen su navegador para la música que les voy a solicitar. Aquí no me pienso cortar para nada… así que quedan advertidos los sensibles)

(5 de Octubre de 2010 – 6:45 AM)

Ella despertó de un sueño no tan plácido. Tenía un dolor de cabeza… y no sabía muy bien porque. Se levantó con pesadez y abrió los ojos frotándose.

- Eeehh… espero que Nelson no esté más enfadado conmigo…

Como estaba boca abajo descansado, producto de que haya estado durmiendo casi llorando por la reprimenda que le dio Nelson. No era debilidad que la criada llorase, sino que era… impotencia. El propio Kinzo la había llamado "heredera de la gloria Thorndyke" y aún así la acusaban de esa carta que mancillaba el honor de esa familia a la que orgullosa servía. Eso era demasiado…

Entonces un lado suyo le dijo que no debía preocuparse demasiado. Miró un reloj que tenía en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y vió que eran las 6:45 AM.

- No… quiero dormir un poquito más…

Y cerrándose en las sábanas, siguió descansando. Esa sería su silenciosa venganza por la reprimenda de Nelson… ¿Acaso ese presumido no sabía que si estaba donde estaba era por gente como Ella? El día que los de abajo se levanten… los de arriba temblarán de terror. Ya pasó en la historia… y lo mejor es que ahora tenía Mobians que podrían apoyarla, como Amy Rose.

- Es el honor… - murmuraba dormida - … no a Nelson… quien debo proteger…

(Habitación de Chris)

- Señorito Chris… ¿Está ahí? ¿Señorito Chris?

Aunque un tanto ofensivo ese modo, Tanaka ya estaba acostumbrado a llamar así a Chris. El muchacho se levantó con pesadez…

- Tanaka… abre la puerta con tu Llave Maestra… no pienso abrirte…

Tanaka obedeció lo que le decía su joven amo y entrando lo vio como queriendo dormir más.

- ¿Ha visto a sus padres, Señorito Chris?

- Deben estar en su habitación… ¿Porqué me lo preguntas?

- He ido a darles el desayuno, y no los he encontrado. Intenté llamar a Chuck, pero tampoco está en su habitación.

- Mmmm… Chuck de seguro está en la Casa de Huéspedes. ¿Has visto ahí?

- He llamado a Cosmo… y no he obtenido respuesta. Si sus padres no están… usted debería tomar el mando… ya que no me atrevo a molestar a Kinzo.

- Sí que lo haces todo difícil… espérame, que me vestiré e iremos a buscar a Ella.

Tanaka esperó mientras Chris se vestía y luego salieron ambos hacia la Casa de Huéspedes.

Los dos entraron por las escaleras y subieron hacia el cuarto de Ella. Y entonces…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '牢獄STRIP' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Sonic! ¡Tails! ¡Alguien!

Chris dio un grito de horror. Delante de la puerta de Ella, habían marcas… marcas de color rojo. ¿Pero acaso era pintura? No… ¡Eso eran marcas rojas con forma de manos, de pies! ¡Cómo si alguien hubiera querido entrar desesperadamente y no hubiera podido! ¿Pero quién…? ¿Acaso alguien fue asesinado y en su agonía quiso entrar buscando refugio? ¡Pues eso es lo que parecía!

Tanaka se acercó y examinó las marcas, pero sin tocarlas. Se asustó. Empezó a golpear la puerta.

- ¡Ella! ¡Ella! ¡Sal de ahí!

Temían lo peor… ¿Acaso es que alguien le hizo algo? ¿Quién podría?

- ¡Chris! ¿Qué ha sucedido…? – dijo Sonic entrando por el pasillo, antes de reparar en las manchas de la puerta - ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¿Pero qué diablos es eso?

- ¡Ella! ¡Ella! Abre por favor… ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Un grito se oyó dentro de la habitación. Sonic no lo pensó más y con su velocidad, tumbó la puerta y entró violentamente al cuarto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ella, estás bien?

- ¡La puerta… la puerta…! – dijo Ella - ¡Está marcada…!

Sonic miró hacia la puerta que tumbó y también tenía esas marcas de manos y pies… ¡En el lado de Ella! ¿Acaso alguien se coló a su habitación para jugarle una mala broma? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién era… y por qué haría algo así?

- ¡Que cosa tan horrible! – exclamó Tanaka – Espero que no sea la causa de que los 3 adultos estén desaparecidos…

- ¿Desaparecidos? – dijo Ella sorprendida - ¿Quiénes han desaparecido?

- No encuentro ni a los señores Thorndyke, ni al señor Chuck…

- ¡Seguramente Shadow o Cosmo saben donde están!

- Vamos a preguntarles… – dijo Sonic en tono bajo.

- ¿Porqué hablas tan bajo? – preguntó Chris.

- No quiero despertar a Tails, ni a Amy Rose – dijo Sonic – No quiero preocuparlos.

- Pues más vale que no preocupes a otros… - dijo Knuckles entrando – Oí ese grito… así que iré a ver qué pasa…

Tanto Tanaka, Chris, Sonic, Ella y Knuckles salieron a buscar a los criados en el piso donde ellos vivían en la Casa de Huéspedes.

Los cuartos de los criados no eran la gran cosa, eran habitaciones medianas con puertas estándar. Tanaka tenía las llaves maestras, pero prefirió tocar… más que nada por el carácter de Shadow.

- ¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! – llamó Tanaka.

En unos minutos, el erizo atendió.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué todos están reunidos?

- ¡No podemos encontrar a los Señores Thorndyke! Y tampoco a Cosmo… necesitamos saber si sabes algo al respecto – le explicó Tanaka.

- ¡Y además… la puerta… de mi habitación… estaba… manchada… con marcas…! – exclamó Ella.

- ¿Manchas? ¿Qué clase de manchas? – preguntó Shadow.

- Manchas… de manos y pies…

Al oír "Manos y Pies" un escalofrío recorrió a Shadow. ¿Desaparición? Esperaba que Rouge ni nadie tuvieran que ver con eso…

- ¿Dónde han buscado? – dijo Chris - ¿No están aquí en la Casa de Huéspedes?

- No lo creo – dijo Tanaka – Deberemos separarnos para buscarlos…

- Shadow… ¿Dónde está Cosmo? – preguntó Tanaka.

- Creí que estaba dormida, por eso te dije que no estaba.

- Llamé a su habitación… pero no responde – dijo Tanaka.

- Oh no… - dijo Chris – Ella también está desaparecida.

- ¡Debemos separarnos para buscar! – dijo Sonic - ¡Manos a la obra!

**VIII**

(Casa de Huéspedes)

El observador podía ver en 3 camas diferentes a 2 Mobians durmiendo: Tails y Amy Rose.

- Ahmm… - dijo Tails bostezando y levantándose – Buenos días, Son… ¿Sonic? ¿Dónde estás?

Tails buscó a su amigo por toda la habitación, pero no lo encontró. Entonces decidió intentar despertar a Amy Rose.

- Amy… oye… Amy... oye…

- Ahora no… - decía ella entre sueños – Un ratito más…

- ¡Amy! – le llamó Tails.

- ¿¡Qué quieres? – le gritó Amy molesta por haberla levantado.

- Sonic… no está por ningún lado.

- Seguro ha ido a algún lado… no debes preocuparte.

- Es muy temprano… el no es así… se quedaría durmiendo…

- Bueno… ahora que lo dices, tienes razón… deberíamos ir a buscarlo.

Los dos se levantaron y tras asearse en el baño de al lado de su habitación, salieron de la habitación buscando a Sonic. Querían llamarlo gritando, pero no querían despertar a nadie. ¡Ay, si es que hubiera alguien a quien despertar!

En el pasillo del segundo piso había una ventana que daba hacia el Jardín, y en el cual se podía ver a lo lejos, la Cúpula donde antes Tails y Cosmo habían intercambiado promesas de amor. El zorro estuvo mirando la ventana y olvidó lo que había venido a hacer… buscar a Sonic.

- Aahhh… - dijo Tails – Muy pronto todos sabrán la gran decisión que Cosmo y yo hemos tomado.

- ¿Tails? – dijo Amy - ¿Me escuchas?

- Esto… yo… ¿Qué pasó Amy?

- ¡Mira ahí! ¡Es Tanaka y ese es Knuckles! ¡Seguro saben donde está Sonic!

Pero antes que pudieran llamarlos por la ventana, los dos salieron corriendo hacia el lado derecho de la Mansión Principal… hacia el Cobertizo del Jardín.

- Creo que tendremos que ir caminando… - dijo Amy – Vamos Tails… en marcha…

- Pues yo podría ir volando…

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡La otra vez te cansaste y provocaste un destrozo en los rosales! ¡Irás a pie como cualquier mortal!

- Está bien… - dijo Tails resignado.

En ese momento, los dos: Amy y Tails bajaron rápidamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Jardín. Habían perdió de vista a Tanaka y a Knuckles, así que tenían que buscarlos.

En ese momento, las nubes se ennegrecieron y empezó a llover. Ni a Amy ni a Tails les importó. ¿Porqué tanto secreto? Pensaban los dos. Tenían que averiguar qué pasaba.

- Sólo espero que no truene hoy… - pensó Amy mirando a Tails.

(Cobertizo del Jardín)

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos? – gritó Knuckles.

- ¡Para esto los había llamado! – dijo Sonic asustado – Esto… es…

Aquello era el Cobertizo del Jardín… es decir, la puerta de ese garaje, cerrada, pero con horrendo símbolo dibujado en color rojo en su pared.

- ¡¿Pero qué clase de símbolo es ese? – exclamó Shadow llegando - ¿Quién diablos…?

- Ese… parece un círculo mágico… - dijo Tanaka – Parece esos círculos que usan en reuniones de gente que adora al mismísimo diablo… ¡Qué horrible inscripción!

- Ya hemos buscado en los otros sitios – dijo Ella – Ya no hay otra opción que estén aquí…

- Tengo… un mal presentimiento de todo esto – dijo Chris.

- Tenemos que actuar con calma… no podemos dejar que otros sepan esto. ¿Qué diablos…? – dijo Tanaka - ¿Quién haría algo así?

En las mentes de Shadow y Knuckles sólo una persona aparecía como "posible" culpable: Rouge. ¿Pero realmente ella haría todo eso? ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿O estaba distrayendo la atención mientras intentaba buscar las 10 Toneladas de Oro?

Por su parte, Tails y Amy habían visto el Cobertizo del Jardín a lo lejos, pero no sabían porqué todos estaban reunidos ahí. Por la lluvia no se podía ver el círculo mágico muy bien.

- Tenemos que abrir ese cobertizo…

- Hay que ir a cortar el candado. Shadow – dijo Tanaka – Pero este es el cuarto de herramientas…

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! – dijo Sonic – Yo puedo romper el candado

- De eso nada… - dijo Shadow – Ya haz sido demasiado lejos hoy, farsante. ¡Yo abriré eso!

Y dándole una patada a ese candado, la quebró en dos pedazos. Shadow y Tanaka entraron. Sonic y Chris se quedaron afuera esperando…

En cuanto Shadow y Tanaka entraron al ambiente, sintieron una especie de olor extraño. Todo parecía normal… hasta que toparon con algo. Shadow miró hacia abajo y entonces ese rostro que era casi siempre un rostro duro… cambió a un rostro de pavor.

- ¡Tanaka! – le dijo Shadow.

En ese momento Shadow le dijo algo a Tanaka y este salió y el dijo algo a Sonic. El rostro del orgulloso erizo se heló. Miró a Chris… y temió decírselo.

- Chris… creo que debemos irnos…

- ¿Un segundo? ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Dónde están todos…?

- No están ahí… - dijo Sonic intentando mentirle – No… sólo está un desorden…

En ese momento Tails y Amy Rose venían corriendo hacia el lugar. Al verlos Sonic presintió lo peor, y entonces hizo algo impensable. Empujó a Chris hacia un lado y ubicándose en la puerta, extendió los brazos como tapando la entrada.

- ¡Aléjense de aquí! ¡Todos, regresen a la Casa de Huéspedes!

Chris que en la vida aceptaba que alguien le dijera no… decidió enfrentarse a Sonic. Al mismo tiempo, Tails decidió retar a su amigo y corriendo intentó entrar hacia el Cobertizo. Sonic lo atrapó y cogiéndolo de la mano y el hombro intentó detener su paso. Y al hacer esto… dio tiempo a Chris de entrar corriendo hacia el interior. ¡Ay de él, desearía no haberlo hecho nunca!

En ese momento, como prediciendo lo que iba a pasar, tronó un rayo. Amy Rose se sobresaltó, pero como Tails estaba tan desesperado en poder pasar, ni lo notó.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'rahu_goldenslaughterer' del OST de Umineko. **Es imprescindible que tengan esta canción sonando, por favor**)

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó Chris con el grito más agudo que pudo.

- ¡Todos! – gritaba Sonic - ¡Regresen a la Casa de Huéspedes! ¡Regresen de una vez!

- ¡Déjame entrar Sonic! ¡Déjame entrar! – le gritaba Tails.

- ¡De ninguna manera, hermano menor! – dijo Sonic - ¡No debes… no puedes!

**(Punto de Vista de Chris)**

¿Por qué diablos entré a ese lugar? Al fin entendí lo que era esa mancha de color rojo… al fin lo entendí. Era… ese líquido que dicen los adultos en el cual fluye la vida al cuerpo… y por eso cuando sale… ya no hay vida.

Estoy sorprendido… pero por lo inesperado. He visto esta escena algunas veces, en las series, la televisión y las películas. En realidad… la he visto tantas veces que… ya no debería sentirme para nada asustado. ¿Qué es lo diferente ahora, maldición?

Eso que veo… eso… es… ¿sangre? ¡Sin duda alguna! Pero… ¿Qué haría sangre en este lugar?

Esto se supone que es un ambiente donde se guardan herramientas. ¿Pero porqué veo tanta brutalidad? ¿Por qué esto es tal… que quiero arrancarme los ojos en este instante con el rastrillo o cualquier cosa que vea por aquí?

Ese de ahí… a juzgar por su ropa… ah… ese debe ser Nelson. Mi padre… sólo le preocupaban sus empresas… y pensaba que dándome todo lo que me pedía me mantendría contento. ¡Diablos! ¡Sabía que merecía un castigo…! ¿Pero esto? ¿Qué es esto? Esto no es un castigo…

Puedo saber que es mi padre… su ropa… ¿Pero desde cuando su ropa lleva ese salpicado rojo? ¿Dónde está su rostro? ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ SU MALDITO ROSTRO? ¿Qué es lo que veo…? ¿Acaso… es un gran coágulo… en lugar de su rostro? ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡No tiene rostro! ¿Cómo voy a honrar a los muertos si no hay nada que honrar? Sé que fuiste mal padre… ¡Pero jamás te desee este castigo! ¡No así! ¡Nunca de esta manera!

Me temblaban las piernas… pero… tenía que seguir… Estaba Sonic, no podía decir nada ni desmayarme. Aunque no sé si me entendería. ¿Sabe acaso lo que es perder a tus padres? ¿Los tuvo, para empezar? Esperen… ¿Y esa de ahí? ¿Eso es un vestido rojo, cierto? No me digan que… diablos… creo reconocerla por las joyas en las manos… ¿Linsey? ¿Mamá? ¡Sin duda era ella! ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? Sé que dije que no era un buen hijo… ¿Pero esto…?

Su vestido rojo… hacía un macabro juego con lo que quedaba su rostro. ¿Y sus ojos? ¿Y sus dientes? ¿Dónde está su rostro? ¿Estás actuando no…? Estos no son más que efectos especiales de otras de tus series o películas… ¿verdad? ¿Ese coágulo enorme que veo en tu rostro… sin dientes, sin ojos… es un maquillaje, no? ¡Respóndeme, mamá! ¡Vamos, responde! Mamá… por favor… di algo por favor… ¡DEJA DE METERTE TANTO EN LOS PERSONAJES DE TUS PELÍCULAS! ¿Estás ensayando a hacerte la muerta, no? No quiero… no puedes… estar realmente…

¿Cuántos van ya…? ¿Dos? Mis padres… ¿Acaso soy huérfano ahora? Sólo me queda mi abuelo… ¿Pero acaso…? ¿Acaso eso que veo…? ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Eso que está ahí… no es un mandil blanco…? No puede ser… parece que fuera… Chuck… mi abuelo… ¿Pero… realmente puedo fiarme de que sea él? ¡No tiene rostro! ¡No lo tiene! ¡¿Dónde está su rostro? ¡Abuelo… por favor, no puede ser! ¿Ese coagulo que veo? Sólo puedo reconocer algo de sus dientes… ¿Y sus ojos? ¿Y ese rostro con el que siempre ayudaba a Tails? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, por Dios? ¡¿Desde cuando se abrió la puerta del Infierno en este lugar?

¡Llamen a la policía, llamen a una ambulancia, llamen a alguien, maldita sea! ¡Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy! ¡Vengan! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso tiene enemigos ustedes? ¿Porqué solo mueren los míos? ¿¡Porqué me tengo que quedar solo? Ya me quedé solo antes… ¿Porqué ahora?

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDICIÓN, NO ESTÁN, YA NO ESTÁN CONMIGO!

(Nota del Autor: Denotaremos el punto de vista del narrador en cursivas)

_Chris se tapó la boca y cayó al suelo, cerca de un saco de tierra y empezó a vomitar. El escenario era tétrico. Ahí… como despojos humanos, como si hubieran tirado basura, estaban sus padres y su abuelo. En el suelo… las herramientas… que antes de ser elementos para embellecer un jardín, se habían vuelto elementos de brutalidad… elementos para segar la vida… como si la propia Muerte hubiera descendido y tomado esas vidas._

- ¡Sonic, Sonic! ¡Alguien, por favor! ¡Policía, ambulancias! ¡Sonic! ¡SONIIIIICCCCC! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡No me dejen solo! ¡Alguien por favor! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

- Señorito Chris… - dijo Tanaka - ¡No debería ver esto mas! ¡Por favor, no debe seguir mirando!

_Tanaka pendiente de lo de Chris le intentó tapar los ojos para que no viera esa brutal escena._

- ¡Cállate! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¡SOOONIIIICCCCC!

_Chris ya no soportó más y hundió el rostro en el costal mientras lloraba y se intenta tragar sus lágrimas de dolor por ver algo así._

- ¿Quién es el monstruo que…? ¡LO MATARÉ! ¡LO MATARÉ! ¡SOOONIICCCC!

_Chris era tan… dependiente de Sonic como siempre… quiero decir fanboy, pero no lo culpo al ver perder a sus padres de una forma tan brutal. ¿Qué clase de monstruo… de engendro haría algo así? ¿Quién se ensañaría tanto con alguien, que como si fuera una planta, le arrancara la mala hierba? Pues a Nelson y Linsey… parece como si el asesino les arrancase de raíz la presunción y el orgullo. Ese rostro que fue portada de revistas, en el caso de Linsey, profanado y convertido en una verdadera letrina… y en el caso del CEO de Industrias Thorndyke… el mismo destino._

_Sonic al oír el llanto de Chris, soltó a Tails y entró hacia el Cobertizo para intentar consolarlo, pero al hacerlo, se topó con toda esa carnicería humana._

**(Punto de Vista de Sonic)**

Ahh diablos… Chris… a veces quiero que esa promesa que te tengo… fuera un poco más sencilla. ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Por qué están todos como si se trataran de despojos? ¿Acaso los humanos son como las bolsas de saladitos o papitas, que se pueden tirar así como si nada cuando acaban su vida útil? ¡No! ¡Y es que esto ni siquiera es muerte natural!

Esto era un tranquilo Cobertizo de Jardín… con herramientas, rastrillos, tijeras y demás… todo eso es lo normal… ¿verdad? ¡Incluso en Mobius eso es lo que llevan los Cobertizos!

¿Pero qué es eso…? Ah… maldición… eso es un cuerpo… ¿Nelson? ¿Eres tú? ¡Mi amigo Chris… ya no tiene padre! ¿Es eso lo que ha pasado?

¿Y dónde está su rostro? ¿Cómo se supone que le dará un entierro adecuado? ¡Si ya no hay nada que honrar, ya no hay nada que pedir! ¡Su rostro ya no existe! ¡¿Quién ha sido? ¡Maldición!

¡Juro por las Esmeraldas Chaos… por mi vida… por todo….! ¡QUE VOY A MATAR AL MALDITO BASTARDO QUE HIZO TODO ESTO! ¡INFELIZ! ¡INFELIZ!

No me culpen de mi lenguaje… no quiero deslucir esta mansión con palabras tan… propias de alguien sin educación. ¿Pero por qué digo todo esto, joder? ¡Jodido destino! ¡Jodida educación, que no nos dejas expresarnos como deberíamos! ¡Tengo sólo 15 años, maldición! ¡Soy sólo un adolescente! ¡No hay otra manera de la que pueda reaccionar!

¿Desde cuándo los rastrillos, palanas y tijeras se convirtieron en elementos de la mismísima muerte? ¿Cuándo emergió el poder oscuro… algún poder que hiciera responsable todo esto? ¿Quién sería el maldito bastardo que hizo todo esto? ¡DAÑAR A CHRIS, MALDICIÓN! ¡A MIS AMIGOS! ¡ESO NO LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS!

¿Y eso de ahí…? ¿Linsey? No… no puede ser… ¿Dónde están tus ojos... tu rostro de bella actriz? Chris me hacía ver tus películas hasta el cansancio… pero pude apreciar que eres buena actriz y muy bella… ¿Pero dónde quedó todo eso? Dicen los humanos que "Beldad y hermosura, poco dura" ¡Pero no de este modo! ¡Se supone que los hijos deben vivir más que sus padres! ¿Pero esto… que es esto…?

¿Y ese de ahí? ¿Chuck? ¿Eres tú? ¡No puedes ser tú, maldición! ¿Dónde está tu rostro? ¿Y porqué tu cabello…? ¿No te has teñido, verdad? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Eso es sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡No puede ser! ¡Malditos infelices! ¿Por qué te reventarían como una sandía? ¡Alguien respóndame! ¿Porqué te fuiste…? ¡¿Porqué? ¡Sabes que Tails se sentirá muy solo si no hay nadie que lo ayude… que lo guie con sus experimentos! ¡Es sólo un zorrito, necesitaba una orientación! ¡Maldita sea!

¿Desde cuándo los rastrillos y las palanas, golpean, destrozan y tajean rostros? ¿En qué maldito universo… en que maldito mundo las herramientas hacen eso?

- No tienen rostro… no hay rostro… no tienen nada… - dijo el erizo llorando.

_Tails estaba agarrotado del miedo. Habían desaparecido cuatro… y tres de ellos: Chuck, Linsey y Nelson estaban muertos de la peor forma. Se podían oír los llantos de Sonic y Chris._

- Tanaka… - dijo Tails - ¿Está Cosm…? No… - Tails no quería perder la esperanza tan pronto – ¿Hay sólo 3 personas muertas en el cobertizo, verdad?

- No… - dijo Tanaka resignado – Son cuatro… hay una más por aquí…

_La mirada de Tanaka se posó sobre un cadáver que estaba oculto por algunos costales y un estante de madera. Pero sobresalía la mano izquierda… y se podía ver en ella, un anillo en uno de los dedos. En cuanto Tails vio el anillo supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba… y cómo de un modo tan cruel había obtenido respuesta a su proposición. Su amor… su vida… está muerta… otra vez._


	6. EP01: Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro V

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada**

**IX**

Los rayos seguían tronando, pero ni Tails daba a conocer su miedo a los rayos ni Sonic se quejaba sobre su miedo al agua. Había cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Ya no podría seguir describiendo el cobertizo… es algo… escalofriante el siquiera verlo. Pero lo otro que puedo describirles, es que Shadow y Tanaka estaban mirando el cuerpo que sobresalía de ese costal y ese estante de madera. Era Cosmo, pero por la ubicación nadie podía verla.

Tails estaba en el suelo… llorando porque sabía lo que había visto. Había extendido sus colas hacia su rostro… como si buscara alguien que lo acariciara para soportar tremendo momento… tremendo trance y tremenda pérdida.

En ese momento, Sonic que estaba llorando se levantó y se puso delante de su amigo, como para darle confort… para consolarlo por esa pérdida.

- Estoy aquí, hermanito… - dijo Sonic – Estoy aquí…

- Sonic… por favor… ayúdame… quiero… soportar todo esto…

- Yo estoy aquí… no te dejaré… te protegeré – dijo abrazándolo y acariciándolo – Eres mi mejor amigo… eres como el hermano que nunca tuve… te protegeré…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Worldend' del OST de Umineko)

El zorro empezó a llorar como queriéndose consolar con Sonic… pero sabía que debía confirmar lo que veía… quería saber… si Cosmo… tenía esperanza.

- Tanaka… - decía Tails - ¿Es cierto que hay algún otro cadáver ahí?

- Así es… - dijo Tanaka – Es el cuarto cadáver… es Cos…

- ¡No lo digas! – dijo Tails – No me lo recuerdes… por favor… sólo quiero que respondas a mis preguntas… por favor…

- Está bien, Tails – dijo Tanaka.

- Oye, Tanaka – dijo Shadow - ¿No deberías…?

Un pisotón de Tanaka a uno de los pies de Shadow le hizo entender que era más importante atender a Tails que sufría mucho por lo que acababa de pasar, que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

- Tanaka… - seguía llorando Tails – Dime… dime… ¿Qué lleva en su mano?

- Lleva un anillo, Tails… un anillo brillante…

- ¿En qué mano…?

- En su mano izquierda… en su segundo dedo…

- ¿Y dime… su rostro? ¿Puedes verlo…?

- Está sonriente… - dijo Tanaka – Estaba sonriente y feliz antes de morir.

- ¡No me mientas, dime como está su rostro!

- En serio Tails, ella sonríe…

- ¿Pero su rostro… no está destrozado como…?

- Está solo la mitad destrozado… la otra mitad… es la sonrisa más inocente y feliz que pudo tener…

- ¿Y el anillo? – preguntó Tails.

- Lo llevaba… como si estuviera a punto de comprometerse. Si alguna vez se puso ese anillo, lo hizo con toda la voluntad del mundo… dispuesto a llevar al altar a quién se lo diera.

- ¿¡No querrás decir que Cosmo…? – exclamó Shadow.

Tanaka cortó la impertinencia de Shadow con otro pisotón.

- Como si el que se lo diera… fuera una persona pura y que se preocupara por sus sentimientos. Sea cual sea la promesa que le hizo… la cumplió.

Tails supo en ese momento que Cosmo aceptó ese anillo… que no era para casarse… era muy joven para eso… pero sí para mostrar al mundo que podía ser capaz de amar… que había madurado como Kitsune. Pero… todo eso… se había ido al traste… otra vez. Sólo le quedaba llorar.

- Cosmo… - dijo entre lágrimas Tails.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Worldend')

En ese momento, Tanaka tomó a Chris y lo sacó del Cobertizo. Mirando a todos, sacó un candado de su bolsillo y preguntó a Chris.

- Señor Chris… - dijo Tanaka – Ahora que sus padres… ya no están con nosotros… es usted el heredero. Dígame que debo hacer… ¿Debería cerrar este lugar?

- Por favor Tanaka… ciérralo porque ver todo esto… me enferma…

- A sus órdenes, Señor Chris.

Tanaka y Shadow cerraron el Cobertizo del Jardín poniendo una cadena. Shadow fue por los lados buscando alguna pista del posible sospechoso. En ese momento, el erizo se retiró hacia la parte de atrás y pateó la pared con frustración.

- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? ¿Rouge? ¿Acaso has sido tú? ¡Claro que no, no serías así!

Shadow miró las ventanas y se fijó… todas estaban cerradas… de modo que no parecía que el culpable se haya escapado por ahí. Por su mente cruzó un terrible pensamiento, pero sacudió la cabeza para alejarlo.

Para cuando volvió, simplemente se limitó a decir:

- No hay rastros de ningún sospechoso…

- ¡Chicos miren eso! – dijo Amy Rose.

Eso, era una carta en un sobre que estaba entre el pasto del jardín. Shadow la recogió y se la dio a Tanaka. Este se la dio a Chris.

- Señor Chris… debería leer esa carta… podría sernos de utilidad.

Chris desdobló la carta y empezó a leer:

"_Saludos Familia Thorndyke,_

_¿Acaso no leyeron mi carta anterior? Les dije que resolvieran el Epitafio… porque ya empezó la Ceremonia de mi Resurrección. ¿Pero qué hicieron…? Preocuparse por la herencia… por parasitar el cadáver de un humano que se vendió ante mi contrato._

_Ustedes los humanos sí que son muy graciosos… ¡Saben que no pueden luchar contra las brujas! Pero siguen tentándonos, siguen desafiándonos… y cuando nos ponemos en serio, este es el terrible precio a pagar por provocar a Beatrice._

_¡Resuelvan el Epitafio y estos crímenes acabarán! ¡Encuentren el Camino a la Tierra Dorada y todo será restaurado! Sigan desconfiando y todos perecerán… y yo me divertiré viendo como luchan inútilmente por no perecer._

_Beatrice, la Dorada – Bruja de 1000 años"_

- Creo que deberíamos… hacer lo que dice la carta.

- ¡Ni hablar! – dijo Sonic - ¿Chris? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eso es lo que quiere el asesino! ¡Quiere que perdamos el tiempo con ese Epitafio y así el pueda planear su próximo golpe.

- Creo… que Sonic tiene razón… - dijo Chris.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido… como el de un auto acelerando a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué clase de ruido es ese?

- Parece… un automóvil – dijo Sonic.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde había venido el ruido.

**X**

(Casa de Huéspedes)

Como ninguno logró encontrar nada, todos volvieron a la Casa de Huéspedes. Regresaron penosamente, y Tails estaba tan devastado hasta el punto que tuvieron que llevarlo cargando. Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes, todos acordaron el ir al Estar de la misma, de modo que estuvieran juntos… algo muy necesario en los momentos que pasaban. Sin embargo, podría decirse que Amy Rose estaba recelosa… como si algo no la convenciera del todo.

- Hay algo que no entiendo… - dijo Amy - ¿Por qué pasaría algo como esto?

- Y yo que sé… - dijo Sonic - ¡Sólo que se haré pagar muy caro a aquellos que hicieron esto!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'core' del OST de Umineko)

- Pues podemos empezar ahora mismo… - dijo Amy.

- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo Sonic.

- Piénselo chicos… - dijo Amy - ¿Quiénes han muerto?

- Bueno… Nelson… Linsey… Chuck… y Cosmo – dijo Sonic.

- ¡Eso mismo! – dijo Amy - ¡Han muerto los de la familia Thorndyke! ¿Quién ganaría con eso?

- Imagino que alguien que querría la herencia… - dijo Chris.

- ¿Y quienes querrían la herencia? – preguntó Amy.

- La respuesta es… ¡Los criados!

- ¿Pero qué dices? – gritó Tanaka - ¡Nunca jamás…!

- No necesariamente tú, Tanaka – dijo Amy Rose – Has servido muy bien a Kinzo y a los otros… pero hay alguien que me es de desconfiar… - Amy apuntó a Ella - ¡Tu coartada es débil, Ella!

- ¿Pero qué dices? Amy… yo jamás…

- Consideremos la escena de la puerta. Sonic… responde a unas preguntas, por favor…

- ¿Qué preguntas, Amy?

- Cuando oíste a Ella gritar, de que lado viste las manchas de manos y pies…

- De mi lado… - dijo Sonic – Del lado de afuera…

- ¿Porqué gritó Ella entonces, si las manchas no podía verlas? Hay dos posibles escenarios para explicar ese grito…

Amy Rose sonreía como si tuviera la razón tras un largo y acalorado debate.

- ¡La primera, Ella fingió el grito para que tumbaran la puerta y poderse fabricar una coartada!

- ¿Pero…? ¡Eso es absurdo… yo…!

- O la segunda… ¡Ella vio manchas en su lado de la puerta, el que daba hacia adentro de la habitación! Eso quiere decir que… ¡La única forma de que eso haya sucedido es que los criados hayan hecho esto, porque ellos tienen las llaves maestras para las puertas!

- Pero… yo… - dijo Ella - ¡Pudo haber sido cualquier otro! ¿Por qué mataría a Cosmo? ¡Ella es una criada también! ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Discutiste con Nelson muy fuertemente el día de ayer… él te acusó de muchas cosas, entre ellas el de plantar las cartas de Beatrice. ¿Es acaso coincidencia de que esté muerto?

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'nighteyes' del OST de Umineko)

- ¿Pero qué dices? – le gritó Ella - ¡Creí que eras mi amiga!

- Soy más amiga de la verdad… y tu coartada no es la mejor… ¿Porqué te levantaste tarde?

- Yo… yo… ¡Estube cansada! ¿Es que no tengo derecho a descansar? ¿Es que acaso debo trabajar como una mula?

El escenario era tenso. Ella estaba furibunda y no era para menos… Amy Rose, alguien que consideraba su amiga estaba acusándola de ser una criminal. Estaba desesperada… así que eso la hizo cometer un error…

- ¿¡Y qué hay de Cosmo? – dijo Ella - ¿Qué hay de ella? ¡Ella también tiene una llave maestra! ¿Acaso ella no pudo haber sido?

- ¿Qué ganaría Cosmo matando a los Thorndyke? ¡Ella es una Mobian, no le interesa el dinero como a ti! – le gritó Tails furibundo por sospechar siquiera de su amada - ¡Asesina!

- ¿¡CÓMO ME HAZ LLAMADO? – le gritó Ella - ¡A mí… que el propio Kinzo dijo que heredaría la gloria de la familia Thorndyke…! ¿Me acusas de matar a mis amos? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

- ¡Tu coartada es débil! – dijo Amy Rose – Y Tails tiene razón… Cosmo no tiene motivos… y tu intento de echarle la culpa te hace más sospechosa. Además… al regresar revisé esto – dijo mostrando un trozo de papel – Ayer lo coloqué en medio del la cerradura del Estudio de Kinzo y hoy tras todo esto, lo busqué… ¡Encontrándolo en el suelo! ¿Acaso Kinzo no estaba indispuesto? Lo seguro es que tras cometer esos crímenes, entraste a hurtadillas al estudio de Kinzo por la noche para poder saber que ibas a robar. ¡Estás frita!

- ¡No intentes juzgarme, eriza traidora! ¡Creí que eras mi mejor amiga y me culpas por todo esto!

En la sala había una barra de metal. Ella estaba tan ofuscada que la tomó y miró a Amy Rose.

- ¡Te golpearía con esto si pudiera! ¡Por traicionarme! ¡Por acusarme de mancillar el honor que dije que protegeré! ¡NO SABES NADAAAAAA!

- ¡Eso! – dijo Amy Rose - ¡Vamos, hazlo… golpea! ¡Oculta la verdad através de violencia e intimidación… lo común de todos los humanos! ¡No eres diferente de Eggman! ¡No eres más que una miserable que mata por dinero…

- ¡ZORRAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Ella.

Parecía que en ese momento la ira iba a ganar a la razón… Amy Rose podía responder a ese intento de atacarla y además eso probaría que Ella tenía razones para ser la culpable. Y entonces…

- Ahhh… es inútil… ¡Realmente todo esto es inútil!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'core' del OST de Umineko)

Sonic se interpuso entre las dos rivales. Con una mano, lanzó lejos la barra de hierro. Entonces levantó el dedo y señaló a Amy Rose.

- ¡Tus supuestos son falsos! – dijo Sonic - ¡No hay nada que demuestre que Ella sea responsable!

- ¿Pero qué dices…?

- Culpas a Ella por las manchas de su puerta. ¿Pero qué pasaría… si por ejemplo estés construyendo mal las pruebas? Cuando patee esa puerta, hice un movimiento de velocidad… la puerta giró y por eso te dio la impresión de que las manchas estaban en el lado de adentro. ¡Pues no lo estaban! ¿Revisaste la puerta, por ambos lados?

- Yo… no… ¡Pero es absurdo! ¡Espera! ¿Y qué me dices del trozo de papel que coloqué en la Puerta de Kinzo? ¡Se cayó! Prueba de que ella se coló en el Estudio de Kinzo.

- O prueba de que Kinzo salió de noche por alguna razón – dijo Sonic – Si Kinzo pidió algo a Cosmo por la noche, ella lo fue a traer y al entrar al estudio, abrió la puerta. ¡No puedes probar que Kinzo no pidiera nada! ¡Estás tergiversando evidencia! ¿Además… no te haría sospechosa a ti el hacer esas cosas? ¿Estabas espiando a Kinzo? ¡Responde, Amy Rose!

- Yo… ¡Sonic!

- Y lo más importante… Cosmo es una Mobian. Eso puede demostrar que el asesino tendría que ser otro Mobian o un humano con dominio de la Tecnología. ¡No hay nada que acuse a Ella!

- Sonic… gracias… - dijo Ella – Gracias…

- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Me voy a mi cuarto! – dijo Amy – Sólo ustedes serían tan insolentes conmigo…

Y caminando furibunda, se fue de ahí, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.


	7. EP01: Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro VI

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada**

**XI**

(Habitación de Amy Rose)

Amy Rose estaba echada en su cama. ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo una teoría tan perfecta, Sonic se la echara por la cara? Era… inaudito… era algo que ella no se esperaba en ningún caso.

- No puedo creerlo… pero… si Sonic…

Y es que en el fondo pensaba y las pruebas le hacían parecer tener razón. ¿Quién más que Ella para cometer los crímenes? Tenía una llave maestra, conocía la mansión… pero sí que no podía responder al caso de Cosmo. ¿Cómo podía una humana matar a una Mobian? ¿Cómo es que Amy se le pasó un detalle tan importante…?

- Rayos… - dijo Amy – Si no fuera por esa mujer… todo sería más fácil…

En ese momento, su reflexión fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Amy, te encuentras bien?

Amy reconoció la voz enseguida… era Cream. Seguro por Tails o Sonic se habría enterado de la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba molesta… pero no con ella, sino con Sonic por destruirle su teoría… así que aceptó la visita. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

- Claro… pasa por favor…

Cream abrió la puerta y pasó. Al entrar, Amy le dio una indicación.

- Por favor, ponle el picaporte y la cadena… no quiero que nadie más me interrumpa.

Todas las puertas de las habitaciones tenían un mini cerrojo, como un picaporte y una cadena, de modo que si alguien las ponía, no se podía abrir la puerta, aunque esta estuviera sin llave. Una medida de seguridad… bastante razonable en los tiempos que corren.

- Me enteré de todo… - empezó Cream – Es horrible… ¿Así que Cosmo y los familiares de Chris…?

- Si… es terrible… y lo peor, es que Sonic defiende a quien parece ser la sospechosa número uno.

- ¿Sospechosa? ¿Acaso te refieres a Ella?

- Es que verás… Cream… Ella y Nelson discutieron muy fuertemente la otra noche… y esto… su coartada… no era la mejor. ¡Lo de la puerta…!

- Si me lo contó Sonic – dijo Cream – Dices que viste las marcas de manos y pies en su puerta… ¿Seguro no lo confundiste?

- ¡Claro que no, lo vi en ambos lados de la puerta! ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que el culpable entrase, manchase y se fuese solo para asustarla! ¡Ninguna! ¡Ella tuvo que ser! Pero aún así… no entiendo nada…

- ¿No entiendes, qué, Amy?

- Cosmo… murió… ¿Pero acaso un humano puede matar Mobians? Se supone que somos más evolucionados… más avanzados…

- Pues el único que se me ocurre… es el Dr. Eggman.

- No… eso es imposible… lo hubiéramos detectado si fuera el caso.

Cream miró a Amy, tenía que pedirle un favor.

- Oye Amy… podrías prestarme… el baño de tu cuarto. Es que quiero… ducharme…

- Adelante… - dijo ella – Puedes usarlo… no es que tenga planeado irme a algún lado…

- Amy… deberías hablar con Sonic… ustedes dos… podrían ayudar en la caza del culpable…

- No quiero hablar con ese erizo presumido… ¡Me dejó en ridículo ante una simple criada!

- Amy… pensé que Ella era tu amiga…

- Lo era… pero su coartada no se sostiene…

En eso alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¡Cream! ¡Amy! – dijo Shadow - ¡La cena está servida! – se oyó en la puerta.

- ¡Piérdete! – le respondió Amy - ¡No tengo hambre!

Shadow hizo una mueca de fastidio y se retiró de ahí.

(5 de Octubre de 2010 – 7:20 PM)

(Comedor de la Casa de Huéspedes)

- ¿Han logrado contactar con la policía de Tokyo? – preguntó Chris.

- No señor… no responde nuestra radio – respondió Tanaka.

- ¿Cómo que no responde? ¿Haz verificado las líneas? ¿Y el Internet?

- Por antiguas órdenes de Nelson, un dispositivo impide las comunicaciones al exterior los días de la Reunión Familiar… por temas de seguridad empresarial.

- ¿Y cuando se supone que acaba ese bloqueo?

- Según los equipos… acabará en 12 horas.

- Grandioso… 12 horas sin nada que hacer…

- ¿Saben algo de Amy? – dijo Tails entrando – Es que… yo…

- Esta en su habitación. Parece molesta y no quiere ver a nadie – respondió Tanaka – Shadow intentó llamarla para cenar, y no quiso.

- ¡Chris! – dijo Sonic - ¿Sabes dónde está Cream?

- ¿Cream? ¿No está en su habitación?

- Ahí la he ido a buscar… y no la encuentro.

- Seguramente estará con Amy Rose. Vamos a buscarla…

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Pero qué diablos…?

El grito de Ella alertó a Chris y a los otros. Fueron corriendo hacia el origen… era la habitación de Amy y Cream. Ella estaba asustada mirando algo en la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡¿Pero qué demonios…? – exclamó Sonic.

La puerta estaba llena de unos escritos esotéricos… escritos, letras y grafías en un lenguaje que nadie podía entender. ¿Qué era eso? De hecho era la misma letra que ese círculo diabólico encontrado en el Cobertizo del Jardín. Y lo peor de todo… escritos en color rojo… como si en lugar de tinta usasen sangre.

- ¡Amy! ¡Cream! ¿Están ahí? – dijo Sonic. Nadie respondió.

Ella intentó usar su llave maestra, pero no pudo abrir la puerta, porque el picaporte y el candado se lo impidieron. Entonces miró a Chris, como esperando órdenes de él.

- ¡Ella! – dijo Chris – Busca a Shadow y Tanaka y abran esa puerta.

- A la orden, Señor Chris.

- Iré a buscar a Knuckles – dijo Sonic.

Al rato, volvieron Sonic Y Knuckles. Los dos querían tumbar la puerta para entrar… ¿Pero realmente podían hacerlo sin meterse en líos? Sólo les quedó llamar.

- ¡Amy! ¡Cream! ¡Amy! ¡Cream! ¡Abran esa puerta… ahora!

Pero nadie respondía y el nerviosismo se acrecentaba cada vez más y más.

- ¡Amy! Sé que estás molesta… pero ábrenos por favor…

**XII**

En ese momento, llegaban con una tijera para cortar cadenas, Ella, Shadow y Tanaka. Shadow intentó 3 veces llamar a la puerta de modos algo directos.

- ¡Abran esa puerta, Mobians caprichosos! ¡Abran! ¡Cream, Amy!

Pero nadie respondía… Tanaka miró a Chris, como esperando aprobación de algo:

- Abre la puerta Shadow – dijo Chris – Rompe la cadena…

- ¡Chicos! – dijo Tails llegando - ¿Qué es lo que sucede…?

- Tails… son esos símbolos raros otra vez… ¿Sabes algo? – preguntó Chris.

- Esos símbolos… - Tails pensó un momento – Son… símbolos mágicos… es un conjuro para pasar por una cerradura…

- ¿Pero qué…? – dijo Chris.

- Yo se los advertí… Beatrice está aquí… y no me han creído…

- ¡Beatrice es solo un mito, Tails! – dijo Sonic - ¡Sabes que la magia no es real!

- Corta la cadena Shadow… - dijo Chris.

- ¡Esperen! – dijo Tails - ¡Miren abajo!

- Es una carta… - dijo Ella – Una carta… con…

- … con el mismo envoltorio que la que encontraos en el cobertizo…

Shadow cortó la cadena y la puerta se abrió. En cuando se abrió la puerta, tanto Sonic y Tails entraron rápidamente a la habitación.

- ¡Amy Rose…! – dijo Sonic entrando, pero entonces…

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – el grito de Tails cortó lo que iba a decir Sonic.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'rahu_goldenslaughterer' del OST de Umineko.)

**(Punto de Vista de Sonic)**

El grito de mi mejor amigo me hizo volver la vista hacia donde él. Estaba parado señalando algo en la cama. ¿Qué era eso…? Ahh… diablos… no puede ser… otra vez… yo... glup…

Amy… Amy Rose. Ella estaba ahí… en la cama… echada… boca arriba… pero tenía un aparato… como una especie de picahielos enorme clavado en la frente. En ese momento entendí el grito de Tails… eso… era otro asesinato.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué… alguien… atravesaría de manera tan impúdica el cráneo de una mujer? ¿Por qué el ensañamiento para con ella? Entiendo que la chica fuera… casi una acosadora conmigo, pidiéndome matrimonio a cada momento. ¡Pero esto jamás lo hubiera querido! Podía ver sus ojos abiertos… grandes como platos, como si la pupila de Amy hubiera grabado a fuego el rostro de su asesino.

Pero era imposible preguntarle… ya está muerta y si hubiera alguna grabación o algo… deberá estar en la basura. En estas circunstancias, no sé que podremos hacer. ¡Maldición! ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para que este destino se cumpla…?

Me fijé en sus manos… y noté que tenía moretones en todo el brazo… lo que quiere decir que sea lo que sea que la mató… ella luchó. ¡Toda una Amy Rose! ¿Pero por qué te dejaste vencer…? ¿Por qué… dejaste de luchar? ¿O qué clase de monstruo fue el que te atacó y se escondió?. ¿Por qué fue tan cobarde como para matarte? ¡No merecías ese destino! Pero al menos se que luchaste… que en tus últimos momentos… fuiste toda una valiente.

Esperen… ¿Eso no es ser valiente? ¡Estoy hablando de los últimos minutos de vida de Amy Rose, confundidos por la desesperación de haber sido asesinada con esa estaca... que ahora que la veo, parecía decorativa… pero fue un instrumento de muerte, de desesperación!

En ese momento me olvidé de algo… ¡Yo no era el único que estaba ahí mirando esa escena perniciosa! ¡Estaba mi hermano menor! En ese momento… quise dar la vuelta para protegerlo… para decirle que todo estaría bien… pero no lo encontré. Miré alrededor de la habitación y vi la puerta del baño abierta. Y entonces…

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! – gritó Tails - ¡Cream! ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Cream!

Entré al baño y los demás conmigo… para encontrarnos con Cream… en una tina, boca arriba, con una especie de picahielos clavado en su frente. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué ese tipo de asesinato tan retorcido? Y si lo pudiera hacer peor… el agua de la regadera seguía corriendo, dándole un aspecto tétrico al ver como el agua recorría o limpiaba la herida de la frente.

Irónicamente… Cream estaba enjabonada y esa espuma era su último reducto de pudor… de dignidad, que seguro ese asesino se negó a respetar. ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? ¡Diablos, ha sido asesinada! ¡No hay dignidad en la muerte, no la hay! ¡Ya son 6… son 6 crímenes… 6 muertos… 6 personas sin vida… 6 personas! ¡Ya una sola mano no me alcanza para contarlos! ¡Demonios!

En ese momento entendí algo… debía tener miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Quién sería capaz de matar a una Mobian de una manera tan brutal? Bueno… no era tan brutal como la primera… pero puedo pensar que nuestro enemigo… no… es del todo humano. ¿Es un robot? ¿Es Robotnik y algún plan malvado? ¡Amy Rose era una Mobian fuerte y aún así fue asesinada! Eso quiere decir que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser el próximo… ¿A quién atacaría próximo: A mí, a Chris, a Ella, a Tails… a Knuckles? ¡Diablos, porqué me tiemblan las piernas! ¡Se supone que yo puedo contra todo… pero esto… la impotencia de saber que la mataron aquí… a pocos metros… y tan silenciosamente… diablos!

Ah… gracias al cielo en este mundo no hay Esmeraldas Chaos… o al menos no en esta mansión… porque podría entregar mi alma a las fuerzas de la oscuridad por todo este dolor que siento y no puedo expresar. No quiero asustar a mis amigos… pero quiero… demonios… yo…

Pero ahora que lo pienso… entregarme a la ira del Dark Sonic lo único que lograría es causarle más dolor a mis amigos que quedan vivos. Y eso… no lo voy a permitir… jamás. Ya tienen suficiente con todo el miedo que ese maldito les ha provocado. ¡Tengo que atraparlo… pero de otro modo para no causar más daños colaterales! Y por eso… prometo… prometo intentar atrapar a ese desgraciado de otro modo… ¡Lo juro!

¡UWAAAAAHHHH! ¿Pero quién haría algo como esto? ¿Pero quién diablos haría esto? ¡No lo sé! Pero… es que me siento tan impotente… de no hacer nada… ¡Demonios!

**(Punto de Vista del Narrador)**

Todo el grupo estaba contemplando los cadáveres tanto de Cream y de Amy. Tails estaba mirando el cadáver de Amy, porque no soportó el ver al de Cream en esa bañera. Todo el lugar estaba silencioso… y entonces, alguien rompió el hielo.

- ¡Uwaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¿Pero quién demonios hizo todo esto? ¡¿Quién demonios lo hizo?

El grupo miró y era Sonic que se había tirado hacia un lado de la cama donde estaba Amy Rose y estaba llorando por la cólera de no haber podido impedir 6 asesinatos ya…

- Al que sea que hizo esto… le mataré… ¡Le mataré! ¡MATARÉ A ESE BASTARDO! ¡UWAAAAAHHH!

Todos miraron con pena al erizo… y no era para menos. Amy Rose… era alguien un tanto importante y el que haya muerto… y todavía de ese modo… lo hacía candidato a la furia.

- Tanaka – dijo Chris – Cierra la llave del agua. Ya es demasiado tétrico de ese modo…

- A la orden, Señor Chris – dijo Tanaka y entrando, cerró la llave de la ducha.

- Salgamos todos de aquí… - dijo Ella – Debemos cerrar la puerta y con llave para mantener el sitio tal como está para cuando la policía llegue…

- Si… cuando venga la policía, atraparán a ese culpable… - dijo Chris.

- Amy… Amy… - dijo Sonic llorando - ¿Porqué a ti? ¿Porqué a Cream? ¿Quién lo hizo?

- No lo sé… - dijo Tails – Eso lo sabremos… cuando amanezca… y la policía llegue… **cuando las gaviotas lloren**… ahí sabremos quién será el culpable.

Pero ajenos a la escena, Shadow y Knuckles estaban… meditando… aunque con algo de furia y pensaban en la misma persona.

- Rouge… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso… eres la que está haciendo esto?


	8. EP01: Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro VII

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada**

**XIII**

Los que quedaron salieron de la habitación… pero en ese momento, Ella notó algo.

- ¡Chicos, miren, una carta!

Todos miraron al piso y vieron una carta en el suelo. Shadow la recogió y tras una mirada a Chris decidió leerla.

"_Alaben mi honroso nombre…"_

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Sonic - ¿Alaben mi honroso nombre? ¡Y una condenado nombre! ¡Beatrice no existe! ¡Eso lo sé!

- Tanaka – dijo Chris – Cierra la puerta de esa habitación y ponle llave hasta que llegue la policía.

- Entendido Señor Chris… - dijo Tanaka.

Todos salieron y se retiraron al Estar de la Mansión. Ahora el hermetismo y la tensión eran peores que nunca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y el hecho que el asesino era capaz de matar Mobians… hacía cambiar mucho el panorama.

- A ver… - dijo Sonic – Tengo que resolver esto… ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Veamos…

- ¿Qué pasa Sonic? – dijo Tails.

- Tails… me parece que estos dos crímenes… han sido crímenes de cuarto cerrado.

- ¿Es decir…?

- Cuando encontraron la habitación… estaba cerrada con el candado para adentro. Es decir… el culpable no pudo salir por la puerta…

- Pero pudo haber salido por la ventana – dijo Chris – No me sorprendería…

- Estamos en un 2do piso… de haber podido, podría… ¿Pero porqué las ventanas estaban cerradas? No hay modo que pudiera haberlas cerrado habiendo salido… - dijo Sonic – A menos que… volara…

- ¡Yo no he sido! – dijo Tails - ¿Cómo podría cerrarlas aún si saliera?

- Tiene razón – dijo Sonic – Entonces…

- Acéptalo Sonic… - dijo Tails – No hay forma de que haya podido cometerlo un humano… eso… tiene que ser sólo Beatrice…

- ¡Por favor, Tails! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Las brujas no existen! ¡Creí que eras suficientemente grande para saberlo!

- ¿Entonces como explicas todo esto?

- No lo sé… ¡Pero definitivamente no se trata de una Bruja! ¡Es que eso es imposible! Sonará loco… pero y si Eggman… es el que está detrás de todo.

- Imposible – dijo Chris – Hace tiempo que no lo vemos…

En ese momento Tails se llevó la mano a la nariz.

- ¡Eeewwwkkk! ¡Qué olor tan apestoso!

- Ahora que lo dices… hay un horrible olor en el ambiente… ¿Qué será?

- Tanaka… Shadow… - dijo Chris – Vayan a investigar de donde viene ese olor…

- Entendido Señor Chris – dijo Tanaka y salió.

Shadow seguía ahí parado mirando a Chris.

- Shadow… es una orden…

- Como digas… - dijo y se retiró.

Shadow caminó hacia los primeros pisos de la Casa de Huéspedes y noto que el olor se hacía más fuerte conforme bajaba. Pero iba… como amargado. Y es que ya no soportaba el hecho de ser un criado… un Mueble, como él se llamaba por no perdonarse el caer tan bajo.

- Todo esto… lo hago por María… pero… no parece que… les importe demasiado.

Shadow creía en la Leyenda de Beatrice contada por Kinzo. Y es que se aferraba a que cuando llegara la Tierra Dorada, podría ver a María una vez más. Pero ahora… y con todo esto, estaba empezando a dudar. Las cabezas de los Thorndyke pendían de un hilo… el hilo era el Epitafio de Beatrice que se cumplía, matando a todo el que se interpusiera en su paso. No había garantías de que en realidad volviera a ver a María… a menos claro que… se revelara contra ese destino.

Entonces un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Revelarse contra Beatrice? Era absurdo… pero si él era sólo un mueble. ¿Podría tener el valor de enfrentar a la Bruja de Oro? Shadow lo pensó… claro que podía… y si por asomo vencía… se tendría el respeto de todos los Thodndyke. ¡Podría obligarlos a que María regresara otra vez!

¿Pero realmente podría hacerlo? Es decir… es el "erizo" contra la Bruja. ¿Qué impedía a Beatrice a invocar a los demonios del mismísimo infierno y llevarse a Shadow a ese lugar de dolor y sufrimiento eternos? Nada… era… un combate perdido de antemano.

- Tonterías… - dijo Shadow – Yo… soy la Forma de Vida Perfecta… nadie… puede vencerme… absolutamente nadie… yo… Shadow, el erizo… lo demostraré… demostraré que nadie es mejor que yo… ni esa tal Beatrice.

Al llegar a las escaleras del sótano, encendió la luz de las mismas. Pudo ver un pequeño estante con herramientas… y entre ellas… un machete. El erizo lo tomó y decidió descender con él hacia el sótano. El olor se hacía cada vez más intenso.

En eso la luz que iluminaba las escaleras se apagó de golpe. Shadow siguió avanzando, aunque despacio y finalmente entró al sótano.

¿Pero qué era eso…? ¿Mariposas doradas? Brillaban y aleteaban dando una ténue iluminación al lugar. Shadow se puso en guardia.

- Jejejejejeje… - dijo una voz femenina – Realmente no sabes tú lugar, mueble de porquería…

- ¡¿Beatrice? – dijo Shadow - ¿Eres tú? ¡Sal de donde te encuentres! Porque sabrás… que tu tal vez eres la Bruja de Oro… y la gobernante de estos bosques detrás de la Mansión. ¡Pero debes saber que yo soy Shadow, la Forma de Vida Perfecta creada en ARK! ¡La técnica y la magia! ¡Es hora de medirnos y acabar tu reino del terror! ¡Y si lo hago… los Thorndyke… salvarán a mi María… y acabará mi destino como Mueble! ¡Vamos, muéstrate… Beatrice!

En ese momento se oyó una risotada… y un sonido como una cadena siendo arrastrada. Luego un ruido… como algo que volaba por los aires. Shadow alzó el hacha y se puso alerta… daría el golpe sin importar quién era. Sabía que era fácil acabar con la vida de la Bruja si es que atacaba al cuello primero. Y entonces… sintió algo que lo atravesaba.

Sonó un ruido hueco y Shadow cayó al suelo. Por la oscuridad no vio lo que pasó, pero sintió su cabeza golpear el frio suelo y el machete que asía como su arma, caer lejos. ¡Si que el hombre o sus creaciones no tiene remedio, al pelear contra lo que es superior a él!

- ¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! – gritó Chris entrando con una linterna.

- ¡Chris, sal de aquí! – gritó Shadow.

En ese momento Tanaka cambió un fusible y se encendieron las luces del lugar. Entonces fue cuando Sonic, Knucles, Tails y el propio Tanaka seguido con Ella bajaron hacia el sótano donde encontraron a Shadow y una tremenda arma en forma de picahielos en su pecho… que sangraba profusamente. El hacha que usaría como arma, estaba tirada en el suelo a unos pocos pasos de él.

- ¡Chicos, la puerta! – gritó Tails.

En un lado de ese sótano se vio una puerta entreabierta, como si alguien hubiera salido corriendo.

- ¡Eso es! – gritó Sonic - ¡El culpable! ¡Iré tras él!

Sonic empezó a correr… pero no a gran velocidad, porque el lugar no era tan grande… pero con una sola cosa en mente. ¡Tenía que atrapar a esa persona que escapó! Sin duda alguna él sería el criminal… el que atacó a Shadow… y el que mató a Amy Rose, Cream, Cosmo y los 4 adultos del Cobertizo. Si corría… finalmente demostraría que Beatrice no existía.

**XIV**

Sonic corrió a toda velocidad en cuanto vio que la puerta llevaba a unas escaleras que llevaban a una salida hacia el patio. ¡El culpable se le podía escapar! En cuanto llegó a la salida de las escaleras y se vio en la superficie intentó usar el Spin Dash para ir a más velocidad que su oponente. ¡Era imposible que pueda ir más rápido que él!

- ¡Tú, muéstrate, quien quiera que seas!

Pero por más que corrió… nunca logró dar con el responsable. ¿Es que hubo un humano para empezar en ese sótano? Nadie lo sabía… y Shadow fue atacado en la oscuridad… así que tampoco el podría decirlo. Finalmente se oyó un ruido como de motor acelerando. Sonic intentó seguir el ruido, pero se perdió en los alrededores del bosque… al cual sabía que no podía entrar… por ser el bosque desconocido de la Mansión.

- ¡Te atraparé! ¿Me oyes maldito? ¡Te atraparé!

Y sintiéndose por primera vez derrotado… el erizo azul regresó al sótano… para encontrarse con otro tétrico espectáculo.

- Está muy grave – dijo Tanaka – Shadow está perdiendo mucha sangre…

- María… - decía Shadow de la nada – Yo… lo… siento…

- ¡Aaaahhhhhh! – gritó Tails - ¿¡Qué rayos… es eso…?

Y "eso" era un cuerpo carbonizado tirado dentro del caldero principal de ese sótano. El cuerpo tenía una especie de picahielos clavado en la frente. Ella miró el cuerpo y lo identificó.

- Esto… es el Sr. Kinzo…

- ¿El Sr. Kinzo? – dijo Chris - ¡Imposible!

- ¡Miren ahí! – dijo Tanaka - ¡El anillo de la Familia no está en su dedo!

- No puede ser… ¿Entonces…? – dijo Ella.

Con el anillo fuera ya algo era seguro… el asesino estaba tras la fortuna de Kinzo. Lo malo es que esa respuesta no ayudaba en nada… ¿Beatrice u otro?

- Tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas… - dijo Ella – Ahora que el Sr. Kinzo ha muerto… yo tomaré a cargo la defensa personal del Joven Chris.

- Y yo me quedaré intentando curar a Shadow – dijo Tanaka - ¡Váyanse de aquí!

Al oír esto, Ella subió hacia la Casa de Huéspedes y abriendo una puerta en el primer piso, de lo que parecía una especie de almacén, sacó un rifle grande.

- Con esto cumpliré la promesa que le hice al Sr. Kinzo… salvaré el honor de la familia… protegiendo a Chris con mi vida si es necesario.

- Gracias… Ella… - dijo Chris.

- Haría lo que sea por cumplir esa promesa…

- Ella… - dijo Sonic – No creo que… un arma sea de mucha ayuda… si hasta pudo matar… a Shadow.

- No será de mucha ayuda… pero ¿Sugieres algo mejor?

- Sugiero… que vayamos al Estudio de Kinzo, el lugar más seguro de todos – dijo Sonic – De momento es el único lugar al cual se puede acceder por un solo punto. Si nos apostamos ahí… estaremos seguros todos…

- Bueno… - dijo Ella – Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

En ese momento… subió Tanaka con una mirada de derrota. Mirando a todos y en especial a Sonic y a Chris… dio la terrible noticia:

- Shadow ha muerto…

- ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! – dijo Sonic - ¿Porqué pasó esto?

- ¿Qué dijo… dijo algo? – preguntó Chris.

- Sólo dijo… que se protejan de Beatrice… porque si logró matarlo a él… nadie sabe que será capaz de hacer con nosotros…

- Shadow… - dijo Sonic – Qué presumido…

- Sonic… - dijo Chris – Está muerto… no digas esas cosas…

- Creo que deberíamos ir ya al Estudio de Kinzo – dijo Ella.

El Estudio de Kinzo estaba en la Mansión Principal, no en la Casa de Huéspedes. Así que Chris y los criados salieron siendo custodiados por Sonic y Knuckles. Cabe decir que Tails iba en el grupo de los criados y Chris, pero más que nada porque Sonic insistió mucho en esto.

- ¿Porqué no puedo ir con ustedes?

- Estoy es muy peligroso, hermano menor… no dejaré que te pase nada…

- De cualquier modo… yo ya soy un zorro grande. ¡Puedo ser valiente!

- Pero no hoy, Tails – dijo Sonic – No me lo perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.

Por primera vez podría decirse que Sonic se preocupaba más por Tails que por Chris. Lo cual era bueno… Tails era lo más cercano que tenía Sonic a una familia.

Lo cual nos lleva a la eterna pregunta… ¿Qué es mejor? ¿La amistad o la hermandad? Y es que a los hermanos… no los elegimos, simplemente aparecen y debemos contentarnos con ellos… pero son lo más cercano que tenemos.

Pero la amistad, por otro lado… es algo que elegimos… y cuyos lazos pueden ser temporales o también muy duraderos… pero a diferencia de la hermandad, se puede perder en cualquier momento si no se sabe cuidar.

Sonic tenía lo mejor de ambos mundos… y no iba a permitir que por que Tails "demostrase" su valentía… perderlo. Ya había perdido mucho… y no iba a perder más. No ese día… no en ese momento… no justo ahora.

Finalmente, todos llegaron a la Mansión Principal y se dirigieron hacia el estudio de Kinzo. Ella abrió la puerta y todos pasaron al estudio. El lugar era grande y se podía ver una mesa donde estaba dispuesto un tablero de ajedrez, un grupo de libros y papeles y en especial… en el medio un retrato y a su lado, en un cuadro remarcado… el Epitafio de Beatrice. Claro está que el retrato de al lado era el de Beatrice, sólo que no era tan grande como el de la Entrada.

En ese momento, Ella colocó una lata de atún en la mesa, cerca del tablero de ajedrez.

- Creo que todos debemos estar aquí… este es el lugar más seguro de la Mansión.

- Beatrice no podrá entrar aquí… - dijo Tails – La puerta… su cerradura tiene inscrito un círculo mágico que repele a las brujas… estaremos seguros.

- ¡Ella! ¡Chicos! – dijo Sonic.

Hay que decir que sólo Chris y Ella se acercaron hacia donde estaba Sonic.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sonic?

- Las muertes… que han sucedido… ¡Concuerdan con el Epitafio!

"_En el primer crepúsculo, alza a los tres sacrificios elegidos por la llave._

_En el segundo crepúsculo, aquellos que queden deberán separar a los dos que están unidos._

_En el tercer crepúsculo, aquellos que queden deberán alabar mi honroso nombre._

_En el cuarto crepúsculo, destroza la cabeza y mata._

_En el quinto crepúsculo, destroza el pecho y mata"_

- Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué el asesino está siguiendo el Epitafio? – preguntó Chris.

- Eso me parece – respondió Sonic – Verás… en el primer crepúsculo… tus familiares… en el segundo… Amy y Cream… el tercero… esa carta… el cuarto… Kinzo y el quinto… Shadow.

- Pero entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía quedan 3 más que van a morir?

- No lo sé Chris – respondió Sonic – Pero… mientras estemos todos juntos… no nos pasará nada.

En ese momento, ese grupo dejó de mirar el cuadro y volteó la mirada.

- Ah… - dijo Tails – Una carta de Beatrice.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'system 45' del OST de Umineko. **Importante que esté sonando**)

Ella miró con ojos de águila que atrapa a su presa en la mesa. Vio que efectivamente… había una carta… justo al lado de la lata de atún que dejó al entrar. Miró a todos los que estaban cerca de la mesa: Tails, Tanaka y Knuckles. Luego su mirada fue a la puerta. Parecía cerrada… y no era para menos, la puerta del Estudio de Kinzo se cerraba por dentro, como medida de seguridad. Entonces… estaba claro… había un lobo vestido de piel de oveja. Y no podía permitirlo… no podía permitir que Chris… el único bastión del honor de los Thorndyke estuviera en riesgo… en la misma habitación donde hiciera esa solemne promesa a Kinzo.

- ¡Todos ustedes, hacia la pared! – gritó Ella apuntándole al grupo con el arma.

- ¿Ella, pero qué estás haciendo? – dijo Chris.

- ¿Quién de ustedes ha sido el que ha colocado esa carta ahí? ¿Quién?

La tensión era muy alta. ¿Imaginarse a Tails, Knuckles o el propio Tanaka como culpables? Eso… era… algo que nadie aceptaría… creo que todos aceptarían que la Bruja lo hizo antes que nada.

- ¡Joven Chris, lea la carta!

Chris se acercó y tomó la carta. La desdobló y comenzó a leer.

"_Saludos, familia Thorndyke,_

_¿Están disfrutnado el desafio del Epitafio? Ya veo que no… y no les queda mucho tiempo. Como dice el Epitafio… la bruja revivirá y nadie quedará vivo. ¿Están preparados para morir? Jejeejejeje… yo de ustedes voy poniendo todo en paz. Kinzo pagará hasta el último centavo… y ustedes no serán la excepción a la regla… sus vidas…"_

- ¿Pero qué diablos es todo esto?

- Joven Chris, siga leyendo por favor…

"… _sus vidas… son las que Kinzo ofreció para revivirme. ¿Se darán prisa? ¿O es que el erizo azul ese los idiotizó de modo que no pueden resolver mi acertijo? Por favor abandonen cualquier esperanza de que saldrán vivos de esto. La policía que sé que han llamado… no encontrará nada, porque muy pronto toda esta mansión se irá a los dominios del Hades. Si no quieren resolver el Epitafio… al menos pongan en orden sus asuntos. Jejejejejeje…"_

Ella apuntaba a todos los sospechosos: Tails, Knuckles y Tanaka. Por supuesto que Knuckles quizo defenderse.

- ¿Pero qué haces Ella? Nosotros no podríamos…

Tanaka no decía nada… estaba extrañamente silencioso… y Tails miraba con una especie de culpa o rabia a Ella que le apuntaba.

- Ella… no creo que Tails o los otros… - dijo Sonic.

- ¡Más les vale que digan quien es el que puso esa carta! Si ninguno dicen nada… ¡Eso quiere decir que los tres son cómplices en esto!

- ¡Eeeehhh! – se quejó Tails - ¡Nosotros no somos Beatrice! ¡Beatrice sí que existe! ¡Yo la vi en el Jardín el día de ayer!

- ¡Rouge! – dijo Knuckles - ¡Ella pudo plantar la carta! ¡Fue ella!

- Ella… ¿Acaso… no pudo ser otra cosa? – dijo Sonic – ¿Acaso la carta no estaba ahí ya?

- Cuando yo llegué… esa mesa estaba sin nada y coloqué encima una lata de atún. Y ahora…

- ¿Acaso no se pudo colar alguien mientras mirábamos el cuadro y el Epitafio y colocó la carta?

- ¡La puerta se cierra por dentro! ¡Eso que dices, es imposible! ¡Es uno de ellos!

- Nosotros no somos Beatrice… - seguía Tails.

- ¡O responden o se van de la habitación! ¡Ahora! – les gritó Ella.

- Está bien… - dijo Tanaka – Si tanto insistes… nos iremos. Dejaré mi llave maestra para que no sospechen de mí. Yo no haría algo así…

Tanaka dejó su llave maestra y tanto Tails y Knuckles salieron con él. La puerta se cerró.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'system 45')

- Ahora ya estamos seguros… - dijo Ella – Joven Chris… haría de todo… hasta volverme una especie de monstruo con tal de protegerle…

- Ella… no deberías… haberlos echado… - dijo Chris - ¿Y si Knuckles tenía razón? ¿Y esa tal Rouge?

- Lo que estoy segura… es que si estoy en lo cierto… esto debería acabar ahora. Estaremos seguros… ya nadie más morirá hoy… al menos no nosotros.

- ¡No puedes dejar a Tails ahí afuera! ¡Sólo es un zorrito!

- Lo siento Sonic – dijo Chris – Son sospechosos… y más vale ser precavidos.


	9. EP01: Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro VIII

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada**

**XV**

(5 de Octubre de 2010 – 11:10 PM)

Habían pasado ya las horas después de que habían echado a Tails, Knuckles y Tanaka de esa habitación. El único que se lo tomaba mal era Sonic.

- Por favor… no pueden pensar que ellos…

- Lo siento Sonic… estamos siguiendo el sentido común… son sospechosos…

- ¡Es que no tiene que ser eso! – dijo Sonic – No mi hermano menor… no Knuckles...

Podría decirse que el miedo a aceptar que uno de sus amigos y/o aliados fuera el culpable hacía susceptible a Sonic. Y no le culpo… ¿Quién querría aceptar que sus amigos son asesinos? Pero a todo esto… si quería decir que Beatrice no era real… tenía que defender la teoría de la Ilusión de la Bruja… pero rápidamente se le iban acabando los sospechosos.

- ¿Quién podría ser…? – preguntó Chris – El… responsable de todo…

- Knuckles habló de Rouge… ¿Pero la han visto? – dijo Sonic.

- Si ella estuviera aquí… no creo que hiciera eso… - dijo Chris – No matarles de forma tan ritual.

- ¿Ritual, dices?

- Eso de las estacas… parece sacado de una profecía demoníaca o algo así… ¿Acaso alguien intentará convocar a un monstruo de las profundidades…?

- O tan sólo quiere espantarnos para buscar las Esmeraldas Chaos – respondió Sonic – Si algo… se por tanto luchar contra Eggman es que no hay tecnología avanzada que se distinga de la magia.

- No lo sé Sonic… - dijo Chris – No lo sé…

En ese momento el teléfono del Estudio sonó.

- ¿Pero qué…? – dijo Ella - ¿Quién llamaría a la casa a estas horas?

- Seguro deben ser Tanaka y los otros… - dijo Sonic.

En ese momento Ella se acercó al teléfono y descolgándolo preguntó:

- ¿Aló… quién es?

- _"When all alone in my bed… I just go about yearning…"_

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién está cantando…?

- _"I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him"_

- ¡Algo muy raro está pasando! – dijo Sonic - ¡Debemos ir a donde se originó la llamada!

- Es posible… que sea la Sala de la Mansión. ¡Revisemos ahí primero! – dijo Ella.

Y corrieron bajando las escaleras hacia la sala. ¿Quién estaba cantando? ¿A qué se debía esa llamada? ¿Acaso era la broma de alguien? ¡Pues en ese momento lo último que querían eran bromas de muy mal gusto!

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la Sala de la Mansión. Estaba cerrada. Por lo que Sonic intentó abrirla. No pudo hacerlo… estaba con llave. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo:

- ¡Tails! ¡Tails! ¡Alguien… responda!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'rahu_goldenslaughter' del OST de Umineko)

Se seguía oyendo un espectral silencio. Sonic entró en desesperación… ¿Acaso estaba a punto de perder a su mejor amigo? Miró a Ella y le arrebató la llave maestra.

- ¡Si algo le pasa mi hermano menor… será tu culpa! ¡Sólo será tu culpa!

Sonic intentaba abrir la puerta con desesperación, de modo que trabó la llave.

- ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Chris! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡ABRE LA PUERTAAAAA!

Chris tuvo miedo. Jamás había visto a Sonic tan histérico. Pero era natural… Sonic no quería perder a Tails… no quería aceptar la remota posibilidad de que él tuviera algo que ver con todo eso. El erizo quería usar el Spin Dash y romper la puerta… pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

Ella se acercó a la llave y con una maniobra logró girarla. Se oyó el ruido del pestillo girando y el sonido que indicaba que el seguro ya no estaba sobre la puerta.

En ese momento Sonic se abalanzó y se asió desesperado al cerrojo de la puerta.

**(Punto de Vista de Sonic)**

Era la hora de la verdad… ¡Más les vale a todos que mi hermano menor esté bien! ¿Pero porqué me tiemblan las manos? ¿Porqué…? ¡Se supone que soy Sonic, que no le teme a nada! Ah…. ¿Pero a quién engaño…? Tengo miedo… miedo por mí, miedo por mi hermano menor… miedo por lo que ha estado pasando últimamente.

Pero mi deseo de saber si está bien es mayor al de mi miedo, así que abriré la puerta. No puedo sentir el frio del cerrojo porque uso guantes… pero si no, tal vez podría sentir si alguien abrió este pestillo antes… y saber si hay alguien más…

Ya no soporté la tensión y abrí la puerta para poder ver lo que había pasado. Empecé despacio… porque si había algo malo… si hubiera perdido a mi mejor amigo… no quería saberlo tan deprisa. ¿Pero qué digo…? ¡Tonto, mantén la esperanza!

Abrí la puerta y miré por el espacio que dejó la puerta… y lo primero que ví… ¡Aaahh! ¿Porqué mis ojos vieron eso…? Una mano ensangrentada…

Mis ojos se abrieron y como producto del susto, di una patada a la puerta abriéndola por completo y viendo el espectáculo macabro que estaba ante mis ojos:

Tanaka estaba muerto, tirado en el suelo boca arriba a la mitad de la Sala… tenía el rostro totalmente irreconocible… un coágulo de sangre brutal… como el de los asesinatos del cobertizo. ¡Diablos! ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir? ¿Y eso…? ¿Qué diablos es eso…? Ahh… es una estaca o picahielos clavado en su estómago. ¿Y eso que lo rodeaba? Era un charco de sangre, como si… alguien… ¡Ahhhh! Recordé el Epitafio…

"_En el sexto crepúsculo, destroza el estómago y mata"_

¿Pero qué clase de monstruo haría eso? Levanté la mirada… y miré hacia la izquierda… ¡Tenía que encontrar a Tails! Y mirando… ¿Qué era eso…? Ahh… era Knuckles. Estaba como recostado en la pared… ¿Estaba durmiendo? ¡No! Eso que parecían sus puas tapándole el rostro, era un tremendo cóagulo de sangre… su rostro estaba irreconocible… igual que los primeros asesinatos. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué perverso gusto obtiene alguien destrozando el rostro a alguien? Tenía un picahielos… o una estaca clavada en su rodilla y estaba sobre un charco de sangre. Recordé el Epitafio…

"_En el séptimo crepúsculo, destroza la rodilla y mata."_

Miré sus manos… y las ví rojas… con sangre… ¿Eso quiere decir que Knuckles luchó? ¿Verdad? Sentía esa sensación de cuando ocurrió el crimen de Amy Rose… tal vez Knuckles… y yo no hayamos estado siempre de acuerdo… ¡Pero esto… es demasiado! ¡No debía morir así!

Luego miré hacia el otro lado… y encontré a Rouge… tirada boca abajo en el piso y con el rostro totalmente irreconocible, un coágulo de sangre enorme… ¿Y qué era eso? ¿Es… acaso…? Si… eso era… una estaca o picahielos clavado en su pierna izquierda. ¡Diablos! ¿Pero ella que hacía aquí en primer lugar? Ahora entendía a Shadow y Knuckles… ellos sabían que estaba aquí… ¿Pero porqué sospechar de ella si ya estaba muerta…? Recordé el Epitafio…

"_En el octavo crepúsculo, destroza la pierna y mata."_

Y finalmente mi vista se posó en el fondo de la Sala donde encontré un teléfono descolgado y… ¡Tails! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo! ¿Estará asustado? Me acerqué rápidamente hacia él y estaba mirando hacia la pared moviendo la cabeza… y cantando algo…

"_I wanna fly high, So I can reach the highest of all the heavens,_

_Somebody will be waiting for me so, I have got to fly higher"_

Entonces mis ojos recorrieron toda la escena que acaba de ocurrir. Los 3 muertos… y Tails cantando en un extremo. ¿Qué ha pasado? No lo sé… ya no sé si estoy en el mismísimo Infierno por todo esto que ha pasado…

**XVI**

- ¡Tails! ¡Tails! – gritó Sonic - ¡Tails!

El erizo corrió hacia su amigo que seguía cantando y lo tomó de los hombros girándolo para forzarlo ver… pero al mismo tiempo acercándolo hacia su pecho, para que no vea el tétrico espectáculo… que era probable el pobre zorro ya haya visto y quedado grabado a fuego en su mente… y al pensar en esto… el rostro de Sonic se torcía… como queriendo llorar, pero conteniéndose, por no alarmar a su amigo.

- _"Gotta keep goin'…"_ ¡Sonic! – dijo Tails siendo interrumpido de su canto.

- ¿Estás bien amigo? ¿Estás bien? Ya estoy aquí – dijo frotándole la cabeza para consolarlo o confortarlo – Estoy aquí… Sonic está aquí…

- ¡Están muertos! – gritó Ella.

- ¿Quiénes Sonic? – dijo Tails.

En ese momento Sonic abrazó a Tails y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo para que no pudiera ver nada. No le dejaría… que el zorro se quedara con esa imagen horrenda en su mente.

- ¡No debes mirar! ¡No debes!

La desesperación invadía a Sonic. Con la muerte de esos 3 y en especial de Rouge… ya no tenía sospechosos… ninguno. Así que debería interrogar a Tails. ¡El estuvo ahí, así que tuvo que verlo! Aunque le dolía admitirlo su amigo tenía la respuesta.

¿Pero podía preguntarle… hacer que recuerde esos horrendos momentos? No… no si es que lo quería. ¡Eso era demasiado! ¡Era demasiado para alguien que decía querer a otro como amigo! Pero es que Sonic no tenía otra opción…

- ¿Tails… dime que pasó aquí? ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?

Tails entendió lo que Sonic quería decirle y sonrió…

- Sonic… no tienes que preocuparte más… esto… no lo hice yo…

- ¡Claro que tú no lo harías, amiguito! Sólo dimelo… ¿Quién fue?

- Fue Beatrice… ella me dijo que diera la vuelta y me pusiera a cantar una canción… así que yo elegí mi canción favorita… y creo que a Beatrice le gustó.

- ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME, MILES! – le gritó Sonic molesto y sacudiéndolo - ¡BEATRICE NO ES REAL! ¡Han matado a 3 personas, por amor a Dios! ¡Tú eres nuestra única pista!

- ¡Sonic, déjalo en paz! – le gritó Chris - ¿Es que no entiendes…?

- ¿No entiendo qué, Chris? – preguntó Sonic desesperado - ¡Sigue con eso… aun cuando esto ocurrió aquí enfrente de sus ojos!

- Cállate Sonic – dijo Chris – Tails… - dijo ahora dirigiéndose al zorro - ¿Podrías decirme como entró aquí Beatrice? Si es que… estaba cerrado con llave.

- ¡Eso es fácil! – dijo Tails – Se convirtió en mariposas doradas que atravesaron la cerradura y luego se apareció ante nosotros cuatro…

- ¡Eso es mentira! – dijo Sonic.

- ¡Jejejejeje! – dijo Tails - ¿Porqué no crees en Beatrice, Sonic? Ya sabes que en el décimo crepúsculo iremos a la Tierra Dorada… y el amor perdido será resucitado…

Desde un punto de vista racional, era de suponer que Tails se cogía como clavo ardiendo a lo de Beatrice porque quería volver a ver a Cosmo. ¿Pero acaso no era contraproducente eso… si es que el Primer Crepúsculo fue ejecutado como parte del Epitafio de Beatrice?

- ¡No creas en esas cosas! ¡Nosotros seguiremos adelante…!

- Qué lástima que creas eso Sonic… le he hablado a Beatrice de lo increíble que eres…

En ese momento, se oyó el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada. Sonic, Chris y Tails corrieron hacia la puerta e intentaron abrirla. No pudieron… estaba bloqueada. ¡Y Ella ya no estaba!

- ¡Ella! ¡Abre la puerta, es una orden! ¡Ábrela! – gritaba Chris.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'mind' del OST de Umineko)

La razón por la que no podían abrir la puerta… era porque Ella había tomado una especie de lanza decorativa y la había colocado entre las manijas de la puerta, de modo que tendrían que romperla o quitarla… porque actuaba como una tranca que no dejaba abrir la puerta para salir. ¡Estaban atrapados… en esa habitación con esos 3 cadáveres! ¿Pero porqué haría eso? ¿Acaso Ella… era quién en realidad…?

En el piso se podía ver el sobre de una carta, la cual Ella estaba leyendo. Al acabar su lectura, la arrugó y levantó su arma.

- Así que has decidido mostrarte al final… Beatrice, bruja dorada de 1000 años. Entonces, yo… Ella hablaré como la representante de la Familia Thorndyke. Los chicos están encerrados… de modo que nada interrumpirá el duelo entre mujeres que vamos a iniciar para medir el honor perdido. Si gano… todo el honor que le quitaste a esta familia será restaurado…

Ella apuntó hacia un lado de la mansión donde estaba oscuro… un pasadizo… del cual empezó a oírse unos pasos. Y de esa oscuridad… brilló algo dorado… como luciérnagas… que eran en realidad… mariposas doradas que volaban hacia Ella.

- Así que al fin te muestras… ¡Pues es hora de iniciar el duelo entre las dos! ¡Beatrice!

Los golpes de la puerta se oían más fuertes. Parecía que tanto Chris, Sonic y Tails estaba intentando tumbarla para salir.

- La puerta no resistirá mucho… así que será mejor que des tu mejor golpe… ¡Beatrice!

Ella apretó el gatillo de su arma y sonó un tiro, justo antes de que Sonic usase su Spin Dash y rompiera la puerta… y al hacerlo… pudo salir… sólo para ver a Ella cayendo al suelo con un agujero en la frente y el arma echando humo por el disparo que hizo.

- ¡Ella! ¡Noooo! ¡Ella! – gritó Chris.

Los demás se acercaron a ver el cadáver y fue Sonic quien lanzó la pregunta…

- ¿Es que acaso… Ella se suicidó?

- Jejejeeje… - dijo Tails – Ella quiso retar a la bruja… y bueno… era obvio el resultado…

- ¡No digas esas cosas Miles! – le gritó Sonic - ¡Esto ha sido otro asesinato!

- Ella no tenía oportunidad contra la bruja… jejejejee…

Iba Chris a responderle, cuando el reloj de la Mansión dio las 12 de la medianoche y se oyeron las campanadas respectivas. Entonces Tails se levantó y se acercó al Retrato de Beatrice.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'ｻｿﾘのﾊﾗﾜﾀ' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Sí, al fin el Viaje a Terminado… y los que quedamos iremos a la Tierra Dorada! ¡Beatrice, los sacrificios se han completado!

Tails decía esto como si estuviera bailando enfrente del retrato… como si quisiera agradar a Beatrice. Incluso sus dos colas se movían… como felices.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Miles? ¡12 personas han sido asesinadas! ¡Nadie irá a ningún lado! ¡Esto es horrendo… es horrendo!

En ese momento, el lugar se llenó de mariposas doradas… nadie podía creérselo.

- ¿Mariposas doradas? – dijo Sonic frotándose los ojos - ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Las Brujas no pueden existir… no pueden!

Y tomando el arma del cadáver de Ella, se acercó al retrato gigante de Beatrice que estaba en el vestíbulo y lo miró con rabia:

- ¡No puedes existir! ¡No puedes! – y diciendo esto disparó hacia el retrato y las mariposas - ¡No existes, yo negaré tu maldita existencia! ¡Bruja asesina!

Entonces… pasó algo increíble… las mariposas se rompieron en dos… pero cada pedazo se puso a volar por su parte. Eso tenía que ser magia… no podía ser otra cosa…

- ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no es real! ¡No existes, Beatrice NO EXISTEEEES!

Sonic disparó hasta que el arma se quedó sin balas y al hacerlo, la tiró lejos.

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos… y una risa…

- Jejejejeje… Jejejejejeje…

Y finalmente de la oscuridad, se reveló una mujer vestida en un gran vestido y una pipeta. Sonic miró al retrato… y sintió escalofríos… era Beatrice.

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Beatrice! ¡Haz llegado, haz llegado!

Tails corrió hacia la tal Beatrice y la abrazó… como si estuviera esperándola con antelación. Beatrice lo tomó con una de sus manos y miró hacia Sonic y Chris. Lo único que hizo fue reírse.

- Jejejeejeje… ¡Jajaajajajajajajajajjaja!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'discode' del OST de Umineko. La traducción pertenece a neoroxana9)

"**Si tú, quien gobierna el futuro, lo desea… Inclusive mis brazos y piernas te ofreceré…**

**Así que por favor cumple mi deseo…**

**(Sólo con que cumplas uno, es suficiente)**

**Ese paraíso que tú deseas, está aquí… no está alla. Y no podría llegar a él jamás.**

**(Ni siquiera conozco el camino de retorno)**

**Tampoco puedo regresar… la puerta detrás de mí, acaba de desvanecerse**

**Guía a esos dos que se deben encontrar, aunque sea cuando el Universo empiece…**

**En la Mansión que no deberás pisar… te enseñaré que todo amo yo…**

**Aunque sea una trampa planeada, te mostraré que la ridiculizo y me burlo…**

**Convierto el recuerdo del dolor, en la herramienta para acusarte**

**Y susurraré tan solo una vez… Dis Code.**

**La lluvia interminable es, te llevaré conmigo…y me pongo como meta final el paraíso.**

**La historia empezará desde ahí"**

FIN DEL EPISODIO 01: LEYENDA DE LA BRUJA DE ORO


	10. EP01: Tea Party

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro**

**EP01 - Tea Party**

Un gran salón del té podía verse… era un ambiente, que se parecía a la Mansión Thorndyke, pero que no era la mansión Thorndyke. Era un ambiente opulento… una especie de sala con alfombras rojas en el suelo, tapices de color mostaza y decoraciones, muebles muy cómodos y un mesa llena de accesorios para tomar el té. Esto… era sin duda, una fiesta del Té.

Podían verse a 5 Mobians: Cosmo, Shadow, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'towering cloud in summer' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡Uuufff! Mira que mal nos fue por no seguir bien el guión… - indicó Sonic.

- Si hubiéramos enfocado nuestras preocupaciones a resolver el Epitafio… no todos hubiéramos acabado de ese modo tan malo… - respondió Knuckles.

- Chicos… es hora del té – dijo Cosmo trayendo en una especie de carrito con ruedas una tetera llena de té y un azucarero.

Podía verse que Cosmo llevaba el anillo que Tails le regaló.

- Gracias Cosmo… - dijo Tails – Como siempre, tu té estará sabrosísimo…

- Oh… - dijo Cosmo sonrojándose – Gracias, Tails-sama…

- No me llames Tails-sama… - dijo Tails – Sólo por mi nombre…

- Entendido, Tails-sama…

- Si que no tienes arreglo, Cosmo… - suspiró Tails.

En ese momento Cosmo entregó a Shadow una especie de pan. El erizo mordió el pan y se unió a la conversación de los otros.

- Y pensar que yo quise desafiar a Beatrice… ¿Podrían imaginar que tonto fui? ¡Sí que no conocía mi lugar como mueble!

Todos saborearon el té que Cosmo les había preparado. Tardaron poco en acabárselo.

- ¡Como siempre, Cosmo, tu té es el mejor! – dijo Tails.

- ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! – dijo Knuckles.

- No cabe duda alguna que en mi vida he probado algo mejor – dijo Shadow.

- Chicos… gracias… - dijo Cosmo.

- Pues bueno… - dijo Tails – Supongo que estaremos felices, no… es la Tierra Dorada.

- ¿Están satisfechos…? – dijo Sonic - ¿Realmente… satisfechos?

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de escuchar 'towering cloud in summer')

- ¿Qué dices…? Estamos vivos… Beatrice nos dio el honor de estar en la Tierra Dorada – dijo Tails.

- ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Acaso quieren vivir así, sin saber que fue lo que los mató y todo? ¿Realmente quieren vivir sin saber ese detalle importante?

- Déjalo ya… - dijo Shadow – No seas testarudo… no sabes tú suerte.

- ¿A mí qué me dices de suerte? ¡Las Brujas no existen!

- ¿Y cómo te explicas el poder estar aquí tomando el té con nosotros?

- Esto… ¡No es lo mismo! Es como las Esmeraldas Chaos… hay un poder en la naturaleza… ¡Pero no es que eso sea magia! ¡Nunca lo es, y nunca lo será! ¡Beatrice no existe!

- ¡Sonic! – le gritó Cosmo – Deja de retar a Beatrice…

- ¿Porqué debería respetar si ella "se supone" que nos mató?

- No sigas por favor… - dijo Cosmo – No retes a Beatrice…

- ¡Vamos! ¿Realmente creen que existe una Bruja? ¡Vaya tontería!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調' del OST de Umineko)

- Jejejejeejejejeje…

Sonic volteó y vió como una mariposa dorada volaba detrás de él y se transformaba en Beatrice, la bruja dorada. Una mujer bella con un gran vestido oscuro, cabello dorado y una pipeta dorada muy larga que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

- Me pitan los oídos… - dijo Beatrice.

- ¡Aaaaahhh! – gritó Sonic del susto y cayó al suelo al ver a Beatrice.

- ¡Jajajajaajaja! Mira que Mobian tan patético… seguro eres otro arrogante de esos que niega mi existencia… ¿verdad?

- ¡Tú! ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Ah no lo sabes? Es una vergüenza que no sepas quien es el anfitrión de la Fiesta del Té a la que haz sido invitado… erizo grosero… bueno… pero que esperar de un presumido de 15 años.

- Beatrice-sama – dijo Shadow – Lamentamos las impertinencias de Sonic…

- ¡De eso nada! – dijo Sonic – Tú eres sólo una ilusión… ¿Las brujas existen? ¡Qué tontería!

- Bueno ya que insistes… ¿Qué te parece si repasamos algunas cosas? ¿Acaso no temes el poder de la Bruja que se acabó a los 12 de la Mansión?

- ¡Esos crímenes fueron hechos por un humano o un Mobian!

- ¿Porqué eres tan testarudo?

- Porque ya nadie cree en esas leyendas tontas del folklore. ¿Brujas? ¿Qué iban volando en una escoba y todo? ¡Por favor! ¡Con un Spin Dash podría demostrar que no eres una Bruja!

- Tal vez ya no sea el mejor medio de transporte… pero déjame decirte algo… sólo una cosa puede acabar con una Bruja… el aburrimiento. Y ya te dije… no fue mi culpa, sino culpa de ese Kinzo que hizo un pacto conmigo y se olvidó de pagar. Le dejé bien claro como era todo…

- ¡Por eso digo que es una patraña! Muchos harían esto por 10 Toneladas de Oro…

- ¿Ah sí? Interesante… eres interesante erizo… ¿Quieres jugar a negarme? ¿Cómo lo harás, si estás vivo aquí en el Purgatorio? Espera… mejor llamémosle Meta Mundo, porque lo de Purgatorio suena algo feo… Jejejejejeje.

- ¿Estás diciendo que hemos muerto?

- Bueno… murieron los de los Sacrificios… nada personal, pero… era necesario para mi resurrección. Y por eso a los sobrantes les di el honor de venir a la Tierra Dorada. Pero tú eres el primero al que le molesta…

- ¡Beatrice-sama! – dijo Cosmo – No le haga caso… no haga caso a ese insolente…

- ¿Quieres jugar mi juego, Sonic? Tú lo dirás… pero te advierto… no será fácil.

- Puedo hacer muchas cosas por mí mismo… ¡Acepto tu desafío Beatrice!

- Pues bueno… empieza a explicar que pasó en esa Mansión.

- Todos tus misterios se desmoronan… ¡Porque las habitaciones tienen ventanas! El criminal lo hizo escapándose por ahí.

- ¿Y cómo las cerraría, inepto? Son habitaciones cerradas por dentro. ¡No hay manera! La otra forma es que yo me metí por las cerraduras con mi Magia. ¡Jejejeejejejejee!

- ¡No fuiste tú, fue Eggman! Es lo más evidente…

- ¿Eggman? Vaya… si crees que tu enemigo haría todo eso… siguiendo el Epitafio, es que estás mas loco que nadie. Sólo yo puedo usar mi Epitafio…

- ¿Y por qué te creeré si nadie te vió? ¡Esa mujer pudo ser cualquiera disfrazado!

- ¿Y qué mujer si las que había estaban muertas? Jejejeejejeje…

- No tengo las herramientas… para demostrarlo aún… ¡Pero lo demostraré! ¡Eres sólo la Ilusión de la Bruja! ¡Eres una persona adicional entre nosotros!

- Bueno… pues en ese caso haremos un Segundo Juego, ya que este fue el Primero. Vamos a resetearlos a todos… y jugar ese Universo una segunda vez. Lamentablemente… eso implica una cosa… que me dolerá hacerles a tus amigos…

- ¡Sonic, idiota! – gritó Tails mientras empezaba a sangrar por la boca.

- ¡Tonto! – dijo Cosmo mientras le salía sangre por los ojos.

- ¡Erizo inútil! – le gritó Shadow que se cubrió el pecho mientras sangraba.

Sonic miró como de repente… el rostro de Cosmo salió despegado, como si hubieran arrancado cinta aislante, el rostro de Tails sufrió igual destino… y Shadow… algo como una bala, pero que no era una bala, salió de su pecho, como explotando. Y esos cuerpos se disolvieron, como el azúcar en una tasa de té y cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Porqué… no creíste…? – dijo Knuckles mientras se deshacía - ¡¿Porqué no creíste?

- Jejejeejejjejeje…. – dijo Beatrice riéndose – Erizo idiota… disfrutaré este juego…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de escuchar 'オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調' )

**(Muelle en Tokyo – 6 de Octubre de 2010)**

Un grupo de pescadores encontraron una especie de botella… como si fuera de vino con una nota dentro de ella. Lo macabro del asunto… era que encontraron algo así como una mandíbula… de zorro dentro de la botella. La tomaron y la leyeron. Se sorprendieron por lo que decía:

"_A cualquiera que lea esto…_

_Sé que cuando lean esto ya estaré muerto. No hay nada que podrán hacer para detenerlo… y es posible que ni siquiera haya un cadáver por ahí. Lo único que les pido… es que… esa… la Leyenda de la Bruja Dorada, Beatrice, de los Bosques de la Mansión Thorndyke… la busquen… averigüen la verdad que hay detrás de todo eso. Sólo quiero eso._

_Miles Prower."_

Los pescadores entraron en terror al leer esos contenidos y tiraron la botella al mar otra vez.

- ¡Aaahhhh! – dijo uno – Kazu... no quiero tener nada que ver con esos engendros del demonio.

- Ni yo… mantengámonos alejados de todo eso… ¡Iremos a pescar a otras aguas!

Nunca más esos pescadores volvieron a pescar por ahí.


	11. EP01: Secret Tea Party

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro**

**EP01 - Secret (?) Tea Party**

(Metamundo - Purgatorio)

El ambiente ya no era una sala grande que pareciera una sala de la Mansión Thorndyke. Era una habitación donde en el medio estaba dispuesta una mesa para tomar el té con galletas y una tetera dispuesta a servir té. Habían distribuidos a lo largo del lugar, que era blanco como la nieve y con unas ventanas que parecían de una catedral, 4 sofás muy cómodos esperando ser ocupados.

Era un derroche de lujo, porque el piso de ese lugar era de mármol y el techo con un candelabro dorado con velas que iluminaban el lugar.

En eso se apareció una especie de Bruja enana, de vestido blanco y azul con listones y una cola de gato que le salía de la espalda. Era una cola azul. En cuanto llegó, se sentó en uno de los 4 sillones, y moviendo sus dedos, se sirvió en el aire una tasa de té y una galleta que acercó hacia su lado, todo sin pararse del sofá.

- Té verde… mi preferido… - dijo ella – Beatrice no tardará en llegar.

En ese momento, Beatrice apareció y se sentó en el sofá del otro extremo. Con elegancia igual que la otra bruja se sirvió el té y comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué cosa trae a la Gran Bruja de los Milagros, Bernkastel, por aquí? Sabes que no tengo intención de invadir tus dominios…

- Vaya… pero si eres Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada. No he venido con malas intenciones… pero he venido porque estoy aburrida y estás jugando un juego. Quiero ser parte de la diversión… y creo que voy a prestarle mi ayuda a ese erizo que quiere negarte.

- Haz lo que quieras… - dijo Beatrice – No podrás hacer que acepte la magia y no aceptará tu ayuda. Estás condenada a perder esta vez…

- Lambdadelta decía eso… y tenía la postura de la Bruja más poderosa del Universo y yo la vencí. No seas presumida Beatrice… y hagamos todo esto… interesante y divertido.

- Lambdadelta, la Bruja de la Certeza se enterará de esto… - dijo Beatrice – Vendrá de seguro para cobrárselas por ese juego perdido…

- Eso lo veremos Beatrice… no nos pongamos incivilizados, que sólo estamos tomando el té. Sólo vine aquí a darte mi declaratoria de intenciones. Nuestras cartas se verán en el juego que vas a iniciar… el "Segundo Juego".

- Pues a eso he venido – dijo Beatrice – Y que gane el mejor… aunque lo veo difícil que una Bruja ayude a un Mobian a negar a la brujas – y diciendo eso desapareció de ahí.


	12. EP01: Resultados del Primer Juego

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 01 – Leyenda de la Bruja de Oro**

**Resultados del Primer Juego**

(Estos son los "créditos" del Episodio 01 en la Novela Visual. Son solamente una imagen del mencionado, con uan descripción de su destino.)

**Beatrice:**

La Bruja Dorada, la que vivió por 1000 años. Ella se mantiene al margen del mundo de los humanos… y se dice que, al igual que los demonios, ella aparece cuando es conjurada por un humano y esta le presta su poder, a cambio de alguna compensación similar.

A Beatrice le gusta el té negro y los helados. Como a todas las brujas, odian el aburrimiento y los Humanos y Mobians que la niegan como ente existente.

**Nelson Thorndyke:**

Su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro del Cobertizo del Jardín de la Mansión. Se desconoce cuál fue la causa principal de su muerte, pero parece que su cabeza fue destrozada tras morir.

No parece que su fortuna lo haya salvado de una muerte tan horrenda. El primero en morir… y el de una laaarga lista… del polvo viniste… y a él volverás.

**Linsey Thorndyke:**

Su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro del Cobertizo del Jardín de la Mansión. Se cree que su cara fue destrozada después de su muerte.

Tenía toda la razón para quejarse de su suerte. Un rostro tan angelical… destrozado de una forma tan deshonrosa… Pffttttt… que desperdicio…

**Chuck Thorndkye:**

Su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro del Cobertizo del Jardín de la Mansión. Se cree que su cara fue destrozada después de su muerte.

Fue la elección de la Diabólica Ruleta del Destino. Es así de simple… es un pena, tenía tanto por descubrir… y un muy buen aprendiz.

**Cosmo:**

Su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro del Cobertizo del Jardín de la Mansión. Se cree que su cara fue destrozada, aunque sólo a la mitad, después de su muerte.

Es una pena… porque parecía que estaba ocupada haciendo labores y se iba a "casar"…

Pero tranquilos… ella resucitará en la Tierra Dorada… así que no hay porqué quejarse…

**Amy Rose:**

Fue encontrada en la Casa de Huéspedes, en una cama con una especie de picahielos o estaca clavada en su frente.

La habitación estaba con sus ventanas y puertas cerradas desde adentro… y hasta la cadena de seguridad estaba puesta. No hay modo de que un humano o Mobian la pudieran matar…

**Cream, the Rabbit:**

Encontrada en el baño de la misma habitación que Amy Rose, y al igual que ella… con una especie de picahielos clavado en su frente.

A ninguno de los dos se les podía ver por la puerta entre abierta. No los podían ver… y no los podían alcanzar. ¿Cómo es posible que un humamo o Mobian los matasen, eh? Jujujuju…

**Kinzo Thorndyke:**

Quemado en el incinerador, y encontrado con una especie de arma tipo picahielo o estaca clavada en su frente. Que deshonra para ese viejo fanfarrón…

Como un practicante de la Magia Negra, murió sin que su deseo sea concedido. Es que el muy tonto no sabía que ese es uno de los riesgos de hacer un pacto con fuerzas oscuras…

**Shadow, the Hedgehog:**

Fue encontrado en la Sala de Calderas del Sótano con un arma tipo picahielos o estaca clavada en su pecho… negro como su alma.

Realmente el muy orgulloso no conocía su lugar como el Mueble que siempre fue…

**Sirviente Tanaka:**

Fue encontrado en la Sala de la Mansión, con un arma tipo picahielos o estaca clavada en su estómago… y para colmo… su rostro totalmente destruido.

En el sexto crepúsculo, destroza el estómago y mata.

**Knuckles, the Echidna:**

Fue encontrado en la Sala de la Mansión, con un arma tipo picahielos o estaca clavada en su rodilla… y para colmo… su rostro totalmente destruido.

En el séptimo crepúsculo, destroza la rodilla y mata.

**Rouge, the Bat:**

Fue encontrada en la Sala de la Mansión, con un arma tipo picahielos o estaca clavada en su pierna… y para colmo… su rostro totalmente destruido. Vino a por el tesoro de los Thorndyke… y como dirían por ahí… vino por lana… y la Bruja Dorada la trasquiló a ella.

En el octavo crepúsculo, destroza la pierna y mata.

**Criada Ella:**

Fue encontrada muerta de un tiro en la frente delante del retrato de la Bruja.

¿Pero cómo se le ocurrió enfrentar a la Bruja con un arma? Sí que esa criada no conoce su lugar como servidumbre… y es que… el resultado… era obvio. Jujujujuju…

**Chris Thorndyke:**

Está desaparecido. Aún cuando logró sobrevivir y llegó a la Tierra Dorada, toda la magia se fue al traste por culpa de ese imbécil que no creyó en la Bruja.

Después de eso, los demonios lo destrozaron en pedacitos… y lo mandaron al Infierno.

**Miles "Tails" Prower:**

Está desaparecido. Aunque logró sobrevivir con sus amigos y llegó a la Tierra Dorada, toda la magia se fue al traste, por culpa de un presumido con espinas.

Después de eso… sus huesos fueron roídos por los demonios y fue directo al Infierno.

**Sonic, the Hedgehog:**

Está desaparecido. Y este es el idiota con espinas que hizo que ese mundo donde todos los sobrevivientes eran felices, se vaya al traste.

Aunque Beatrice esté furiosa por su atrevimiento, también por alguna razón parece estar disfrutando su actitud. ¡Al fin, después de 1000 años, tiene un juguete con el que jugar un nuevo juego otra vez!

Espero que pronto puedan volver a ver a este idiota jugando contra Beatrice… Jejejejee…

FIN DE LOS EXTRAS DEL EPISODIO 01


	13. TIP 01: Anti Misterio vs Anti Fantasía

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**TIP 01 – Anti Misterio y Anti Fantasía**

(Nota del Autor: Este es una adaptación del TIP "Anti Fantasy vs Anti Mistery" publicado por Ryukishi07 en el Comiket74. Pertenece un poco al Episodio 03, pero dado las dudas expresadas por varios, creo que es mejor contarlo ahora)

Posiblemente los que hayan empezado a leer esta historia "Umineko Sonic" por así decirlo, esperaban varias cosas de la misma… y seguro muchos tienen en su mente dudas sobre lo que narramos en el Arco 1.

Ahora quiero decirles que como el "juego" en el que el erizo azul está metido es un desafío intelectual, deberán elegir una posición. Y es que hasta ahora, la premisa de esta historia es "¿Deducible o no deducible?". Y justo aquí es donde entran los conceptos de Anti Misterio y Anti Fantasía. Permítanme explicarles…

Anti Fantasía es casi obvio su significado. Como dicen la propia frase, la fantasía no puede existir en este mundo. Esos cuentos de hadas de brujas y demás… son ilusiones producto de una imaginación muy activa… e inclusive si alguien creyera en ellos, no es más que un loco delirando.

¿Creen en realidad que la Tierra fue creada por Dios en 7 días? ¿Crees que una serpiente parlante movió a Adán y a Eva a pecar? No… eso… es imposible. El Big Bang, la evolución del hombre desde los primates… esas son las explicaciones que deberíamos utilizar.

Si eres uno de los que les gusta salir con teorías científicas en clases de Religión, Historia y demás, y piensas como lo que he expresado líneas arriba… bienvenido a la Anti Fantasía. Incluso aquellos no creen en la fantasía del todo… y siempre piensan que debe haber otra explicación, bienvenido a la Anti Fantasía también.

Las Brujas y la Magia no pueden existir. Todo lo que sabemos podrá ser revelado mediante el método deductivo. Hay mucha gente que piensa así… y es que la Anti Fantasía… es algo así como nuestro sentido común… y mientras mantengan ese punto de vista, no hay forma que se rindan ante el desafío de Beatrice. Porque… las brujas y la magia… no existen.

Ahora, con respecto al Anti Misterio, antes de eso debo hablarles un poco de lo que es una Novela de Misterio. Tardaría mucho si lo explico a detalle, así que lo haremos corto.

Cuando me refiero a Novela de Misterio, normalmente se asocia con las Novelas Tradicionales de Misterio, es decir aquellas en las que el lector usa la información que le dan para resolver el caso. Lo divertido de ellas no es en todo la historia… sino el ejercicio del lector en resolver el misterio que se le presenta.

Este es el enfoque tradicional de la novela de misterio… una especie… de desafío, acertijo entre el autor y el lector que debe intentar resolver el acertijo por su cuenta, antes de llegar al final.

Desde ese punto de vista, las novelas de misterio son uno de los géneros más entretenidos entre los géneros literarios existentes. Múltiples autores de renombre lo confirman.

Sin embargo… las novelas de misterio se enfrentan a un terrible problema que llamaremos "Problema de Queen" [Por el autor Ellery Queen], que en pocas palabras implica que es imposible saber con seguridad cual de la información proporcionada al detective o al lector es completa o no para resolver el misterio. Los detectives suelen tomar pistas y luego elaboran una teoría y llegan a una conclusión. Pero falta una condición importante para que podamos decir que esto es cierto.

La condición es que la información procesada por el detective debe ser completa. Es decir… que no debe obviar el caso de que "exista evidencia X" que pueda derrumbar la teoría del detective, sólo porque él no la llegó a conocer. Es decir, que el detective debe además de construir su teoría, el demostrar que no existe ningún otro factor que pueda derrumbarla. Pero esto es una Prueba Diabólica (Prueba Inquisitorial). Es imposible demostrar la certeza absoluta de la teoría del detective. Incluso en las novelas tradicionales tenemos ese problema.

En "Umineko Sonic" sería "lógico" decir que al menos en el Arco 01, puede que los criados sean los culpables de los crímenes, aunque ellos digan que no lo harían. No podemos negar esa posibilidad… así como tampoco podemos cerrarnos totalmente a la teoría de que algún Mobian sea el culpable. Tal vez mientan o tengan algo contra los humanos… ¿Quién nos garantiza que Shadow no haya sido el que mató a esas 4 personas en el cobertizo? ¿Su palabra honorable de erizo? Jejejejejejee…. Claro que no…

Ahora pensemos en esto… supongamos que el culpable confesó su crimen y todo porque el detective vino con una teoría que efectivamente explicaba todo, podríamos dar por resuelto el misterio. ¡Mentira! ¿Y si en realidad este "culpable" está protegiendo al verdadero criminal? Mientras haya una posibilidad de "prueba adicional X" no estaremos seguros.

¿Han leído alguna vez el Meakashi-hen? [Ryukishi07 se refiere al Meakashi-hen de Higurashi, pero en mi caso me refiero al fic "Tails: Arco de las Revelaciones"] Pues hasta la mitad… o desde el punto de vista de Amy Rose, parecían crímenes cometidos por Eggman… y esa teoría desde el punto de vista de Amy Rose era bastante defendible. ¿Quién si no mataría a Knuckles, por ejemplo de forma tan brutal? Es el guardián de la Chaos Emerald… por eso con mayor motivo.

Pero… la realidad era otra muy diferente. La prueba "X" se había olvidado o tal vez ella no la conocía… no sabía que Tails era el responsable. Pero podemos decir que hasta que no supo ese factor, desconocido para ella… su "verdad" con respecto a lo que ocurrió resolvía el acertijo.

Pero al acabar el Meakashi-hen, nos damos cuenta que esa verdad era falsa. La prueba "X" o que Tails estaba vengando a Cosmo matando a todos los responsabilizados con su muerte, nos hace plantearnos que Eggman no es el culpable de un crimen tan cargado de pasiones. Es decir una verdad en un momento determinado puede parecernos verdad, pero en el futuro otros hechos pueden derrumbar esa verdad que damos como válida. Y esa incertidumbre de cuál verdad es la que vale en el tiempo, es el "Problema de Queen".

Cuando el lector acaba el Meakashi-hen, está convencido de que Tails es el responsable. Es que lo ha leído… con detalles incluso el cómo el zorro de dos colas cometió todos esos crímenes. Pero mientras el "Problema de Queen" exista, no podemos decir totalmente seguros que esa sea la verdad completa.

Imaginemos que se publica otra historia "Tails: Arco de la Expiación" en la que básicamente decimos que… ¡Tails no es el culpable directo, sino que fue manipulado por el Tails Doll! Además de dar información adicional que avale esta versión de los hechos. Y por el "Problema de Queen" no importa cuanta información nueva agreguemos… todavía sigue siendo legítima, porque no podemos negar que existan detalles adicionales.

(Y por ridículo que nos parezca este escenario… si consideramos esas dos historias como partes de una grande, todo tiene perfecto sentido, por estúpido que nos suene)

En resumen, podemos decir que ni el propio autor podría estar seguro del misterio que plantea, porque siempre habrá algo que se preste a doble interpretación. Esto quiere decir que la extrema lógica podría llevar al misterio a condenarse así mismo y a desaparecer.

Y a esto, aunque con algo de sarcasmo, se le llama "Anti Misterio".

Podría decirse que cuando un detective llega a una escena del crimen mira hacia el cielo como preguntándole a Dios [El autor]… ¿Esto es un misterio tradicional en el que puedo usar la deducción? Y entonces el narrador omnisciente, o dios o como quieran llamarlo responde… "Claro que sí" Y entonces el detective sonríe y empieza su investigación.

Pero en la vida real… ¿Habrá algún dios que nos conteste? Y lo peor de todo, con el auge de otros tipos de misterio como el sobrenatural… tenemos que estar seguros antes de empezar nuestra deducción. Y es que pensar de ese modo… también está mal. Aquellos que sólo piensan en los misterios como si fueran acertijos o ecuaciones matemáticas… Beatrice se rie de ellos… porque aparentan ser sabios… pero en realidad no son más que insectos que intentan "ejercitar" su materia gris. Es como decir "Sólo podré luchar contra alguien más débil que yo".

Estimado lector… ¿Por cuál te inclinas más? ¿Anti-Misterio o Anti-Fantasía? ¿Puedes ponerte en un bando? ¿O acaso prefieres adaptarte a uno o a otro según las circusntancias? Yo creo que eso último es la opción más sensata…

La exagerada historia del héroe contada por los amigos - Anti-Fantasía.

El momento cuando alguien se emborracha y no recuerda nada - Anti-Misterio.

Muy buenas noches, estimado lector.

(Nota del Autor: Espero que esto aclare un poco algunas cosas en Umineko Sonic. Ahora si, vamos a por la historia de este Arco)


	14. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro Prólogo

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**Prólogo**

**(Año 2009 – Mansión Thorndyke)**

Era una noche de tormenta. Llovía y tronaba, conforme alguien envuelto en un impermeable amarillo subía por una colina. Podía verse a lo lejos la Mansión Thorndyke.

- Ya falta poco… ya falta poco…

Ese alguien cubierto por un impermeable, de modo que no podría decir quién es… siguió subiendo la colina hasta que llego a la cima. Pero en esa cima… se podía ver una especie de templo pequeño… como una urna construida hace mucho tiempo.

La persona del impermeable, decidió quitárselo y lo puso sobre una roca, para que el fuerte soplo del viento no se lo lleve. Entonces se pudo ver a quien se ocultaba… era Cosmo.

- He hecho todo lo que me han pedido… he sido su sirviente desde que me rescataron de los Metarex… ¿Y ahora me pagan con esto?

Cosmo llevaba en la mano una grabadora de audio… y entonces levantó la grabadora hacia el cielo y respiró profundamente.

- ¡Escuchen mi desgracia, oh seres del mundo superior al de Mobians y Humanos!

Y aprentado el botón de play… se escuchó la conversación.

"_- Es sobre Tails… creo que no conviene que esté enamorado de la servidumbre…"_

_- Chuck… ¿Andas pendiente de ese zorro de dos colas?_

_- Linsey… te sonará raro… pero es que no me agrada la presencia de Cosmo con Tails. ¿Y si vuelve a morir? No quiero que siga sufriendo…_

_- ¿Y qué propones entonces? No podemos echarla… lo haría todo más complicado._

_- Propongo que volvamos a contactar con Fiona en cuanto podamos… la han reportado presente aquí en Japón._

_- ¿Fiona, dices?_

_- No es una planta… es alguien de su especie… y seguro se entenderán bien…_

_- ¿Y si pasara algo más…?_

_- Ah… si alguien interfiere con ese romance, los Sumadera se encargarán._

_- ¿Tu familia, Linsey?_

_- No seas tan paranoico Chuck… todo estará bajo control._

_- Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo hablamos?_

_- Fiona podrá enamorar al zorro e inclusive… podrán casarse en menos de 2 años. ¡No te preocupes, todo funcionará!_

_- Lo dejo en tus previsoras manos… Linsey…"_

En esa parte la cinta se cortó.

- ¿Díganme que puedo hacer cuanto tan rastreramente compiten con mi amor? Un amor puro… que salvó mundos… con el de esa… zorra… que no lo es porque tenga pelaje solamente. ¡Escuchen oh cielos, oh dioses mi plegaria!

En ese momento, Cosmo abrió la urna de esa montaña y encontró una inscripción y un espejo.

"_Hace muchos años… este sitio se llamó 'Akkujijima' en referencia a los demonios que lo poblaban… hasta que un sacerdote budista entró y selló a la gran responsable, la Bruja Beatrice y su poder mágico en el espejo de cristal, conservado aquí para mantener su maldición bajo control._

_La leyenda dice que quien libere a la bruja Beatrice, será premiado con deseos que se cumplirán con la poderosa magia de la bruja… ¿Pero realmente hay que desatar la maldición de Beatrice y que regresen todos los demonios por esta razón? ¡Sólo un tonto lo haría!"_

- Ah… Beatrice… he oído tu leyenda en la Mansión. ¡Sé que eres poderosa, sé que le diste a Kinzo esas 10 Toneladas de Oro! ¡Beatrice, eres la única que puede ayudarme! ¡Escucha mi plegaria! ¡Yo… te liberaré de tu encierro!

Cosmo tomó el espejo donde estaba sellado el poder de Beatrice… y lo sacó de la urna.

- Beatrice… ¡Haz todo lo que puedas para que el romance de esa zorra de Fiona no prospere!

Y diciendo eso, tiró con violencia el espejo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- ¡Ya he cometido varios pecados! ¡He entrado al bosque prohibido, he entrado aquí… y ahora he desatado una maldición! ¡Pero no me importa, si es que mi amado y yo seremos felices! ¡Escucha lo que he hice y devuélveme el favor! ¡Beatrice-samaaaaaa!

Los truenos tronaron más fuerte en cuanto se quebró el espejo, como indicando la terrible maldición que Cosmo había desatado sobre la Mansión Thorndyke.

(Agosto del 2010 – Mansión Thorndyke)

(Jardín de la Mansión)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '月夜' del OST de Umineko)

El Jardín, exactamente en la Cúpula… estaban de nuevo los dos amantes: Tails y Cosmo.

- Tails-sama… - dijo Cosmo - ¿Estaremos bien?

- Cosmo… yo nunca te abandonaré… eso tenlo por seguro…

- Pero… habían dicho lo de Fiona… que cuando pudieran volver…

- Nunca he amado… a esa traidora, que me usó… ya sufrí en Mobius… no lo haré aquí. Tu sabes que mi único amor es para ti…

Tails abrazó a Cosmo fuertemente al terminar de decir esa frase.

- Todo saldrá bien Tails… - dijo Cosmo – No te preocupes… hay alguien… superior que vela por nuestro amor…

- ¿Alguien superior dices…?

- Oh… no es momento de pensarlo en realidad – dijo Cosmo para evadir el tema – Lo que importa es que estaremos siempre unidos…

- Siempre nos amaremos… - dijo Tails y le dio un beso.

- Gracias… Beatrice… - pensó Cosmo mientras Tails la besaba.

Y supo que romper ese espejo, no sería necesariamente tan mala idea…

(Nota del Autor: Vean la opening del anime de Umineko. La canción se llama 'Katayouku no Tori')

**El juicio final está por ser entregado, nadie podrá salvarse del pecado que corre en sus venas.**

**Las nubes negras se reúnen al ritmo del azaroso mar, suenan los vientos que traen tempestades**

**Las enigmáticas palabras hacen que las brujas rían,**

**Mientras el banquete de esta noche se repite una y otra vez…**

**(Esta esperanza) Se va directo al infierno…**

**(¿Es esto un pecado?) Esas mariposas doradas... ¿Cuántos pecados cuentan con sus alas?**

**No llores más, destruye esas ilusiones atrapadas**

**Sólo por una vez… levántate por encima de tu destino**

**Mantén todas esas promesas que no se cumplieron en tu corazón….**

**¡Y deja salir al profundo… profundo carmesí!**

**¿Acaso tú estás sin pecados? ¿Cuán severo será mi castigo?**


	15. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro I

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**I**

(1 de Octubre de 2010, Tokyo)

Un grupo de curiosos estaba mirando una mesa en una cafetería. En ella se podía ver a Cosmo y a Tails, tomando una malteada. Pero… es que no se podía ver todos los días a una planta y a un zorro tomando malteada. Algunos pensarían que eran cosplayers, pero a esos dos… no les importaba demasiado en realidad.

- Tails-sama… esto…

- ¿Qué no te he dicho que no me llames así? Soy Tails simplemente… deberíamos hablar más casualmente nosotros dos…

- Tails… - dijo esforzándose Cosmo para no decir el 'sama' – Es que… estoy tan feliz… que esto parece como un sueño…

Tails se sonrojó al oír eso de Cosmo.

- Para un sirviente… como yo… el que tengas tantas consideraciones conmigo… yo…

- No digas eso… no eres tan sólo un sirviente. Es que hay… magia en los sentimientos… que todos creen que ni yo ni los sirvientes podemos tener. Pero es… esa magia que ponemos lo que los hace florecer. Desde que yo te conozco… solo quiero conocerte más todavía. Y eso sólo me ha pasado contigo… a pesar de he estado con mis amigos por años… pero tú… y creo que tu sientes lo mismo por mí… ¿verdad?... y esos sentimientos… crean la magia. Porque en serio… no creo que sea otra cosa… la que haga que quiera estar más cerca de ti que de Sonic.

- Claro… - dijo Cosmo - Estoy convencida… que se trata de magia…

Cosmo cerró los ojos y recordó con detalles lo que pasó en 2009. Suspiró… y supo que realmente era la magia… pero la magia de Beatrice la que la ayudó a que Tails se interesara en ella.

(Mansión Thorndyke)

Eran ya las 8 PM, Tails y Cosmo habían regresado hace horas de esa cita… pero escondidos, porque no podían dejar saber a nadie que se veía como amantes… no si Cosmo era una criada, con todo lo que eso implica en una familia tan adinerada como la de los Thorndyke.

En ese momento, Tails estaba con los Thorndyke, porque Chuck quería volver a "presumir" de lo listo que era su aprendiz frente a todos los demás, incluidos los otros Mobians.

- Conforme pasa el tiempo vas madurando, Tails – decía Chuck - ¿Porqué no le cuentas a todos lo que haz estado haciendo en estos días?

- Chuck me ha presentado varias cosas importantes… sus proyectos que tienen con Instituciones de punta aquí en el Japón.

- Y Tails ha superado todas las pruebas prácticas… ¡Todos mis colegas están sorprendidos de su gran habilidad!

- Jejeje… Chuck… no tienes que elogiarme tanto…

Tails decía esto porque estaban reunidos Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Linsey y Nelson, además de Chuck y el propio Tails.

- ¡Tails si que se esfuerza mucho! – dijo Sonic - ¡Es el zorrito perfecto!

- Jejeje… así es… - dijo Knuckles – Es muy hábil… Rouge… deberías aprender de él la próxima vez que quieras… "hacer tu trabajo"…

Si hay algo que Rouge detestaba era que le dijeran que hacía mal su trabajo… así que respondió.

- Jo… ¿De nuevo con esas? Yo no estoy para que digan cosas como si fuera una niña modelo… me voy… iré a tomar aire fuera de esta reunión de presumidos.

Rouge se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida. En ese momento, se topó con Cosmo que llevaba una especie de carrito de té.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, sirvienta tonta! – le gritó Rouge descargando su frustración.

- Lo siento, Rouge-sama… - dijo Cosmo inclinando la cabeza educadamente.

Cosmo acercó el carrito del té hacia el grupo y entonces lo anunció:

- ¡He traído algo de té para todos!

Y empezó a servirlo… primero sirviendo una tasa… para Tails, la otra para Linsey, la otra para Nelson y cuando servía para Sonic… estuvo en contacto demasiado tiempo con la porcelana caliente, y dejó caer la cucharita al suelo, al mover su mano por el reflejo del calor.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Mis disculpas, Linsey-sama!

- ¿Cómo es posible que después de todo este tiempo todavía no sepas servir el té como es debido? Debería darte vergüenza el que seas una incompetente…

Cosmo aceptó en silencio el regaño. Pero entonces, una voz rompió el hielo.

- ¡Esto está delicioso! ¿Acaso es Earl Grey?

- Oh vaya… parece que Tails también sabe sobre té.

- Es que le escuché a uno de los amigos de Chuck hablar de eso siempre… y creo que ya me lo memorizé… jejeje…

Tails le hizo un guiño a Cosmo, mostrándole que efectivamente eso del té lo había hecho para evitar que la sigan regañando… por su parte, Cosmo entendió el mensaje y se sonrojó. Tails era muy atento con ella… y eso que ella era sólo una sirvienta en esa familia.

Cosmo se retiró de ahí en cuanto sirvió el té. Quería ir afuera a expresar su felicidad.

(Jardín de la Mansión Thorndyke)

- ¿Así que estás contenta, verdad?

Rouge había visto a Cosmo estar alegre al salir del jardín. Sabía que tenía que averiguar el porqué de esa felicidad… algo podría sacar de utilidad.

- Es que… Tails-sama me aprecia. Siempre me ayuda… y es tan bueno conmigo…

- Tails es siempre atento… aunque creo que es algo despistado… - dijo Rouge.

- ¡Eso no es así! – dijo Cosmo – Él… es siempre atento…

- Oh vamos… a nadie es un secreto que Tails se enamoró de ti.

- ¡Rouge! ¡No digas eso! Recuerda que yo…

En ese momento, Tails aparecía en el Jardín.

- ¿Decías algo de mí, Cosmo?

- ¡Tails-sama! Gracias por lo de hace un rato… fuiste tan bueno…

- Ah… eso no fue nada…

A lo lejos Linsey vio a Tails y Cosmo… y caminó hacia ellos. Tenía que impedir que Tails se enamorase de una sirvienta… no si quería ser el hazmerreír de su sociedad.

- ¡Tails! – llamó la voz de Linsey – Tienes que volver a la Mansión. Chuck quiere hablar contigo… es sobre algo importante… - Linsey miró a Cosmo – Es sobre una chica que quiere conocerte…

Cosmo sintió como puñales en el cuerpo al oír eso de Linsey.

- Por lo que he oído… la chica es de buena familia… y pertenece a uno de las Universidades más importantes de Japón… - Linsey se acercó a Cosmo que estaba como destrozada ahí de pie y le susurró – Y por eso creo que una maceta andante… sin educación y sin cultura no podrá hacerle sombra. ¡No olvides a donde perteneces, pedazo de mueble con raíces!

Y luego… tomando a Tails se retiró hacia la Mansión.

**II**

(Mansión Thorndyke)

Eran ya las 9 PM. Cosmo estaba mirando hacia el retrato de Beatrice… como si le estuviera rezando. ¿Qué era eso de "chica que quería conocer a Tails"? ¿Y la promesa que hizo con Beatrice? Estaba… furiosa, pero a la vez, sólo podía ser respetuoso con la Bruja de Oro.

- Beatrice-sama… sé que soy un mueble sin educación. Incluso ni soy una Mobian… sólo me revivieron para ser mueble. Entonces… si eso es verdad… ¿Dime porqué me diste un corazón que puede amar? ¡Si voy a sufrir porque mi amor es imposible, no lo quiero! ¡Respóndeme, Beatrice! ¡Yo que rompí ese espejo por ti!

En ese momento se oyó una risa… y cuando Cosmo levantó la mirada, vio mariposas doradas.

- Incluso antes de la Edad Moderna…los humanos han buscado todos los elementos que conforman al mundo… y finalmente un día… gracias al destino de una estrella, un hombre apareció y finalmente demostró al mundo cuál es ese elemento por el cual están hechas todas las cosas.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '金色の微笑' del OST de Umineko)

En ese momento, esas mariposas se unieron y apareció Beatrice. Vestida en su vestido negro, con encajes y su gran pipa de oro. Cosmo se sorprendió, pero no vaciló al ver a Beatrice… quería explicaciones de porqué no cumplió su promesa.

- Beatrice-sama…

- Así es… yo soy Beatrice… y veo que tus preocupaciones se deben al amor. Ese es el elemento por el cual está compuesto el mundo… si te falta amor… a tu mundo le falta todo. Fue cuando Adán y Eva mordieron el fruto del conocimiento… que aprendieron lo que es el amor. Y es por eso que los humanos fueron expulsados del paraíso… y se volvieron humanos. Es decir… que para amar, debes volverte "humano" y no el mueble que eres ahora. Y yo puedo concederte tu deseo con mi magia.

- Y deberías… - dijo Cosmo – Yo rompí ese espejo por ti… y ahora quiero que concedas mi deseo… que Tails-sama… y yo podamos amarnos siempre…

- ¿Ya has roto el espejo? Jejejejejeje… bueno… que más me queda que darte tu deseo.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos en el vestíbulo… era Shadow.

- ¡Detente, no molestes a Cosmo!

- ¡Shadow! – dijo Cosmo - ¡Esto no es lo que…!

- Será mejor que escuches tus palabras, bola de pelos erizada…

- Tú eres… - dijo Shadow mirando a Beatrice sin reconocerla - ¡No puede ser!

- Soy bastante educada con los que me respetan… pero soy muy cruel con los que no…

Beatrice se acercó hacia Shadow levantando su pipa dorada… acercándose peligrosamente al erizo. Shadow se mantuvo en su sitio, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo…

- ¡Detente, Beatrice-sama! ¡Shadow es tan solo un erizo!

- Lo que tu digas… respetable dama… - dijo Beatrice alejándose de Shadow – Eso haré hoy si tu lo pides. Pero la próxima que este erizo sea insolente… no seré tan protocolar…

Beatrice entonces movió sus manos y Cosmo quedó como controlada y extendió las suyas, como si fuera a recibir un peso. ¿Qué estaba planeando Beatrice? Shadow sólo miró la escena indignado… porque no podía hacer nada frente a una Bruja. Lo más humillante es que eso significaba que no era la vida tan perfecta que él pensaba. Sólo torció la boca de cólera.

Beatrice hizo que de su pipa de oro saliera una mariposa dorada que se posó en las manos de Cosmo y se transformó en una especie de medallón en forma de mariposa.

- ¿Y esto…?

- Mientras lo tengas contigo… tu deseo se cumplirá. Así que tú decides… ¿Quieres toda tu vida ser un mueble y no conocer el amor? ¿O quieres cambiar tu destino? ¡Jejejejeje!

Beatrice desapareció de ahí. Shadow se acercó a Cosmo y vio el medallón. Iba a decir algo… pero ya estaba suficientemente sorprendido por Beatrice así que decidió no decir nada.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír '金色の微笑')

Cosmo miró sorprendida a Shadow y sin decir más, se retiró de ahí. En cuanto caminaba por los pasillos, una voz la llamó.

- Cosmo… ven aquí…

- Rouge… ¿Eres tú?

- Así es Cosmo… quiero que seas sincera conmigo…

- ¿Sobre qué cosa…?

- Escucha… esto… que te quiero preguntar… no es algo que deba saberse. ¡Debes guardar el secreto! ¿Lo entiendes?

- Pero… ¿por qué me dirías algo así? No suenas como tú…

- ¿Dime… acaso hay algo malo en mí? No logro que nadie se fije en mí…

Cosmo se sorprendió de lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Esa era Rouge? ¡Ni hablar! Era imposible que una caza-fortunas cayera tan bajo y se deprimiera porque "nadie se fijara el ella".

- Yo no veo nada malo en ti… en serio… eres… preciosa… si podría decirlo de alguna forma…

- ¿Entonces… dime porqué no se fija en mí? ¡Nadiese fija en mí! No importa lo que hago… lo que digo… todos ven sólo lo negativo de mí…

- Rouge… no pareces tú misma… pensé que tú…

- ¡Estoy cansada de fingir ser una mala chica! Yo también quiero amor… ¿O acaso porque soy yo, no puedo amar a nadie? Pero tú… inclusive eres una criada… y tienes a alguien que amas. ¿¡Cómo lo haces? Por piedad, dímelo…

Cosmo tembló un momento. ¿Beatrice le dijo algo de que si eso era un secreto? No podía decírselo a nadie… pero… sentía pena por Rouge. De todos modos… le engañó.

- A veces creo… que yo hago muy poco… - dijo Cosmo – Veré que puedo hacer… pero por ahora, debo irme… con permiso…

Y diciendo eso se retiró dejando a Rouge que se lamentaba.

- Tal vez… pueda pedirle a Beatrice que ayude un poco a Rouge… porque… creo saber quién es ese alguien del cuál se queja…

(2 de Octubre de 2010 – Bosque de la Mansión)

Era la entrada del bosque. Había pasto que era uniforme y se movía gentilmente con el soplo del viento. Ahí mismo había una mesa blanca y sillas blancas en las cuales estaban sentados Cosmo y Beatrice tomando té y comiendo dulces.

- ¿Un regalo de agradecimiento, dices? – preguntó Beatrice.

- Espero que te guste…

Beatrice mordió los dulces que le ofreció Cosmo. Tardó un poco en dar su veredicto.

- No están nada mal en realidad…

Cosmo dejó escapar una risa…

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Es que… ver… a una Bruja comiendo dulces… es algo… que se poco…

- ¡Y que lo digas! – dijo Beatrice girando el rostro para desviar la atención.

Cosmo se tapó la boca para que no la vieran reír… y entonces recordó algo…

- Ah… tengo que devolverte esto… - dijo Cosmo y le alargó el medallón.

- ¿Eh? Pero eso debes quedártelo… si quieres que tu amor florezca…

- Beatrice… es cierto que gracias a tu magia… hemos tenido una oportunidad… pero… yo pienso que somos Tails y yo quienes deben en realidad esforzarse para que florezca el amor.

- No te preocupes, quédatelo igual… en ese caso, considéralo un símbolo de nuestra amistad.

- ¿Amistad…?

- Hay muchos que confían en mí… pero son muy pocos los que me muestran gratitud tras concederles sus deseos. Y tú eres uno de esos pocos…

- Beatrice-sama… gracias…

- Los únicos que pueden verme hasta ahora han sido tú y esa bola de pelo erizado… Shadow.

- ¿Pero no dice… esa leyenda que el Amo te invocó por las 10 toneladas de oro?

- Si por amo… te refieres a Kinzo Thorndyke… déjame decirte que no tenía nada de talento… pero era tan insistente… que quise tomarme la molestia de aparecerme ante él, sólo para reírme de su poco talento… y ahí fue cuando mi suerte cambió. Kinzo me encerró por varios años en esta isla…

- ¿Por ese espejo que rompí?

- Esa es una de las razones… - Beatrice hizo una pausa y continuó – Hace mucho tiempo… un viajero errante que era mago, encerró un poder maligno en el espejo. Pero ya que lo rompiste, he podido manifestarme… es cuestión de tiempo para que mi poder regrese…

- Beatrice… quiero pedirte un favor… ¿Podrías… ayudar a Rouge?

- ¿Pero qué dices…? – dijo Beatrice – ¿No ves el mar…? Cuando está nublado… todo el mar se ve como un trozo de mármol… todo es gris.

Beatrice señaló al cielo que se cubría de nubes… lo que advertía que abría una tormenta… y era eso justo a lo que Beatrice se refería…

- Pues… para mí, el mar sigue siendo azul… sin importar las nubes

- ¿Acaso esa no es la prueba… de que estás cambiando de un mueble a un "humano" o Mobian?

Al oír eso de la propia Beatrice, Cosmo se llenó de alegría. Si se convertía en un Mobian o en humana, podría tener la capacidad de amar y de ser alguien ante los intentos de Linsey de separarla de Tails.

- Gracias… Beatrice…

- Si quieres que ayude a alguien… tan sólo dale el medallón dorado a una de las partes. Mi magia se encargará de lo demás… y créeme… sin dudarlo, se cumplirá mi promesa. Me liberaste… y ese es el favor que te devuelvo.


	16. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro II

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**III**

(Bosque de la Mansión)

Ya era de noche… y todos estaban en la Mansión, ya sea descansando o hablando… era como un día cualquiera. Sin embargo, sólo Shadow y Cosmo estaban en el Jardín… solos… mientras el viento soplaba con suavidad alrededor. Eso parecería la escena de un romance… pero no era el caso que los traía a ambos ahí.

- Toma Shadow… creo que a ti te hará mejor que a mí…

- ¿Y esto es…?

- Es ese broche de oro que me dio Beatrice. Piensa que es mio y siempre llévalo contigo…

- ¡No quiero el broche de esa Bruja! ¡¿Cómo es que dejas que te engañen, tonta?

- Mira Shadow… mira hacia el mar.

El erizo que empezaba a enfurecerse, se sorprendió al oír eso que decía Cosmo. Miró al mar… que se veía a lo lejos desde la Mansión… y se veía negro por la muy poca luz de luna que había en esa noche en especial.

- ¿De qué color se ve para ti?

- Es todo negro…

Podría ser que el mar se viera negro por la falta de la luna… o era el pesimismo de Shadow con respecto a las cosas. No hay forma de saberlo con demasiada seguridad…

- A mí me parece que es de color azul… - respondió Cosmo – Eso es algo que tú no puedes entender todavía…

A simple vista, eso parecía ofensivo ante Shadow. De todos modos Cosmo estaba convencida de que un punto de vista diferente por la magia de Beatrice era mejor que el pesimismo de Shadow con respecto a las relaciones humanas. Así que prosiguió…

- … Shadow. No lo escondas más… sobre… lo de Rouge.

- ¿¡Rouge? – dijo Shadow sobresaltado - ¿Qué sabes…?

- Sé que la acompañaste hoy… - dijo Cosmo – Me alegro que ella… quiera buscar algo diferente… a ya sabes… su antiguo modo de vida.

Shadow miró sorprendido a Cosmo y recordó lo que pasó en la tarde. Había acompañado a Rouge a pasar el tiempo… a inmiscuirse en la diversión propia de los humanos. No tenía por qué estar siempre escondida… quería… que los días significaran algo para empezar…

(Nota del Autor: Esta parte que adapto del EP 2 puede ser un poco "absurda" para el familiarizado con las sagas de Sonic, pero está en Umineko y pienso que no debe ser excluida. Asumamos que Rouge tiene un interés en Shadow… aunque normalmente sería con Knuckles. Todo sea en pos a lo que se viene en los 10 crepúsculos. Estos son los recuerdos de Shadow.)

(Nota del Autor: Oigan 'HANE' del OST de Umineko)

- Bienvenido… señorito… - decía una mujer vestida de criada.

Shadow había ido a esa feria escolar del colegio de Chris, pero en lugar de ir al grado del muchacho había ido a los últimos grados, porque Rouge había logrado hacerse pasar por una colegiala para poder disfrutar de una tarde o algo en especial.

El aula era un lugar grande… un aula de 40 personas para empezar. Estaba decorada con motivos que la hacían parecer una cafetería. Los pupitres, dispuestos como mesas para tomar té o café. En el lado del pizarrón había 4 mesas puestas en línea, como si fuera una barra donde se preparaban las cosas que se vendían en ese lugar. En el pizarrón escrito en grandes letras la frase "Café de Criadas" [Maid Cafe] y para matizarlo… todas las estudiantes mujeres estaban vestidas como sirvientas, con un vestido mediano y unas panties que resaltaban todas sus cualidades femeninas. Con eso… el negocio estaba asegurado para todos los "caballeros" que vendrían a ese lugar.

- ¡Shadow! ¡Lo lograste! – dijo Rouge apareciendo. Te estaba esperando…

Shadow miró a Rouge… y si ya de por sí su aspecto era seductor, con el traje de criada del Café de Criadas, su aspecto era todavía mucho más seductor. Pero Shadow… no reparó mucho en ese momento en las características… femeninas de Rouge. El estaba vestido con un gran abrigo negro, como para ocultar que se trataba de un Mobian. Tal vez lo confundirían con un cosplayer o con un gótico de extrañas maneras. En cuanto a Rouge… su disfraz de criada hacía que nadie reparase mucho en su aspecto, sino en sus pechos… de modo que estaba asegurado que pasaría desapercibida con respecto a su identidad como Mobian.

- Lamento haber llegado tarde…

- No… no tienes que decir eso… despreocúpate por ahora…

Unas voces emocionadas arruinaron ese momento entre Rouge y Shadow.

- ¡Miren! Ohhh… ¿Acaso será el novio de Rouge? ¡Se ve tan… sexy! ¡Aaahhhh!

- ¿Es más joven? ¿Es más joven que Rouge? Ahhh… ¡Tengo que saber si ella sale con chicos más jóvenes que ella…! ¡Eso es tan…! ¡Waaaahhh!

El "hype" de esas chicas era comprensible, pero Rouge se enfurecía cada vez por cada comentario que hacían. No quería que nadie sepa… que le gustaba Shadow.

- ¡Estáte segura! ¡A Rouge le gusta salir con "niños"! ¡Qué indecente… que… fuerte!

Shadow oyó todo eso… pero por primera vez tal avalancha de información lo dejó… en las nubes, de modo que no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Era ajeno a los conceptos de enamoramiento y romance… y no era para menos en realidad.

- ¿Están hablando de mí… Rouge?

- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Escuchen su timbre de voz! ¡Waaahhh… que sexy… lo tiene entrenado! – decían las otras colegialas emocionadas.

- Shadow… puedes esperarme un segundo… - dijo Rouge cerrando el puño como anunciando la paliza que recibirían esas chicas por entrometidas…

Shadow seguía sin saber que pasaba… en cuanto Rouge lo acercó a la puerta de esa aula. Lo empujó suavemente afuera… y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Luego todo lo que se pudo oír fue un sonido como si alguien golpeara las mesas… y acto seguido un grito agudo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Tras ese sonido, Rouge volvió a abrir la puerta y miró a Shadow con una cara de satisfacción:

- No creo que nos vuelvan a interrumpir más… y lamento… que ellos crean que soy tu… novia. Sólo ignóralos por favor…

- Eso creo… - dijo Shadow – Sólo que no entiendo… porqué estoy aquí.

- He suplantado a una chica que es Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil… así que haré todo lo posible para que pases un divertido día hoy… disfrútalo al máximo… ¿vale?

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'HANE')

En ese momento un sonido inundó el ambiente de esa escuela.

"_Se informa al grupo musical que debe presentarse en el auditorio para interpretar su número musical. Repito… el grupo musical debe presentarse en el auditorio…"_

- Tienes que venir… - dijo Rouge – El número musical te encantará… sólo sigue al grupo que saldrá del aula y ve al auditorio. ¡Debo irme!

Rouge salió del aula y se perdió en los pasadillos de la Escuela. Shadow por su parte siguió al grupo que salió y se dirigió hacia el auditorio.

El auditorio era un auditorio grande… podrían entrar 300 personas en él. El sitio bullía de gente y en el estrado podía verse todo un grupo de instrumentos dispuestos para que un grupo musical tocase en él. Las luces del auditorio se apagaron. En ese momento todos los estudiantes empezaron a gritar… como aclamando al grupo que venía. Shadow estaba muy al fondo… indiferente de toda esa algazara… que veía con ojos de indiferencia.

**(Punto de vista de Shadow)**

Todos los que veo aquí son humanos… varones. ¿Dónde están las mujeres? ¿Acaso todas están en el papel de criadas? ¡Qué misóginos son los humanos desde que son jóvenes! Estoy seguro que por eso no valoran muchas cosas que… podrían serles de utilidad.

Maldición… no logro ver nada… todo este lugar está abarrotado de gente… esto me enferma… y no hay modo de ver en el escenario. Saltaría o algo… pero sería muy sospechoso… debo pasar desapercibido.

¿Qué es eso que veo…? ¿Es una caja de cerveza? Creo que podré usar eso para poder pararme un poco más arriba y poder ver el escenario. Rouge dijo que esperara… ¿Acaso planea algo aquí? ¿Algún robo perfecto del cuál quiere que sea cómplice?

Me subí a la caja y logré al fin ver el escenario. Veo un grupo musical en él… todas son mujeres. ¿Pero y eso…? ¡Esa de ahí… es Rouge! Está al frente del micrófono… ¿Acaso ella… es la vocalista de ese grupo? Ah… ya veo… me dijo que sustituyó a esa Presidenta del Consejo. ¿Qué le habrá hecho? Bueno… no quiero saberlo, ni me importa…

Pero… me resulta sorprendente ver así a Rouge. Esta con un traje diferente… un largo vestido de colores… parece como si fuera… alguien del campo. ¿Y esa guitarra eléctrica? ¿Acaso va a cantar y a tocar? No sabía que ella pudiera tocar… jamás la he visto practicando… pero seguro lo hará en su tiempo libre.

¿Los demás saben que ella está aquí? ¿Qué tiene estos pasatiempos de mezclarse con los humanos? ¿Sonic y los demás aprobarían su actitud? Se supone que nosotros… tenemos una misión… y no es la de intentar vivir con los humanos. No somos iguales… somos tan diferentes… nosotros tan poderosos y ellos… tan insignificantes… tan débiles que tienen que crear armas para resolver sus diferencias…

- ¡Rouge-samaaaaaaaaa! ¡Has venido!

_Todo el auditorio estalló en ese grito cuando salió el grupo de Rouge. ¿De donde sabían su nombre? Tal vez sería el mismo que la de la colegiala que había suplantado. A juzgar por eso, el grupo musical era muy popular._

- ¡Gracias a todos por venir a aquí hoy!

Puedo oír la voz de Rouge por los altavoces… es ella… ¿Rouge-sama? Seguro ese es su apodo como Presidenta del Consejo… o bueno… de la chica a la que ha suplantado. Nadie se ha fijado para ver que es un murciélago y no un humano. ¡Tontos humanos!

Creo que me siento un poco incómodo… que seres… tan bajos llamen… "Rouge-sama" a Rouge. Ella… merece ese título de seres inferiores… pero lo mejor sería… que ella estuviera con gente de su nivel… con Mobians. Pero se le ve feliz. Parece… como si estuviera saliendo en esos programas musicales que hay en Televisión.

Esto… es algo… tan superficial… tan vano… viniendo de ella… no lo creo. Pero… creo que debería quedarme a oír su actuación.

_Shadow no había oído jamás música por su propia voluntad. Desde que era un criado para los Thorndyke, sólo oía lo que los caprichos de Linsey y Nelson dictaban. Desde que por su estatus social casi siempre oían piezas clásicas… Shadow empezó a acostumbrarse. No puedo decir que le gustase de todos modos… pero se sentía… como neutral… o como interesado en ese tipo de música. Y es por eso que la canción que Rouge interpretó… a Shadow le pareció… bastante… inapropiada…algo que si oyeran los oídos de Linsey, tal vez harían que se desmayara por considerarlo… algo sin clase… algo… nada fino…_

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'Tsurupettan' de Silver Forest, perteneciente al OST del juego Tohou Project. Está en el OST de Umineko, pero como versión corta, pero escuchen la versión de Tohou Project, porque es más expresiva. La traducción pertenece al usuario de YouTube, Ninamo, a la cual he hecho ciertas adaptaciones para que suene un poco más a "Rouge", aunque mantiene la gracia que tiene según la situación en la Novela Visual. Esta parte puede parecer algo absurda… pero… es parte del EP 2.)

"**Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano"**

"**Plano, plano… tortilla plana / Plano, plano… de pechos planos"**

"**Hoy me esconderé sigilosamente entre los árboles y espiaré a Knuckles. ¡Acosarle!"**

"**Esperaré y le robaré bollos de judías y esas esmeraldas sagradas de las ofrendas…"**

"**Ese echidna que organiza fiestas cada tres días es un amante de esmeraldas… "**

"… **y estira sus manos cuando corre… ¿Querrá intentar caerme bien?"**

"**En el mundo humano… (Espíritu maligno, vete de aquí)"**

"… **esta demonio nació… (No salpiques todo)"**

"… **que en la oscuridad… (¡Douman Seiman!)"**

"… **será enterrada… (¡Knu… Knu… Knuckles, Knuckles!)"**

"**Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano"**

"**Plano, plano… tortilla plana / Plano, plano… de pechos planos (Aún no terminé)"**

"**Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano"**

"**Plano, plano… tortilla plana / Plano, plano… de pechos planos (¡Por favor!)"**

"**Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano"**

"**Plano, plano… tortilla plana / Plano, plano… de pechos planos (Sí, sí…)"**

"**Niña… niña… niña pechos planos… / "Niña… niña… niña pechos planos… (¡No me llamen así!)"**

"**Mobian, Mobian… pechos planos… de pechos planos… / Mobian, Mobian… pechos planos… de pechos planos… (¡No me digan acosadora!)**

"**Hoy escucho pasos detrás de mí… ¡Oyashiro-sama me asecha!"**

"**Maldiciones, desapariciones, sacrificios, torturas, exorcismos y… ¿Comer a escondidas?"**

[Lo de Oyashiro-sama es una referencia al juego Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni de 07th Expansion]

"**En el mundo humano… (Espíritu maligno, vete de aquí)"**

"… **esta demonio nació… (No salpiques todo)"**

"… **que en la oscuridad… (¡Douman Seiman!)"**

"… **será enterrada… (¡Knu… Knu… Knuckles, Knuckles!)"**

"**Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano"**

"**Plano, plano… tortilla plana / Plano, plano… de pechos planos (Aún no terminé)"**

"**Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano"**

"**Plano, plano… tortilla plana / Plano, plano… de pechos planos (¡Por favor!)"**

"**Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano"**

"**Plano, plano… tortilla plana / Plano, plano… de pechos planos (Sí, sí…)"**

"**Niña… niña… niña pechos planos… / "Niña… niña… niña pechos planos… (¡No me llamen así!)"**

"**Mobian, Mobian… pechos planos… de pechos planos… / Mobian, Mobian… pechos planos… de pechos planos… (¡No me digan acosadora!)**

"**Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano"**

"**Plano, plano… tortilla plana / Plano, plano… de pechos planos (Aún no terminé)"**

"**Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano / Plano, plano… liso y plano"**

"**Plano, plano… tortilla plana / Plano, plano… de pechos planos"**

Parecía que Rouge se divertía a lo grande… era gracioso… oírla a ella hablar de pechos planos y burlarse de Knuckles en una canción que todo el mundo pensaba que era graciosa.

Odio las multitudes… pero… esta… es una Rouge diferente a la que yo conozco…

**IV**

(Bosque de la Mansión)

Shadow volvió de sus recuerdos. Por alguna razón se sentía algo alegre, porque estaba tarareando la canción "Tsurupettan" mientras recordaba. Cosmo se reía de lo… disonante que se veía que Shadow cantara algo así.

- Yo creo… que deberías hablar con Rouge sobre lo que sentiste. Estas intentando ser feliz… y eso es algo bueno Shadow…

- ¡Eso que dices…!

- Cállate… - dijo Cosmo – Ahí viene Rouge… los dejaré solos…

Cosmo se retiró y se perdió entre el follaje del bosque. En ese momento, Rouge que caminaba por el Bosque vio a Shadow y lo llamó:

- ¡Shadow! ¡Ven aquí!

Shadow se acercó despacio a Rouge. En cuanto el erizo se acercó a Rouge, ella se sentó en la maleza e hizo una seña para que Shadow hiciera lo mismo, pero el erizo siguió de pie.

- ¡Hoy fue un día muy divertido! Tenía que decírtelo en persona…

- Rouge… - dijo Shadow – Tengo que decir… que eres muy buena en el canto…

Al oír eso, Rouge se sonrojó e hizo gestos para que Shadow no se percatara de eso.

- Esto… ¿Eh? ¡Jejejeje! ¿¡Estás bromeando, no…!

- Yo por más que lo intente… no podría hacerlo… porque soy un Mueble.

Rouge miró a Shadow con incredulidad. ¿Era un mueble? ¡Era la Forma de Vida Perfecta! Y aún así el seguía degradándose así…

- Esto… yo creo que debes dejar ya eso del Mueble. ¿Acaso los dos no somos Mobians? Ni siquiera me gusta estar viviendo en esta Mansión… pero todo esto es por el Oro de la Leyenda de Beatrice. No he olvidado quien soy en realidad Shadow… pero tú… has perdido todo el orgullo que alguna vez tuviste…

Shadow miró en silencio a Rouge y la dejó continuar.

- Sé que es horrible… que seas un criado… porque quieras ver a María otra vez. Pero… al igual que yo… que me veo obligada a vivir con esos humanos tan presumidos… deberías poder crear una personalidad nueva… una en la que importe vivir la vida al máximo y disfrutar lo que este mundo tiene para ofrecerte.

- ¿Crear… a otro yo…?

- Todos podemos crear un nuevo yo… que puede emerger según las circunstancias… en cualquier momento. Ese alguien… que vive en su interior… es alguien en quien pueden confiar… y que emerge en las circunstancias… para no perder el rumbo de su vida…

- ¿Pero qué dices…?

- Piensa en Sonic… - dijo Rouge – Acostumbrado a vivir una vida de velocidad y aventuras… y ahora… vive con ese tal Chris… al igual que nosotros. El de seguro ha creado una personalidad en la que le gusta esta vida sedentaria… porque si viviera con su antigua personalidad… se volvería loco por la inacción. Y eso también va para ti Shadow… tú puedes y eres capaz de crear una personalidad que viva y hasta en la que puedas tener un nombre mejor. Shadow no es tu nombre real… ¿verdad?

- Nunca he pensado que un nombre real sea algo que me interese… si me lo dio alguien… seguro ya lo olvidé hace tiempo. Y es que eso… no es importante para un Mueble.

- Te he dicho que no tienes que fingir eso del Mueble delante de mí.

- Crear otro yo… tú puedes hacerlo por ser Mobian. Yo no puedo… porque fui creado como un Mueble y no estoy permitido de tener futuro, oportunidades, esperanzas ni sueños…

- ¿Porqué tú…?

- Cosmo me lo dijo… y aunque no fuera así lo he notado… sé que…"te gusto" o algo así.

Eso tomó a Rouge por sorpresa. ¡Se suponía que ella debería decírselo!

- Esto… verás… yo… jejejee…

- No puede haber amor entre Mobians y Muebles – sentenció Shadow. Aquellas palabras sonaron como puñales para Rouge – Tails y Cosmo romperán… eso es un hecho.

- ¿Cómo puedes…?

- Como Mueble no puedo amar a nadie… gracias por pensar en mí como Mobian… pero me crearon en un laboratorio… y ni siquiera pude proteger a María… así que soy el Mueble mas inmundo que hay… así que sólo la intención cuenta… pero soy y siempre seré… un Mueble… con permiso, Rouge…

Y dando la vuelta, Shadow empezó a caminar despacio hacia la Casa de Huéspedes, dejando en el suelo a una Rouge con el corazón destrozado. Toda oportunidad que tenía de que Shadow se fijase en ella… había sido cruelmente destrozada por ese erizo. ¿Realmente era tal su culpa por lo de María? ¿Acaso es un crimen tan imperdonable el fallar… el cometer errores? ¿O es que acaso el dolor y la humillación era lo que hacía feliz a ese erizo?

Shadow caminó por los pasadizos del Jardín de la Mansión… y entonces vio volar a su alrededor mariposas doradas. El erizo torció el rostro de rabia… como sabiendo lo que se venía.

- Jejejejejee….

Shadow movió su mano rápidamente como un sable, y cortó a un grupo de mariposas doradas. En ese momento y en su delante… se apareció flotando en el aire, Beatrice.

- Jejejeejeje… y yo que pensé que mi magia había unido a otro par de amantes. Es una pena… realmente esa chica te convenía…

- Ahora lo comprendo… - dijo Shadow, tomando el broche dorado que le dio Cosmo y tirándolo al suelo, lo pisó fuertemente – Tú no eres una especie de Cupido… claro que no… ¡No eres nada más que una jodida Bruja que juega con parejas que no pueden ser dándoles falsas esperanzas!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'ｻｿﾘのﾊﾗﾜﾀ' del OST de Umineko)

Beatrice dio una ligera risita al oír a Shadow.

- ¡Haz algo de utilidad por lo menos! ¡Desaparece, maldita Bruja!

- Mi poder mágico se reactivará sin más… es un hecho que resucitaré… y entonces como la verdadera Ama de este Bosque… lo controlaré todo… ¡Y entonces volveré a abrir la Puerta de la Tierra Dorada! ¡Jejejeejejejeje! ¡Jajajajaajjajajajaja!

Y en medio de sonoras risotadas, desapareció de la vista de Shadow. De cualquier modo, su voz la pudo seguir escuchando el erizo negro.

- ¡Beatrice! – se oía desde la Mansión Thorndyke - ¡Por más que te añoro… que te invoco…! – seguía Kinzo Thorndyke - ¡Respóndeme! ¡Dime porqué no me respondes!

Kinzo empezó a llorar sobre un cuadro de Beatrice que tenía en su pared en medio de fórmulas y escritos de las tinieblas que intentaba usar para invocar a Beatrice… sin éxito.

- Se vuelven locos por oro… se vuelven locos por amor. Es lo mismo en Mobians y en humanos… y ahora he plantado tres semillas de amor… ahora espero ver como esas tres darán su fruto…

El observador podía ver a Rouge llorando en el follaje del bosque por culpa de las duras palabras de Shadow, y al mismo tiempo en habitación, Cosmo miraba enamorada y tocaba una fotografía de Tails y por otro lado, Shadow… miraba con una expresión furibunda la Mansión, porque podía seguir oyendo la voz de Beatrice que lo seguía atormentando.

- Aunque el terreno a veces es árido… de seguro florecen… y mariposas doradas serán las que diferencien la fruta podrida e inútil, del fruto jugoso del amor… no puedo esperar a que llegue el día de la cosecha… porque cuando llegue… será el día del gran banquete… ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

(**Nota del Autor:** Feliz Navidad a todos los que nos leen. Lamento la demora... pero he tenido algunas dificultades para seguir. No significa que abortaré el proyecto... claro que no. Sólo que puede que a veces publique muy rápido y otras más despacio. Saludos especiales a **Napo_1** por sus reviews y sus ayudas al fic. Así mismo a **Ez116**, por sus valiosos comentarios y ayudas en la adaptación de ciertas partes del fic. Y a todos los demás tambien las gracias por seguir esta adaptación. Así mismo informar a todos que **Witch Hunt ha publicado el parche al 100 por cien del EP 7 de Umineko Chiru y que el 31 de Diciembre tenemos Umineko Chiru EP 8, el final de esta saga**. Pienso hacer el proyecto completo y adaptar los 8 episodios de Umineko, pero para eso necesito su apoyo con reviews y cosas que pueda mejorar. Las ideas y la crítica son bienvenidas. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!)


	17. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro III

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**V**

(4 de Octubre de 2010 – Mansión Thorndyke)

Nelson Thorndyke estaba parado mirando el retrato de Beatrice en el vestíbulo. Tenía un rostro atribulado… como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de algo.

- Cariño…

Nelson giró la cara y vio a su mujer, Linsey acercándose.

- Ah… cariño… ¿Y cómo van las preparaciones?

- Todos los arreglos han sido hechos…

- ¿Y no habrá ningún problema con Kinzo?

- Ninguno. Tanaka y Ella están de nuestro lado. No hay ninguna forma de que Chris y esos Mobians se reúnan con Kinzo. Todo está controlado…

Por alguna razón, esos dos parecían calmados cuando dijeron que "esos Mobians" no podrían reunirse con Kinzo. Los dos esposos se tomaron de las manos.

(Sala de Sirvientes)

Cosmo estaba doblando un grupo de sábanas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un rostro de preocupación. La sala era pequeña, se podía ver un mueble donde ella estaba sentada, una mesa con sábanas para doblarse, una pizarra con las tareas escritas en ella, un escritorio con Tanaka escribiendo en un cuaderno y la ventana que daba hacia el bosque y en la cual se veían unas nubes grises amenazando el cielo.

Cosmo suspiró de preocupación, por lo de su reunión con Beatrice.

- ¿Cosmo, te sientes bien? Parece que no has descansado muy bien.

- Ah… no es nada Tanaka. En serio… estoy bien… lo lamento.

- En ese caso te dejo a cargo. Shadow no tardará en llegar…

Tanaka se levantó, guardó el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo y se retiró.

- Beatrice… - dijo Cosmo – Aunque las nubes cubran de gris el cielo… siempre veré el mar con un bello azul… no lo olvides…

En eso se abrió la puerta y apareció Shadow.

- Cosmo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

- Shadow… ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Y quien más, si no?

- ¿Querías decirme algo…?

- Tenemos a un muy importante huésped que viene hoy. Trata de tener tus problemas personales a un lado… no tenemos que darle mala impresión. No se que tendrás y tampoco me importa… pero no dejes que te afecte hoy…

- ¡Yo no sé de que "problemas personales" me estás hablando!

Y sintiéndose algo ofendida, se levantó y salió de esa habitación con las sábanas.

- Estúpida planta… - dijo Shadow torciendo la expresión – Ya verás lo que es bueno…

(Casa de Huéspedes)

Tails estaba encerrado en el baño con una especie de anillo de compromiso en una caja y mirándose al espejo. Probablemente ensayaba una forma de entregársela a Cosmo.

- "Cosmo… te pido que aceptes este presente y no hagas más preguntas…" No… eso no estuvo bien… probemos otra vez.

Tails dejó caer por accidente la caja al suelo, la recogió y aunque tembloroso, volvió a ensayar. Se ponía muy nervioso dado la formalidad de la petición que estaba haciendo.

- "Cosmo… ponte este anillo en el dedo. Es una orden". No… eso tampoco estuvo bien…

En eso su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

- ¿Tails? ¿Estás ahí?

- ¡Sonic! – dijo Tails - ¡Yo… yo… ya salgo!

En eso el zorro abrió la puerta y el erizo azul entró.

- He estado oyendo lo que haz dicho desde la puerta. Cuando estás tenso… te trabas y no dices nada que sea muy propio de ti…

- ¿¡Pero qué dices? – dijo Tails cerrando la puerta – Tú sabes… que yo amo a Cosmo... y nada de lo que diga nadie me hará cambiar de parecer…

- No te preocupes… no es mi intención hacerte cambiar de opinión. Sólo te digo que recuerdes… que debes calmarte y procurar decir algo que a ella le guste oír… sólo es eso.

- No te preocupes Sonic… ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

- Eso es, "Little buddy", ¡Dalo todo de ti! ¡Si te esfuerzas, seguro todo te saldrá bien! Y recuerda… siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas… - dijo Sonic.

(Nota del Autor: Los Japoneses no usan el concepto de "buena suerte", sino el concepto de esfuerzo, por temas de su cultura. Eso es lo que significa el "gambate" de esta parte)

- Gracias Sonic… eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener…

(Mansión Thorndyke – Vestíbulo)

Rouge estaba parada ahora mirando el retrato de Beatrice. Algo le inspiraba respeto… y ambición al ver ese retrato. Había venido a la casa de los Thorndyke porque sus fuentes en el mundo de las fortunas le informaron de la Leyenda de las 10 Toneladas de Oro dadas por Beatrice a Kinzo Thorndyke. Quería saber más de eso… pero no sabía como preguntarlo.

- Señorita Rouge – dijo Ella apareciendo - ¿Hay algo que la incomode?

- Ella – dijo Rouge fingiendo preocupación - ¿Tu sabes algo de la Leyenda de Beatrice?

- Beatrice-sama es la Bruja Dorada… la otra Ama de este Bosque, junto al Sr. Kinzo y es quien lo gobierna de noche.

- ¿Acaso eso no es lo que todos dicen?

Ella sonrió de un modo extraño y empezó a narrarle algo a Rouge.

- Hace muchos años, este lugar era temido y conocido como Azukishima, siendo Azuki una corrupción del término "Akujiki" …

(Nota del Autor: 'Aku' significa 'diablo' y 'jiki' es 'temporada', así que a Akujiki es algo así como 'temporada del diablo', como indicando que el Bosque de esa mansión está maldito.)

- He oído mucho de leyendas en este bosque… ¿Qué hay de cierto en ella?

- Hay algo de cierto en ellas… porque este lugar se volvió tranquilo cuando un monje construyó un santuario en los montes del bosque y selló todos esos espíritus malignos en un espejo.

- Sí que te gusta esa historia, ¿No, Ella?

- Pero… ese santuario pudo haber sido destruido por los relámpagos que han caído en estos días o por las tormentas. De ser así, esos espíritus diabólicos han vuelto a salir… y si Beatrice-sama es invocada por esos espíritus y ella aparece en la Reunión Anual de los Thorndyke… jejeje…

Rouge sintió algo de miedo al oír eso… pero no podía dejar que nadie lo supiera. Además, si Ella contaba esa historia para asustar, tendría más oportunidades de poder robar ese oro, dado que nadie se atrevería a internarse en el bosque prohibido. ¡Ella era una Mobian, ningún humano la podría atacar! Sólo tenía que evitar dejarse dominar por el miedo…

(Estudio de Kinzo)

- Así que al fin han llegado… - dijo Kinzo

- ¿Eh? ¿Señor? – preguntó Tanaka - ¿Quiénes han llegado?

- Esos buitres que buscan mi fortuna – dijo Kinzo – Chris y esos Mobians. Y con ellos, la ruleta ha empezado a girar… y tengo todo para que reviva mi amada Beatrice. ¿Qué resultado dará? ¿Será Rojo… o será Negro? ¿Cuál es la clase de milagro o la maldición que sucederá esta noche cuando Beatrice sea la que domine en todo este Bosque y sus dominios? ¡Oh, Beatrice, acepta mi apuesta!

- ¿Beatrice-sama?

- Claro que sí Tanaka… con todos aquí… muy pronto empezará la ceremonia y Beatrice revivirá.

(Jardín de la Mansión)

Podía verse a Chris, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream y Amy Rose caminando por el Jardín hacia la Mansión Principal. Habían sido llamados seguramente por Linsey y Nelson.

- ¿Así que cuando es Octubre, este mundo y el inframundo interactúan el uno con el otro? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? – preguntó Sonic.

- Las leyendas dicen… que… en este mes, las Brujas recuperan su poder – dijo Chris – Entonces es posible que… Beatrice recupere su dominio del bosque…

- Beatrice volverá… - dijo Tails – Estoy seguro… quiero verla pronto…

**(Metamundo – El Purgatorio)**

En ese momento, toda la escena se volvió gris. Y como si estuvieran delante de una gran pantalla… como las de cine, se apareció delante Beatrice y a su lado Sonic.

- Despierta, erizo azul… mira el juego en el que te metiste – dijo Beatrice.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago en ese color gris? – preguntó Sonic.

- Ese de ahí eres tú… y no eres tú. Estás en el Metamundo… el Purgatorio, para ser precisos – respondió Beatrice – El "yo" que estás viendo en ese mundo creado por mi magia… es un yo totalmente independiente al yo de aquí. Tu verdadero cuerpo, tu verdadera alma… están atrapadas en mi juego eterno… en esta dimensión mágica y maldita… y esos, son sólo marionetas de mi juego… sólo tienes que rendirte y aceptarme para salir de aquí.

- ¡Dices estupideces! – dijo Sonic - ¡No me humillaré ante ti!

- Bueno… si insistes… ¡Comenzaremos un Nuevo Juego! Todas las piezas están alineadas…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'answer' del OST de Umineko)

- No me importa qué clase de truco sucio uses contra mí… yo jamás te aceptaré como Bruja. ¡No eres más que una farsante! ¡No eres más que un plan de Eggman, seguro!

- Piensa lo que quieras… pero mientras no aceptes tu derrota, este juego será repetido las veces que sea necesario. ¿4? ¿5? ¡Inclusive un millón si es necesario! Es decir… ¡Esto es una tortura! ¡La tortura de ver como mi magia mata a sus amigos uno por uno y tú te rendirás cuando aceptes que todo esto es obra de mi magia! ¡Has caído en mis dominios y no te dejaré salir, erizo azul!

- Te equivocas… tú serás quien será torturada… cuando destroce cada una de tus falsos acertijos. ¡Mientras esté aferrado a eso que es lo que creo, no perderé! ¡Y menos ante ti! Podría destruirte a ti y esta ilusión con un Spin Dash… pero lo haré despacio para que sepas que sentí en el Primer Juego en el que me tuviste. ¡Nadie puede derrotarme, y menos alguien como tú!

- Interesante… ¿No quieres rendirte? Pues entonces nos torturaremos los dos… el uno al otro… hay quien dice que eso es la forma más pura de amar… ¡Pues empecemos ya de una vez! ¡Acepta mi desafío mágico! ¡Sonic, the Hedgehog!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'answer')

(Jardín de la Mansión)

El gris desapareció y la escena que veían Beatrice y Sonic se reanudó.

- ¿Y esa tal Beatrice? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Sonic.

- Beatrice es… - dijo Chris.

- ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! – interrumpió Tails – Te tengo un dulce…

- Déjame contarle a Sonic lo de Beatrice…

- Yo también lo sé… me conozco esa leyenda…

- Creo… que mejor es que Tails sea quien lo explique… - dijo Sonic.

- Bueno… - dijo Tails – Beatrice es…

- ¡Tails! – le gritó Chris - ¡Creo que ya hablaste de eso lo suficiente!

- Pero yo quería decirle a Sonic…

- Chicos… vayan adelantándose… - dijo Chris – Quiero hablar un momento con Tails.

- Sonic… pero yo…

- No pasa nada "Little buddy". Tú solo habla con Chris… ¿Es nuestro amigo, no?

- Si… claro… - dijo un Tails preocupado por la primera reacción de Chris.

- No te preocupes Sonic… - dijo Chris – No tardaremos mucho…

- Confío en ti, Chris… - dijo Sonic.

Chris esperó que Sonic y los otros se retiraran de ahí y en cuando entraron a la mansión y vio que nadie estaba ya en el Jardín, dio a conocer su verdadero ser y le dio dos sonoros bofetazos a Tails, de modo que el pobre zorro cayó al suelo.

- ¿¡ES QUE NO TE HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO TE COMPETE? ¡Yo soy el que vive aquí, el que conoce la Leyenda!

- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo…!

Chris se molestó y cogió a Tails de las dos colas y lo elevó por los aires. El zorro hacía una mueca de dolor mientras Chris seguía con su rabia.

- ¡Tienes 8 años! ¡8 malditos años! ¿Crees que me voy a dejar ganar por un zorrito que encima es menor que yo? ¡Te he dicho que no interfieras! ¡No interfieras entre lo que hace Sonic y lo que hago yo! ¡Tú no sabes nada…!

- ¡Chris, me duele! ¡Por favor, bájame que me duele! ¡DUELE! ¡Aaaahhhh! – gritaba y pedía Tails porque no soportaba el dolor.

Chris miró con rabia a Tails y lo tiró al suelo. En cuando el zorro estaba en el suelo, le pateó el costado y tomó el dulce que tenía en la mano y que iba a darle a Sonic. Lo tiró al suelo y lo empezó a pisar, lo pisaba una y otra vez, destrozándolo mientras gritaba de rabia.

- ¿Qué clase de dulce barato es ese? ¡Sonic apreciaría más los dulces de mi familia! ¡Es de lo peor! ¡Es un dulce barato! ¡Es de lo peor!

- Por favor Chris… - murmuraba Tails – Por favor… regresa… derrota a la "Bruja Negra", por favor…

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del zorro de dos colas.

- He tenido suficiente de tu incompetencia – dijo Chris – Te dejaré aquí solo…

- Chris… yo no te he hecho nada… es la Bruja Negra quien te controla…

Chris se enfureció al oír lo de "Bruja Negra" y le pisó las dos colas a Tails.

- Escúchame zorrito idiota… no te atrevas a decirle nada a Sonic. Porque primero, él no te creerá. El hizo una promesa… de protegerme… por eso… si intentas vengarte, tú serás el único que quedará mal. No puedes hacer nada… y recuérdalo… si tu sigues aquí… es porque Sonic te considera alguien valioso…

- Dime lo que quieras… - dijo Tails – Sé que es la Bruja Negra quien te está controlando y hace que digas esas cosas… ¡Déjalo ya, Bruja Negra! ¡Deja al amigo de Sonic en paz!

- Sólo quédate aquí, zorro idiota… y no te atrevas a decirle nada a Sonic ni a interrumpirnos la próxima vez. ¿Te ha quedado claro? ¡Entiende el lugar al que perteneces, siempre serás alguien inferior a Sonic. ¡Siempre!

(**Nota del Autor:** Hay una razón para esta violencia gratuita contra Tails. Lo irán sabiendo conforme avancen los EP 02 - 04. Espero sus reviews y teorías sobre todo. Espero que se entienda lo del Metamundo. **El verdadero Sonic es el del Metamundo y el que está jugando con Beatrice. Podemos decir... que el objetivo del juego... es que Sonic logre romper la Ilusión de la Bruja de Beatrice y escapar de ese mundo en el que está atrapado. Y eso... lo logrará si demuestra que los crímenes son hechos sin necesidad de dicha ilusión**. Como siempre, se agradecen sus reviews... y teorías al respecto de esta Ilusión de la Bruja.)


	18. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro IV

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic - Previews**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**VI**

(Nota del Autor: Atentos a esta parte de la historia)

Tails se quedó en el piso llorando mientras Chris se iba hacia la Mansión. ¿Porqué Chris era así con él? No lo entendía… su mente no lo entendía. En eso sintió que una mano le tocaba la cabeza.

- ¿Quién es…?

- Tails… - dijo Cosmo – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No ha sido nada – mintió el zorro – Me caí… y bueno… me dolió… pero todo está bien.

- ¿Y ese dulce que está ahí pisado en el suelo, que es?

- Esto… Cosmo… yo…

- Si quieres… que confie en ti… tú debes confiar en mí… vamos dime que pasó.

- Chris… esto…

- ¿El Sr. Chris ha vuelto a golpearte?

- ¡No lo llames Sr. Chris! ¡Es Chris simplemente! ¡Cosmo, tú no debes ser su criada!

- Tails… - dijo sorprendida Cosmo.

- Esto… yo… perdóname… no ha sido Chris… ha sido… la Bruja Negra… que se apodera de Chris.

- Tails… si esto sigue, deberás decírselo a Sonic… esto no puede quedar así…

- No es necesario… - dijo Tails – No es Chris en realidad…

- Entiendo que creas que el Sr. Chris…

En ese momento, Tails emitió una ligera risita. Cosmo lo miró extrañado, pero se limitó a recoger el dulce pisado por Chris y soplarle el polvo.

- Esto es lo único que puedo hacer con el dulce, Tails…

- Jejejeje… no te preocupes Cosmo… Beatrice podría repararlo fácilmente.

- ¿Beatrice…? ¿De qué hablas…? – dijo ella asustada. ¿Acaso Tails podía ver a Beatrice, aparte de ella y de Shadow? Pero eso era… imposible…

- No te preocupes Cosmo… Beatrice está por llegar… puedo sentir su presencia… pronto… todo estará arreglado… Jejejejeje…

- Tails… esto… ¿Beatrice-sama?

- Si Cosmo… Beatrice-sama, la Bruja Dorada. Y pronto se abrirá la puerta de la Tierra Dorada… y seremos felices…

- Tails… tengo que confesarte algo…

- Tails cambió su expresión a una de preocupación. ¿Qué era esa súbita confesión?

- Dime lo que te pasa Cosmo…

- Tails… yo… he hablado con Beatrice…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Yo… hablé con ella porque temía que te pudieran separar de mi lado… yo no sé… si realmente…

- Haz llegado más lejos por nuestro amor… Cosmo… realmente te quiero y lo vales…

- ¡No entiendes Tails! ¡Es Beatrice… podría ocurrir la Maldición de Epitafio!

- Pero iremos todos a la Tierra Dorada. ¿Esa no fue la promesa?

- ¿Pero a que costo, Tails? ¿A qué costo…?

La Tierra Dorada es mejor que todo esto… - dijo Tails – Y no importa a donde vayamos… siempre te querré… no lo olvides…

(Mansión Thorndyke – Sala Principal)

En la sala se podían ver a Sonic, Chris, Amy, Linsey y Nelson sentados, como esperando algo.

- ¿Se sabe algo del abuelo Kinzo? – preguntó Chris.

- El abuelo está muy indispuesto – dijo Linsey – Creo que lo mejor sería no interrumpirlo y dejarlo en su habitación…

- Pero… sólo quiero…

- No incomodes al abuelo Chris. No quiere ver a nadie por ahora…

- Chris miró a sus padres con un rostro de frustración. Parecía que iba a tener una rabieta… a juzgar por la expresión. Y en ese momento…

- No te preocupes Chris… - dijo Sonic – Tu abuelo se pondrá mejor y podremos ir a visitarlo…

- Pero Sonic… yo… mi abuelo…

En eso una especie de relámpago interrumpió la conversación.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Amy.

- Ha sido seguro un relámpago… - dijo Linsey – Seguramente se acerca una tempestad…

Cuando Chris oyó lo de tempestad, dio en su interior un salto. ¡Había dejado a Tails en el Jardín! Y ese zorro tenía miedo de los rayos… por lo que lo podía meter en graves problemas si es que algo le pasaba. Chris supo que eso sería perder la amistad de Sonic… por lo que de la nada se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida… ¡Iba a recuperar a Tails! Y es que en el fondo… Chris golpeaba a Tails… porque pensaba que así podía desquitarse de la tensa relación que tenía con sus padres.

(Jardín de la Mansión)

Chris corría por los caminos del Jardín gritando y buscando a Tails.

- ¡Tails! ¡Tails! ¡Respóndeme por favor! ¡Lamento lo de hace un rato!

La mente de Chris sólo pensaba en una cosa… en ubicar al otro mejor amigo de Sonic y ubicarlo con bien. Si lo encontraba llorando por su miedo a los rayos o alguna otra cosa… su mente no era suficientemente grande para imaginar el severo castigo que Sonic le daría.

Pero su turbación se quitó cuando vio al zorro refugiándose de la tormenta en la Cúpula del Jardín. Tails estaba con la mirada perdida y en su mano sostenía el caramelo que Chris pisoteó.

- ¡Tails! ¡Te encontré!

Chris como arrepentido se abalanzó contra el zorro y le dio un abrazo enorme, como simbolizando toda la presión que salía de él tras haberlo encontrado. Y supo que debía decir algo, sino quería que Tails lo delatara ante Sonic.

- ¡Lo siento! Tails, perdóname… no sabía lo que hacía…

- No pasa nada… bienvenido de vuelta, Chris. Estuve esperando que volvieras.

- Perdóname Tails… no le digas a Sonic… por favor…

- No es tu culpa… solamente estabas siendo controlado por la Bruja Negra. Así que todo está bien entre nosotros… ¡Eres mi amigo!

Hay dos maneras de racionalizar un maltrato hecho por alguien a quien tenemos aprecio. El primero es pensar que merecemos ese maltrato por ser incompetentes y el segundo es pensar que ese alguien está siendo obligado en contra de su voluntad. Es preferible eso a pensar que ese amigo… o ese familiar nos maltratan porque les nace o quieren hacernos sentir dolor. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo Tails. ¿O realmente cabía a la idea que los espíritus de ese espejo estuvieran influyendo en Chris?

- Perdóname… yo… no lo sabía…

Tails asomó la cabeza fuera del cuerpo de Chris que lo abrazaba y divisó a alguien.

- Oh… mira… es Beatrice.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調' del OST de Umineko)

Un rayo cayó como indicando la clase de espíritu maligno que se acercaba… pero a diferencia de otras veces, Tails no se asustó. Su emoción por tener ante él a la mismísima Beatrice, lo dominaba por completo… era… como llegar a la cima de lo que más había buscado.

Y es que era Beatrice… la Bruja Dorada, la gobernante del Bosque de la Mansión de noche… y era todo un privilegio para Tails, un zorro de 8 años de edad por lo menos tener en su presencia a un ser que debería tener… aproximadamente sus 1000 años.

Pero esa Beatrice era diferente a la del retrato… vestía un vestido largo, pero que no le colgaba, y que al mismo tiempo ocultaba sólo hasta la rodilla. Su cabellera dorada como el oro, soplaba con el viento al compás de otro relámpago que caía.

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Beatrice!

- ¿Los zorros de dos colas, se han portado bien últimamente? – dijo Beatrice.

- Esto… es… imposible… - dijo Chris al no dar crédito de lo que veía.

Tails se acercó corriendo a Beatrice. La miró como un amigo que se reencuentra con otro en años. Aparentemente se conocían de algo ellos dos…

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Feliz Halloween! – el zorro metió mano a su pelaje y sacó otro dulce - ¡Te daré este para ti, Beatrice! ¡Feliz Halloween!

- ¿Oh… es para mí? – dijo Beatrice halagada por el presente. Entonces ella miró el dulce aplastado que tenía Tails en su otra mano - ¿Y qué le pasó a ese de ahí?

- Bueno… - dijo Tails – Lo pisotearon y se estropeó… ¿Pero tú puedes repararlo, verdad?

- Pásamelo por favor…

Tails le dio el dulce a Beatrice. Y ella entonces tomó su mano y tapó los ojos a Tails. El zorro entendió que Beatrice quería que creyera en la magia y con sus dos colas, se tapó el solo los ojos. En ese momento ella tomó el dulce y empezó su ritual.

- Dentro de ti y tus recuerdos, los dulces siempre fueron rellenitos y dulces. Entonces… ¡Vamos, recuerda esa clase de dulce que eras! – dijo lanzado el dulce al aire.

En ese momento el dulce que volaba por los aires, brilló y se convirtió en una mariposa dorada que se posó en los dedos de Beatrice y que al hacerlo se transformó en un dulce totalmente nuevo, como si nunca lo hubieran pisado.

- ¿Pero qué diablos…? – decía Chris sorprendido ante lo que veía.

- Ahora ya puedes abrir los ojos – dijo Beatrice mirando a Tails.

El zorro dejó caer sus dos colas y pudo ver que Beatrice le ofrecía el dulce completamente reparado. El alma del zorro se llenó de felicidad.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Increíble! ¡Beatrice, eres increíble! ¡Eres la mejor!

Chris se acercó temerosamente a Beatrice, como dando crédito de la existencia de la Bruja Dorada. ¿En qué clase de universo podía verse que la magia… era real? ¡Es que eso no podía ser! A Chris le habían enseñado que la magia era cosa de ilusionistas o de trucos de magia que se compraban o se bajaban de Internet… pero eso… era magia auténtica… y supo que estaba ante una bruja de verdad… y si Tails le decía a ella lo mal que le iba… estaba seguro y convencido de que su castigo sería muy severo. Así que miró de reojo a Beatrice, como viendo su reacción.

Pero Beatrice seguía mirando a Tails con una especie de cariño… sin fijarse en Chris. ¿Significaba que el muchacho estaba a salvo? Pues entonces, Beatrice metió mano a su bolsillo y sacó una carta. Era un sobre blanco, con unas especies de líneas doradas… como un escudo de armas.

- Tails… déjame darte esto de aquí… - dijo Beatrice entregándole una carta.

- ¿Una carta…? – y se dispuso a abrirla.

- ¡No la abras! Llegará el momento propicio para eso… y no deberás abrirla hasta antes de eso. ¿Y sabes por qué…? Es que esa es tu invitación a la Tierra Dorada.

- ¿¡La Tierra Dorada? ¡Beatrice, eres la mejor!

- Y no deberás mostrársela a nadie…

- Claro… lo prometo. Y no fallaré a una promesa que le hice a una bruja…

En ese momento Beatrice miró a Chris, pero su expresión de felicidad, cambió a una especie de sonrisa maligna… y se acercó lentamente. Chris temió y dio pasos hacia atrás, pero Beatrice se le adelantó. Sacando de su bolsillo una carta… se acercó con fiereza y dando pasos rápidos, de modo que Chris no pudo escapar.

- Y esto es para ti… - dijo mostrándole la carta – Acéptala de una vez… y recuerda leer su contenido en la Cena de la Mansión.

Beatrice le alargó la carta como con desprecio, arrojándosela al pecho y en ese momento le hizo una mueca como de una sonrisa maligna, como si hubiera cumplido alguna especie de maldición hacia Chris y su familia. Luego se dio la vuelta y se retiró hacia la mansión riéndose.

- Jejejeje… ¡Jejejejee! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Chris miraba con temor a Beatrice mientras ella se reía maquiavélicamente.


	19. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro V

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic **

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**VII**

(Mansión Thorndyke)

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de repente… y otro rayo cayó, como advirtiendo de la tragedia que se venía. Y en medio del resplandor… Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada. De pie y mirando como feliz por la hospitalidad de esa familia.

- Beatrice-sama… - dijo Tanaka – Esperabamos que nos honraras con tu visita – dijo inclinándose.

- Ya no eres tan joven como antes… Tanaka…

- La conduciremos a su habitación de huéspedes… el Sr. Kinzo le desea una estadía cómoda.

Tanaka condujo a Beatrice por los pasillos de la mansión. Al ver la Bruja el retrato que había en el vestíbulo… el retrato de ella, sonrió satisfecha… como si la honrasen en esa familia.

En ese momento, Rouge salía por un lado de la mansión y vio venir a Beatrice con Tanaka. Trató de darle ninguna importancia, ya que parecía que fuera Linsey tras venir de una película o filmación. Pero sólo fue cuando vio el cuadro del vestíbulo… que se dio cuenta que esa mujer no podía ser la madre de Chris.

- Esa mujer… ¿No será…?

**(Metamundo – El Purgatorio)**

En ese momento, se volvió a congelar por así decirlo ese mundo y todo se vio gris. Una mariposa dorada voló y en eso volvieron a aparecer Sonic y Beatrice. Sin duda alguna, era el Metamundo.

- Jejejeeje… verás… la única razón por la que siempre has negado mi existencia es que yo no estaba en el Juego en otras ocasiones. Podrías decir que la "Beatrice" del Primer Juego sería una ilusión… pero esta vez… desde el mismo inicio me tienes ahí. ¿Tienes algún problema, Sonic? ¿Acaso vas a rendirte antes del primer movimiento?

- ¡Deja de vacilarme así! – dijo un molesto Sonic – ¿¡Porqué diablos me rendiría ahora mismo? ¿Quieres probar un spin-dash… bruja loca?

- Jejejeje… pues entonces… en el Primer Movimiento… lo dejarás todo… Jejejeje…

- ¡No me rendiré! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!

- Y pensar que hasta tu "amigo" Tails ya me vió y reconoció mi existencia. Jejejeje… ¿Porqué no te rindes? No saldrás de aquí… así que inclínate y di que serás mi sirviente… y te dejaré ir.

- ¡Eso nunca, bruja loca! ¡Te venceré… ya lo verás! ¡Te venceré!

- Que divertido… me empiezan a caer bien los erizos… Jejejeje…

(Sala VIP de Huéspedes)

En ese momento, el gris desapareció y la escena se resumió en donde Tanaka dejó a Beatrice.

Ese lugar era una sala no muy grande, pero era muy lujosa. Cortinas con motivos orientales rodeaban las ventanas, tapices con el logo de la familia, muebles de caoba pura y una mesita para tomar el té. Los sofás eran de plumas de avestruz, un material ilegal… pero fácil de conseguir para una familia adinerada como los Thorndyke… y otros lujos varios.

Y en medio de todo eso… Beatrice. Sentada y con la pierna cruzada, como esperando a alguien o algo… esperando… la atención preferente que debería recibir de esa familia.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció Shadow, trayendo una tetera en una mano y una taza de té en la otra mano. El erizo que tenía una mueca rara en la cara… se acercó silenciosamente a Beatrice y comenzó a servirle el té que debía tomar el huésped.

- Ha sido tiempo sin vernos… Shadow, the Hedgehog. ¿O debería decir… Shadow, the emo-hog? Jejejeje… He venido aquí a cumplir los deseos de Kinzo… porque… el día en el que todos retornaremos a la Tierra Dorada… finalmente ha llegado. Estos días de poner esa cara propia de un emo y llenarte de pesar por ser un mueble han llegado a su fin…

Shadow no dijo nada tras oír lo de "emo-hog" y sencillamente le alargó la taza de té a Beatrice, sin decir una palabra, y como aguantando unas palabras duras a quien osaba insultarle.

- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué no celebras esto? ¿Es que acaso tienes… "intereses" atados a este mundo? ¿Algo te remuerde, Shadow?

- Nada me une a este mundo – dijo Shadow fríamente – Porque… yo soy un mueble.

- Bah… que aburrido que eres… creo que me la tomaré con Cosmo. Si tuviera que escoger como sacrificios a Cosmo y a su noviecito, Tails… creo que sus remordimientos y lamentaciones me divertirán hasta no poder… ¿Qué dices Shadow? ¿Lo hacemos…? ¿Nos la cargamos?

Shadow se sorprendió… y tuvo miedo. No por Beatrice ni por el plan contra Tails o Cosmo. Es más… el quería que todo lo malo le pasase al erizo azul y a su amigo… porque ellos no eran un mueble como él. Pero sabía que permitir esa tragedia… rompería una promesa con María. ¿Y si Beatrice mataba a esos amantes… que le impediría matar a Rouge posteriormente? ¡No lo podía permitir… porque en el fondo… a él… por más mueble que fuese… le gustaba!

- ¡Eso es muy bajo… hasta para ti! – se atrevió a decir Shadow.

- Pues arrodíllate…

Shadow abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Arrodillarse? ¿Él… la forma de vida perfecta? ¡¿Arrodillarse? ¡Eso nunca! Podía acabar con Beatrice que todavía era humana en ese momento, decapitándola como hizo con Eggman. Esa bruja no sabía con quien se metía…

(Nota del Autor: En uno de los finales del juego Shadow, the Hedgehog, hay una escena donde Shadow ataca a Eggman, pero la escena se corta y se oye un grito y un sonido como una sandía partiéndose. Muchos piensan que Eggman fue decapitado. Me sumo a la teoría)

- Arrodíllate y bésame los zapatos… porque si lo haces, no me sentiré obligada a matar a Cosmo como uno de los sacrificios. ¿Qué dices… emo-hog?

Shadow no salía de su asombro… ¿Lo haría? Esta vez mostró su rostro de enfado a Beatrice, pero ella fue la que le mostró un rostro… como alegre. Era… como si ella estuviera feliz de que Shadow tuviera ese conflicto interno. No por nada lo llamaba "emo-hog".

¿Pero en realidad debería hacer eso? El podría mandar al diablo a Cosmo y dejar que muera con Tails, después de todo, salía ganando porque para Sonic sería un duro golpe. Y además… él era consciente de que la apertura de la Tierra Dorada exigía los sacrificios del Epitafio de la Bruja. ¿Así que… porqué preocuparse?

Y es que la razón real… la razón por la que no quería hacer eso, es porque Shadow veía en Cosmo el romance que él podía tener, pero que negaba estoicamente. En el fondo… él tenía una meta… la Tierra Dorada pero para revivir a María. ¿Pero acaso María lo aceptaría si Beatrice le decía que tomó parte en el asesinato de una feliz pareja de amantes? El peor miedo de Shadow era que María le diera la espalda… y conociendo a Beatrice, esa bruja era capaz de todo. Tenía que ceder.

Entonces cerrando los puños y con una mueca de fastidio… se inclinó… y acercó su cara hacia los zapatos de Beatrice. Jamás el hacer eso habría sido tan humillante. La forma de vida perfecta… siendo humillada… y rebajada a besarle los pies a una Bruja que el mismo podía liquidar. Era… patético… Shadow se sentía más miserable que nunca por eso.

- Jejejejee… jejejeje… - decía Beatrice y en cuando Shadow besó los zapatos, empezó a reírse sin control - ¡Jejejejeje! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ AHAHAHA JAJAJAJAJAJAA!

(Cocina de la Mansión Thorndyke)

- ¡No lo acepto! ¡No es justo! ¿Porqué no puedo ser yo, quien le lleve su cena? – decía Ella.

- Beatrice-sama tiene el mismo rango que el Amo Kinzo… y por eso, hay que ceñirse a su voluntad y las mismas reglas. Y Beatrice-sama quiere que Cosmo le entregue su cena – dijo Tanaka – Porque Beatrice siente que no la tratan como merece… el Amo Kinzo se molestará mucho.

En la puerta que salía de la cocina podía verse a Cosmo esperando que acabe la discusión entre Ella y Tanaka. Se sentía algo culpable… porque ella no quería hacer daño a nadie. Pero felizmente… estaba Tails para confortarla. En ese momento, ella sintió pasos… que interrumpieron su pensar.

- Esto es todo tú culpa…

Cosmo volteó y vio que el que le hablaba… era Shadow.

- Si no hubieras enfocado tu mente… en ese "remordimiento", ese lazo que llamas amor… al fín podríamos celebrar el esperado día… en el que la Tierra Dorada se abriría. Pero fuiste tú y ese zorro fenómeno de dos colas, quienes lo mandaron todo al demonio… ¡Hubiéramos sido capaces de ir a la Tierra Dorada y nacer de nuevo… tú como una de tu raza… y yo como un Erizo!

- ¿Acaso la ceremonia empieza esta noche? – preguntó Cosmo.

- Eso parece… - respondió Shadow.

- Iré a servirle su cena a Beatrice… - dijo Cosmo rápidamente.

(Sala VIP de Huéspedes)

Cosmo estaba sirviendo la cena a Beatrice, platos tapados con una especie de tapa de metal, para que no se perdiese el calor… y los cubiertos más lujosos que se podían ver.

- ¿No te enojas conmigo? – dijo Beatrice.

- ¿Porqué debería…? – preguntó Cosmo.

- Ya te dije… sólo salve tu amor con Tails porque me hacía gracia hacerte bromas a ti y al "emo-hog" ese… ya que no es nada que una semilla de amor que germinará, se enredará entre sus ramas y se marchitará ella sola, trastocando gente y produciendo problemas por doquier.

- ¿Eso es lo que haces? – dijo Cosmo - ¿Atormentar, confundir y hacer sufrir a la gente para divertirte? Veo que es así… que eres esa clase de ser que usa su poder para mal. Por eso he decidido que hay una sola manera de resistirme ante tu maldad.

- ¿Y cuál es esa forma? ¿Un invento de tu amorcito? Jejejee…

- Simplemente, ignoraré tus malos agüeros. Yo soy quien controlaré mi destino de ahora en adelante. Yo y Tails seremos los que forjaremos nuestro amor… y de ese modo, no seremos un elemento para que te diviertas… ya no seré tu juguete… Beatrice.

Beatrice se sorprendió de la atrevida respuesta que Cosmo le estaba dando.

- De esa forma… es la única que puedo tener para resistir tu maldad y tu magia. Si necesitas algo, enviaré a Shadow para que te lo haga llegar. Adiós… y gracias por todo, si es que tuviste la intención sincera de ayudarme alguna vez…

Y diciendo eso, sirvió los platos y se retiró de esa habitación.

- Jejejejee… - dijo Beatrice en cuando Cosmo cerró la puerta – Pero que divertida es… y por ese atrevimiento te mataré… y junto a ese zorro de dos colas que tu amas. Los mataré a los dos… y de la mejor forma que se me ocurra en adelante… Jejejejee… sabrás con quien te metiste… estúpida sirvienta… Jejejejeje…

(Comedor de la Mansión)

En el comedor, estaban todos tanto humanos como Mobians comiendo. Era petición de Chris… porque estaba turbado… perturbado por que se le apareció Beatrice en cuanto maltrató a Tails. ¿Qué clase de… plan tenían esos seres que habían aparecido en su vida? ¿Acaso Sonic y sus amigos tenían algo que ver con la maldición de Beatrice. Él lo ignoraba… pero de momento, tendría que ser amable con ellos… por si temía peligrar su vida…

- Esta comida… se llama Bordelaise… - dijo Ella – Espero que todos tengan un buen apetito y disfruten de la cena…

- Maravilloso como siempre… Ella – dijo Linsey tras probar un bocado.

- Se lo agradezco, Sra. Linsey… tómese su tiempo y aproveche la cena.

- Oye… - dijo Rouge - ¿Sabes si el huésped vendrá a cenar aquí?

- No… - respondió Ella – El huésped desea disfrutar de su almuerzo en la Sala de Huéspedes.

- ¿Un huésped? – preguntó Chris - ¿De qué estás hablando…?

- El huésped sería… - dijo Ella suspirando – Beatrice-sama….

Al oír la palabra "Beatrice-sama" todos giraron la cabeza hacia Ella como asustados. ¿Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada? ¿Ella… era un huésped en esa noche?

- ¿La Bruja…? – preguntó Cream sorprendida.

- Ella… ¿Esto es una broma, no? – dijo Linsey alterada.

- Dejen de hacerse los tontos… - dijo Rouge - ¿Acaso no fueron ustedes quienes la llamaron?

- ¿¡Pero qué dices? ¡Yo no sé nada! – dijo Linsey.

- Linsey… cálmate… - dijo Nelson – Ella no puede ser la verdadera Beatrice… ¿verdad?

- No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa aquí… ¿Chuck, tu sabes algo?

- No… ¿Acaso… es Beatrice, la bruja…?

- ¡Claro que no es una Bruja! – dijo Nelson – Seguro será algún… hijo perdido de Kinzo. Y si eso es verdad… querrá husmear dentro de la herencia de Kinzo…

- Chris… - dijo Linsey – Regresa a la Casa de Huéspedes… con… tus amigos – dijo señalando a los Mobians – Déjennos resolver este asunto a nosotros…

- Yo creo que también me retiraré… - dijo Chuck – Tengo trabajo atrasado que hacer… si me excusan, por favor…

(Jardín de la Mansión)

Chuck, Chris y los Mobians caminaban hacia la Casa de Huéspedes. Esa súbita interrupción de la cena, los hacía tener muchas dudas al respecto.

- Oye… Chuck… - dijo Chris - ¿Cierto que Kinzo tuvo una amante llamada "Beatrice"?

- Así es… la tuvo. Aunque bueno… yo nunca la llegué a conocer. Sin embargo, mi hermano me comentó que estaba emparentado con una mujer llamada así… pero parece ser que ella murió poco después….

- ¿Kinzo y Beatrice tuvieron un hijo? – preguntó Sonic.

- Eso es lo que no sé… pero siempre mi hermano me dijo que buscaba una forma de revivir a Beatrice… y por eso empezó con el tema de la Magia Negra. Nunca le ha dado resultado…

- Entonces si ella no resucitó… lo otro es que venga aquí para vengarse – sugirió Knuckles.

- Pero últimamente… Kinzo empezó a volcar su investigación sobre la resurrección en las Esmeraldas Chaos. Así que no se si lo logró a este punto…

- ¡Eso es ridículo! – dijo Amy - ¿Venganza? ¿Y eso como lo haría?

- Bueno… - dijo Sonic – Si se llama así misma… "Bruja", seguro debe tener un mal temperamento, porque no creo que sea las que vuelan en una escoba y todo eso… jejejeje…

- Jejejee… - dijo Tails riendo – Sonic… tu nunca aprendes. Beatrice te mostrará en un momento, lo que es imposible para los humanos. Y entonces creerás en su poder… y en la magia.

- Oh claro Tails… - dijo Sonic sarcástico – Si lo veo… lo creeré…

- Uuhh… - dijo Chris – Ya son las 10 PM… que aburrido…

Al oír "10 PM" Tails supo que había planeado encontrarse con Cosmo. Así que decidió excusarse para dejar el grupo que se iba a la Casa de Huéspedes.

- Chicos… creo que revisaré el Tornado X en el Taller. Ustedes vayan a la Casa de Huéspedes y yo los veré luego… jejeje…

Y sin decir más… se fue volando hacia el "taller", que era en realidad la Cúpula del Jardín… que es donde había quedado con Cosmo.

(Cúpula del Jardín)

Al igual que en otras ocasiones, el sitio estaba solo para Cosmo y Tails. Cosmo ya estaba apostada ahí… esperando a que su querido zorro de dos colas venga a verla… hasta que oyó el sonido de las colas y vio a Tails venir. El zorro se detuvo a unos metros de la cúpula y corrió a verla.

- ¡Cosmo! ¡Cosmo, perdón por la demora!

- Tails… te estaba esperando… ¡Al fin has venido!

Para hacer la cosa… mas inapropiada, en ese momento empezó a llover. Los dos amantes, se refugiaron en la Cúpula del Jardín.

- Cosmo… me he demorado… porque he querido darte un regalo…

- ¿De qué se trata, mi amor?

- Te quiero dar un regalo… - dijo Tails mostrándole la caja con el anillo de compromiso.

- Tails… no debiste…

- Yo prometí… que aun cuando muera… estaré siempre contigo… como tú hiciste conmigo… y por eso… quiero sellar nuestra unión. Mi alma siempre estará contigo… y como prueba, quiero que te pongas ese anillo… indicando nuestra unión sagrada en el amor…

En ese momento Cosmo, al notar que Tails tenía dificultades al expresarse y se ponía rojo como un tomate, no quiso perder el tiempo… y se colocó el anillo en el dedo.

- Tails… esta es mi respuesta – dijo Cosmo – Porque estaremos juntos… aun cuando nuestras almas se separen… siempre nos querremos… Tails…

Y se dejó abrazar por el zorro… el cual… al verse en un momento tan… emotivo como ese, dio un beso a su amada… como sellando su amor.

A lo lejos podía verse a Shadow mirando a los novios y con una mueca torcida murmuró:

- Cosmo… pero…que idiota que eres…

(Capilla de la Mansión Thorndyke)

Podía verse una Capilla… como las de las Iglesias Católicas en general, salvo que sin imágenes de santos… por lo que era sólo la apariencia de Capilla. Y en el altar, sentada como si fuera una Santa, estaba Beatrice. En las sillas de los fieles estaban Nelson, Linsey, Ella… e inclusive Chuck.

- No tengo objeciones… tanto yo y mi esposa, te reconocemos como lo que eres… - dijo Nelson.

- No hay nada que pueda decir… - dijo Chuck – Haz probado la Prueba Diabólica. Todavía sigo sorprendido de tu poder… eres Beatrice, la Consejera Alquímica de la Familia Thorndyke… y un usuario poderoso de la Magia… así que lo diré… eres Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada.

- Jejeje… ustedes los humanos usan la Prueba Diabólica cuando quieren excusarse de algo que no pueden probar… y al final… han caído rendidos ante la evidencia. Ahora todos sabrán que soy y siempre he sido la Bruja Dorada… Beatrice. ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!


	20. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro VI

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic **

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**VIII**

**(Nota del Autor: El Primer Crepúsculo del EP 2 es brutal. Lectores sensibles abstenerse... por favor. Aunque de todos modos aquí empieza la lucha lógica de Sonic y Beatrice.)**

(Habitación de Kinzo)

El sonido de las campanadas de un antiguo reloj, podía indicar que ya era hora del alba. Kinzo se levantó y miró el reloj… 7 AM.

Su habitación estaba llena de animales disecados… y de libros, papeles… todos relacionados a la Magia Negra… era como si fuera la extensión del laboratorio donde él trabajaba en sus planes de resurrección. Aunque algo diferente se podía ver… y es que tenía modelos de esmeraldas de color rojo y verde. Así es… Kinzo estaba investigando algo sobre las Esmeraldas Chaos.

- Jejeje… por lo que veo, me he salvado de ser uno de los Primeros Sacrificios. Oh, Beatrice… ¿Quiénes han sido los 4 elegidos? Hazlo interesante para mi… jejeje…

(Capilla de Mansión)

Rouge, Chris, Cosmo, Shadow y Tanaka estaban mirando sorprendidos el lugar.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto…? – dijo Chris.

- Amo… no lo sé… - dijo Cosmo – Cuando fui a preparar el desayuno, encontré esta nota que decía "Capilla" y cuando voy hacia acá… veo esto…

"Esto" era la puerta de la Capilla. Tenía dibujado un círculo mágico… un círculo como esos que se usan en las ceremonias de lo oculto. ¿Acaso había un brujo en la Mansión? ¿O tenía algo que ver con que Beatrice viniera el día anterior? Ese círculo… para hacerlo peor estaba trazado con una especie de material rojo… como si fuera sangre… porque chorreaba como ese material. El círculo tenía unas letras… que no eran japonés… que no parecían de un alfabeto que ellos conocieran. Todos tenían miedo por lo macabra de la escena. En una Capilla… signo de la presencia de Dios… una señal diabólica… una señal macabra…

En eso Chris miró hacia debajo de la puerta y vio algo escrito en ese rojo que parecía sangre…

"_**Happy Halloween… Miles"**_

Eso turbó más a Chris. Sonic y Tails estaban dormidos… pero ¿Acaso Sonic o Tails eran los responsables? Chris estaba asustado… porque no había sido muy… amigable con Tails anteriormente. ¿Acaso ahora el zorro sería el responsable?

- Esta Capilla está cerrada tanto puertas y ventanas y la llave maestra que tenemos los sirvientes no puede abrirla. No hay forma de que podamos entrar ahí…

- ¡Puedo romper las ventanas! - dijo Shadow - ¡Nada es imposible para mí!

- No podemos romper el mobiliario sin enojar al Amo Kinzo. Simplemente no podemos entrar…

- ¡Entonces tráiganme la llave que abre la Capilla! – dijo Chris.

- Esa llave está perdida… - dijo Tanaka – Nadie sabe donde está…

- ¿Y qué hay de mis padres, Chuck y Ella? – preguntó Chris - ¿Acaso ellos no lo saben?

- Todos ellos… - dijo Tanaka – Están desaparecidos… así que usted es el Amo ahora, Sr. Chris.

En ese momento Chris recordó la aparición que tuvo con Tails, con respecto a Beatrice. La Bruja le entregó a Tails una carta diciendo que era su "entrada" a la Tierra Dorada. ¿Y eso… era la llave?

Chris corrió y se dirigió hacia la Casa de Huéspedes. Entró despacio y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormían Tails y Sonic… uno en la cama y el otro en el sofá. Sonic hacía lo que podía para darle más comodidades a su mejor amigo. Chris miró a Tails que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Parecía que dormía sin preocupaciones… no… si el hubiera hecho algo… tendría por lo menos una mueca… y Sonic igual… por lo que descartó que Tails se hubiera vengando escondiendo a sus familiares. ¿Pero si no era Tails… quien más podría ser?

Chris buscó en la mesa de noche, los objetos personales de Tails y vio la carta. La abrió, porque notó que estaba sellada… lo que quería decir que nadie tocó la carta en la noche… y vio que había dentro una llave. Eso lo convenció que Tails no hizo esa pintada en la Capilla.

- ¡Lo sabia! – dijo Chris – Esa llave…

Ese "lo sabía" sonó en la habitación y Sonic despertó.

- Eeehh… - dijo el erizo – Chris… ¿Eres tú?

- Ustedes deben permanecer aquí… - dijo Chris saliendo rápidamente.

Al oír eso, Sonic se quedó extrañado. Al mismo tiempo, Tails empezó a despertar.

Chris trataba de saber que era esa llave o que podía encontrar al abrir esa puerta. Sabía por qué el sobre estaba cerrado y que Tails y Sonic tenían una expresión calmada… que ellos no podían haber sido los responsables. ¿Pero quien haría las pintadas? ¿Porqué "Happy Halloween Miles"? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y quien era el huésped de la otra vez? ¿Acaso… era Beatrice, la bruja que vio cuando golpeaba a Tails?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó hacia donde estaban los otros.

- ¿Sr. Chris? – dijo Tanaka - ¿Dónde estaba usted?

Chris le alargó la llave y le dijo simplemente:

- ¿Es eso lo que buscan ustedes?

- No hay ninguna duda… - dijo Tanaka – Esta es la llave de la Capilla.

- Pues ábrela – dijo Chris – Es una orden…

Tanaka abrió la cerradura y en ese momento entraron a la Capilla. Al abrirla a simple vista no vieron nada… así que decidieron avanzar más.

Chris vio que cerca del altar había una mesa, con gente ahí. Los miró bien… parecían a juzgar por la ropa sus padres. Estaban… tirados sobre las sillas, como dormidos.

- ¡Ah menos mal! – dijo Chris – Seguro esto ha sido una broma que…

Pero conforme fue avanzando… vio que no se escuchaban los típicos ronquidos de alguien dormido por el alcohol. ¿Qué era todo eso…?

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Red Dread' del OST de Umineko)

Cuando llegó finalmente y percibió el olor supo de lo que se trataba. Miró a sus padres, su tío y a Ella… y no estaban dormidos… estaban muertos. Se podía oler finalmente el hedor a muerte en ellos. ¿Qué clase de jugarreta era esa?

- ¡Amos! – dijo Cosmo asustada y rompió el hielo al fin.

En una capilla… los hombres son bautizados… nace su vida cristiana… se casan… confirman sus deberes con Dios. ¿Pero esto…? ¡Eso no era un Sacramento! ¡Era la violación más… refinada de un lugar sagrado! Era algo… que aunque era blasfemo… era… bello.

Era una mesa con decoraciones de Halloween. Servidos en ella habían deliciosos dulces… una calabaza rellena de dulces y cubiertos servidos. Y… algo… como si fuera morcilla… pero que no era morcilla. Eso que se veía en los platos… eran intestinos… intestinos humanos.

- ¡Aaagghhhh!

Chris se tapó la boca al ver y comprender la magnitud de la escena. Esos intestinos no estaban servidos, como platos… venían de algún lado… y aunque el chico tenía miedo. Siguió con sus ojos la longitud de esos intestinos… y vio que venían de… los cuerpos.

- ¡Uugghhhh!

Otra vez, Chris sintió que quería vomitar todo su cuerpo. Es que finalmente entendió la brutal escena. Sus padres… su tío y Ella… estaban muertos… con un gran tajo abierto en el abdomen… y como si alguien violentamente les hubiera sacado algo… como desfogándose, les jaló todos los intestinos hacia afuera, como haciendo espacio y poniéndolos en los platos… como dulces de Halloween. Era terrorífico.

¿Realmente era algo macabro? ¡Definitivamente lo era! Pero era un asesinato bastante limpio… no había sangre desperdigada por doquier… era algo bastante elaborado para pensarlo.

Que el culpable, quien sea que haya sido, haya organizado a los muertos y tras arrancarles las entrañas… los pusiera en sillas como en una especie de fiesta de Halloween, era algo refinado en realidad… algo digno… de su posición social. Ellos no merecían ser asesinados y tirados por algún lado o sus cuerpos profanados. No… morirían como caballeros… como gentes… con todo lo que eran para la sociedad… era un muerte… bella… por así decirlo, por el nivel de refinamiento que tenía. Los cubiertos bien puestos, los caramelos… los servilleteros de plata… un mantel muy costoso en esa mesa que no tenía ni una sola mancha de sangre. Las sillas limpias… salvo las patas, porque la sangre que salía de esos abdómenes, caía hacia el suelo por pura gravedad.

Y cuando Chris miró a sus cuerpos... fue peor… porque como si de momias se tratase… tenían el cuerpo lleno… de caramelos… y por eso el culpable había sacado los intestinos. Pero era refinado, porque si bien estaban metidos en el cuerpo de una forma… muy rudimentaria… como apretándolos para que entren, no había tanta sangre regada por ahí.

Chris ya no lo soportó más… y vomitó. Y lo hizo otra vez… era demasiado…

- Que horrible… - murmuró Chris temblando.

Volvió a vomitar y le era difícil tenerse en pie. Los pies le temblaban y sentía una especie de escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco… ¿Eso pasó con sus padres? ¿Estaban ya los dos muertos? ¿Qué sería de él ahora? Bueno… tenía la fortuna de los Thorndyke, pero aún así… ¡Hasta su tío estaba muerto! Y Ella… también muerta.

En ese momento se dejó caer…

- ¡¿Policía? ¡Una ambulancia…! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Ese ruido venía de Rouge que no podía soportar tremenda escena. La murciélago cayó al suelo tapándose los ojos para no presenciar ese crimen… y es que… era demasiado refinado para sus ojos. Eso… por más grotesco que parezca… era puro oro.

Shadow por su parte… estaba asustado. Le temblaban las piernas… y es que ese destino podría haber tenido cualquiera… incluído él. ¿Pero quién era capaz de semejante desastre? Sus manos… le temblaban… y es que en su interior lo único que sentía era miedo… miedo por saber que no importa lo fuerte que fuera, un ente más poderoso podría matarlo a su antojo. Ese era el poder de Beatrice… una muestra brutal… y elegante al mismo tiempo de su poder. Y entendió que efectivamente era un Mueble… un "emo-hog" como le dijo Beatrice. Y nada cambiaría eso.

- ¡TIENEN QUE DECIRLE A KINZO DE TODO ESTO! ¡ES UNA ORDEEEEEENNNN! – gritó Chris.

- Enseguida señor… - dijo Tanaka.

- Shadow… - murmuró Rouge.

Shadow volteó y vio que Rouge temblaba de miedo… estaba peor que él. Así que la levantó y la hizo sentar en un silla de la capilla. La miro y le preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Yo… esto… es… el infierno… protégeme… por favor…

- Tu estuviste para mí… - le murmuró Shadow – Ahora yo estaré para ti.

Al menos un poco de amor en la tormenta… era lo que podían hacer para olvidarse de la matanza que se veía en la mesa. Y en ese momento, vieron que Tanaka salió corriendo a buscar a Kinzo. Shadow quiso salirse, pero no podía dejar a Rogue… por lo que se quedó con ella.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'rahu_goldenslaughter' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shadow y Rouge voltearon. En la puerta estaban Sonic y Tails. El primero dio un grito al ver lo que pasaba en realidad.

- ¡Sonic! ¡SONIC! – gritó Chris abalanzándose al erizo.

Sonic hizo a un lado a Chris y se adelantó poco a poco hacia el altar, para entender lo que había pasado. Fue de a pocos… hasta que vio todo. Tails se había quedado atrás con Chris.

- ¿Sonic…? ¿Es que…? – preguntó Tails.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ MILES! ¡NO VENGAS! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡AHORAAAAA!

El zorro de dos colas se sorprendió ante esa violenta reacción y corrió hacia donde su amigo… y para ver el macabro espectáculo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Pero esto…?

(Punto de Vista de Sonic)

¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡¿Qué hago aquí parado? ¡Maldición! ¿Quiénes son esos? ¡Rayos! ¡Sólo puedo mirarlos y saber en seguida quienes son: Nelson, Linsey, Chuck y Ella! Chris… se ha quedado solo en el mundo… ¿verdad? ¿Ya no tiene padres, ni tio, ni nada? ¡Sólo tiene a ese oro maldito que dicen tener! ¿En realidad tan grandioso es el oro para que los hombres hagan estas cosas por él? ¡Demonios! ¡Nadie le hace esto a mi amigo y se queda así! ¡Nadie!

¿Sus intestinos? Sus cuerpos… como piñatas. Esto no es obra de Eggman. ¡Claro que no! Porque sé que por más villano que sea… no sería tan vil para profanar así a su raza… ¡No…! ¡Esto es obra de un maldito demonio! ¡De un maldito demonio! Pero cuando lo encuentre… cuando lo encuentre…

- ¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡CHUCK! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Tails.

Y de nuevo… le volví a fallar a mi hermano menor. Tails… no pude protegerlos… y tampoco a ti. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Porqué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¡Porqué nos pasan estas cosas!

Mi hermano menor está llorando… está sufriendo… su otro mejor amigo ha muerto. Y de una manera brutal… mírenlo… es Chuck, con los intestinos afuera… su abdomen relleno de dulces… y encima… para más humillación… su intestino servido sobre un plato.

- ¡MALDITOS SEAN! ¡JURO QUE NO PERDONARÉ A QUIEN HIZO ESTO! ¡LO JURO! ¡UWAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS!

Tenía que decirlo… estoy explotando. La personalidad del Dark Sonic no se manifiesta… porque no hay Esmeraldas Chaos cerca.

- ¡SONIIICCCC! ¡SOOOOONIIICCCC! – gritó una voz.

(Punto de Vista de Chris)

¿Y esto? No puede ser… mis padres… todos asesinados. Ese de ahí… es mi padre… ahh… Nelson… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿¡PORQUÉ DIABLOS TE HAS DEJADO ABRIR COMO UN PESCADO? Y Linsey… ¿tú también? Esto… ¿Es un truco de película, no? ¡DIABLOS!

Chuck… tu también… Ella… ya no sé que decir… esto es como el infierno… ¿Quién me protegerá? ¿Estoy solo ahora?

- Lo mataré… al maldito… ¡AL QUE HIZO ESTO LO MATARÉ! ¡SOOOONIIIIICCCC! ¡AYUUUDAAAA!

Hasta mi héroe… está en blanco por todo esto… yo no sé que pasó. ¿Acaso… alguien ejecutó una violenta venganza? ¿O es que el oro de mis padres vale tanto? ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡MALDITO! ¡Juro que te acabaré! ¡Te acabaré yo mismo!

(Punto de Vista de Tails)

Chuck… no… ¿Esto es una ilusión, no? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Esto es lo que había en ese sobre? Debe ser un error… debe ser una pesadilla. Esta no es la llave… a la Tierra Dorada… ¡Es la llave al mismísimo infierno! No puedo ver más… quiero… envolverme como una bola de estambre… quiero… arrancarme los ojos… por todo esto… esto tan horrendo que se grabará en mis pupilas para siempre… para siempre… ¡MALDITOS SEAN! ¡SONIC! ¡SONIC! ¡AYÚDAME, TU AMIGO TE NECESITA! ¡UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

En ese momento, Shadow, Rouge y Cosmo supieron que debían contener a esos que tenían una avalancha de emociones. Se pusieron como muros para evitar que Sonic, Tails y Chris llegaran a los cadáveres. Shadow detuvo a Sonic… Cosmo a Tails y Rouge a Chris. Los tres actuando como escudos humanos para que Sonic, Tails y Chris no pasaran hacia el altar donde estaba esa matanza… y también para que no se graben esas imágenes tan crueles en sus mentes… y es que eso era… algo… que jamás iban a olvidar…

- ¡No pueden! – dijo Cosmo - ¡Tenemos que dejar esto como está!

- ¡Así es! – dijo Rouge - ¡Hasta que la policía venga!

- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Maldito Shadow, suéltame! – le gritaba Sonic a Shadow - ¡DÉJAME!

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡PAPÁAAA! ¡MAMAAAAAAA! – gritaba Chris.

- ¡Chuck! ¡NOOOO! ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡DÉJAME IR! – dijo Tails.

- No te dejaré ir… - respondió Cosmo – No dejaré que seas más miserable. No verás esas horribles imágenes grabarse en tu mente…

- ¡CHUCK! ¡CHICOS! ¡UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**(Metamundo – El Purgatorio)**

En ese momento, se volvió a congelar por así decirlo ese mundo y todo se vio gris. Una mariposa dorada voló y en eso volvieron a aparecer Sonic y Beatrice. Esta vez, el erizo azul estaba muy furioso mirando a la Bruja.

- Jodida bruja… esto es otra retorcida y jodida forma de matar…

- Vaya… - dijo Beatrice – Que maleducado que eres…

- … rellenar de dulces el estómago de un cadáver… ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO! ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo eres? ¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA BRUJA! – le gritó Sonic.

- En el Primer Juego… para ser exactos en el Primer Crepúsculo, las caras de los implicados estaban destrozadas. De modo que se podía decir…que uno de ellos estaba vivo y el cuerpo ahí, era una falsificación. Pero esta vez… ¡Todos su rostro son reconocibles! ¡Ahora puedes bajar el número de sospechosos? ¿Qué dices… eh?

- ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA BRUJA… TE MATARÉ YO MISMO! – le gritó Sonic.

- Tu plan es probar que estos crímenes no fueron hechos con magia, ¿no? Y tampoco quieres aceptar que tus amigos… o rivales sean los culpables… ¿verdad? Pues bien difícil lo tienes ahora… ¡Vamos, Sonic, the Hedgehog! Intenta explicar estos crímenes racionalmente… ¡Jejejeje! ¡Jajajaja!

- ¡Cállate… bruja maldita! ¡Yo encontraré una forma! ¡Ya lo verás! No te perdonaré que le hayas hecho esto a Chris… a Tails… y a todos los que quiero. ¡No te librarás de mí! ¡Te venceré de la forma más humillante que conozcas! ¡Me cobraré todas y cada una d estas que me estás haciendo! ¡No lo olvides! ¡NO LO OLVIDEEES!

- Veo que no aprendes todavía a rendirte… pero que testarudo que eres, Sonic, the Hedgehog. Pues entonces ya lo verás… en el siguiente movimiento… aprenderás lo que es bueno…

- Tu sigue creyendo que podrás seguir con todo esto… ¡Saldré de tu maldita trampa y te derrotaré!

- En el siguiente movimiento ya verás… jejeje...


	21. TIP 02: Gato de Schrodinger

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic **

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**TIP 02 – Gato de Schrodinger**

(Nota del Autor: Este TIP es propio, pero se basa en algunas escenas del EP 03. Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Beatrice… así que esperen comentarios "trolls"…)

¿Qué pensarías de un hombre que te dijera que cuando ves TV, lo que ves son duendes dentro del TV que nos hacen imaginar lo que vemos? ¿Qué está loco de remate, verdad? Uno podría responder diciendo que en realidad hay un tubo de rayos catódicos que emite electrones que nos hacen ver las imágenes.

Pero la verdad es que hasta que no abras el TV y veas el Tubo de Rayos Catódicos, los dos teóricamente podrían tener razón. Y es que… dentro de una "caja cerrada" dos o más verdades pueden coexistir a la vez. Cuando examinamos la caja, una de ellas prevalece, pero mientras no analicemos la caja… tenemos que aceptar que cualquiera de las posibilidades puede ser real.

La Prueba Diabólica, o esa prueba que te pide que demuestres tú que no eres inocente en lugar de que lo haga tu acusador, es una de las posibles herramientas con las que puede luchar contra una bruja… pero es posible que ella use el Gato de Schrodinger contra ti. ¿El gato está muerto o vivo dentro de la caja? No hay manera de saberlo, pero si abres la caja, puede que mates al gato o puedes que no. Pero si no la abres, el gato puede estar **vivo o muerto al mismo tiempo.**

Voy a ponerles un ejemplo para atacar a Sonic, ese erizo presumido que se cree poder conmigo. Piensen… ¿Cómo es que Sonic conoció a Tails? Hay muchas versiones y mientras no abramos la caja, **todas ellas podrían ser ciertas.**

Veamos… la primera es que Tails fue encontrado de bebé abandonado y se creía que era un pájaro. Jejejeje… ¿Eso es algo creíble? ¿Qué implicaciones tiene esa versión? Que sus padres no lo querían… por ser un fenómeno de dos colas. ¡Jajajajajajaa! ¡Es que eso es lo que es! ¡Un fenómeno! ¿Dónde hay zorros de dos colas? En serio…

¿Y la segunda? La segunda dice que cuando Tails vivía en la Isla Westside, Sonic llegó en un aeroplano. El zorro se sorprendió por las altas velocidades… y en cuanto Sonic se descuido del aeroplano, el zorro lo modificó. A Sonic le gustó esto y eran amigos desde entonces. ¡Pero que fanboy… jejejeje! ¿No solo acosas a un erizo, sino que modificas sus cosas sin permiso y encima de eso el erizo se vuelve tu amigo? ¡Jajajajaja! ¿¡Cómo se nota que ser el héroe de la historia solo trae soledad y acosadores! ¡Ni mil años de magia podrán cambiar eso!

Esperen… hay una tercera y esta es más divertida… esta dice que había toda una tribu de zorros voladores viviendo en Emerald Island. Como siempre… si hay que ser ordenados, todos los fenómenos aislados y como lo merecen, en campos de concentración. ¡Aislados de otros animales a los cuales puedan pasarles sus genes defectuosos! Y es que unir seres inferiores con otros superiores, producirá aberraciones de la naturaleza, cosas… espantosas que no habrá visto ojo humano o Mobian en alguna ocasión.

Pero… creo que me pasé con mis juicios y me olvidé de contar que pasó aquí. Pues bien… nuestro zorro fue enviado por su "madre" a recolectar frutas. ¡Jajaja! ¿Son formas de vida tan intelectuales y no usan supermercados? Jejejeje… bueno, volviendo al tema… y mientras el zorro iba a recolectar frutas… apareció Robotnik y atacó el volcán de la Isla, esperando que la ignición liberase Esmeraldas Chaos. ¡Y la muerte trae más muerte! ¡Todos esos habitantes, todos esos zorros fenómenos y defectuosos se calcinaron! ¡Cada uno de ellos!

Y pues… cuando nuestro zorro volvió se vio con toda su familia calcinada… y siendo atrapado por Robotnik, este se dispuso a sacarle la información de las Esmeraldas… hasta que ese condenado erizo lo ayudó cuando el zorro escapaba de su captor. ¡Qué ilusos son los que dan una falsa piedad a seres que sólo usarán para aprovecharse de lo que saben y no de lo que son!

Y finalmente… la cuarta versión… es similar a la segunda, porque Tails era acosado por los demás… por saber mecánica. ¡Jejejeje! ¡Hay que ver que tontos son las personas que desprecian lo que los hizo "hacerse más humanos" y dejar de comportarse como bestias… que es lo que serían sin la mal llamada tecnología para ellos! Y cuando aparece Sonic, pues bueno… se pone como el fanboy que es… y le pinta el avión… ¡Y hasta el erizo lo acepta como amigo! ¡Jejejejeje!

¿Cuál de todas es verdad? ¿Abriendo la caja sabremos la respuesta? ¡No! Porque mataremos 3 y sólo quedará una. ¿Y esa una… es la correcta? No hay forma de saberlo con certeza… por lo que es más fácil aceptar que las 4 historias conviven en una caja cerrada.

¡Así es Sonic, ríndete ante mi magia y acepta de una vez que es mejor que mi magia comete estos crímenes, que intentar resolver acertijos los cuales, un erizo patético como tú, no podrás resolver! ¿Qué dices, eh? ¿Tienes algún problema?

¿Y tú…? Si tú… el que lees esto… ¿Aceptarás que no puedes resolver esta Leyenda… este Acertijo? ¿O seguirás con tu intento inútil de resolverlo? Adelante… gustosa estaré de oírlo y destrozarlo a pedazos con mis armas…

Y recuerda algo… lo diré sólo porque tengo lástima de ustedes… **"Sin amor, la verdad no puede ser vista" **¡Recuerden eso siempre!

_**Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada**_

_**Consultora Alquímica de la Familia Thorndyke.**_

_**Bruja de Oro de más de 1000 años.**_


	22. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro VII

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic **

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**IX**

- ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS HIZO ESTO? – gritó Sonic mirando la masacre.

Era evidente que la furia del erizo era tremenda. Un Spin Dash sobre todos o sobre el culpable no sería suficiente. Matar por dinero… era algo… comprensible. ¿Pero matar de ese modo y por dinero…? ¿Acaso era esa la verdadera razón?

- ¡Una mujer llamada Beatrice vino a la Mansión ayer! ¡Ella es la culpable! – gritó Chris.

El chico salió corriendo tras decir eso. Al verlo así, tanto Shadow como Tanaka corrieron persiguiéndole. Tanaka, porque se preocupaba por su amo… ¿Pero Shadow? ¿Realmente le preocupaba? ¿O acaso es que quería ver si realmente Beatrice cumplía las maldades que anunció cuando lo humilló? ¿Acaso se las cobraría con Beatrice?

Al ver a Shadow correr hacia afuera, Rouge se levantó y lo siguió también.

- ¡Espérame Shadow! ¡No me dejes sola! – le gritó mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

Por su parte Tails quería llorar al ver el lugar y los cuerpos… pero entonces algo llamó la atención del zorro de dos colas:

- ¿Esto…? ¿Acaso es una barra de oro?

Entre la ordenada mesa con motivos de Halloween en el lugar de esa masacre, se podía ver una calabaza con una barra de oro dentro de ella. No había duda… la Leyenda del Oro era cierta… Kinzo escondía 10 Toneladas de Oro en algún punto de ese bosque y mansión. ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo mataría así por esa cantidad de dinero? No lo sé… es algo… terrorífico el sólo pensarlo.

- Ha empezado… - dijo Tails cabisbajo – La ceremonia por la Tierra Dorada… Beatrice… estamos… a tu merced… - y empezó a temblar por el miedo que tenía al decir esas palabras.

(Habitación de Huéspedes – Casa de Huéspedes)

Chris golpeaba la puerta lo más fuerte que podía… estaba furioso.

- ¡Abre ya! ¡Beatrice! ¡Abre ya, maldita bruja! ¡ABREEEEEE!

- ¡Sr. Chris! – dijo Tanaka intentando detenerlo – No estamos seguros si Beatrice será la culpable o no… ¡No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas!

- ¡Aparta! – le dijo Chris quitándoselo de encima para seguir golpeando la puerta.

Shadow vio a Chris golpeando la puerta con desesperación… y por primera vez empezó a sentir algo en su alma. Lo miró con ojos de pena. ¿Acaso… sentía… pena por Chris? Bueno, es que tenía que tenerla… el chico había perdido a sus padres de un modo muy cruel. Y eso le recordó que el también estaba en esa situación… sin María… estaba solo en el mundo.

- Chris… espera… - dijo Shadow mostrándole su llave maestra.

- ¡Trae acá! – le gritó Chris y arrebatándole la llave, entró a la habitación.

La cerradura de esa habitación, así como todas las de esa casa, era un pestillo por el cual se podía abrir la puerta, siempre que la misma estuviera destrabada. No había forma de cerrar el pestillo por dentro, la única forma era cerrando la puerta y desde afuera, girar la llave para bloquear el pestillo de la misma. Chris giró el pestillo con la llave y entró a la habitación. Shadow y Tanaka entraron tras él.

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Muéstrate ahora!

Chris se sorprendió al ver la habitación de Huéspedes. Era una habitación lujosa, con una cama grande, una mesa, un sofá cómodo, ventanas con marcos de motivos muy ricos y tapices importados. Era una habitación… que era mejor que la suya propia.

Pero lo más desconcertante era que la cama estaba sin hacer y la puerta había estado cerrada. ¿Cómo puedo alguien salir de ahí y cerrar con seguro, si es que el huésped no tenía una llave maestra? Y en ese momento, Chris comenzó a sospechar de los Mobians. ¡Pudo haber sido alguien que pueda usar Chaos Control! Pero no era posible… él vio a Beatrice… definitivamente, era una humana… no una Mobian.

En la mesa de en medio de la habitación, había una carta. Chris se acercó a ella. Con la otra mano, todavía tenía la llave de Shadow. Y mientras leía la carta… su rostro cambió a un rostro de rabia y envolviendo la carta, la tiró lejos. Igual con la llave maestra de Shadow.

- ¡!

- ¿Sr. Chris? – dijo Tanaka.

En ese momento Rouge, entraba a la habitación, porque estaba siguiendo a Shadow. Al llegar vio en el piso la llave de Shadow y la guardó para sí, esperando devolvérsela a Shadow luego.

- ¡Ella lo hizo! ¡En realidad esa maldita lo hizo! ¡Maldición! ¡Muéstrate de una maldita vez, Beatrice! ¡Maldita! ¿Piensas matarnos a todos? ¿Eso crees, eh? ¡Maldita! – dijo Chris gritando mientras golpeaba la mesa una y otra vez… como si tuviera una pataleta.

En eso Shadow se acercó a la carta y la leyó. El erizo torció el rostro al leer el texto:

"_**¿Realmente creíste que me sentaría cruzado de brazos y te esperaría aquí a que me atraparas?**_

_**Alguien tan fanboy y tan engreído como tú no es el apropiado para una noche intelectual como esta. Este es un juego de lógica… no de niños idiotas.**_

_**¿Quieres saber que clase expresión tenían esos padres que crían a un idiota justo cuando los iba a matar? Pues… ¡Yo si lo vi! Su expresión era la de un idiota… de tal palo, tal astilla…**_

_**¡Pero tranquilo, ahora sus estómagos nadan en la tierra de los dulces… jejejee…!"**_

- No puede ser… - dijo Rouge - ¡No puede ser! ¡Shadow! ¡Nos matarán a todos! ¡Es por las Esmeraldas Chaos! ¡Es por eso! ¡Nos matarán! ¡NOS MATARÁN A LOS MOBIANS!

- Callen a esa loca o sáquenla de aquí… - gritó Chris.

En ese momento Shadow se molestó. No sólo era un niño llorón, sino que ahora atacaba a quien era la única Mobian que se preocupaba… algo por lo menos en él.

- ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡DEJEN A ROUGE EN PAZ!

Tanaka y Chris se asustaron al ver la violenta reacción de Shadow, de modo que ellos salieron raudamente de ese lugar. Cuando salieron Shadow recostó a Rouge en la cama.

- Tranquila… tranquila… ellos no te atormentarán más… yo te protegeré…

Rouge se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a Shadow. Siempre pensó que ese erizo sería frio… pero… tal vez por todo esto, estaba mostrando un lado más… humano que los otros. Rouge seguía asustada y estaba lagrimeando…

- Nos matará… Beatrice…

- Cálmate Rouge… yo te protegeré. ¡Nadie puede vencerme! Si me necesitas, estaré en el pasadizo. Cualquier cosa… solo pídemela…

Al oír lo de "estaré en el pasillo", Rouge dejó escapar un suspiro… pero de incredulidad. ¿Ese era el Shadow que hace un rato le prometía protegerla? Y es que si bien tenía un lado… humano, su orgullo le impedía manifestarlo… ¿O acaso era esa patológica forma de ser en la que se consideraba un Mueble? Y es que para un erizo que se considera la Forma de Vida Perfecta, acabar de sirviente era lo más humillante de todo. Eso no era ser un Mobian… ni tampoco ser un humano… no, nada de eso. Eso era ser un Mueble. Un ser sin alma que no podría tener sueños, deseos ni voluntad. Y es que nunca pudo hacer nada para salir de su destino…

Shadow notó el rostro de angustia que Rouge puso, pero su torpeza no le dejó ver la verdadera razón del mismo…

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste, Rouge?

- No… - dijo ella al darse cuenta de la frialdad de Shadow. Shadow estaba siendo… simplemente formal. Sus palabras eran como las de los huevos roídos por las comadrejas… vacíos… sin vida.

- Si tienes alguna orden o algo… no dudes en pedírmelo…

- Shadow… es que no lo vez… yo… yo… te necesito… aquí… a mi lado… para que me protejas ahora. ¿Es que no lo vez? ¿Es que no me oíste cuando dije que estaría ahí para ti, aun si el mundo se ponía en tu contra?

Shadow se sorprendió por tremenda confesión. Entendía perfectamente lo que Rouge quiso decir.

- Y es que los erizos emos no entienden el corazón de las mujeres. Si que te ganaste el apodo de Shadow, the Emo-hog…

Rouge y Shadow miraron a todos lados para saber de dónde venía esa voz.

- … y es por ser tan Emo-hog… que eres un Mueble… ¡Jejejeejejeje! Se supone que en estos momentos debes estar a su lado… Emo-hog...

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '終焉_VerC' del OST de Umineko)

En ese momento aparecieron múltiples mariposas doradas. Eso no era una ilusión. Shadow en ese momento entendió que es lo que estaba pasando… ¡Era la señal de Beatrice!

Las mariposas doradas rodearon a Rouge, quien movía las manos desesperada, en un intento de sacarlas de su espacio vital.

- ¡Rouge! – dijo Shadow - ¡Resiste!

- ¡Shadow! ¡Ayúdame por favor!

Shadow se acercó a Rouge y moviendo las manos vigorosamente, espantó a las mariposas que atormentaban a esa murciélago. Pero en ese momento, las mariposas volvieron con más fuerza e intentaron atacar o golpear directamente el rostro de Rouge, en especial su boca y sus ojos… como si quisieran despellejarla, como cuando se pela un huevo duro.

Rouge dio un grito y cuando Shadow se acercó a espantarlas, las mariposas dejaron de atacar a Rouge, para volar elegantemente en una especie de ronda entre ellos dos…

- Shadow… Shadow-kun… ¿Qué es esto? Ayúdame por favor… por favor…

- No te preocupes Rouge… mientras tenga algo de vida… nadie pondrá un dedo encima de tuyo. ¿¡Y bien Beatrice? ¿Ya te cansaste de esto? ¡Vamos, aparece y pelea! ¡Da la cara!

Shadow le gritó a la Bruja Dorada mientras se ponía como especie de escudo delante de Rouge, gritándole al aire vacio. Shadow sabía que eso… era Beatrice.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ahahahaha!

Y se oyó otro ruido, como si fuera el aire vacío respondiéndole con una risotada.

Y entonces… las mariposas se juntaron y tras un destello, apareció ella… Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada. Pero no se presentó porque Shadow se lo ordenase… ¡Era obvio que aparecerse ahí mismo y humillarlos sería todavía más divertido para ella! ¡Todo se trataba de eso al final!

- Ahahahaha… ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Todo va justo como lo planeé! Ustedes dos son como la sal y la pimienta… el agua y el aceite… ¿Y quieren seguir juntitos? ¡Jajajajajajaja!

- Tú… eres… Beatrice… ¡Maldita…! – dijo Rouge adelantándose a Shadow y enfrentando a Beatrice.

- ¡Rouge, por favor, ponte detrás! ¡Yo te protegeré!

- Se supone que la Bruja debe aparecer cuando la Princesa y su Caballero están juntos. Vamos… muéstrame de que son capaces esos en ARK que pensaban que podían crear algo más poderoso que la magia. ¿Quieres pelear, Emo-hog? ¿Ahh?

En eso ella chasqueó los dedos y un ruido como cortante se oyó en el aire. Y cuando lo hizo, una de las ventanas se abrió y cientos de mariposas doradas entraron y volaron alrededor de la habitación… hasta que fueron ordenándose… como formando una sombra… una forma…

Y tras un brillo repentino, las mariposas desaparecieron mostrando una especie de ser, que de seguro había sido invocado por la propia bruja.

- ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Qué está pasando…?

Rouge no podía entender nada. En toda su vida habría visto algo así. Al inicio pensó que sería el Chaos Control de algún enemigo poderoso… pero no era eso… el Chaos Control no se parecía en nada a eso. El ver que Shadow no llevaba ninguna Esmeralda Chaos consigo la hacía estar convencida que era otra cosa…

Esa cosa que apareció… era un sirviente de la Bruja… y esto porque llevaba unas vestimentas que lo hacían verse como sirviente. Pero su rostro… era diferente… estaba cubierto de pelo negro… una especie de hocico enorme y sus ojos eran… rojos, como el color de la lava… y muy inexpresivos… y como símbolo de que no era humano… tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza. ¿Podía ser un Mobian? ¿O era un individuo traído de los mismísimos infiernos por la Bruja? De seguro era lo último… era un macho cabrío… que servía a la Bruja.

Rouge se miraba y se frotaba los ojos porque no entendía lo que veía. Y es que ya hace tiempo, la Mansión dejó de pertenecer a este mundo… y ahora era presa de la Maldición de Beatrice. Lo único de lo que Rouge podía estar segura, era de que ese ser extraño hacía peligrar su vida y la de Shadow… y justo en ese momento, Beatrice lo confirmó.

- No te olvides que eres un mueble… así que trata de dar una buena pelea… ¿Entendido, Emo-hog? Si sigues actuando como un Mobian con voluntad… me cobraré esta afrenta con algo más que tu muerte… ¿Qué te parece la muerte de ella? ¡Jejejejejejejeje!

Aunque a simple vista parecía una bestia, el macho cabrío se inclinó respetuosamente, como acatando las órdenes de su amo… ¿O acaso saludaba a Shadow por la pelea que iban a tener? Cuando se enderezó… una cruel daga azul de malicia apareció en su mano derecha.

- ¿Y esto…?

Lo único que Rouge entendía era que esa daga azul… era algo que ponía en peligro su propia vida… y la de Shadow… sin motivo alguno.

- Rouge… por favor, ponte atrás… contra la pared. No dejes que tu espalda se separe de la pared…

Rouge miró a Shadow y se puso como por instinto contra la pared.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! La damisela en apuros debe refugiarse en el príncipe… ¡Rouge, disfruta saber que hay un erizo que quiere protegerte aunque le cueste la vida! ¡Pero qué cliché tan común… y a la vez tan divertido! ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Shadow, muéstrame de que estás hecho!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír '終焉_VerC')

En ese momento Shadow dio un paso al frente y cerrando su puño derecho, apareció una especie de espada roja con él.

- Interesante… los humanos de ARK si que saben crear erizos… aunque a mi nivel, sólo llegan a mis tobillos… ¡Jejejeje! ¿Esa espada sirve acaso? ¡Ni siquiera podrías usarla de tijera de papel!

- Sha… Shadow-kun… ¿Qué es esto?

- Lo siento Rouge… no quería que vieras esto…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'where' del OST de Umineko)

- Oh vamos… no es tan malo. ¿Dime que se siente comportarse como una versión tan barata de Sonic justo antes de matarte? ¿Te sientes como un idiota, no Shadow?

- Cállate… - dijo Shadow.

- Ah vaya… ¿Es que acaso sigues comportándote educadamente cuando por dentro estás lleno de ira? ¡Jejejejejeje! Desfógate… no saldrás con vida igual…

- Es verdad… que no podré matarte con mi poder. Eres una maldita bruja… y eres como la luna. No hay forma de que destroce la luna tirando una piedra. Pero para darte a conocer, tienes que reflejarte en el algo, igual que como en la luna, que se refleja en el mar. Y si tiras una piedra al lago donde está la luna reflejada, no destrozas la luna, pero esos malditos que te hacen esas cosas…

- Ah… interesante, emo-hog…

- Y también se algo… ¡Hasta que mi vida termine, seguiré lanzándole piedras a la luna, para desestabilizar tu reflejo… ¡Beatrice!

- Muy bien… ¡Muy bien! ¡Me gusta esto, Shadow the Hedgehog! ¡Empieza, mueble de ARK!

El macho cabrío descubrió su daga azul y Shadow descubrió su daga roja… los dos dieron un paso al frente… y empezó la lucha.

Una especie de luz roja, como cortando el aire golpeó la daga azul del sirviente de la bruja. ¿Eso era un rayo? No… era Shadow moviéndose a gran velocidad y golpeando a su oponente.

El macho cabrío se defendía como podía… bloqueando elegantemente los golpes que Shadow usando la gran velocidad que tenía, podía darle. Y si es que Sonic hubiera estado ahí para verle… podría haberle llamado y con toda la razón del mundo: "Faker" [Estafador]

- Oh… - dijo Beatrice – Pero que bello locus se puede ver…

(Nota del Autor: Según Witch Hunt, los que traducen Umineko al inglés, un 'locus' es algo así como una curva o superficie. En matemática son los puntos que forman una curva)

Esas palabras de admiración de la bruja, sacaron por un momento a Rouge de su estado de shock por todo lo que súbitamente estaba viendo.

- ¿Estoy… estoy… so… soñ… soñando…?

Shadow seguía luchando… el macho cabrío se adelantaba a sus movimientos y aunque no se movía mucho, parecía que Shadow estaba actuando desesperadamente en lugar de estar luchando. Y es que a veces, la mejor defensa… no es el ataque… sino, agotar al adversario.

- ¡Vamos, atácame! ¡Mueble de una Bruja, te mandaré al infierno de donde saliste!

Shadow siguió golpeando, cuando de repente el macho cabrío, "se puso serio" y respondió atacando a Shadow, no con tanta velocidad como el erizo, pero… con sorprendente exactitud. Shadow cayó al suelo, cuando de la nada, el sirviente golpeó con su espada azul. El erizo negro, golpeó al macho cabrío con su puño y rodó para salvarse de una estocada final.

Los dos se pusieron de pie. Respiraban con dificultad… pero más Shadow, porque estaba agotándose por el uso de la velocidad. Los dos volvieron a enfrentarse, y entonces se golpearon otra vez, trazando bellos locus rojos y azules en toda la habitación.

Entonces Shadow que ya estaba cansado, empezó a fallar y en eso el macho cabrío arremetió y atacó su rostro con un corte rápido.

Plshhh… plshhh… brotó la sangre… y manchó el piso. El corte había raspado la mejilla de Shadow y sangre roja… de colores vivos cayó al piso a goteados. La Bruja vio esto, y soltó una risa fuerte.

- ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Jejejejeje! ¿Rouge… con esto tus sentidos han vuelto a la realidad? ¿Estás segura que sigues soñando? Jejejejejeje…

- ¡Shadow-kun! ¡Resiste! ¡Vamos, tú eres la Forma de Vida Perfecta!

- Esta bien Rouge… no moriré aún. ¡Es muy pronto para que muera!

Shadow volvió a seguir luchando… y en ese momento sacó de su mano algo, de color verde. Con su otra mano, seguía intentando golpear al macho cabrío, dibujando locus rojos que se veían interrumpidos por flashes verdes.

- ¡Chaos Control! – gritó Shadow.

Los golpes se intensificaron y entonces… finalmente se oyó un ruido cortante y todo se detuvo.

Rouge vio como Shadow… se dividía en dos, como si hubieran cortado una hoja de papel… y mientras un brillo verde rodeaba su cuerpo, ella temió lo peor.

- ¡Shadow no! ¡Nooo! ¡SHADOOOOWWWW!

El macho cabrío, se inclinó respetuosamente ante Beatrice, como indicando que cumplió su trabajo… y la daga azul desapareció de su mano.

El locus del macho cabrío, había atravesado a Shadow, y lo dividió en dos como si fuera papel. Fue un corte muy limpio… como si… ¿Pero qué era eso? ¡Shadow ya no estaba ahí! Simplemente desapareció… o eso creían todos…

Shadow estaba detrás del macho cabrío. Había usado su Chaos Control, para crear una réplica y transportarse a su detrás. El sirviente cayó en el engaño. Y como había guardado su daga… su destino estaba ya asegurado…

- Regresa ahí abajo y espera con fervor a tu ama… ¡Muere!

Y blandiendo la daga roja, lo atravesó por múltiples lugares, pasando la daga como si fuera mantequilla… y el sirviente dejó escapar un grito bestial.

Si eso hubiera sido ajedrez… habría sido el Jaque Mate más rápido que se haya podido haber visto. ¡Y el más inesperado, además!

Pero… ¿Ese macho cabrío tenía la facultad de morir? Porque cuando empezó a caer, en lugar de golpear el suelo con su cuerpo, se convirtió en un grupo de mariposas doradas… por lo que no hubo ninguna clase de ruido de cuerpo al caer.

Aunque Rouge no entendía nada… supo que Shadow había sido… magno.

- Hmpf… Así que puedes luchar contra algunos de mis sirvientes. ¿No pude ganar contra un Mueble hecho por humanos? Vaya… creo que no eres tan patético como pensé – dijo Beatrice.

- ¡Ahora la que sigue… eres tú! ¡Beatriceeeeeeeeeeee!

Shadow corrió y se dispuso a rebanar a la Bruja. Pero en ese momento, ella desapareció con un destello dorado y por tan solo un momento, la habitación se llenó con el color del ocaso.

Era inútil… justo como Shadow lo mencionó. No importaba si la atacaba, no era atacar a la Luna, era tan sólo atacar al reflejo en agua de la misma.

La Bruja reapareció detrás de Shadow… con una sonrisa, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado ahí detrás…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'where')

- ¡Ahahahahahahahaha! ¡Pero qué espectáculo tan interesante me estás dando, Emo-hog!

Tras emitir esa risotada, su rostro cambió, como si estuviera feliz o mirando… a otra víctima.

- Iba a matarte primero… pero ahora que lo veo… tu rudeza me hace cambiar de parecer. ¡Puede que hasta vivas! ¡Bravo! Eres digno de luchar conmigo…

- ¡No mientas! – dijo Shadow - ¡No dejaré que mates a Rouge! Aunque… eso sea… imposible… ¡No dejaré que la toques, a no ser que pases por mi cadáver!

- Ni siquiera tú por más "perfecto" que te creas puedes hacer eso. No hables, mueble. ¡Estate callado, mueble! ¡Aprende cuál es tu verdadero lugar, mueble!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'requiem' del OST de Umineko)

- Sh… ¡Shadow-kun, no es ningún mueble!

- ¿Ehh? – dijo Beatrice al ver como Rouge alzó la voz - ¿Porqué dirías eso…?

- No necesito razones. ¡Shadow-kun, es Shadow-kun! No… ese es el nombre que le pusieron… ¡Seguro el debe tener un mejor nombre que ese! ¡Pero que se llame 'Shadow' no lo hace un mueble! Shadow… tiene su propia forma de vivir… eso es algo noble… y sólo él puede decidirlo.

Beatrice miraba con una cara de sorpresa, pero a la vez de mofa a Rouge que defendía así a Shadow de los insultos que ella le daba.

- ¡No existe tal cosa como no poder tener futuro, ni tener sueños, ni vivir su propia vida por ser un 'mueble'! ¡Los muebles no existen!

- Rouge… no debes provocarla… - dijo Shadow advirtiéndole de con quién ese estaba metiendo.

- No… ¡Déjame que se lo deje bien en claro! ¡Shadow-kun, no es un mueble! ¡Él es un Mobian! ¿Por qué? Porque él eligió libremente el venir a salvarme… y se puso en el camino de una diabólica bruja… ¡Esa eres tú! Y aunque tuvo oportunidad de ponerse de tu lado y matarme para salvar el pellejo… no lo hizo. ¡El sacrificio es parte un noble espíritu que los Mobians y los Humanos tienen! ¡Así que Shadow-kun es un Mobian! ¡No vuelvas a llamar a Shadow-kun un mueble, nunca más!

- Rouge… - dijo Shadow sorprendido.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'requiem')

- Jejejee… ¡Ahahahahaha! ¡Kuhahahahahahha! ¡Wahahahahahha! ¡Jajajajaja!

La Bruja soltó unas risotadas y tardó un poco en volver a hablar, porque había expulsado todo el aire que podía tras reírse de ese modo.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡Cállate, tu zorra ladrona! ¿O debería decir, chupóptera? Eres un murciélago… Mejor acabamos esto de una vez y rapidito. ¡Esto es tan sólo el segundo crepúsculo! ¡Me faltan ocho todavía! ¿Qué te parece si ahora mismo sacrifico a esos dos 'que están juntos'? Es decir… a los que aceptan mutuamente su dignidad…

Rouge se acercó a Shadow y este, le tomó de la mano, como diciéndole que todo iría bien.

- ¡Bien, entonces… levántate… yo te invoco… perdona el pecado! ¡A una de las Siete Estacas del Purgatorio! ¡Lujuria!

La Bruja invocó a este nuevo mueble con una mezcla de risa y rabia en su cara. Risa por como Rouge se jugaba la vida por un erizo emo… y rabia, porque Shadow la venció en su primer ataque.

En eso… el lugar brilló y como trazándose un círculo mágico en el suelo, de él, apareció una mujer.

- Asmodeo de la Lujuria… presente.

(Nota del Autor: Umineko usa a 7 demonios para representar los pecados capitales. Estos están tomados del 'Ars Goetia', un texto de brujería escrito en el Siglo XIV. En ese libro, se listan 72 demonios, los cuales supuestamente sirvieron al Rey Salomón, ya que este los logró capturar.)

Para describirla, era una mujer… vestida en negro con una especie de chaqueta negra. Una cabellera dorada y unos ojos rojos… encendidos como prueba que era un demonio.

- He tenido suficiente de esta farsa barata… rápido… ejecuta el Segundo Crepúsculo. Pero no hagas esperar… ¿Comprendes?

- Todo se hará como usted ordene… - dijo Asmodeo respetuosamente.

- ¿¡Esta es otra… rareza? – dijo Rouge.

- Jo… - dijo Shadow mordiéndose el labio. Y es que entendió que el macho cabrío era solo un peón de la bruja. Esto… era algo mucho más poderoso.

(Nota del Autor: Si quieren, escuchen 'system 45' del OST de Umineko)

Entonces Asmodeo comenzó a caminar hacia Shadow, mirándolo… con una especie de felicidad en su rostro. Se sonrió maléficamente y empezó:

- Que suerte debo tener al darme este grandioso regalo. Jejejeje… ¿Tienes miedo? Que lindooo…

- ¡Vamos, atácame! ¡Mueble de Bruja! ¡No me dejaré matar por ti!

- Jejejeje… actúas muy inteligentemente para ser un tonto que ni siquiera puede atraparme. Aquí voy… oye… oye… ¿Dónde lo quieres…? ¿Dónde quieres que te atraviese? ¡Respóndeme, erizo "lindo"! Te atravesaré a donde tú me lo pidas… ¡Jejejejeejejje! ¡Vamos! ¿Porqué no me respondes, "lindo erizito"? ¡Jejeje!

- ¡No me llames "lindo"!

En ese momento, el tono de voz tierno de Asmodeus cambió a un tono de malicia.

- ¡Jajajaajja! ¡Ahahahaha! ¡Bien, como quieras, emo-hog! ¡Aquí voy, intenta atraparme, pedazo de idiota que usa Esmeraldas! ¡Jajajajaa! ¡Uhahahahaa!

En ese momento Asmodeus desapareció… y se convirtió en una estaca flotante, que comenzó a recorrer el lugar a gran velocidad. Shadow empezó a esquivarlo, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho así. El sonido de la estaca cortando el aire… sonaba como cadenas siendo amarradas.

- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調')

- ¡Jajajajajaa! ¡Ahahahaha!

La risa de Beatrice nos hacía saber que algo había acabado muy mal.

- ¡Rouge! ¡Rouge! – gritó Shadow.

- Oye… no pude seguirlo con mis ojos… pero creo que adivine por donde iría. ¿Te sirve eso… verdad… Sha… Sh… Shadow…?

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, se oyó.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'requiem' del OST de Umineko)

La espalda de Shadow había sido el objetivo… pero Rouge se adelantó. Porque sabía que el objetivo de la Bruja… sería algo totalmente deshonesto y cobarde… atacar por detrás.

Pero ella no tenía como pararlo. Tampoco tenía intenciones de sacrificarse ella misma y dejárselo fácil a Beatrice. Pero creyó que no había otra forma de proteger la espalda de Shadow… así que ella… lo cubrió… con su propia espalda.

El Mueble de la Bruja, Asmodeo, estaba en su forma de estaca y había entrado profundamente en la espalda de Rouge… por lo que era una herida de muerte, que le atravesó los pulmones.

Cuando la bruja vio esto… ella soltó una fuerte risa diabólica. Porque… había dado justo donde ella predijo… en Rouge. ¡Todo, todo estaba yendo justo como Beatrice había planeado!

- ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Qué pasa… Shadow? ¿No que "no dejaré que la toques, a no ser que pases por mi cadáver? ¡Jujujujujuju! ¡Jejejejejejejeje! ¡En tu cara! ¡Esa cara de idiota sorprendido quería ver en ti! No eres tan emo-hog… ¡Pero sigues siendo un emo-hog! ¡Jejejejejejeje! ¡Ahahahahaahahahhaha! Pero… ufff… que divertido es esto. ¡Pero, ya basta! Muere… muere de una vez… que me quiero seguir riendo a más no poder. Vamos, levántate y perdona el pecado… una de las Siete Estacas del Purgatorio… ¡Ira!

En eso otra mujer, similar a Asmodeo apareció, pero con salvedad que su pelo era gris.

- Satán de la Ira… presente.

- Creo que ya sabes que hacer… tienes que darlo de baja… Es que si ese emo-hog fuera humano o Mobian, diría que es hora que muera… pero como es un Mueble, diré que hay que darlo de baja. ¡Corre el telón, sácalo de la escena!

Shadow corrió hacia el cuerpo de Rouge, que yacía en el suelo, sangrando profusamente por la estaca incrustada. Shadow supo entonces que si no quería que su sacrificio fuera en vano… tenía que demostrarle… que podía cambiar.

- Yo… ya… no soy… un Mueble. ¡Jamás volveré a dudar de eso!

- Jejejejejeje… ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? ¿Quieres que yo te mate otra vez? Es que… tu pecho… y esos pelitos blancos… se siente tan bien el atravesarte… ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos? ¿Dejarás que te atraviese? ¿Acaso no me dejarás que sienta esa sangre de Black Doom que corre por tus venas y por tu pecho? ¿Esa sangre fresquita y caliente? ¡Jejejejeeje! ¡Ahahahaha!

Satan se volvió una estaca y comenzó a ir y venir por toda la habitación. Shadow la intentó esquivar… pero la estaca entró violentamente en su pecho. No hubo forma de pararlo.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

La risa de Beatrice hacía saber que Shadow no había podido escapar de ese terrible destino. La estaca estaba incrustada en su pelaje blanco y el erizo cayó al suelo, boca arriba, a unos pocos pasos del cuerpo de Rouge, que estaba en el piso, de lado.

- Shadow…. Shadow-kun…

Ese ruido le hizo saber a Shadow, que Rouge todavía seguía con vida.

- Rouge… Rouge… estoy aquí…

Los dos alargaron las manos, como intentando agarrarse… pero su agonía no los dejaba.

- Ya no eres un Mueble más… así que quiero saberlo… tu nombre real. Te pusieron Shadow en ARK, pero… tu… María debió darte un nombre… tú debiste darte un nombre… quiero oírlo…

- Mi verdadero nombre… es…

Shadow no pudo seguir, porque en ese momento, la mirada de Rouge miraba al vacío. Estaba muerta. Entonces lágrimas de impotencia y rabia cayeron por los ojos de Shadow. Pero ya nada podía hacer… estaba vencido…

- Yo… fui capaz de convertirme… en Mobian… pero… he fallado… yo fall…

Y dejó caer su mano, porque finalmente… había muerto.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaa! ¡Ahahahaahahahahha! ¡No me hagas reír, mueble barato! Aunque pasen 100 años, los Muebles siguen siendo Muebles.

Beatrice se divertía observando los cuerpos de Rouge y Shadow.

- Pero parece que ese emo-hog cree que la humillación acaba cuando has muerto. ¡Pero eso es de idiotas! ¡Déjenme mostrarles lo que es en realidad profanar un cadáver!

Beatrice chasqueó los dedos y en eso apareció su pipa dorada. Ella la fumó y entonces, dio un soplido hacia el cadáver de Shadow.

La Biblia dice que Dios con el soplido infundió el alma a Adán. Pues algo así es lo que estaba haciendo Beatrice… al soplarle el humo de su pipa a Shadow… por lo que el erizo… se elevó en los aires y su mirada volvió… pero a un color de ojos negro… como si fuera… una especie de Dark Shadow. Luego con un brillo dorado desapareció y con él, la sangre que salió de él. Beatrice miró el cadáver de Rouge y emitió una risita…

- ¿Qué iran a pensar todos los demás de esto? Jejejeeje… - y soplando su pipa hacia la puerta, el pestillo giró mágicamente y se cerró. Tras hacer eso… Beatrice desapareció.

Con el pestillo cerrado… Beatrice había creado un Cuarto Cerrado.

(Estudio de Kinzo – Mansión)

Kinzo estaba mirando hacia la ventana que daba al bosque en su estudio. Miraba como si nada, indiferentemente, aún tras oír las espantosas noticias que le traían Cosmo y Tanaka por lo de la Capilla. ¿O acaso eso era lo que él esperaba?

- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Ya ha empezado?

- Así es señor… - dijo Cosmo.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer, Amo? – dijo Tanaka.

- Pues yo escribiré mi Testamento – dijo Kinzo – Shannon… por favor, prepara todo… Tanaka… tráeme la bebida de siempre…

- Como usted ordene, señor – dijeron los dos sirvientes.

Tras decir eso, los dos sirvientes salieron de la habitación. En cuanto Kinzo quedó solo, miró a su estudio y sus libros de Magia Negra y dijo:

- Oh… Beatrice… mis invocaciones dieron resultado. Permíteme poder contemplar tu rostro bañado en dorada luz… oh… Beatrice… dame el poder de vivir hasta el décimo crepúsculo y reencontrarnos de nuevo. ¡Te lo imploro Beatrice!

Y alzando las manos, elevó dicha "plegaria" a la Bruja de Oro.


	23. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro VIII

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic **

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**X**

(Sala de la Mansión)

- ¿Qué no podemos llamar?

- Mucho me lo temo, Amo Chris… - dijo Tanaka.

En la sala estaban reunidos todos después de lo de la capilla. Ninguno imaginaba ni por asomo lo de Shadow y Rouge. Estaban intentando averiguar qué había pasado en realidad.

- ¿¡QUE BEATRICE HIZO QUE…? – gritó Knuckles entrando con Cream y Sonic.

- La capilla… fue algo… espantoso… - dijo Sonic – Es algo que jamás he visto… algo tan cruel… Eggman… no haría eso a su propia especie…

- ¡No tenías que hacernos ver esos macabros garabatos! ¡De ningún modo voy a entrar ahí!

- Nadie debe entrar… - respondió Sonic – Es… algo más allá de la crueldad humana… es… enfermizo… propio de un demonio.

En la sala, en los muebles de la misma podían verse a varios sentados: Chris, Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Cream y Sonic y parado hablando con Chris… estaba Tanaka.

- Aunque traté de contactar a la policía con el teléfono… parece que las líneas están cortadas.

- Es posible que se hayan roto durante la tormenta de ayer – dijo Cream.

Aun con las palabras de esa conejo, el mutis en el lugar era evidente. Y es que estaban todos impactados por lo que había pasado.

- ¿Quién mataría usando un método tan brutal…? – murmuró Knuckles - ¡Si tan solo los tuviera en mi delante…! ¡Mis nudillos harían honor a mi nombre!

- ¿Y qué hay de esos garabatos en la puerta? ¿Eso era sangre…? – dijo Chris.

- Eso no eran garabatos…

- ¿Eh?

- Ese era… el Séptimo Pentagrama del Sol…

- ¿De qué estás hablando… Tails? – dijo Sonic.

- Ese pentagrama indica el escapar de las ataduras. El escrito en su interior dice "Aquellos que rompieron mis ataduras serán separados… y los ofreceré para el Sacrificio de Acción de Gracias, y clamarán el Nombre del Señor"

- ¿¡Estás diciendo que mis padres… eran sacrificios? – dijo Chris molesto.

- "Happy Halloween… Miles" – dijo Sonic – Ya veo… así que por eso le dieron el sobre a Tails. ¡Cuando atrape a ese desgraciado…!

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo – dijo Knuckles.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sonic.

- La puerta de la capilla siempre está cerrada. Y esta llave que le dieron a Tails – dijo mientras tomaba la llave – es la única que puede desbloquearla… y para colmo, esta llave se la dieron a Tails en un sobre en la tarde de ayer. En ese caso… ¿Cómo siquiera el responsable pudo entrar y cerrar la puerta de la capilla?

(Metamundo - Purgatorio)

En ese momento, toda la escena se congeló y se puso en color gris y aparecieron tanto Beatrice como Sonic. La primera sentada en un sofá vacío de la sala. El erizo por su parte de pie y mirándola con molestia en sus ojos.

- Ya me estoy hartando de ti… - dijo Sonic - ¿Otro crimen de habitación cerrada?

- Bien… ¿Porqué entonces no me explicas como pudo ser este crimen? ¿Cómo es que abrieron la puerta de la capilla y la cerraron?

Sonic miró a la Bruja y supo en ese momento que ese desafío podía bien ser una trampa. Así que decidió no aceptar su desafío.

- No hay información suficiente. De seguro usaron un duplicado, o una puerta secreta… ¡Inclusive el Chaos Control! Estás intentando que use la Prueba Diabólica. ¡Eso no es justo!

- ¿Entonces, que te parece si te doy un "arma"?

- ¿Ah sí… cual? – preguntó Sonic.

Beatrice chasqueó los dedos y el lugar se iluminó de color rojo.

- **Desde ahora… siempre que hable de la verdad, esta será mostrada en letras rojas. Todo lo que diga en estas letras rojas, es la verdad.**

(Nota del Autor: Fanfiction no acepta colores en el texto, así que el rojo, será designado con negritas y en la narración indicaré que se hablará en rojo en esas partes)

Mientras Beatrice decía esto, un grupo de Kanjis en rojo corrían por el escenario.

- De este modo podrás formar un argumento. ¿Verdad? Ya no podrás escapar…

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Esta es una nueva regla. De este modo no podrás escapar diciendo "no hay información".

Beatrice sonrió mirando a Sonic.

- ¿Esto… acaso es algo que me perjudica?

- ¡Desde hoy todo lo que diga en rojo es verdad! Si eres inteligente, sabrás aprovecharlo.

- ¿En este caso…? ¿Porqué no dices 'Estos crímenes son hechos con magia' en rojo?

Sonic decía esto... para ver si podía confundir a Beatrice y saber de una vez a lo que se enfrentaba.

- Estoy jugando contigo en un juego… podría decirlo… pero le quitaría toda la diversión. Mi plan es ver como tú mismo te ahorcas en tus verdades hasta que me aceptes. Si no, todo esto es inútil.

- Como quieras – dijo sonriendo confiado el erizo – Aceptaré tu desafío… y si dices que el rojo es la verdad… - Sonic apuntó con el dedo a Beatrice con fiereza - ¡Pues intenta repetir esto! "Linsey, Nelson y los demás cruzaron o los arrastraron por esa puerta para entrar en la capilla"

- Muy bien… **Sin importar si estuviesen vivos o muertos… esas 4 personas, definitivamente cruzaron por esa puerta.**

- ¿Y debo creerlo porque…?

- ¡Alto! Déjame completar la regla: Cuando diga la verdad… usaré rojo, pero no tengo ninguna obligación de mostrar evidencia. Esta es la premisa principal de este juego.

- Esta regla me perjudica del todo… maldición…

- Ahora te toca a ti… - dijo Beatrice.

- ¿Y qué pasa si existen otras llaves a la Capilla? ¡El culpable duplicó la llave!

- Jejejeje… - dijo Beatrice – **Sólo existe una llave para abrir la Capilla.**

- ¡Entonces… la abrieron con algo que no sea una llave! Seguro un cuchillo… un alambre…

- Pero que erizo tan tonto… ¿Es que no lo entiendes? **Es imposible abrir o cerrar la puerta a la Capilla sin la llave de la Capilla.**

- ¿¡Entonces… como es que todos esos aparecieron dentro de la Capilla?

- Ya te lo dije… esos 4 cruzaron por la magia… ¿Es que no viste el círculo mágico en la puerta? Sus cuerpos cruzaron la puerta cerrada… ¿Es que no admitirás que perdiste?

- Entiendo que la única forma de entrar por lo que veo es usando la llave y que sólo existe una sola puerta. ¿Verdad? ¿O acaso tenemos otros métodos… una ventana floja o algo…?

- De nuevo lo diré… **Cuando la puerta de la Capilla está cerrada, no hay forma de entrar ni de salir. Las ventanas están cerradas desde adentro…**

- Es una forma de decirlo… ¿Pero realmente le dieron a Tails las llaves ese día? Porque si no es así, estamos bajo la ilusión de que la llave es inusable… y creemos que eso fue un Cuarto Cerrado.

- Interesante… así que tu razonamiento es sobre la llave…

- Pues confírmalo. Tails no pudo saber en ningún momento que la llave era la de la Capilla. Así que seguramente le diste una imitación…

- Oh… pero que ridiculez. **Chris Thorndyke obtuvo de donde Tails una sobre… y en ese sobre obtuvo la verdadera llave de la Capilla.**

- Es un enfoque diferente… ¿Pero… seguros que nadie le cambió la llave falsa? Porque pudieron darle una llave falsa… porque de todos modos, tú le dijiste que no abriera el sobre. ¿Acaso se lo dijsite para que no descubriera la llave falsa que el pusiste? En la noche, alguien la cambió por la llave real y todos creímos en esa ilusión. ¿Tienes algun problema, Beatrice-sama? ¡Jejejeje! Parece que estuvieras acatarrada o algo…

- Prefiero que los cercanos a mi me llamen Beato. Eso me gusta más…

- Te toca ahora, Beato… - dijo Sonic - ¡Turno de la Bruja de Oro! ¿A ver como superas eso?

- Bien… **la llave que yo le dí a Tails, era definitivamente la llave de la Capilla.**

- ¿Te crees ruda? Ya te tengo… entonces repite esto 'El sobre estuvo completamente bajo la supervisión de Tails hasta que Chris lo abrió'.

- Me… me niego…

- ¿Te vencí acaso, Beato?

- Es que el término 'bajo la supervisión' no es el adecuado. Cuando Tails se fue a dormir, dejó de supervisar la llave… y no iría tan lejos de tenerla dentro de sus colas por ejemplo. Es por eso que no pude usar rojo… no porque tú me derrotases. Tus frases son idiotas…

- No… lo haces poruqe tienes miedo… porque sabes que es lo que se viene. ¿Quieres un Spin Dash de una buena vez, Beato? ¿Ehh? Promete que será rápido…

- No podrás vencerme si sigues hablando así…

- En ese caso… hasta que Chris sacó la llave de donde Tails, nadie fue capaz de tocarla. ¡Vamos, trata de decirlo en rojo! ¿O es que acaso no puedes decirlo? Tu cara me hace ver que realmente estás desesperada…

- ¿Eh…? Me niego… no daré la razón.

- En este momento de confusión… un Spindash sería lo más apropiado… pero yo no daño a las mujeres. Soy un caballero con las mujeres. Así que no me decepciones… y trata de decir en rojo eso que niegas… "Nadie fue capaz de tomar la carta de Tails hasta que Chris la tomó la mañana siguiente" ¡Dilo en rojo! ¡Vamos!

- Joder… - dijo Beatrice – Jo…

- No es que te nieges… ¡Es que en realidad no puedes explicarlo! ¡Este es el inicio de tu fin, Beatrice! Si tú no puedes… yo lo explicaré…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Dread of the grave' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡Si no lo dices, yo lo explicaré! – dijo Sonic – La llave en realidad estaba en el sobre que le diste a Tails. Entonces, mi amigo lo guardó para sí y al día siguiente, Chris lo tomó y abrió la puerta de la Capilla. Pero… ¡Tails nunca tuvo el sobre bajo su total supervisión! No necesitas explicarlo con Magia… ¡Es un truco que es posible para humanos… o Mobians! ¡Ni siquiera se necesita el Chaos Control para explicar esto!

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

- Cuando el culpable le dio la llave a Tails y Chris la usó la mañana siguiente, se creó la ilusión de un Cuarto Cerrado durante ese lapso de tiempo. ¡No puede denegar que durante el tiempo de la noche, el culpable haya podido usar la llave y regresarla en la mañana! ¿Puedes decir eso en rojo? ¡Repítelo, si es que te atreves! ¡Dilooo! ¡Jaque Mateeeeeee!

- No aún… - dijo Beatrice – El sobre fue sellado con cera. Y déjame decir que… **Chris tomó la llave de un sobre cerrado.**

- Eso no prueba nada… ¡Trata de decir esto entonces: 'El sobre dado a Tails en la tarde de ayer y el usado por Chris a la mañana siguiente, son el mismo sobre'!

- Eeeh… **La carta que le dí a Tails y la que Chris abrió son la misma cosa.**

- Aaaah… es inútil… todo esto es inútil. Ya no importa… esto sí que me lo esperaba… pensé que tendrías la valentía para renunciar… pero no lo hiciste. Estoy decepcionado… no eres un rival para Sonic, the Hedgehog…

- ¿Pero qué….? Deja de fanfarronear… ¡Habla ya!

- No es importante el sobre… ¿Y sabes porqué? ¡Responde, Beatrice!

- Jo…

- ¡Porque los sobres se pueden sellar con cera una y otra vez! ¡La llave dentro de ellos es lo que realmente importa!

- Jo… jo…

- ¡Ya todo se acabó, Bruja de Oro! Esto es Jaque Mate… lo diré una vez más. ¡Repite si puedes hacerlo! 'La llave de la Capilla que estaba en el sobre que le dieron a Tails, no se usó ni una sola vez hasta que Chris la usó para abrir la Capilla la mañana siguiente'

- Jo… ¿Pero cómo…? Jo… ¿Yo… contra… un… maldito… erizo…?

- Deja de divagar, Beatrice… lo repetiré otra vez. ¡Repítelo si puedes decirlo! 'La llave de la Capilla que estaba en el sobre que le dieron a Tails, no se usó ni una sola vez hasta que Chris la usó para abrir la Capilla la mañana siguiente'

- Oh… wooooo…. Kuuukuu…. Jo…

- Si vas a gritar… ¿Porqué mejor no gritas que abandonas? ¡Está decidido… esta es la verdad! 'Antes que Chris tomara la llave para abrir la puerta… alguien más la usó primero. Y luego de usarla, la regresó al sobre, la selló y la devolvió a donde Tails, para dar la ilusión de que no había sido usada. Este truco es facilito… todos asumen que el sello de cera de ayer y el de la mañana siguiente, eran el mismo sello. ¡Pero no era así! ¡Jaque Mate! ¡No hay nada de Magia, nada que no pueda ser explicado por acciones hechas por humanos o Mobians!

- En ese caso… ¿Quién fue el que robó la llave? ¡Responde, erizo!

- Tal vez sea cierto que te hago repetir cosas todo el rato… y yo debería responder. ¡Pero me niego! ¡Mi condición de victoria es que destruya tu Ilusión, no tengo que dar detalles de cómo una farsa es una farsa! ¡Probaré que tu ilusión es una farsa… y ahora tu Cuarto Cerrado ha sido destrozado por mis hábiles espinas! De cualquier modo… no diré quien es el responsable… ¡Porqué creo en los humanos y los Mobians! ¡Porque jamás aceptaré que entre nosotros alguien robara la llave, entrara la Capilla y cometiese algo tan horrible! ¡Ni siquiera Eggman!

- ¿Ahora no eres tú el cobarde?

- Si quieres un culpable… pues te daré un culpable si tanto quieres. ¡De todos modos no afecta mis verdades!

- ¿Eh? ¿Un culpable dices?

- Lo primero que podría pensar es que fue Shadow… de todos modos nunca me cayó muy bien. ¡Pero el no puede ser! ¡Es imposible!

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no…?

- Shadow trabaja en esta familia… por lo de Maria. Es imposible que el hiciera eso a los que podrían regresarle a la única persona que amó en este mundo.

Beatrice se puso pálida al oír eso de Sonic. ¿Pero si sólo estaba retándola? Había algo más en esa frase que hacía que Beatrice se molestase o se asustara de oír al erizo tomar esas conclusiones con respecto al erizo al que ella llamaba 'Emo-hog'.

- ¿Entonces… estás aceptando que la magia es real? Pero que idiota… Jejejejejeje…

- ¡De eso nada, Bruja de Oro! He dicho que Shadow no puede ser el responsable, pero no significa que nadie más lo sea…

- ¿Ahora irás a culpar a tu mejor amigo? ¡Jejejejeje! Estás desesperado…

- ¡A Tails, ni lo toques, o te lo verás conmigo! Pudo ser otro erizo. ¡Scourge!

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Scourge?

- Sólo conozco a alguien tan malvado y despiadado para hacer todo eso… y ese alguien es Scourge! Si quiere un culpable… ahí lo tienes… pero te diré que no discutiré sobre eso. ¡Mi objetivo es destruir tu ilusión, no decir que algún loco hizo lo que tu quieres hacerme creer! ¡Jaque Mate!

- ¡Jajajaajjaja! Fuhahahahahahaa… ¡Me rindo, vale, me rindo! Sólo por hoy me rindo… pero déjame decirte que eres bien… tonto Sonic…

- Esas fracecitas sólo la dicen los perdedores… sigue como quieras…

- Jo… pero sigue… porque en algún momento te atraparás en tus redes si sigues negándome, Sonic the Hedgehog. Porque si sigues negándome… ¡Tienes que sospechar de tus amigos y conocidos! Y finalmente cuando sospeches de quien menos creas… te rendirás ante mis pies. ¡Jejejejejeje! Cierto… me haz vencido en este crepúsculo... pero esa lógica tan infantil te destruirá de seguro. ¡No puedes ganarme después de todo… Sonic, the Hedgehoooooooooog!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Dread of the Grave')

(Sala de la Mansión)

En ese momento, Tanaka entró con un rifle. Y se acercó hacia Chris.

- ¿Tanaka… que es esto…?

- El amo Kinzo está en su estudio. No piensa salir de él. Y mientras tanto, dado lo que ha pasado, ha dispuesto que su nieto sea el que vele por la seguridad de su familia.

Tanaka se acercó a Chris y le entregó el rifle. Chris lo tomó y sus ojos brillaron.

- Ya eres todo un hombre… - dijo Tanaka – Ahora protegerás el honor de tu familia.

- Esto… Chris… - dijo Sonic – Creo que nosotros… podemos ser de mucha más ayuda que un arma… ¿No crees? Knuckles… y yo… por ejemplo podríamos…

- No será necesario… - dijo Sonic – Yo los protegeré a todos… eso no lo duden…

Y diciendo esto, asió con fuerza el rifle y la responsabilidad que le habían dado.


	24. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro IX

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Sonic **

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**XI**

(Sala de la Mansión)

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que Tanaka proclamó a Chris como el "sucesor" por así decirlo de la familia. Sólo queda él y los Mobians…

- ¿No es hora ya de que veamos de una vez si Shadow y Rouge…? – preguntó Tanaka.

- Iremos todos juntos – dijo Chris – Esto es como el Acertijo del Lobo y las Ovejas…

Chris se levantó del sofá y empuñando su arma se retiró con los demás: Tanaka, Knuckles, Cream y Amy. En la Sala quedaron Sonic y Tails.

- ¿Porqué está pasando todo esto…?

- No lo sé Sonic… no lo sé…

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Al oír el grito, los dos amigos salieron rápidamente de la Sala y la cerraron tras si. En ese momento, Cosmo se apareció por un corredor.

- ¿Qué pasado chicos?

- ¡Cosmo! – dijo Tails - ¡Quédate detrás mio! Te protegeré…

Cosmo hizo caso a Tails y los dos siguiendo a Sonic fueron a donde habían oído el grito: El cuarto de Huéspedes. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

- ¿Pero… que… demonios es esto…? – decía Knuckles mirando el círculo mágico trazado con algo rojo parecido a la sangre en la Puerta.

- Eso… - dijo Cosmo – Es el Primer Pentagrama de la Luna… tiene el poder… de abrir puertas cerradas. Lo he visto en el estudio del Amo Kinzo.

- ¡Shadow, Rouge! ¿Están ahí dentro? ¡Shadow, Rouge! – gritó Cream golpeando la puerta.

Era algo… extraño mirarlos a todos asustados viendo como Cream, la más joven de todos quería abrir inútilmente esa puerta.

- Yo abriré… - dijo Cosmo, sacando su llave maestra y abriendo la puerta – Lo lamento…

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Sonic y Cosmo entraron rápidamente… sólo para encontrarse con el cadáver de Rouge en el suelo, con una estaca clavada en su espalda.

- ¡ROUGEEEE! – gritó Sonic al verla muerta.

- Está… muerta… - dijo Cosmo tocándole la frente – No ha pasado mucho…

- Maldición… otra vez llegamos tarde… - dijo Tails - ¡Beatrice, maldita!

- Esperen un segundo… - dijo Amy - ¿Y Shadow?

- ¡El culpable se lo debe haber llevado, lo han secuestrado! – dijo Cream - ¡Hay que buscarlo ahora mismo, por favor!

- ¡Alto todos! – dijo Chris.

Chris empuñó su arma y se dirigió hacia en medio de la escena que se podía ver. Pasó esquivando el cadáver de Rouge.

- Si alguien sabe algo, respóndame… ¿Qué llaves abren la puerta a esta habitación?

- Nosotros… los sirvientes: Cosmo, Shadow, Ella y yo, tenemos llaves maestras que nos permiten abrir cualquiera de los cuartos de esta Mansión… - dijo Tanaka – Las únicas excepciones son el Estudio del Amo Kinzo y la Capilla.

(Metamundo – Purgatorio)

En ese momento toda la escena se congeló y aparecieron otra vez Sonic y Beatrice. El erizo estaba apuntándole con el dedo a la Bruja que de pie, sostenía su pipa dorada.

- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Espera! ¡Estoy seguro que en el Primer Juego, no se sabía cuantas llaves maestras había, y eso lo explica todo! ¡Tu juego acabó, Beatrice!

- Tener muchas llaves maestras me pondría en una terrible desventaja… aún si digo que los Cuartos Cerrados son Mágicos… sospecharías que alguien duplicó las llaves. Entonces… lo diré claro para que lo entiendas… **Las únicas llaves maestras pertenecen a los críados, una por persona… eso quiere decir que tenemos 4 llaves en total.**

- ¿Entonces… que es lo que intenta insinuar Chris?

- Veamos pues…

(Habitación de Huéspedes)

En ese momento, se resumió la escena y Chris continuó exponiendo su idea.

- Rouge no tiene ninguna llave… eso quiere decir… que sólo las llaves de los criados pueden abrir o cerrar puertas. ¿Verdad?

- Eso… es cierto… - dijo Cosmo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Estás sospechando… de los criados? – le gritó Cream a Chris - ¿De Cosmo? ¿De Tanaka?

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – dijo Sonic - ¿¡No lo dijeron antes con Shadow! ¡Beatrice es la responsable! Chris… ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir sospechar de Cosmo o de Tanaka?

- Beatrice no tenía una llave maestra… ¿verdad, Sonic? ¿Querrás que me crea ese cuento de la Magia? ¡Pfftttt! ¡No tengo 6 años, por dios…! En ese caso… uno de los criados cerró la puerta. ¡Y eso fue, después de que Rouge fue asesinada!

Todos miraron a Chris… como temerosos de su juicio… y de su arma.

- ¿Tanaka y Cosmo? ¿Han estado todo el tiempo en donde Kinzo, verdad?

- Así es… Cosmo escribiendo su Testamento y yo le traje el arma, Amo Chris.

- Es decir… que los dos tiene su coartada… Ella… está muerta… así que ella no puede ser. ¡Espera! ¡Cream y Amy se levantaron tarde esta mañana!

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver…? – dijo Amy.

- Tú seguramente le robaste la llave a Ella y fuiste la cuarto donde mataste a Rouge… y te hiciste la sorprendida cuando te conté lo de la Capilla.

- ¡Eso que dices es demasiado, Chris! ¡Eres un infeliz!

- Y de seguro que Cream la ayudó a que no hubiera moros en la costa, ¿no? Seguro que Shadow se opuso y lo mataron… ¿verdad?

- ¡Yo no haría algo como eso! – gritó Cream desesperada.

- ¡Esta es la primera vez que entro a esta habitación! – gritó Amy - ¡Ya basta!

- En ese caso… dado que Shadow no está aquí y no sabemos donde está… ¡Él es el más sospechoso! Ese emo-hog… - dijo Chris.

- ¡Shadow jamás…! – dijo Cosmo desesperada.

- También puedes suponer que el responsable mató a Shadow, le robó su llave maestra, cerró la habitación y ocultó el cuerpo del erizo en algún lado – respondió Chris – Pero aún asi… aunque Beatrice matara a Rouge… es más lógico pensar que Shadow es un cómplice…

Chris usó toda esa lógica retorcida, porque en el fondo seguía resentido por la carta en la que no era apto para ese Juego Intelectual. ¡Qué equivocada estaba Beatrice con Chris! Si logró tener a su control al Erizo más rápido de Mobius… ¿Por qué no podría hacer esto también?

(Metamundo – Purgatorio)

En ese momento toda la escena se congeló y aparecieron otra vez Sonic y Beatrice. Sonic estaba mas enojado con Beatrice por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

- ¡Qué manera mas sucia de argumentar es esa! Maldita Bruja…

- ¿Cómo que sucia, Sonic? ¡Pero si lo que dice Chris es lo más lógico del mundo!

- ¡Chris no sería…!

- Vamos… demuestra entocnes que Shadow no tiene nada que ver con el crimen. Será divertido que defiendas a ese emo-hog… Jejejejejejeje… y pensar que es tu enemigo…

Sonic miró a Beatrice con impotencia… no sabía que responder.

- O también puedes decir… que Beatrice, la huésped lo hizo con Magia. ¿No ves el círculo mágico en la Puerta, eh? De esa manera… Shadow está libre de culpa…

- ¡De ninguna manera! – respondió Sonic - ¡Jamás aceptaré que la Magia existe! Pero aún asi… ¡Shadow no puede ser el asesino! ¡No puede serlo!

- Veamos que tal lo defiendes… a ese emo-hog… Jejejejejeje…

(Habitación de Huéspedes)

En ese momento, se resumió la escena. Chris seguía con lo suyo…

- Hay una gran posibilidad que el oro del Abuelo sea la causa directa de estos crímenes. Después de todo son 10 Toneladas… son millones y billones de yenes…

- ¿¡Quieres decir… que Beatrice ha comprado a Shadow? – dijo Sonic.

- Eso… o tal vez el erizo ese lo quiera para sólo para él… así que si alguno ve a Shadow… no dude en atacarle… porque hasta que no probemos su inocencia… ¡Asumiremos que Shadow fue quien mató a Rouge!

- Ah… esto es inútil… ¡Todo esto es inútil! – gritó Sonic apuntándole a Chris.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Dread of the grave' del OST de Umineko)

- ¿Pero qué diablos…?

- ¡Si… todo es inútil! – respondió Sonic – Me decepcionas Chris… no eres más que un chiquillo presumido… que cree saber mucho… y te lo digo como tu amigo…

- ¿Qué demonios Sonic…? ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¡Es muy pronto para decir que Shadow es el responsable!

- Sonic… ¿Estás diciendo… que Shadow no es el responsable? – dijo Amy.

- Lo demostraré ante todos ustedes… ¡Tanaka!

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sonic?

- Puedes decirnos con más detalles que pasó con Rouge y Shadow cuando los viste.

- Claro… - dijo Tanaka - Bien… pues cuando Chris vino corriendo de la Capilla hacia la Habitación de Huéspedes, esta estaba cerrada.

- ¿Y cómo la abrió Chris?

- Shadow le dio su llave maestra…

- Creo que ya sé para donde va todo esto… - dijo Knuckles.

- Chris entró y cuando leyó la carta… - continuó Tanaka – Tiró la llave lejos… no la devolvió a Shadow. Y luego cuando Shadow nos echó, se quedó con Rouge.

- ¡Y eso es! ¡La llave de Shadow debe estar en alguna parte del cuerpo de Rouge!

- Lo miraré… - dijo Cosmo.

Y empezó a buscar en el cuerpo de Rouge por alguna llave.

- Por favor… estáte ahí… - murmuró Sonic.

- ¡La encontré! – gritó Cosmo al fin - ¡Esta es la llave maestra de Shadow!

- Esta es mi prueba… - dijo Sonic – Shadow no tenía su llave maestra… ¡Eso quiere decir, que no hay ninguna forma en la que él pueda cerrar la puerta de esta habitación!

Chris se mordió el labio al verse humillado por Sonic delante de Mobians.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Y entonces, a donde se fue Shadow? ¡No cambia el hecho que sea medio sospechoso él también!

- No tengo ni idea… - respondió Sonic – De seguro el responsable lo encerró en algun lado… o tal vez… él… ya no esté…

- En ese caso, lo mismo que nada… - dijo Chris - ¡Cream o Amy fueron las que cerraron la habitación! ¡Ellas dos son cómplices! ¡Conocían muy bien a Ella! – y les apuntó con su arma.

- ¡Detente un momento! – dijo Sonic interponiéndose entre el arma y Amy y Cream – Conozco bien a estos dos Mobians… Amy Rose y Cream eran muy buenas amigas de Ella… ¡Es imposible que ellas hayan sido convencidas o sobornadas por quien la mató de una manera tan horrible! ¡Es imposible que Cream o Amy cometan homicidio, aún si les dieran dinero!

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Knuckles – No creo que ellas dos sean capaces de matar… y luego poner una cara como si nada hubiera pasado…

- ¡No aceptaré ninguna conclusión que no tenga pruebas! ¿Me haz oído Chris? – dijo Sonic – El ser "sospechoso" no te hace culpable… ¡Te hace inocente! No puedes decir que nadie es culpable… a menos que tengas una prueba absoluta… ¡Aprende eso, Chris!

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Dread of the Grave')

(Metamundo – Purgatorio)

En ese momento toda la escena se congeló y aparecieron otra vez Sonic y Beatrice. Esta vez, la Bruja aplaudía el movimiento de su rival… estaba impresionada.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '金色の微笑' del OST de Umineko)

- Un argumento impresionante… me sorprendiste, erizo…

- Y eso que hay más todavía… soy Sonic the Hedgehog…

- Pero… en este caso todavía sigue el problema de… ¿Quién cerró la habitación? Como ya dije antes… no hay llaves duplicadas. La única forma es usando las llaves maestras. Así que Sonic… ¿Cómo te librarás del tremendo error en el que te haz metido? Jejejeje…

- Beatrice… grrrr… - dijo Sonic.

- Bueno, pero antes que me quieras dar un Spin Dash… déjame dejarte un par de cosas claras… ¿vale? **Esta habitación no tiene ningún tipo de Puerta Oculta. La Puerta es la única forma de entrar y salir y la única forma de abrirla es con las llaves maestras, una por criado. **Ah… y algo más… **Las Ventanas están cerradas todas por dentro.**

- ¿Te crees que eso me va a detener? Quiero que repitas unas cositas para mí… 'Shadow murió en esta habitación'. ¡Adelante, dilo!

- Vale… **Shadow the Hedgehog fue asesinado en esta habitación.**

- ¡Y ahora repite esto otro… 'El cadáver de Shadow está en esta habitación'!

- Me niego… - dijo Beatrice – Me llevé su cuerpo con mi Magia…

- ¿Te crees astuta? ¡Repite esto 'La última vez que se cerró la puerta, fue con una de las llaves maestras de los criados'!

- También eso me negaré a repetirlo… Jejejejeje…

- Esa es tu trampa. Dime si no lo repites porque no puedes… ¿O porque intentas confundirme?

- Bueno… lo diré así… **Cuando la puerta está cerrada, es imposible entrar o salir de alguna otra forma. Es imposible además cerrar la puerta desde afuera sin usar la llave maestra.**

- Esto… está muy confuso… grrr… y dado que la Magia es falsa… y nadie es el responsable…

- Tu, erizo idiota. ¿Hay 4 llaves maestras, no? Entonces cualquiera pudo estar en posesión de múltiples personas. Pero en lugar de eso, lo negaste todo y creaste tú solito un cuarto cerrado. ¿Lo entiendes? Esto es a lo que me refería… tu solito cerraste la puerta… ¡Jejejeeje! ¡Jajajajajaja!


	25. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro X

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**XII**

- ¡Tu erizo idiota fuiste el que cerraste la puerta! ¡Jejejeje Jajaajajajaja!

Sonic se sintió derrotado por Beatrice. El mismo se había metido en una trampa de la cual no se podía salir. Lo único que había hecho era poner más la duda sobre uno de ellos. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera tenido la boca cerrada! Sintió la culpa recorrer su cuerpo y dando un grito desapareció, resumiendo la escena antes del Metamundo.

- Me rindo…

- ¿Qué dices… Sonic? – preguntó Knuckles.

- Me rindo – dijo Sonic – Acabo de probar… que Shadow no cerró la puerta… pero aún no he dado con el responsable de la muerte de Rouge.

- No… - dijo Cosmo – Con defender a Shadow basta… gracias por ayudarlo…

- No me lo agradezcas Cosmo… porque… ya que no sabemos como ha sido… como la han cerrado… eso quiere decir que aún podemos sospechar de ti, Cosmo.

- ¡Sonic! – le gritó Tails.

- Y creo… que debo disculparme contigo, Chris. Nunca quise hacerte la contra u oponerme a ti… pero… es por lo que ha pasado con todos… No quise ser tan poco coperativo… lo lamento…

Y como muestra de humillación, Sonic inclinó la cabeza ante Chris, como reconociendo su error.

- No te preocupes… yo también fui algo… desesperado… creo que lo mejor será dejar esto atrás. ¿Qué dices, Sonic? – le dijo Chris.

Y le ofreció la mano. Sonic se sorprendió de que Chris le hiciera eso, cuando normalmente podría humillarlo por eso. Entonces pensó que posiblemente había cambiado… por lo que le dio la mano, completando el gesto. Sólo Tails miraba con dureza a Sonic por lo que dijo de Cosmo.

En ese momento… un sonido raro… salió de uno de todos los que estaban ahí.

- ¿Knuckles?

- Esto… yo… ¡Bien, tengo hambre… todo esto me ha abierto el apetito!

- Sr. Chris – dijo Tanaka – Podemos ir a por la excelente comida que ha sido preparada hoy para usted y sus huéspedes…

- ¡Alto un momento! – dijo Chris – No nos arriesgaremos tan fácilmente…

- ¿Qué dice, Sr. Chris?

- No soy un niño tan inocente… si esa Beatrice está por aquí… ella… pudo envenenar la comida. Así que trae los suplementos de emergencia… es lo mejor para todos…

- ¿Pero Sr. Chris…? – dijo Cosmo – La comida preparada por…

- Eso no importa ahora… - dijo Chris – No estamos en una situación donde podamos jugar… ¡Hagan lo que les digo, traigan los suplementos de emergencia!

Cosmo y Tanaka salieron para ejecutar las órdenes de Chris. El ambiente quedó en mutis… hasta que alguien rompió el hielo finalmente.

- ¡No puedo creer que sigan pensando que Cosmo es la responsable de…!

- ¡Silencio Tails! – le gritó Amy Rose – Esto es demasiado… ¿Es que no vez la clase de situación…?

- ¿¡Dime porqué mataría ella? ¡Antes de eso prefiero creer que fue Shadow!

- Shadow… - dijo Knuckles – No es una mala suposición…

- ¡Pero su llave maestra estaba aquí! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo…? – dijo Sonic.

- ¡¿Y por eso todos sospechan de Cosmo? ¿Porque es débil? ¿Ehh? ¿Y Tanaka? ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Y Amy? ¿Y Cream? ¿Porqué solo de Cosmo? ¿Ehhh?

- ¡Ni Amy Rose ni Cream tienen llaves maestras! – respondió Sonic.

- ¡Pero de algún modo pudieron haber hecho eso…! ¡Siempre es Cosmo, siempre ha sido ella!

- ¡YA CÁLLATE MILES! – gritó Sonic.

Tails que estaba a punto de tener una rabieta se sorprendió al oír eso.

- ¡Cállate ya! – le gritó Knuckles - ¿Es que crees que no tememos por nuestras vidas? ¡Mató a Rouge, por amor a dios! ¡Eso quiere decir que es un criminal tan poderoso que puede matar a Mobians inclusive! No creo que… Cosmo pudiera haber hecho eso… Pero es que las pruebas no incriminan a Shadow. ¡Su llave maestra está aquí!

- Esperen chicos… ¿Y si Shadow… no fuese una víctima? – dijo Amy.

- ¿¡Eh?

- Shadow pudo matar a Rouge… el es el único que tiene ese poder… y luego… apoyado por el Culpable "X" dejó la habitación y olvidó a propósito su llave Maestra para despistarnos. ¡Puede usar la llave del cómplice!

- ¿Pero la llave de quién? – dijo Knuckles - ¿Acaso Cosmo o Tanaka…?

En ese momento oyeron la puerta sonar. Knuckles dejó de hablar.

- Sr. Chris… - dijo Tanaka – Traemos la comida…

- Pasen por favor…

Cosmo y Tanaka sirvieron la comida… que al ser de lata… era poca en realidad.

- Es un desperdicio… que la comida hecha por los criados… se pierda de este modo…

- Cream… - dijo Amy – No podemos movernos tan "inocentemente" Siempre está la posibilidad de que hayan envenenado la comida…

- Me aburro… - dijo Cream.

- Pues entretente con esto… - dijo Knuckles alargándole un libro titulado "Acertijos para Niños".

- ¡Acertijos, mis preferidos! – respondió Cream.

Cream empezó a ojear el libro. Era algo… raro… que alguien fuera tan jovial… en momentos así.

- ¡Miren, miren! ¡Es el Acertijo de los Lobos y las Ovejas!

(Nota del Autor: En Latinoamérica, es el Acertijo de los Misioneros y Caníbales, cosas de la traducción de Umineko del Japonés al Inglés.)

- ¿Me lo recuerdas…? – dijo Amy Rose.

- Claro… verás… en este acertijo hay varios lobos y ovejas en un bote. La idea es que hay 2 ovejas y 2 lobos que deben cruzar un río y un bote donde sólo pueden ir dos. De modo que si en alguna de las dos orillas quedan más lobos que ovejas, están se convierten en el almuerzo de los lobos.

- Las ovejas son el almuerzo de los lobos… cuando hay más lobos que ovejas… - dijo Sonic en voz baja – Interesante… esto quiere decir que…

En ese momento Chris se levantó e hizo un anuncio:

- Cosmo y Tanaka regresarán a la Cocina a lavar los platos. Por favor, creo que Amy Rose y Cream deberían escoltarlos…

- Claro… - dijo Cosmo – No pasa nada… pueden acompañarnos…

- Pero no pueden ir tantas damas… Knuckles… creo que te toca protegerlas a ellas…

- Claro… como digas… - masculló el Echidna al sentirse "echado" de la sala.

- Chris… - preguntó Tails - ¿Te parece si puedo ir a ayudarles?

- Tengo algo que hablar contigo… ¿Te importaría quedarte…?

Tails suspiró resignado y vió como Cosmo y los demás Mobians salieron de la Sala.

**XIII**

Tails vió como los otros Mobians salían de la sala… y entonces Chris cerró la puerta tras sí. Ya sólo quedaban Sonic, Tails y él.

- ¡Escuchen todos, ahora sólo hay gente de mi confianza!

- ¿Te refieres… a que haz espatando a los Lobos? – preguntó Sonic.

- ¿Lobos…? ¿De que están hablando?

- Esto... es el Acertijo de los Lobos y las Ovejas – dijo Sonic – Chris sospecha que los sirvientes son los lobos, así que por eso quiere evitar situaciones donde ellos sean mayoría.

- Así es… eres muy inteligente Sonic, para averiguarlo por ti mismo. Como iba diciendo… dado que el cuarto donde Rouge fue asesinada estaba con llave, estoy totalmente seguro que alguien con una llave es el responsable del crimen en cuestión…

Sonic y Tails asintieron ante esa teoría.

- Y la gente que fue asesinada en la Capilla… ¿Realmente creen que una sóla persona pudo haber hecho sola todo eso?

- Es decir… que todos los criados estaban en esto… ¿Y porqué Amy Rose… y Cream… y Knuckles?

- No he dicho eso Tails – dijo Chris – Pero hay que tener cuidado… hay muchos que podrían estar involucrados de una forma o de otra…

- Pero… entonces… - dijo Tails – Nosotros somos sólo 3… y ellos son… 5. ¿No deberíamos estar ya muertos todos?

- Tal vez entonces algunos sean inocentes… pero no podemos saber quienes son esos inocentes…

- ¡Alto, alto! – dijo Sonic – Ah… es inútil… todo esto es inútil.

- ¿Eh?

- Si ellos son los responsables… ¿Porqué hicieron algo tan tonto como cerrar la puerta? Eso los haría sospechosos inmediatamente a ellos…

- En realidad Sonic… yo también pensé en eso – dijo Chris sosteniendo su arma - ¿Y qué si en realidad, Beatrice es la responsable final e hizo eso para dividirnos?

- ¡Eso es… Beatrice! – dijo Tails - ¡Es ella!

- Pero… dado que nunca he sabido… que en esta casa se dupliquen las llaves maestras… esa situación es imposible…

- ¡Alto ahí! – dijo Tails - ¿¡Eso no significa que Cosmo… está en peligro? ¡Si los sirvientes son los responsables, entonces ella está sola en ese peligro!

La mente de Tails se llenó de imágenes en las que Cosmo gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

- Es que eso ya ha pasado antes… - dijo Chris – Tanaka y Cosmo fueron al Estudio de Kinzo… y están vivos… los dos.

- ¡Eso es porque los dos son inocentes!

- ¡Esos dos podrían ser responsables! ¡Y no tienes pruebas de que no lo sean!

- ¡Alto! – dijo Sonic - ¿Cómo probarás entonces que tú no eres un "lobo"? ¿Eh, Chris?

- Si puedo probarlo… - respondió Chris - ¡Con esto! – dijo apuntándole a Sonic.

Sonic tragó en seco… ¿Chris… realmente iba a…?

- Si yo quisiera quedarme con toda la fortuna… les podría haber disparado a matar a los dos. Luego a los otros le diría que fue Beatrice… y luego los mataría a ellos también. Pero… yo no he hecho nada como eso… ¿Así que… paresco un "lobo"?

- Jejejee… - dijo Sonic recuperándose del susto – Es una manera… muy bruta de defender tu idea… pero creo que tienes toda la razón, Chris…

(Cocina de la Mansión)

La cocina de la Mansión era grande. Cosmo estaba en la cocina propiamente dicha, Tanaka y Knuckles jugando tres en raya en una hoja de papel en la mesa del lugar y Cream y Amy Rose ayudando a Cosmo con las especias y demás… como hacían con Ella antes de que fuese asesinada brutalmente en la Capilla. A simple vista parecía que fuese un día normal para todos ellos… salvo por el hecho de que en el fondo… se sentían ofendidos por como Chris los echó a todos y se quedó con Sonic y Tails. ¿Es que acaso ese chico no confiaba en nadie más?

- Es una vergüenza que nadie coma lo que preparamos… aún considerando que Ella y yo lo hicimos usando los ingredientes más finos…

- Jejejejeje… - se rió Cream - ¿Pero eso no es algo tan malo, verdad? Eso quiere decir que nosotros seremos los que disfrutaremos tu comida…

- Pero si sólo la hice usando ingredientes que están sellados… no entiendo porque Chris es tan desconfiado con nosotros… - dijo Cosmo.

- El Amo Chris tiene razón en su actitud – dijo Tanaka – Su familia ha sido brutalmente asesinada en la Capilla. Es normal que actúe de ese modo…

- ¡Pero nosotros no hemos hecho algo tan brutal como eso! – dijo Cosmo.

- Pero de todos modos…

- ¡La comida la hice de ingredientes sellados, por lo que no debió preocuparse por veneno! Además… la iba a probar yo misma… ¿Y cómo podría darle algo así a mi Tai…?

En ese momento la voz de Cosmo se apagó al oír unos golpes insistentes en la puerta. La alarma sacudió las almas de todos los ahí presentes. ¿Era Beatrice? ¿Era el asesino misterioso? ¿¡Quién era el que llamaba con tal desesperación a la puerta?

- ¿Quién puede ser…? – dijo Cream asustada.

Tanaka cogió un cuchillo chico que había en la mesa y se lo guardó para él mismo. Tenía que estar preparado para lo peor. La puerta seguía llamando. Knuckles tragó en seco y se acercó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Con algo de temor… Knuckles llevó su mano al pestillo y se detuvo. Miró a los otros, como buscando aprobación y lo giró, abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Aaahahhhhhhh! – gritó Knuckles al ver ese cuerpo caer al suelo, el cuerpo de alguien recostado a la puerta… como si hubiera dormido en ella…

- ¡Shadow!

Eso que veía era a Shadow tirado en el suelo y con una gran herida saliéndole de su pelaje blanco. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Shadow estaba vivo! ¿Pero… entonces… qué había pasado en donde Rouge? ¿Qué era lo que veían ellos? Todos: Tanaka, Cream, Amy Rose, Cosmo y Knuckles veía incrédulos como Shadow sangraba… como si estuviera ante una ilusión o ante un ser venido del averno.

- ¡Cosmo, ayúdalo! – dijo Amy.

- ¡Shadow, Shadow! ¡Oh por dios, resiste! Aprieta tu mano contra la herida y ponla fuerte…

- ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la Sala de los Sirvientes! – dijo Cream.

- Knuckles… informa a Chris y los demás, por favor – dijo Tanaka.

- Cl… claro… - dijo el echidna al no dar crédito de lo que veía.

- ¡Espera, por favor! – dijo Shadow en una voz muy débil – No le digan nada a Chris… no le digan nada… porque… el… que mató… a… Rouge… el… culpable… es… Chris… y ese… imitador…

En ese momento, Shadow no pudo soportar más la pérdida de sangre y quedó inconsciente.

- ¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres decir… Shadow? – dijo Cosmo - ¿Chris… y Sonic… acaso son…?

- ¡Cosmo, eso ya no importa ahora! – dijo Tanaka – Tenemos que ayudarlo… llevémoslo a la Sala de Sirvientes. ¡No perdamos el tiempo!


	26. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro XI

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**XIV**

- El que… mató… a Rouge… el culpable… fue… Chris… y ese… imitador… [faker]

Shadow no aguantó mas la sangre que perdía y quedó inconsciente.

- ¿¡Eeeh! ¿Qué quieres decir Shadow? – dijo Cosmo - ¿Chris... y Sonic…?

En el fondo… esa revelación causaba pánico a todos. ¿Sonic… y Chris… eran criminales? ¡No puede ser! Amy Rose y Cream en especial no podían creerse eso. ¿Por qué… alguien como Sonic mataría? Bueno… la razón por la que Chris matase era irrelevante para ellos… ¿Pero Sonic?

En realidad asumir que Sonic fue el que pudo ejecutar lo de la Capilla tenía mucho sentido en ese momento… era… difícil imaginar que alguien como Chris pudiera hacer eso… después de todo… era tan insensato que… dio a Sonic de comer en un plato de perrro… y eso pudo haber sellado su destino. Eso… era… humillante… bajo… hasta para un humano…

Aunque… mirándolo de otro modo… ¿Acaso lo del plato no era muestra de lo que se venía? Es decir… ofreciéndole de una vez pruebas de su servidumbre. ¿Y si Chris decidió matar a su familia cansados de no oírle… y a cambio de eso ofrecía a Sonic su libertad? Vender a sus amigos por un plato… ya no de lentejas, como Esaú que vendió su primogenitura… sino… por comida de gato.

- ¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que llevar a Shadow a la Sala de Sirvientes! ¡De prisa!

Amy Rose, junto a Tanaka cargaron el sangrante cuerpo hacia la Sala, poniéndolo sobre el sofá de la misma. La Sala de Sirvientes no estaba tan lejos de la cocina… pero cualquier distancia era de vida o muerte con toda la herida que tenía Shadow.

- Esto es serio… - dijo Knuckles – Parece que fue apuñalado con algo… como una estaca…

- ¡Tenemos que controlar la hemorragia! – dijo Cream - ¡Ayúdenlo!

- ¡Shadow, por favor, aguanta…! – le dijo Cosmo desesperada.

Eran momentos desesperantes… Knuckles… algo sabría de primeros auxilios, por lo que vendó a Shadow y apretó con fuerza la herida… para evitar que se desangrara. Eso la contendría… por ahora… ¿Pero luego…? ¿Avisarían a Chris de todo esto?

- Chris… me… mató a Rouge y a mí…

- ¿¡Chris hizo algo? – dijo Knuckles sorprendido - ¿Acaso…?

- Ahora lo entiendo… - dijo Amy Rose.

- ¿¡Eso no quiere decir que Sonic y Tails están en grave peligro?

Todos miraron a Knuckles. Tenía razón. Era un peligro terrible el seguir confiando en Chris.

¿Si Chris era el asesino… quién garantizaba que ellos no serían los próximos en morir? Pero hubo algo que a Cosmo no le cuadró de todo el asunto. ¿Si Sonic era un culpable… porque ella seguía viva? ¿No era más fácil para Sonic cargársela y golpear psicológicamente a Tails, si era el malo? ¿O acaso sólo trataba de vender su alma… para darle libertad asimismo y a Tails?

Aún así no lo entendía… y creyó en otra posibilidad… en la Ilusión de la Bruja. Tenía que darse prisa… y demostrarles a todos… que ese Shadow… era Shadow… o era la Ilusión de Beatrice. Conociendo a esa Bruja… seguro era una trampa.

¿Pero cómo demostrarlo? Una idea cruzó su mente… y repentinamente salió de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras sí corrió a toda prisa… hacia el Sótano, la Sala de Calderas de esa Mansión. Miro hacia todos los lados del lugar… lleno de polvo, porque muy poco se entraba en él y…

- ¡La encontré! – dijo mirando una tela de araña bastante grande.

En la Sala de Sirvientes, las cosas tomaban un rumbo extraño. Todos estaba procesando la idea de que Chris era el culpable… basándose en la palabra de un Shadow herido.

- Tenemos que hacer algo pronto… - dijo Knuckles.

- Pero… si lo provocamos… - dijo Cream – ¿Chris… no… tomaría… medidas…?

- Él… lo dijo – dijo Shadow sonando de repente sin dolor – Lo dijo… que nos mataría a todos.

- ¿¡Qué diablos dices? – dijo Knuckles.

Shadow se incorporó rápidamente del mueble donde estaba postrado. Por la forma en la que lo hizo, parecía que no le doliera el agujero en su pecho por la estaca que le "mató".

- Él nos matará a todos. Todos serán asesinados – dijo Shadow con un tono de voz… que iba entre lo confiado a lo siniestro – Así como yo mismo he muerto… asesinados… asesinados…

- ¿Shadow… acaso no te duele? – dijo Knuckles al ver lo extraño de la actitud de Shadow. Sabían que era un emo… pero esto… era demasiado.

- ¿Ah… esto? – dijo Shadow mirando con una retorcida sonrisa a Knuckles – La herida no es la gran cosa… para ser sinceros… - dijo mientras arrancó el vendaje fuertemente, exponiendo la herida… y todo sin el mínimo atisbo de dolor – No se preocupen… no pasa nada… tranquilos…

Y mientras decía esto, Shadow metió los dedos en el agujero de su herida en el pecho… y comenzó a urgar… profundamente… como queriendo romper o exponer más su herida. Cream estaba ahí mirando horrorizada como el propio Shadow se hacía daño.

- ¡Eeeeehhhhhh! ¡Shadow, por favor, detente! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! – gritó Cream asustada.

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos… haces…? – dijo Knuckles en shock al ver esa escena.

Cream seguía gritando, enterrando su rostro en sus manos, para no ver esa escena terrible. Amy Rose se acercó a ella… como para consolarla. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a Shadow?

- Shadow… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Por favor, detente, detente! – le gritó Amy Rose.

En ese momento Cosmo volvía del sótano y abrió violentamente la puerta de la Sala de Sirvientes. Miró a Shadow que hurgaba en su herida y con una mirada retadora lo cuestionó:

- ¿Eres realmente Shadow…?

- ¿Qué quieres decir…? – dijo Shadow sacándose los dedos de la herida, mientras varios hilos de sangre recorrían su pecho y caían al suelo.

Cosmo que tenía una mano en su espalda… finalmente mostró lo que tenía en ella. Un pañuelo con la tela de araña que obtuvo del sótano. Al ver la tela… Shadow hizo una mueca.

- Eso es… - dijo Shadow temeroso.

- Es un pañuelo que usé para quitar una tela de araña… - dijo Cosmo – Si eres Shadow… esto no debería dañarte en absoluto… - dijo mientras se acercaba a Shadow hasta quedar frente a frente con el erizo negro - ¡Pero… si las arañas son tu enemigo natural…!

En ese momento… Cosmo sintió algo… como una especie de viento que soplaba fuertemente por su cuerpo… dio un brinco y se alejó. Pero cuando descendió… sintió que una de las hojas que servían como su vestimenta… perdía… una parte de sí. Y entendió que eso… no era un fuerte viento… era el ruido de una espada cortando el aire. Y miro hacia donde estaba Shadow… pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…

Shadow estaba en el aire… con una espada roja, como la que usó para defender a Rouge. Debajo de él… estaban Amy Rose y Cream… como mirando a algo en el horizonte. Pero sus miradas eran perdidas… porque… esa espada había pasado rápidamente sobre ellas… abriendo sus cuellos… y haciendo… que la sangre manara violentamente de ellos… como mangeras de agua en un jardín… cegando sus vidas… y cayendo una para un lado, sin vida… dos Mobians que por el hecho de preocuparse por "Shadow" habían perdido la vida.

Pero Cosmo obtuvo su respuesta… a un precio horrible si… pero ahora era seguro. Ese no era Shadow… ¡Era la Ilusión de la Bruja, la Ilusión de Beatrice!

Cosmo de milagro evadió el cuchillazo que de seguro la mataría. Shadow miró a Cosmo furiosa, como culpándola porque ella hizo que se revelase su verdadera identidad… y de esa forma… tan evidente, por lo que sólo le quedaba cumplir con su misión: Matar.

Shadow saltó entonces y por los aires, elevó su espada y la apuntó hacia Cosmo, para que en la bajada, esa espada penetrara y destruyera de una buena vez por haberla descubierto. Cosmo al verlo... se quedó… ahí… pasmada… sorprendida… de saber que era un 'faker' de si mismo.

- ¡Cosmo! – gritó Tanaka lanzándose hacia ella, para así empujarla y arrojarla a un lado y de ese modo salvarla del golpe mortal de Shadow

Shadow… que tenía sosteniendo fuerte esa espada, la hundió en el suelo, quedando por un momento atorado por no poder sacarla de ahí con tan sólo su fuerza. Tanaka entendió que si quería salvar su vida… no había otra oportunidad que esa… ¡Tenían que liquidarlo usando las telas de araña! ¡Eso era lo único que mataría a un ser sobrenatural!

- ¡Knuckles, ahora! – gritó Tanaka.

Knuckles arremetió contra Shadow y violentamente cargó con él hacia la pared… apretándolo… tal vez con la intención de retenerlo o de sofocarlo.

- ¡Déjame ir, maldito fenómeno sin dedos!

Pero Knuckles siguió apretando… como impidiendo que Shadow se moviese. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Knuckles no era tan grande, por lo que Shadow logró sacar su brazo izquierdo… en el que tenía la espada… y la alzó… listo para cortar a Knuckles por la espalda y así liberarse. Si es que en su desesperación se lo ponían más fácil.

Pero no lo logró. Tanaka vio lo que Shadow intentó y raudamente, sacó de su bolsillo el cuchillo que guardó en la cocina… y lo lanzó hacia el brazo de Shadow… ¡Acertando al primer impacto! El cuchillo entró en el brazo y se estampó en la pared, dejando el brazo asesino bloqueado. Brotó un chorrito de sangre, pero… ahora Shadow ya no podía mover su brazo… porque si lo movía violentamente, el cuchillo bajaría, abriéndole las venas y desangrándolo. Una jugada muy adecuada en un momento tan desesperado. Shadow estaba completamente bloqueado.

- ¡Aaaahhhhhhhgggg!

Shadow dejó salir un fuerte grito de dolor. Y Cosmo supo que debía actuar ya.

- ¡Tanaka, toma esto! ¡Acaba con él! – dijo entregándole el pañuelo. Tanaka lo recibió y mirando a Shadow arremetió a toda prisa con el… el erizo negro… supo que estaba condenado.

- ¡Detente… detenteee! – dijo Shadow hasta que sintió el pañuelo tocar la herida - ¡AAAAAHGGGHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!

El contacto de la tela de araña quemaba a Shadow… su tono de piel se fue enrojeciendo y sus gritos subiendo de frecuencia… mientra Tanaka apretaba más fuerte, para que la tela de araña, que por alguna razón corroía a ese ser mítico, alcanzara su corazón y lo destruyera. Finalmente, tras unos gritos… la piel se le hizo totalmente roja… y estalló convirtiéndose en mariposas doradas.

Todos estaban sudorosos, con el corazón al límite… después de tan monstruosa aparición.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso…? – dijo Knuckles mirándose los nudillos – ¡Estoy seguro… que toqué a esa cosa… con mis propios nudillos! – gritó asustado.

**XV**

Aunque esa lucha desigual ya había terminado… tanto Knuckles, Cosmo y Tanaka estaban… sorprendidos… asustados… y sudorosos. Ese ser… que acaban de enfrentar… ¿Era real? Ellos lo vieron, Knuckles lo tocó con sus propias manos… Tanaka sintió su cuerpo al usar el pañuelo. Y ahora… desapareció… como si fuera tan sólo parte de la Ilusión de la Bruja.

Y lo peor de todo… ver esos cuerpos… Amy Rose y Cream… muertas.

- ¡Tenemos que decirle esto a Sonic y los demás! – gritó Knuckles.

- No hay de otra forma… - dijo Tanaka resignado.

Así que ellos decidieron ir hacia la Sala de la Mansión donde sabían que estaban Chris, Sonic y Tails. Pero… no sabían ni como decirles las noticias… era algo que ellos… no entendían.

(Sala de la Mansión)

- ¿Amy Rose y Cream fueron qué…? ¿Qué rayos fue lo que ocurrió?

Chris se sorprendió por la forma tan desesperada en la que Knuckles y los otros entraron, y a la vez la forma… tan ambigua en la que comunicaban esas malas noticias.

- Bien… esto… yo… - dijo Knuckles terriblemente confundido – Cómo puedo explicarlo… esto…

- ¿¡Han visto al culpable? Díganme que lo vieron…

- Eso que ví… no puede ser que ocurriera delante de nuestros ojos… esa cosa… estaba en frente mío… y yo… la sentí… ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¿¡De qué diablos hablan? – gritó Chris - ¡De seguro deben haber visto a Beatrice, cuya ubicación ahora ya no sabemos, gracias a su incompetencia! ¡O seguro a Shadow, que desapareció!

- ¡Chris! – le dijo Sonic – Por favor, cálmate… - dijo el erizo, luego miró a Knuckles – Oye, Knuckles, ¿puedes decirnos que es lo que pasó… desde el inicio al final…?

- ¿Pero qué puedo decir…?

- ¡Cosmo! – dijo Tails - ¿Tu también lo viste, verdad?

- Así es… - dijo Cosmo.

- Por favor… ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – preguntó Tails.

- "Eso" se apareció en la cocina… - respondió Cosmo.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es "eso"? ¡Digan un nombre, por dios! – gritó Chris.

- "Eso" estaba… lleno de sangre y herido… una herida profunda… - dijo Knuckles.

- ¿¡ESTOY PREGUNTANDO QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES "ESO"? – gritó Chris perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! – gritó Knuckles.

- ¡Tanaka! – dijo Chris – Tu responderás mejor que ese "topo"… ¿Qué paso?

- Al comienzo… pensamos que era Shadow…

- ¡Jajajajaa! – dijo Chris - ¿No se los dije? ¡Ese erizo estaba vivo! ¡Mi teoría es la verdad!

- ¿A qué te refieres con "al comienzo"? – preguntó Tails.

- No puedo explicar con palabras que fue lo que pasó después de eso… - dijo Tanaka seriamente y con una voz… sorprendentemente tranquila – "Eso", esa cosa… mató a Amy Rose y a Cream… para luego desaparecer… no sabemos que era… pero no era Shadow…

- ¡Así es! – dijo Knuckles – Eso que pasó… no se puede explicar con palabras…

- Cosmo… - preguntó Tails - ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que ellos dicen?

- Si.,. yo también lo he visto..

- ¡Perdemos el tiempo! – dijo Chris – Así no llegaremos a nada… quiero verlo… yo mismo…

- ¿¡Eeeh? – dijo Sonic - ¿Te refieres a los cuerpos…?

- Si vamos todos juntos estaremos más seguros…

No era por eso que Chris lo decía. En el fondo el chico tenía miedo. Miedo por un asesino que era más poderoso que los Mobians, ya que habían asesinado a varios ya… y no a cualquiera… a Mobians fuertes como Shadow o Rouge. Así que Chris tenía que esperar que si se presentase ese criminal… cubrirse tras Knuckles o Sonic.

Todos fueron hacia la Sala de Sirvientes… que había sido cerrada con llave por Tanaka, para poder así conservar las evidencias. Tanaka miró a Chris, esperando por la aprobación del chico… por lo que Chris dio esa orden, para que Tanaka abra la puerta… y comprobasen la identidad de los cadáveres. Tanaka abrió la puerta… lentamente tán solo para darse una ingrata sorpresa…

- ¿Cómo es que…? – dijo Chris.

- ¿Pero qué…? – dijo Tanaka

- ¿Cuándo esto…? – dijo Sonic.

A lo que todos se referían… era a que la habitación… ¡Estaba vacía! No estaba limpia, se podían ver dos charcos de sangre, correspondientes a Amy Rose y Cream… pero no había ningun cadáver ahí. ¿Acaso Beatrice los desapareció con su magia como Shadow? ¡La puerta estaba cerrada!

- ¡Los dos cadáveres ya no están más! – dijo Knuckles.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – dijo Chris.

Sonic sospechó que posiblemente… esos dos no hayan muerto del todo, así que preguntó.

- Tanaka… ¿Cerraste la puerta de esta habitación, verdad?

- Estoy seguro… - dijo Tanaka.

- Eso quiere decir… que cómo en la habitación… de Huéspedes… ¿Los cadáveres volvieron a desaparecer de una Habitación Cerrada?

- No entiendo que pasa… ¡No entiendo nada! – gritó Knuckles - ¡Esto es demasiado! Aun si Shadow fue el culpable… ¡El no tenía su llave maestra!

- No es así… - dijo Chris – Es posible… que Shadow haya sido el que tenga en sus manos ahora una llave maestra. Verás… cuando Sonic me desmintió… el que cogió la llave maestra del cadáver de Shadow fue Cosmo… y eso significa que… ¡Ella podría ser un lobo también!

- ¡Chris! – dijo Knuckles – Nosotros no nos estamos inventando esto…

- Cállense… - dijo Chris recogiendo un sobre del piso – Esto prueba que no son sospechosos. Quien sea que hizo esto… dejó una carta… igual como en la de la Habitación de Huéspedes. La dejó aquí cerca de la puerta… así que la leeré…

"_Gente de la Familia Thorndyke… y Mobians_

_Me pregunto si en realidad están dando todo de sí para resolver el Acertijo del Oro del Epitafio. La única forma de parar todo esto… de detenerme… es resolviedo el Acertijo del Epitafio. No importa de que otra forma lo hagan… no hay forma de detenerme ni a mí ni a mi Ceremonia. Les rogaré a todos que no confundan su objetivo final... que es resolver el Epitafio y salvar su vida. No pierdan el tiempo buscándome… no pierdan el tiempo escapándose… y no pierdan el tiempo negándome con sus tontas teorías._

_Atentamente,_

_Beatrice, la Dorada_

_PD: Esos dos cuerpos… Amy Rose y Cream… los tomaré prestados para mi ceremonia. Los devolveré pronto… paciencia… ah y algo más… les regreso la llave maestra del emohog."_

Al desdoblar la hoja, una llave… que de seguro sería la de Shadow… cayó en las manos de Chris. Con eso… la habitación se volvía una verdadera Habitación Cerrada. No era posible… que Shadow pudiera cometer el crimen… porque… ¡La puerta fue cerrada desde afuera y la llave estaba ahí! La historia que contaban Knuckles, Cosmo y Tanaka… era ahora mucho más inverosímil de creer. Sonic… sabía que eso era otro reto de la Bruja hacia él.

(Metamundo – Purgatorio)

En ese momento toda la escena se congeló y aparecieron otra vez Sonic y Beatrice.

- ¿¡Qué demonios? ¡Esto de nuevo! ¡Una maldita habitación cerrada! ¡De nuevo, sólo tengo que sospechar de los criados que tienen las llaves maestras! ¿De Cosmo y de Tanaka?

- Jejejejee… - dijo Beatrice.

- ¡Ah ya sé…! ¿Qué ha pasado con las llaves de copia de la habitación? ¡¿Eh?

Beatrice se sonrió. Sonic había caído en su trampa.

- Bueno… ya que insistes… permíteme responder con la verdad. **Todas las llaves de copia están guardadas en una cajita ubicada en el Centro de la Habitación. Y esa cajita siempre estuvo cerrada**, para tu información… erizo...

- ¿Qué dices…?

- **Es imposible entrar o salir a no ser por la única puerta y la única ventana… y esas dos estaban bloqueadas. No se puede pasar por la puerta ni ventana cuando están bloqueadas. **Y como siempre… **es imposible abrir la puerta a no ser con las Llaves Maestras o las Copias. **Y por si se te ocurre pensarlo… **No hay Esmeraldas Chaos que posean los sirvientes.**

- ¡Es inútil, todo esto es inútil! – dijo Sonic confundido - ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Adelante, pues arguméntame erizo! ¡Vamos…! Te daré mas pistas… **No hay nadie más en la habitación que los nombrados: Sonic, Chris, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo y Tanaka.**

- ¡Diablos! ¡Puede que… ellos… los cadáveres… se escondan en…!

- **Nadie se está ocultando. **Si crees que hay Chaos Control involucrado, déjame repetírtelo: **No hay ninguna Esmeralda Chaos que posean los sirvientes.**

- ¡Vamos por partes! – dijo Sonic – Si logro destruir tu primer cuarto… seguro puedo con este. Adelante… ¡Beatrice! ¡No digas que Shadow se ocultó o algo!

- Veo que te gusta que te humillen… ahí va… **Cuando el cuerpo de Rouge fue encontrado, estaban presentes: Sonic, Chris, Amy, Cream, Tails, Knuckles y Tanaka. **Aaahhh… se me olvidó… **el cadáver de Rouge también estaba ahí.**

- ¿¡Eeehhh?

- **En todo caso, en estos dos cuartos cerrados: El de Rouge y el de Amy Rose y Cream, no hay ningun ser humano o Mobian que haya pasado desapercibido…**

- ¡Espera! – dijo Sonic - ¡Tu no haz dicho nada de las ventanas! ¡Es eso! ¡Es eso!

- Pero que inútil… **Sobre las ventanas, no hay forma de que esta pueda ser cerrada desde afuera. **Y de regalo… **No hay forma de cerrar la puerta desde afuera sin usar la llave.**

- ¡Todo es inútil… todo esto es inútil! – dijo Sonic sintiéndose humillado... no lo podía resolver.

(Nota del Autor: Muy atentos a esta parte)

- ¿Acaso no puedes resolverlo? Déjame decirte un par de cositas… **¡Sonic the Hedgehog, eres un incompetente! **Y para que veas que soy la Bruja de Oro… **¡Kihihihihihihi! ¡Uwahahahahahaha! ¡Jajajaajajajaja! ¡Vamos Sonic the Hedgehog, arrodíllate! Si me aceptas… todos los misterios serán revelados finalmente…**

- ¿¡Porqué debería hacerlo? – dijo Sonic - ¡Eres sólo una maldita bruja! ¡Cállate!

- **Con mi poder, toda clase de Habitación Cerrada puede ser creada y destruida. Te convertiré en mi mueble favorito… y jugaré contigo…**

- ¡No maldita! ¡No me dejaré! ¡Lo lograré descifrar… y te venceré!

- **Te amo demasiado… y te haré mi juguete hasta que te convierta en cenizas…**

Y diciendo eso, resumió la escena de Chris y las llaves.

- Ahora ya entendí todo… - dijo Chris – Dudaba al inicio, pero estoy seguro totalmente ahora… ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esta farsa barata!

- ¿Farsa? – dijo Cosmo.

- No creeré que están muertos hasta que vea los cadáveres…

- ¿Chris… que quieres decir con eso? – dijo Tails.

- Fácil zorrito – dijo Chris - Amy Rose y Cream no están muertas. Se hicieron los "muertos" y se escondieron en algun lugar… ¡Para atacarnos!

- ¿¡Estás diciendo que Cosmo está mintiendo?

- Sr. Chris… le juro… que nosotros, Sirvientes de la Familia Thorndyke jamás haríamos…

- ¡Hasta que no vea los cuerpos, no negaré que hay una posibilidad que sean lobos! – gritó Chris – De seguro ustedes están locos por el oro y seducidos por esa bruja… ¿¡O me equivoco?

- ¡Chris! – dijo Cosmo - ¡Nosotros no…!

Chris tomó su arma y apuntó hacia Cosmo. Acercó su mano al gatillo.

- ¡No te acerques más! Y pensar que nos pagarían todo este tiempo de apoyo… con traición…

- Eso… ¡Chris, eso es muy cruel! – dijo Cosmo queriendo llorar.

- ¡Chris! – dijo Tails interponiéndose ante Cosmo y Chris - ¡Esto ya se fue de la raya! ¡Todo lo que hacen es decirnos honestamente lo que vieron!

La escena era muy tensa. Cosmo estaba llorando, pero conteniéndose… aunque las lágrimas salían de su rostro a toda prisa… pero por el dolor de ser considerada una traidora… una asesina.

- Cosmo… déjalo ya – dijo Tanaka – Las palabras del Sr. Chris son lo razonable. Si no encontramos los cuerpos… no podremos probar lo que hemos dicho…

- Tanaka… - dijo Tails sorprendido.

Tanaka sacó su llave maestra y la puso en una mesa.

- Yo siempre creí que esta Llave Maestra se me dio como símbolo de la confianza dada por esta familia. Pero si he perdido esa confianza… pues aquí se les devuelvo.

Chris entendió que ese acto era… digno de confianza y dejó de apuntar con el arma.

- En realidad eres un Sirviente modelo… entiendo porqué mis padres y Kinzo confían en ti. Me duele un montón tener que sospechar de ti…

- Cosmo… - dijo Tanaka – Tu también…

Cosmo entendió que si quería verse bien ante los ojos de Chris… y lo más importante ante Tails y probar de ese modo su inocencia… era entregando su llave, por lo que la dejó en la mesa.

- Esto es… sorpresivo… - dijo Chris recogiendo las tres llaves maestras – Estas tres con la de Ella, que está en la Capilla… son todas las llaves maestras.

- ¿Estás contento ahora, Chris? – le preguntó Tails frustrado.

- Claro… ahora es mejor. Si no puedo confiar en nadie… pues ahora al menos puedo confiar en mí. Ahora ya no tengo que sospechar de ninguno de ustedes…

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con llaves… - dijo Tails – Nada… que ver… tú crees que humillando a Cosmo puedes resolver esto… que equivocado estás… Las llaves nada tienen que ver…

- ¿¡Eh? – dijo Chris.

- Beatrice puede abrir las puertas con su magia… ella no necesita llaves… y tú aquí… culpando a Cosmo… culpando a Tanaka… sospechando de todos… no entiendes en realidad el poder de Beatrice… ríndete ya… Chris…

- ¿¡Qué demonios dices… condenado zorro de…? – y alzó la mano para golpearlo.

La mano se elevó y seguramente Tails sería golpeado, pero entonces Sonic tomó a Chris del brazo.

- A mi hermanito no lo tocas – dijo Sonic con una voz grave – A Miles no lo tocas…


	27. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro XII

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**XVI**

Chris levantó la mano para darle un bofetazo a Tails. Lo último que quería oír en un momento como ese era la tontería que Beatrice existía. Tails miró a Chris como retándolo al golpe y él respondió a su desafío… y en ese momento… Sonic tomó el brazo de Chris, impidiéndolo moverse.

- A mi hermanito no lo tocas… - dijo Sonic con una voz grave – A Miles no lo tocas…

- ¿¡Pero qué…?

- ¡A MILES NO LO TOCAS! – le gritó Sonic.

Chris se sorprendió y guardó distancia, dejando caer su brazo. Sonic lo soltó y se dirigió a su amigo.

- Tails… estaba con la razón… siempre tuvo la razón de su lado… es el más inteligente que he conocido… pero no le creí…

- ¿¡Qué diablos dices? – se atrevió a decir Chris.

Sonic en el fondo estaba destrozado. No podía resolver el Acertijo de Beatrice por las llaves maestras que ahora Chris poseía. Eso… era algo… que el veloz erizo no podía descifrar. Había perdido… se tenía que rendir… ante la Magia de Beatrice, porque el próximo paso sería sospechar de Cosmo… como autora de los crímenes. Pero… no… jamás… le haría eso a su mejor amigo… a Tails… jamás le diría… que Cosmo era una asesina… porque supo cuando sufrió cuando la perdió contra los Metarex. No dejaría que sintiera ese dolor de nuevo… y si eso implicaba rendirse ante el poder de Beatrice… lo haría. Porque Tails… era sólo un niño…

Sonic se acerco lentamente hacia Tails y lo abrazó, como quien abraza a una almohada tras un día de estrés y desesperación… quería… dejar salir el peso de su pecho. Dado que Sonic era más alto, Sonic lo abrazó de modo que su rostro no se veía con el de Tails, sino que podía ver su espalda. De ese modo… podía ocultar que quería llorar… por la humillación.

- Tails... lamento haber dudado de ti…

- Sonic…

- Tenías razón… todo esto… fue trabajo de la Bruja… y porque yo me negué a creerlo… todo ha sido tan difícil… tan duro…

- ¿Sonic…? – dijo Tails al sentir más fuerte el abrazo - ¿Tu crees en Beatrice?

- Si… - dijo derramando lágrimas de derrota – Yo creo en ella… Beatrice existe… ella… es una Bruja que puede usar una magia muy poderosa… - dijo llorando.

- No te preocupes Sonic… - dijo Tails – No debes tener miedo… - dijo mientras jugaba con las espinas del erizo – Pensemos en el Epitafio… los dos… porque eso nos pidió Beatrice…

- Si… tienes razón… - dijo Sonic dejando de llorar – Buscar al culpable fue perder el tiempo… tan sólo debí haber creído en la Bruja…

Tails se acerco a su amigo… y le tocó suavemente la mejilla… con una sonrisa, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien… que no debía preocuparse.

- Sr. Chris – dijo Tanaka – Desde ahora ya no entraremos a la Sala de la Mansión sin su permiso. Por favor cierre la puerta desde adentro, para mayor seguridad…

- Ustedes en realidad son muy admirables – dijo Chris – Cuando acabe esta tormenta… y las gaviotas vuelvan cerca de la mansión… me pregunto si podremos volver a confiar en ustedes…

- Si está dispuesto a confiar en nosotros una vez más… eso me complacería sin fin…

- Así es… - dijo Chris – Es un hecho que nosotros nos volveremos a entender…

- Regresaremos a la cocina: Cosmo y yo… si necesitan algo… háganoslo saber en cualquier momento que lo necesiten…

- Gracias… Tanaka – respondió Chris – Si eres una oveja… te estoy tirando a la guarida de los lobos. Perdóname… Tanaka…

- La Familia es quien decide el destino de los Muebles… si perder nuestra vida restaurará nuestro honor y confianza en nosotros… entonces será un honor morir por mi Amo…

- Cuando pase esta tormenta… de seguro nos volveremos a ver…

- Cuando lloren las gaviotas… - respondió Tanaka.

- Cosmo… - dijo Chris – Lamento haber sido tan duro contigo antes… mañana, cuando todo esto acabe… tomaremos un delicioso te verde… como el que tú sabes hacer…

- Gracias, Sr. Chris… - dijo Cosmo.

- Yo iré con ellos – dijo Knuckles.

- Y yo también… - dijo Tails.

- ¿Tails? – dijo Cosmo sorprendida - ¿Knuckles?

- Yo haré esto porque deberé protegerles… - dijo Knuckles – Debo ayudar a ubicar esos cuerpos.

- Y yo… - dijo Tails – Lo hago porque quiero volverme más fuerte. Lo he decidido…

Chris abrió la puerta de la Sala de Sirvientes y dejó ir a todos los sirvientes, además de Tails y Knuckles. Cuando todos, incluyendo Sonic estuvieron afuera, cerró la puerta, convirtiéndolo en un cuarto completamente cerrado. Se acabó la sospecha… o eso parecía…

Los sirvientes, además de Tails y Knuckles se retiraron por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. Chris esperó a que se hayan ido del todo… y luego miro a Sonic y reveló su verdadera opinión:

- Jejeje… no se puede confiar en ellos del todo… en esos Muebles… ¿Sólo hay 4 llaves maestras? Pffft… es obvio que hay una llave duplicada… ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ellos? Traidores…

Sonic se sintió más dolido que cuando tuvo que aceptar a Beatrice. ¿Es que Chris no lo entendía? Tanaka… Cosmo… dijeron que estaban dispuestos a morir por el honor de la familia… ¿Y así el nuevo cabeza de la Familia se burlaba de su juramento de fidelidad? No… eso… era imposible… Cosmo… Tanaka… Knuckles… ellos no eran criminales. Tendrían sus momentos… pero no… ellos no cegarían una vida humana o Mobian… no eran eso… ¡Chris estaba equivocado!

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! – gritó Sonic - ¡Estás burlándote de todo el compromiso que ellos hicieron! ¡Te dieron sus llaves maestras! ¡¿Y aún así te burlas de ellos, desconfías? ¡Esto es demasiado Chris… es demasiado! ¡No sabes nada!

Chris simplemente se rió ante la reacción de Sonic y se fue de ahí con su arma. Sonic querría darle un Spindash por desconfiar así de sus amigos… pero todo estaba en su contra.

- ¡Uwaaaaaaahhhhhhh! – gritó Sonic por la impotencia de saber que sus amigos eran inocentes, pero toda la evidencia iba en contrar. A él que diablos le importaba la Evidencia... ¡Sus amigos no eran criminales! ¡Punto! Eso jamás lo dudaría…

(Metamundo – Purgatorio)

Esta vez… Sonic pidió interrumpir un momento la escena, porque ya no soportaba en lo que las cosas se estaban convirtiendo.

- ¡Por favor, detente ya! ¡Beatrice! ¡Te lo ruego, aparece y dile a Chris que esas son todas las Llaves Maestras! ¡Para que deje de sospechar de nosotros! ¡Yo ya me rendí! ¡Detenlo!

- ¿Puedes jurarme desde el fondo de tu corazón… que te volverás mi Mueble? Porque si es así… yo le podré decir a Chris que… **Sólo existen 4 llaves maestras**… si es que tú prometes eso. **¡Kihihihihihihi! ¡Uwahahahahahaha! ¡Ahahahahahahaha! ¡Jajajaajjajajajajaja!**

(Cocina de la Mansión)

- ¿Están diciéndome que esa es la verdad? – dijo Tails sorprendido tras oír todo lo del Shadow fantasma de Beatrice.

- Si… - dijo Cosmo.

- ¡Inclusive luchamos contra él! – dijo Knuckles - ¡Eso no pudo haber sido una ilusión!

Tails suspiró… era algo difícil de creer… pero era natural que no se lo confesaran a Chris… hacerlo podría haber sido peligroso… ya que el chico tenía un arma.

- Cosmo… - dijo Tails – Tu dijiste… que trajiste una tela de araña cuando sospechaste que ese Shadow era una imitación de Beatrice… ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

- Escuché hace algun tiempo… que espíritus malignos vivían en el Bosque de esta Mansión y que las telas de araña eran una especie de amuleto para resistir a la Magia. Y entonces… dado la necesidad del momento yo…

- Las arañas son insectos muy útiles – dijo Tails – No me sorprende la leyenda…

- Estoy segura… - dijo Cosmo – Que esos espíritus malignos estaban sellados en ese templo… en ese espejo… que yo misma destrocé…

Cosmo rompió a llorar… por la culpa. Pensar que ella había liberado el poder maligno de Beatrice y ahora todos estaban muriendo por eso… era como si ella misma hubiera cometido los crímenes… un asesinato… por omisión. Se sentía culpable… hasta que sintió la mano de Tails sobre su cabeza.

- Cosmo… esta bien… calma… pero dime… Acerca de esa bruja que estaba apoyándote. ¿No dijo que perdió su poder por culpa de ese espejo?

- Si… Tails-sama… ella dijo que no podría recuperar su poder… a menos que yo rompiera el espejo… ¡Pero todo lo que ha pasado! ¡Por eso… no soy digna… Tails-sama… no soy digna… de que me quieras… no debí haber hecho semejante estupidez!

- Ya veo… - dijo Tails – Pero no importa lo que pase… yo te amaré igualmente…

- Gracias Tails-sama… aunque… ahora que lo pienso… la Ama Linsey tenía un espejo sagrado como amuleto. No es el mismo del santuario… pero se dice que era un espejo sagrado que tenía una capacidad "anti-magia".

- ¿Linsey tenía algo así?

- Parte de su familia… se dedicó a la búsqueda de Reliquias Mágicas… - respondió Tanaka.

- Si tenemos ese espejo… ¡Podremos resistirnos al ataque de Beatrice!

- La Ama Linsey solía guardarlo en una caja en su habitación.

- ¡Está decidido! – dijo Tails - ¡Vamos a sacar ese espejo!

- Pero… su puerta… está bloqueada… ¿Cómo entraremos?

- Seguro que Linsey llevaba su llave consigo… - dijo Tails – Su cuerpo todavía sigue en la Capilla… vamos… debemos ir…

- No puedo ir… - dijo Tanaka – Debo estar disponible por si el Amo Kinzo me llama en cualquier momento. Ustedes vayan a encontrar el Espejo y salvarnos… yo dejaré todo esto al destino… porque siempre… ha sido así…

**XVIII**

- No puedo ir… - dijo Tanaka – Debo estar disponible si el Amo Kinzo me llama…

- ¿Estás seguro de los peligros si te quedas aquí en la mansión?

- Yo dejaré todo al destino… siempre ha sido así – dijo Tanaka.

- Tanaka… - dijo Cosmo – Buena suerte…

- No hay tiempo que perder… - dijo Tails – Vamos ahora mismo…

Oyendo esto, Knuckles, Tails y Cosmo salieron rápidamente de la Cocina y se dirigieron hacia la Capilla. Tanaka por su parte se quedó en la cocina… mirando el teléfono por si su Amo, Kinzo Thorndyke… tendría órdenes que darle. En ese momento… sintió una mariposa dorada, por lo que le lanzó un cuchillo contra la pared, como con Shadow. El cuchillo se estampó y la mariposa desapareció. Tanaka se puso en guardia… sólo podía desearla a los otros tener éxito.

Estaba lloviendo para cuando Tails, Cosmo y Knuckles salieron. Cruzaron rápidamente el Jardín y dieron de lleno con la Capilla. Era un día tormentoso, pero aún así… Tails no mostraba su típico miedo a los rayos. No… era porque estaba con Cosmo… porque cuando estaba con ella… sus miedos se disipaban… se perdían.

Dicen que las personas en su desarrollo emocional tienen una fase donde aman por interés… para luego llegar a la etapa donde aman por reciprocidad y finalmente amar sin esperar nada a cambio. Pues Tails… hacía esto… no por salvar su pellejo… sino por Cosmo… había llegado finalmente a la etapa de amor sin dar nada a cambio. El zorro de dos colas… estaba creciendo.

Finalmente llegaron la Capilla… a ese lugar maldito… donde estaba una de las más desagradables manifestaciones de crueldad que ellos habían podido ver. Y con la puerta bloqueada además.

- ¡No podemos entrar! ¿Qué haremos? No tenemos la llave… - dijo Cosmo

- Déjamelo a mí… - dijo Knuckles – Romperé ese cristal de un solo golpe…

Al comienzo Knuckles dudó. Ese sitio era una Capilla… un lugar donde de seguro los espíritus de esos 4 asesinados vagaban buscando tranquilidad. ¿Qué pasaría si rompía la ventana y abría la capilla? ¿Esas almas furibundas escaparían? Pero no había tiempo para pensarlo… si había una esperanza para resistir a Beatrice… era el espejo mágico.

Y golpeando con sus nudillos, pulverizó aquel cristal y pudieron entrar por ese agujero hacia la Capilla que estaba hasta hace poco, convertida en un Cuarto Cerrado.

Algo que había que notar en esta tétrica escena, era que los cuerpos seguían abiertos como piñatas, pero lo que nadie miró fue que en la calabaza que estaba situada en la mesa… como si fuera una cena de Halloween… se veían 3 barras de oro puro. Sin embargo ninguno de los 3 se fijó en eso… no con esa tragedia ocurriendo. El dinero… de nada los salvaría.

Sólo el tomar una barra de oro arreglaría la vida de cualquiera… pero no… a los Mobians no les importaba el dinero. ¿De qué les serviría tantísimo dinero si podían perder su vida en cualquier momento? Noo… si algo aprendieron esos 3 de su vida con Sonic, fue que no importan ni el dinero ni la posición… importaba… ser libre y correr como el viento.

- Esto es terrible… sin importar cuanto lo mire… - dijo Tails.

- Cosmo… - dijo Knuckles – Por favor, sácale la llave.

- ¿¡Eh? – dijo Cosmo sorprendida.

- Aunque Linsey esté muerta… sigue siendo una dama. No puedo tocarla…

- Claro… - respondió Cosmo. Ella se acercó al cadáver de Linsey y mirándola con respeto dijo – Lo siento, Sra. Linsey… - y diciendo esto empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos por la llave de su habitación. Cosmo hizo esto lo más rápido posible - ¡La encontré! – dijo mostrando una llave – Esta es…

Cosmo mostró triunfante la llave… pero de repente, los rostros de Tails y Knuckles se llenaron de pánico. Cosmo los miró por unos minutos porque pensó que era por la escena de la capilla… pero no… de modo que giró la cabeza y vio que la bóveda de la capilla estaba plagada de Mariposas Doradas. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa… eso sólo podía significar la presencia de Beatrice… ella… los había encontrado… ¡Sabía de su plan y venía a detenerlos!

- ¡¿Qué diablos…? – gritó Knuckles.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Cosmo.

- ¿Esas son las mariposas doradas de las que me hablaban? ¡Cosmo, Knuckles!

Cosmo se quedó mirándolas… hasta que esas mariposas se acercaron hacia ella… con intenciones de atacarle. ¡No eran sólo mariposas! Eran mariposas controladas por una Bruja que picaban… acosaban… Cosmo intentó espantarlas, pero conforme lo hacía, mas de ellas se acercaban a ella.

- ¡Cosmo! – dijo Tails - ¡Date prisa y vámonos de aquí, ya tenemos la llave!

El hecho que Beatrice decidiera atacar tan pronto a Tails, Cosmo y Knuckles probaba que el espejo era su única debilidad. No podía permitir que ellos lo tomaran… no… aún faltaban algunos crepúsculos para su resurrección… y Sonic estaba a punto de rendirse. ¡El Sonic de ese Juego había aceptado que la Bruja existía! Era casi una victoria perfecta… y no… no dejaría que un par de animales parlantes lo arruinasen todo.

Knuckles y los otros supieron que debían correr… por la ventana donde entraron, pero en ese momento las mariposas doradas se pusieron como una espcie de muro, impidiéndoles salir. En ese momento Tails supo que debían buscar otra salida. ¡Corrió hacia la puerta de la Capilla! Estaba cerrada desde afuera… pero de seguro ellos podían abrirla desde adentro. Corrió hasta llegar y se encontró con la cerradura. ¡Sólo debía girar la perilla y destrabar la puerta!

- No abre… ¡Está atorada! – dijo Tails.

- ¡Tails, date prisa! ¡Date prisa! – dijo Knuckles mientras golpeaba con sus nudillos a las mariposas, de modo que hacía tiempo para que Tails y Cosmo pudieran abrir la puerta - ¡Diablos, no me vencerán! ¡Soy Knuckles, Guardían de la Master Emerald!

Y diciendo eso para demostrar su valentía siguió golpeando a esas mariposas… que era algo… como secar el océano… pero no le importaba… sólo quería ganar tiempo para salvarse.

En ese momento las mariposas doradas se alejaron de Knuckles y se reunieron todas en el Altar de la Capilla. Knuckles lo interpretó como una victoria…

- ¡Lo logré! ¡Tomen eso… malditas mariposas! ¡Nadie derrota a Knuckles!

Sin embargo en ese momento, las mariposas tomaron una forma… humana… como cuando alguien arma un rompecabezas a gran velocidad… mientras las mariposas se reordenaban… Knuckles empezó a sentir algo en su cuerpo… una especie de escalofrio… porque sabía que era la forma que esas mariposas estaban formando…

- ¡Eeeeehhhhhhh! – gritó Knuckles dejando todo su orgullo atrás.

Finalmente… esa forma brilló y se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de ese grupo. Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada estaba de pie flotando en el aire del Altar de esa Capilla y miró a Knuckles con una sonrisa, como respetándolo por su lucha… pero a la vez como divirtiéndose por su destino próximo.

- ¡Beatrice! – gritó Knuckles al fin.

Al oír ese grito, Cosmo y Tails que estaban intentando abrir la puerta, se giraron para ver a la Bruja Dorada que empezó a bajar hasta que se paró encima del Altar Mayor de la Capilla.

- Qué comodo que ustedes tres estén aquí… esto es de lo mejor… tres Mobians… tres crepúsculos. Justo los que me faltan… ¿Qué les parece?

- ¡EEEEKKKKK! – gritó Knuckles al oír eso de Beatrice. Supo que iba a morir. No importa cuanto luchara… el poder de Beatrice era mayor. Tenía miedo… iba a morir.

- Esto es… - dijo Tails – Ella es…

- Beatrice-sama… - respondió Cosmo.

- ¿No deberían estar corriendo? – dijo Beatrice – Bueno, si piensan que este lugar es propicio para su tumba… pues por mí, todo bien. ¿Qué les parece? Es una capilla… podré entregar su alma a Dios para que descanse… ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Ahahahahaha!

Tails supo que se venía lo peor, por lo que giró con toda su fuerza el pestillo… abriendo la capilla.

- ¡Está libre!

Y Knuckles, Cosmo y Tails escaparon de ahí. Tenían que ir por el Espejo… no había de otra.

- Jejejejejee… ¡Corran, corran! – dijo Beatrice – No me divertiría de otro modo… jejejeje…

(Mansión Principal)

Tails, Knuckles y Cosmo corrían a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Linsey. Sólo el Espejo podría salvarlos de una situación como esa. Finalmente tras seguir a Cosmo, la encontraron. Ella tomó la llave y abrió la puerta, abriendo así la habitación de la madre de Chris.

- ¡Ya la he abierto! – dijo Cosmo.

La habitación era muy lujosa para ser de Linsey, por lo que se supuso que era la habitación marital de Linsey y Nelson. Una gran cama… con sábanas lujosas a juzgar por la textura, un escritorio, un armario, una mesa con algunos arreglos florales y dulces.

Al entrar, Knuckles encendió el interruptor de la luz. Pero por la desesperación, dejó la puerta abierta. Se dirigió hacia Cosmo y le preguntó lo del Espejo:

- ¿Dónde está?

- Debe estar en uno de los cajones del armario o bajo la cama… - dijo Cosmo.

Entonces Tails se puso a buscar debajo de la cama. Cosmo empezó a buscar dentro de los cajones del armario. Así estuvieron un momento… y Knuckles con los ojos abiertos como esperando nervioso el resultado de lo que hacían.

- No hay nada en la cama… - dijo Tails – Debe estar en el armario…

No había tiempo para errores… encontrar ese Espejo Sagrado era lo único que los podía ayudar en ese momento. Ya la habían visto… los tres… a Beatrice. No podían negar la magia.

Cosmo seguía buscando, hasta que abrió uno de los cajones.

- ¡En esta caja seguro debe estar! – dijo Cosmo – Tiene un símbolo mágico en ella.

Cosmo tomó la caja e intentó abrirla. Pero por más que forzó sus manos… no pudo hacerlo, porque… la caja estaba bloqueada. No podían abrirla… no había forma…

- No puedo abrirla… está cerrada… bloqueada… Tails… ayúdame…

Tails tomó la caja y la examinó rapidamente. Vio que efectivamente estaba bloqueda, pero que en los extremos había un lado que sobresalía. Si sólo pudiera… usar una palanca o algo, para abrir más ese lado y terminar de abrir la caja… todo saldría como lo esperaban.

- Necesito… una palanca o algo… vamos a romper la cerradura.

- ¡Toma esto, Tails! – dijo Cosmo – La lima de uñas de Linsey. Esto nos servirá.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'worldenddominator' del OST de Umineko)

- Jejeejejje… jejeejejjeje… - se oyó una risita en toda la habitación.

- ¡Knuckles, la puerta! – dijo Cosmo - ¡Conozco esa risa! ¡Es Beatrice!

El echidna se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta… para cerrarla. Pero en ese momento vió algo que le heló la sangre. Se oían pasos… pero no de personas… eran los Sirvientes de Beatrice… esos Machos Cabríos con cuerpo humano… sirvientes humanos con cabeza de cabra… y no era uno… eran casi 7 de ellos que se dirigían hacia la habitación. Beatrice no permitiría que consigan la llave bajo ningún concepto… ¡Su vida ahora corría verdadero peligro!

- ¿¡Qué diablos? – gritó Knuckles cerrando la puerta desesperado - ¡Tails! ¡Date prisa!

Tails seguía desesperado intentando palanquear y romper la cerradura, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso. Si el Espejo se rompía, más espíritus malignos volverían a la Mansión. Y el ser cuidadoso le iba a tomar más tiempo que sólo romper la cerradura por las malas.

- Sólo espera un poco…

Knuckles se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba sin seguro… por lo que corrió a ponerle el pestillo. Pero tan pronto lo puso… ¡El pestillo giró solo! Knuckles lo volvío a girar… y se giró solo.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¿Qué diablos? ¡No puedo, no puedo cerrarla! ¡Maldición, maldición!

- Jejeejejeje… - se oyó esa voz de nuevo - ¿Tú te crees que un simple cerrojo va a detenerme? ¿Acaso crees que la puerta no se abrirá ante el verdadero dueño de la habitación? ¡Jejejeejeje!

En ese momento Knuckles supo que ya poco le quedaba por hacer. Tomó la puerta con sus nudillos de modo que evitaba que el que estaba afuera pudiera halar de ella y abrirla. Pero en ese momento empezó a oírse sonidos de manos golpeando la puerta, como pidéndole o exigiéndole a Knuckles que la destrabe. Eran esos Sirvientes… ¡No era una ilusión!

- ¡Tails! ¡Date prisa! ¡Date prisaaaa! ¡Ayudaaaaaa!

En ese momento que Knuckles estaba presa de la desesperación… una mano atravesó la madera de la puerta… y se posó en el rostro de Knuckles, recorriéndolo como si ese alguien fuera su amante. Esa mano recorrió su cabeza, su nariz, su boca… y acarició sus espinas por un periodo de tiempo. Knuckles estaba paralizado del miedo… porque esa cosa… ese ser… podía pasar por las paredes y las puertas. Esas manos, no lo estaban acariciando… estaban buscando la forma de su rostro para poder hacerle algo…

- ¡Knuckles! ¡Resiste! – gritó Cosmo al girar y verl o de ls manos.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Tails sin voltear – Ya falta poco… ya falta poco…

- ¡Aaahhhhhhhh! ¡Ayudaaaaa!

Finalmente esta mano ubicó el pecho de Knuckles y entonces… tomándolo por los hombros lo alsó en peso por los aires. El echidna solo podía mover sus pies en desesperación… estaba… petrificado por el miedo… ya no podía responder… no podía… luchar… era demasiado para él… a pesar de ser el Guardían de la Master Emerald… no podía comprender todo eso.

- Que lindura… - dijo una voz que no era la de Beatrice pero que sonaba muy dulcemente – Oye… ¿Puedes ver la vida flashear delante de tus ojos? ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo de Tikal? ¿La Master Emerald? Pero por ahora… - la voz cambió a un tono grave - ya se acabó.

En eso… las manos soltaron a Knuckles… que retrocedió unos pasos muerto del miedo… pero cometió el error de quedarse en la misma posición que antes. Pudo ver como en el centro de la puerta… brillaba algo… y los alrededores se hacían… difusos… como un agujero negro o como una ilusión óptica… salvo que eso no era una ilusión. ¡Lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos!

Finalmente… ese brillo… dejó ver através de la puerta… y vió como una estaca grande de metal… era lo que había al otro lado… y brillando, describiendo un locus [trayectoria ] en línea recta… entro a toda velocidad y con violencia por el "agujero" de la puerta… y se incrustó en el pecho de Knuckles… entrando en la carne con toda velocidad.

Knuckles dio dos pasos atrás… y cayó al suelo de cabeza, ya sin vida… porque la estaca entró directo al corazón. Fue una muerte… rápida… pero espantosa, porque murió con miedo. El sonido del cuerpo al caer hizo que Tails y Cosmo soltaran la caja y voltearan a ver lo que pasaba.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Knuckles, noooo! – gritó Cosmo.

- ¡Knuckles, nooo! – gritó Tails.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron los 7 Sirvientes de Beatrice… rodeados de Mariposas Doradas… que indicaban que la presencia de Beatrice estaba ahí.

Cosmo palideció de miedo… y dejó caer la caja del Espejo Sagrado al suelo. Tails se dio cuenta de eso… y que su única oportunidad contra Beatrice había sido completamente destruida. No sólo eso… sino que otro de los suyos había muerto: Knuckles. Y que seguramente ahora Beatrice iría a por Cosmo. No lo permitiría. Se interpuso entre los Sirvientes y Cosmo, haciendo una fiera mueca, como diciendo que lucharía hasta la muerte… antes de permitir que Beatrice tocara una sóla hoja del cuerpo de su amada.

Los Sirvientes hicieron una formación como rodeando el cadáver de Knuckles. 3 a un lado, otros tres al otro lado… y uno a lo pies del Echidna… como haciendo escolta para la recepción de un ser… en este caso… la recepción de Beatrice.

- Jejejejee… - se oyó la voz resonar por la habitación - ¡Jejeejejejejeje! ¡Jejejeejej! – finalmente las mariposas doradas se juntaron y permitieron que Beatrice apariecera - ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! ¡UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE! ¡AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

La bruja apareció entre su escolta y riéndose locamente ante la pareja temerosa.


	28. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro XIII

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**XIX**

Las cosas se ponían bien complicadas para Cosmo y para Tails. Knuckles estaba muerto, y de la forma más rápida que vieron. Beatrice estaba ahí… riéndose y el único espejo que tenían para defenderse de ella… estaba en el suelo, nadie sabía si roto o no.

Beatrice dejó de reírse y miró a Tails. El zorro supo que si no hacía algo… ahora perdería a Cosmo para siempre. De modo que la puso detrás de si… extendió el brazo para que no avanzase y se quedase detrás de él… arqueó el cuerpo, flexionó las rodillas… colocándose en posición de combate… como cuando luchaba junto a Sonic. A Beatrice le hizo gracia la actitud valentona de Tails, aunque a él no era quien quería dirigirse.

- Cosmo… la ruleta ha girado… y te ha elegido a tí y a Tails. Te agradesco por haberme permitido ser yo… quien te despachará… para mayor honra…

Esa última frase la dijo con un tono y expresión… como de burla. Algo honroso sería tal vez la mesa de la Capilla y esos 4 cuerpos… ¿Pero cómo haría con esos dos? Básicamente eran los dos que habían desafiado a Beatrice. Su muerte no sería… nada tranquila. La de Knuckles lo fue, porque sólo se unió a esa expedición suicida por valentón.

Tails mordió su labio e intentó mostrar fiereza para espantar a Beatrice… pero de nada serviría. Era como que un ratón se pusiera bravo ante el gato… que lo devorará. Así de inútil era…

- Oye, Cosmo… ¿Sabes que puedo ver tus lamentaciones querer salir de esa boca que traes? De seguro que quieres enseñarle a Tails los placeres de ser una mujer. ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero te voy a matar antes que puedan pasar su primera noche juntos! ¡Morirán vírgenes y como santos! ¡Esos lamentos seguro que inundan todo el lugar! ¡De seguro están por todo el lugar! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Tails empezó a girar sus colas. No se rendiría sin presentar lucha…

- ¡Muéranse! – gritó Beatrice.

En ese momento las mariposas doradas que rodeaban el lugar y los Sirvientes con Cabeza de Cabra se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los dos amantes. Tails se elevó y cerró los puños… listo para defender hasta el último aliento a su único amor.

Cosmo comprendió que Tails realmente lo amaba… y supo que debía mostrarle toda su confianza, al revelarle que también podía usar la magia, como Shadow. Así que unió las manos, como si fuera a rezar o decir una oración y luego las separó rápidamente, creando un campo azul de energía, como una semiesfera que los rodeó, protegiéndolos.

En ese momento los Sirvientes impactaron contra la pared del Campo… que era un halo verde que brillaba… y al impactar contra él, se convirtieron en mariposas doradas que guardaron su distancia y se dedicaron a volar alrededor. El campo no pudo ser penetrado, de modo que Cosmo el salvó la vida a Tails. El zorro entendió que ella le salvó la vida… y dejando de volar, inició el descenso y se puso al lado de Cosmo… listo para luchar con ella.

Tails no entendía lo que pasaba, pero eso no era lo importante para él ahora… sino… que Cosmo estuviera ahí protegiéndolo… demostrando que su amor era mutuo.

- Lo olvidé… eres otro excelente mueble creado por humanos… debieron haberte dejado morir… pero veo que ARK y Kinzo saben ponerse a mí nivel… - dijo Beatrice sorprendida.

- No te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Shadow… por desaparecer su cuerpo… y dañar su honor.

A Beatrice le causó sorpresa que Cosmo la retara tan abiertamente.

- Oh… vaya… ¿Te pasa algo, Shannon? ¿Tienes algún problema por lo de Shadow? ¡Entonces, déjame arreglarlo, devolviéndote al emohog una vez más!

Beatrice tomó su pipa dorada y aspiró un poco, para luego soplar el humo hacia su lado. Las mariposas se fueron volando hacia ese lado… mientras el humo tomaba forma de Shadow… y las mariposas… como formando un rompecabezas a gran velocidad formaron el cuerpo de Shadow, que reapareció delante de Beatrice… pero con unos ojos rojos… como siendo… poseído por el poder de la magia de Beatrice.

No… no era posesión… era su cadáver… con otra alma, pero infundida por la Bruja Dorada. Tails a l ver el nuevo Shadow sintió un escalofrio y expresión de temor… pero rápidamente se puso fiero de nuevo… no podía fallarle a Cosmo.

- ¿Esto… te divierte? – dijo Cosmo al ver al "nuevo" Shadow.

- Siempre es divertido el reunir a aquellos que han sido separados por la muerte. Así que… hagámoslo divertido… vamos Shadow… juega con Cosmo… como en el espacio…

(Nota del Autor: Beatrice se refiere a la vez en la que Shadow intentó matar a Cosmo en Sonic X)

Shadow dio dos pasos adelante y movió su brazo izquierdo hacia un lado, como queriendo cortar el aire… de modo que apareció en su brazo, una espada mágica, como la que usó para luchar contra los Sirvientes de Beatrice antes de morir. Shadow hizo una fiera expresión, como dispuesto a todo para luchar contra Cosmo.

- Y pensar que no sólo deshonrarías a los muertos una vez, sino dos. ¡Jamás te perdonaré!

Shadow enfurecido, levantó su arma y corriendo saltó y atacó el campo de fuerza creado por Cosmo… una y otra vez, como intentando romperlo… aunque sin éxito. Cosmo protegería a todo costo su vida y la de Tails.

- ¡Cosmo! – dijo Tails – Yo puedo…

- No te muevas Tails. No quiero tener que distribuir la energía del campo de nuevo…

Shadow siguió golpeando como intentando romper ese campo de fuerza que protegía a esos dos amantes… pero al intentar penetrarlo, se vió envuelto por una luz verde y se transformó en mariposas doradas que se estrellaron contra la pared del campo de fuerza, desaparienciendo todas por la fuerza del impacto.

- Estoy sorprendida… - dijo Beatrice riéndose – Jejejeeje… estás tomando energía de los sentimientos que tienen el uno hacia el otro. Eso hace a los Muebles temibles… es cómo golpearse accidentalmente los dedos en la pata de una mesa.

Cosmo miró a Beatrice… y se decidió a retarla:

- Yo ya no soy un Mueble… y creo que eres muy despreciable ahora mismo…

Beatrice cambió su sonrisa de oreja a oreja por una expresión de indignación. ¿Qué había dicho?

- ¿Cómo dices…?

- Claro que habrán lamentos entre una pareja que se ama recíprocamente… pero ni siquiera siento un poquito por esos "lamentos" que estás insinuando…

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así… Mueble…?

- Para aquellos que se aman uno al otro… dormir juntos es definitivamente algo importante… pero eso es totalmente diferente a lo que tú estás insinuando. ¡Eso es algo sagrado!

- Ja… - dijo Beatrice sorprendida por esa súbita lección de moral.

- Tails y yo hemos jurado amarnos los dos para siempre… ¡Inclusive acepté este anillo como prueba de eso! – dijo Cosmo mostrándole a Beatrice su dedo – Con eso nuestros votos, sagrados y eternos han sido completados. Y por eso… ¡Ya no me lamento de nada!

Beatrice se sintió ofendida por lo que decía Cosmo.

- ¿¡No trates de hacerlo sonar como si fuera limpio y puro? Estoy decepcionada de ti… sólo espera que ese zorro de dos colas y dos… - Beatrice suspiró por no querer decir lo que seguía y luego continuó - te mire con ojos de lujuria sólo una vez. Ah… ya no jodas… ¿Qué mas da? Tú te lo crees todo amor… no hables maceta… ¡MUÉRETE, PORQUERÍA!

En ese momento todas las mariposas doradas de la habitación se juntaron como formando un gigantesco tronco o barra… y golpearon como un ariete, la barrera de Cosmo tratando de romperla por completo. Chocaron contra ella… y se contrajo… pero logró repelerlos, haciendo que el tronco de mariposas quedase a distancia.

Cosmo por su lado, movió los brazos hacia al frente, como empujando o haciendo fuerza, para repeler lo mayór posible a las mariposas que perforaban su barera. Beatrice supo que debía dejar de ser condescendiente y esta vez se puso en serio, concentrando todo su poder.

- ¡TODO ESTO ES INÚTIL! – gritó Beatrice mientras concentraba su poder.

En ese momento… las mariposas cambiaron de estrategia, volando y rodeando por todos los lados la barrera de Cosmo. Dado que ahora atacaban por todos los flancos, cada lado empezó a debilitarse y ahora Cosmo ya no podía concentrar energía, porque era tomada por todos los lados donde las mariposaS atacaban. Entonces, el campo de fuerza se fue reduciendo… haciéndose mas delgado de a pocos… y dejando expuestos a Tails y Cosmo.

- Tails… lo lamento… era imposible para mí…

- Tranquila… Cosmo… haz luchado por mi bienestar. Sólo eso me hace feliz…

Cosmo comprendió que su barrera ya no duraría mucho tiempo más… y que pronto iba a morir. De modo que preferiría hacerlo con un Tails amoroso a su lado… pero antes de decirlo si quiera, Tails se acercó a ella, la envolvió con sus colas y tomó su mano… girando su rostro… cara a cara.

- Eeeh... Tails quiero pedirte un favor…

- ¿Quieres pedirme algo… Cosmo?

- Por favor… dílo… dí que me amas una última vez…

- Claro… Cosmo… por toda la eternidad yo…

- ¿¡TE CREES QUE LE DEJARÉ A ESE MALDITO ZORRO DECÍRTELO? ¡PUES QUE IDIOTAAAAAA!

La mirada y la voz dura de Beatrice interrumpieron ese momento mágico… y al decirlo, aparecieron en el techo dos estacas negras puntiagudas, apuntando cada una a un extremo. Al acabar Beatrice de gritar, estas se movieron como lanzas mortíferas… por toda la habitación.

- ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!

Las estacas bajaron a toda velocidad… atravezando las rodillas… muslos… cuerpos… pechos… de Cosmo y Tails… entrando y saliendo de sus cuerpos, una y otra vez, cambiando de trayectoria para tajar y atravesar de nuevo esos cuerpos a toda velocidad, hasta que finalmente una moviéndose como lanza, giró y se incrustó en el pecho de Tails, atravezándole el corazón y quedándose incrustada ahí, matándole… y la otra… llegó a la cabeza de Cosmo y se quedó incrustada en su frente, matándola. Todo esto con la risa de Beatrice de fondo.

Finalmente los dos cuerpos se movieron como desorientados… y cayeron al suelo cada uno de ellos. Al ver ese espectáculo, Beatrice se sonrió mucho más.

- ¡UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! ¿No lo dije? ¡Aunque pasen 1000 años… los muebles siguen siendo muebles? ¡¿Haz aprendido algo, maceta estúpdia? ¡Yo soy el Ama de la Mansión! ¡Yooo! ¡La Bruja Dorada, Beatrice! ¡JEJEJEJEJJEJE! ¡Los muebles y los zorros deformes de dos colas y dos…! – Beatrice suspiró como queriendo tragarse su última frase – Ahh… bien… ahora tengo cumpidos hasta el Octavo Crepúsculo… pero creo que debo… devolver los cuerpos que usé y prepararme para el próximo crepúsculo… ¡Jejejejeeje! ¡Ahahahahahaha!

**XX**

Era algo tenso el ambiente en la Sala donde estaba Sonic y Chris. Sonic pensaba en los 10 Crepúsculos… tenía que aceptar que los crímenes fueron hechos con Magia… y si era así… daba miedo imaginarse lo que se venía.

- Sr. Chris… - llamó alguien tocando la puerta.

Chris se levantó y cargó su arma. Si venían a por él… se defendería.

- ¿¡Quién es?

- Es Tanaka, señor. He encontrado los cuerpos de Amy Rose y Cream.

- Muy bien… iremos a ver para confirmarlo… - dijo Chris.

Chris abrió la puerta y cargando su arma… se dirigió hacia Tanaka, el cual guió al muchacho con Sonic hacia las afueras de la mansión. Esperaban ver algo…

- ¡EEEKKKKKKK! – gritó Sonic.

No era para menos… esos dos estaban muertos. Podían verse a Amy Rose y a Cream tiradas en el suelo, como quien se deshace de una bolsa de galletas. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo es que pudo suceder? Lo que Chris entendió en ese momento… ¡Era que Tails, Knuckles y Cosmo no estaban mintiendo!

¿Pero si no mentían… quién era el responsable? ¿Shadow? Hasta el momento jamás encontraron su cuerpo… nadie pudo ver que efectivamente estuviese muerto. ¿Acaso ese erizo estaba vengándose, matando a cada miembro de la familia y los Mobians?

Chris pensó un momento… en que no solo Shadow podía ser el responsable. ¿Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo? Era posible… que ellos matasen en el cuarto y llamaran la atención para intentar dividir a Sonic contra él. Pero… Tails era como el hermano menor de Sonic… si de algo estab seguro Chris es que Tails no mataría… por temor a decepcionar a su hermano.

¿Y si Cosmo era la asesina? Posiblemente… porque ella podía manipular fácilmente a un enamorado Tails. Y eso… podría ayudarla a ocultar evidencia… ¿Pero… Knuckles? No conocía muy bien al echidna… pero si era el Guardían de la Master Emerald… era posible que si el era el que mataba… lo hiciera por las Esmeraldas… una teoría que descartó porque Rouge estaba muerta.

¡Un momento! ¿Y si por eso ocurrió el segundo crepúsculo? ¿Y si Knuckles mató a Rouge y a Shadow… para ocultar el cuerpo y culparlo? La llave… pero… pfttt… sabía que podía haber un duplicado… la muerte de Amy Rose y Cream tenía algo de sentido considerada así.

Chris supo que debía encontrar a Knuckles… y si estaba vivo… tal vez eso respondería su pregunta de si él era el asesino o no. Después de todo… esos nudillos enormes… pudieron provocar los tajos profundos que vió en esa Capilla.

- ¡Amy! ¡Cream! – gritó Sonic.

Por otro lado, volvió a ver los cuerpos al oír ese grito de Sonic. Los cuerpos… tirados en el piso, con las extremidades movidas… como si hubieran contorsionado en sus últimos momentos. Los ojos abiertos… las bocas… como gritando el nombre del asesino… pero fueron cegadas para decirlo… y unos cortes profundos en su cuello… eso explicaba porqué esas horribles contorsiones. El dolor de la agonía… el dolor de morir desangrado.

Y para colmo… podían verse… en la rodilla de Amy y la pierna de Cream… unas estacas negras… clavadas con profundidad. Pero no eran cualquier estaca… eran… como ceremoniales… como mágicas o esotéricas… con símbolos raros para parecer simplemente ornamentales. Era… como si alguien estuviera realizando un ritual… y eso le hizo pensar en Knuckles.

- Parece que los mataron con una Katana o algo similar… - dijo Chris, hasta que se fijó en las heridas que tenían… en la rodilla y en el muslo, Amy Rose y Cream respectivamente producto de unas estacas clavadas- ¡¿Y qué rayos es eso? – exclamó Chris al verlas.

- En el séptimo crepúsculo… tajea la rodilla y mata… - dijo Sonic – En el octavo crepúsculo, tajea la pierna y mata… es Beatrice…

- ¡Espera! – dijo Chris - ¿Entonces… quieres decir… que se han saltado los crepúsculos cuarto al sexto? ¿Es eso? ¿Estaremos a salvo? – Chris pensó un momento y habló - ¡Tanaka! ¿Dónde están Tails y los otros?

- Dijeron que irían a la habitación de Linsey a buscar por algo…

- ¿¡Cuándo? – preguntó de la nada Sonic.

- Hace dos o tres horas… - respondió Tanaka.

- ¡Oh no, Tails! – gritó Sonic corriendo hacia la mansión.

- ¡Espera Sonic, tengo que ir contigo! – gritó Chris.

Sus dos culpables le resonaban en la cabeza: Knuckles y Cosmo. Esos dos podían haber sido los que… habían matado… a Amy y Cream. Si los encontraba vivos… es que ellos eran los culpables posiblemente… ¿De quien más se podía fiar? ¿Pero si estaban muertos? ¿De verdad se creería la leyenda de Beatrice? ¿Qué una bruja… gobernó ese Bosque hace años y ahora vino por venganza? ¿Eso era siquiera… real? La otra opción… era Sonic.

Mientras Chris corría con Sonic hacia la habitación de Linsey, en su mente pensó rapidamente en esa teoría. ¿Porqué no? Sonic… había dejado ir a Tails. ¡Eso era! En el momento que los dejó ir, Chris se retiró dejando a Sonic sin vigilar. ¡Eso era! Con la hipervelocidad del erizo azul… todo tenía sentido. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? Y es que… jamás pensó en Sonic… porque… era un erizo… tan de confiar… aunque pensándolo bien… su rebeldía podía ser indicio de que no era tan fiel como pensaba. Pero sólo obtendría respuesta a su pregunta si confirmaba la vida de los otros.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Diablos! ¡Miles! ¡MILES! ¡MIIIIIILLLLLEEEEEESSSSS!

El grito desesperado de Sonic le hizo saber a Chris que había llegado. Era la habitación de Linsey llena de marcas de manos marcadas con sangre… como si un agonizante se hubiera agarrado a esa falsa tabla de salvación.

- ¡Abre la puerta Chris! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! – gritó Sonic desesperado.

Chris le entregó la llave al erizo… y este… abrió la puerta girando la llave rápidamente. Abrió… esperando que tal vez sus amigos estén bien…

(Nota del Autor: Empiezen a oír 'rahu_goldenslaughterer' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡UWAAAAHH! ¡Knuckles! ¡Knuckles!

Chris miró hacia la habitación y lo vió… a Knuckles, tirado en el piso… como alfombra de bienvenida… con una estaca clavada en su pecho… seguramente atravesando su corazón. Se perdió… toda su pista… se perdió… su grandiosa idea de los nudillos asesinos se había perdido. ¿Quién era ese monstruo que sistemáticamente mataba a toda su familia y amigos? ¿Quién? Maldición… no lo lograba saber… por más que lo intentaba… que su cabeza se esforzaba…

- ¡Cosmo! ¡Noooo! ¡Cosmo!

El grito de Sonic volvió a hacer que Chris viera hacia el interior del cuarto. En un lado… cerca a la cama, estaba Cosmo como recostada. Chris vió como Sonic se acercó a ella y alzó suavemente su cabeza… sólo para ver cómo la estaca clavada en su frente se salía del hueco y caía al suelo. Estaba muerta… agujereada de la cabeza… y con ella… su única pista.

- ¡Sonic, no puedes tocar nada hasta que la policía venga! – dijo Chris empujando al erizo para que no tocase más al cadáver de Cosmo.

Ah… la policía. Nadie le creería al saber que habían animales parlantes vivientes… y asesinados. Estaba solo… Tails seguramente ya estaba muerto… a Chris no le importaba… no le importaba ya… todo se acabó… estaba sin pistas… sin esperanzas…

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TAAAAAAILSSSSSS! ¡TAAAAAAILLLLLLLLLSSSS! ¡MILES! ¡MIIIIILLLLEEEESSSS!

Ese grito le hizo saber… que Sonic había respondido su pregunta. Tails estaba muerto… se levantó a mirar… con una estaca clavada en el corazón.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Hermanito! ¡¿Por qué no te pude proteger? ¿¡Porquéeeee? ¡UWAAAAAAAHHHH!

Chris estaba sorprendido… Sonic no podía ser su culpable. ¿Porqué él mataría a su propio mejor amigo? Lo veía el mismo… el erizo lloraba desconsoladamente ante el cadáver del zorro… aunque no lo tocaba… Chris sabía que Sonic quería tirarse a abrazar ese cuerpo muerto… como queriendo que el alma no se le escape por los pies… o por las colas…

- Estos… son los crepúsculos que me faltaban… - dijo Sonic resignado - ¡Todos vamos a morir! ¡Pronto ocurrirá el noveno crepúsculo! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Miles, espérame!

"En el noveno crepúsculo, la Bruja resucitará y nadie quedará vivo". Esa frase resonó en la mente de Chris… no… el no iba a morir… ¿Pero realmente quería vivir? Toda su familia había sido aniquilada… su posición social… ya no le servía… era un don nadie. No importaba ya nada… estaba solo… nadie lo atendería… ¿Realmente quería vivir?

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'rahu_goldenslaughter')

Pero si hay algo que caracteriza a los humanos… es la desesperación con la que se aferran a la vida… no importa si todo está por acabar… siempre preferirán vivir. Eso los hace humanos…

- ¡No vamos a morir! – dijo Chris tomando su arma – Eres todo lo que me queda ahora…

Y diciendo eso, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

- No me quedaré viendo más este macabro espectáculo… vámonos Sonic.

Y diciendo eso, esperó que el erizo saliera y cerró con llave la puerta de esa habitación. Luego regresó hacia la Sala… seguido por Sonic y Tanaka.

- Muchas gracias Tanaka… - dijo Chris – Ya haz hecho suficiente por nosotros…

Aquella frase… era cruel. Chris ahora sospechaba de Tanaka, por lo que lo dejó fuera de la Sala… si él era el criminal… no moriría… pero si moría… sería imposible… sería que algo raro pasaba en esa Mansión… pero… dado que había perdido todas las pistas… tenía que confirmarlo… aún si usaba a su fiel mayordomo como rata de laboratorio.

- Si necesita algo… hágamelo saber cuando se le ofrezca, Sr. Chris.

Y diciendo eso, Tanaka se retiró hacia la cocina de la Mansión.

- ¿Cómo puedes dejar a Tanaka solo en una situación así? ¡Chris!

Chris se negó a responder y solamente abrió la puerta y esperó que a Sonic entrase.

Sonic entró… y notó algo… colocado en la mesa. Era… una carta. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo…? ¡La habitación estaba cerrada hasta el momento en que entraron!

El erizo abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

"_**¿Han hecho algún progreso con el Epitafio? Se les acaba el tiempo… porque el Noveno Crepúsculo comenzará muy pronto… ya saben…"**_

¿Qué? Iba a morir… bueno… a Sonic ya no le importaba… su amigo… su hermano estaba muerto… así que estaba solo en el mundo…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '牢獄STRIP' del OST de Umineko)

- Aléjate de mí… - dijo Chris.

Esa voz le hizo salir de su pensamiento. ¿Cómo era eso? Sonic miró hacia el frente y vio a Chris apuntándole con su rifle… temerosamente.

- Sonic… ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo… confié en ti… ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! Pero… esta carta… prueba que tú eres un lobo… ¡Eras un Werehog! ¿¡Cómo no lo sospeché desde el principio?

- ¿Qué? Chris… yo no coloqué…

- ¡ATRÁS! – gritó Chris - ¡Nadie pudo colocar esa carta ahí que tú! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Pensándolo… tú eres quien hizo todas esas muertes! ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Porqué llegaste al extremo de matar a tu propio amigo… a Tails? ¡Dijiste que era tu hermano! ¡Asesino!

- ¡Espera… si yo soy sospechoso… tú también lo eres!

- ¿¡Eeeh?

- ¡Tú eres quien quiere la herencia para ti! ¡Eso es! – gritó Sonic - ¿Crees que no sabía que te caía mal Tails? ¡Eso hiciste! ¡Lo mataste! ¡Tu y ese maldito Shadow! ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo? ¿Dónde?

- ¡Tú eres el asesino! – gritó Chris - ¡La Capilla…! ¡Te convertiste en Werehog y los devoraste! ¿Cómo un humano haría algo tan brutal como eso? ¿¡Qué raro que sólo hayan muerto humanos? ¡Fue eso! ¡Y cuando Shadow te delató… lo mataste… y a Rouge! Y cuando pasó lo otro… cuando Knuckles y Tanaka… ellos no dijeron nada porque te vieron… ¡Porqué tu mataste a Amy y Cream… y luego mataste a los otros! ¡Te convertiste en el Dark Sonic… y los mataste! ¡Por eso dijeron lo de Shadow! ¡Te confundieron! ¡Malditoooooo!

- No fui yo… ¡No fui yo… Chris, no he sido yo!

- ¡DEMUÉSTRALO! ¡Vamos! ¡O te dispararé!

- No fui yo… - dijo Sonic incapaz de demostrar su inocencia – Fue la bruja… ella… lo hizo todo con magia… la bruja… Beatrice. ¿Por qué mataría a mi hermanito del alma? ¿Por qué? Beatrice… ¡Te lo ruego, muéstrate por favor! ¡Confiesa que hiciste todos los crímenes con magia! ¡Beatriceeeee!

- Deberías irte… - dijo Chris - ¡Sal de aquí! ¡VETE SONIC! – y le apuntó.

Sonic se sorprendió de cómo eran las cosas… y se retiró… giró el pestillo, abrió la puerta… y salió de la Sala. Cuando estuvo fuera Chris cerró y Sonic pudo oír el pestillo girar.

- Sonic… - dijo Tanaka apareciéndose – Creo que ya es hora de que sepas de una vez que es lo que pasa en esta Mansión… ¿No querrías oírlo del Amo Kinzo y su Huésped de Honor: Beatrice? Te llevaré ante ellos dos… para que entiendas todo de una vez.


	29. EP02: Turno de la Bruja de Oro XIV

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**XXI**

Tanaka y Sonic caminaron hacia el Estudio de Kinzo y al llegar a él, Tanaka se detuvo y tocó la puerta dando golpes suaves… dos veces.

- Amo Kinzo… traigo al erizo… tal como se me indicó.

- ¡Déjalo pasar! – dijo una voz grave del fondo.

Tanaka giró el pestillo de la puerta… y permitió a Sonic entrar al Estudio de Kinzo.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'ｻｿﾘのﾊﾗﾜﾀ' del OST de Umineko)

- ¿¡Pero qué rayos?

En ese lugar… todo brillaba con una luz dorada… porque múltiples mariposas doradas que brillaban volaban tranquilamente… como ornamentos por el lugar. El mobiliario era de lujo… muebles, mesas de caoba, armaduras, estantes de libros de Ciencias Ocultas, instrumentos de laboratorio… todo lo que un moderno Alquimista pudiese necesitar.

En el medio… estaba sentado un hombre mayor… de cabellos blancos, un vestido blanco y una capa azul… con incrustaciones de logo de la familia en ellas… era Kinzo… el Padre de los Thorndyke… el Amo de la Mansión… y en el mueble opuesto… una mujer… de cabellos dorados, con un peinado… casi en forma de Rosa… que era… Beatrice… la Bruja Dorada. Y estos dos personajes… jugando una partida de ajedrez.

- Me alegro que hayas venido al fin… Sonic the Hedgehog… - dijo Beatrice.

- ¡Eres tú! – gritó Sonic - ¡Tú fuiste la que…!

- Jeejejejejejee… - se rió Beatrice – Seguro hay muchas cosas que quieres preguntarme… ¿verdad?

- Grrr… ¡Tú… eres esa que…!

- La Puerta de la Tierra Dorada se abrirá muy pronto… hasta que llegue ese momento, responderé todas las dudas que tengas… todas…

- Entonces respóndeme… ¿Porqué pasó todo esto? ¿¡Por qué mataste a Tails? ¿¡Qué fue de las llaves de las Habitaciones Cerradas? ¿¡Qué eres en realidad? ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? ¡Respóndeme todo!

Sonic se puso en posición de confrontar a la Bruja, que se levantó del sofá y lo quedó mirando.

- Muy bien… lo responderé… pero sólo con una condición…

- ¿¡Cuál?

Sonic miró con fiereza a la Bruja… por el orgullo que estaba mostrando.

- Cuando aceptes y reconozcas mi existencia como Bruja… arrodíllate y bésame los pies. Porque después de todo te he llamado para que firmes tu rendición…

Sonic miró con dureza a Beatrice… pensar que alguien… tan arrogante… pero… por otro lado quería respuestas. Tenía ya la idea que Chris era el responsable… por lo que pensaría usar eso contra Beatrice. Y así lograría que ella le concediera algún deseo.

- Vale… - dijo Sonic – Si tú logras que yo te acepte… ¡Te besaré o todo lo que digas! Pero sino… ¡Pues tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga!

- ¡Pues muy bien dicho! Bien… ¿Qué deberé responder primero? Responderé todo…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír ''ｻｿﾘのﾊﾗﾜﾀ')

(Capilla de la Mansión)

Un sonido cortante detuvo el silencio espectral de la Capilla. El lugar seguía siendo ese sitio donde 4 cadáveres abiertos como piñatas podían verse… pero… ahora Chris… había interrumpido esa monstruosa calma… entrando él solo… con su arma.

Caminó lentamente… y tuvo miedo… el hecho de ver 4 personas así… lo llenaba de escalofríos. Por lo que en uno de sus pasos a conciencia… resbaló… y se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las bancas de la Capilla. Chris tardó algo en levantarse.

- Aaauch… duele… por favor…

Nadie respondió. Chris supo que estaba solo… y el miedo se apoderó de él. Supo… que Tails probaba controlar su miedo cantando una cancioncita… ¿Por qué no probaba eso?

- _"Wanna be cool… I also… wanna be like him…"_ - canturreó Chris.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – dijo una voz.

- ¿¡Beatrice? – dijo Chris apuntando hacia donde creyó que salió la voz.

- No… soy yo… - dijo la voz – Soy Miles… estoy solo…

- ¿Tails? – dijo Chris bajando el arma.

- No puedo… estoy solo… todo lo perdí… - dijo Tails caminando y mostrando su cuerpo… con el agujero de la Estaca en su pecho.

Al verlo así… Chris se llevó a la mano a la boca. Estaba asqueado… si bien no sangraba… el coágulo que se podía ver en el pecho de Tails… era… aterrador… y el hecho que estaba muerto… o que lo vió muerto… al entrar a esa habitación. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Porqué Tails estaba vivo?

- Tails… - dijo Chris – Estás vivo…

- ¿Me sigues odiando? Lamento… quitarte a Sonic… pero ahora lo necesito más que nunca… estoy… solo… Cosmo… ya la perdí…

Chris sintió algo de pena por Tails… así que decidió… al menos por culpa… por haberlo tratado tan mal en esos días, el dejarlo que se una a su "aventura". Después de todo... tenía que rehacer su vida después de esa muerte de su familia… y sabía que las Barras de Oro de la Capilla podrían ayudarle a sobrevivir en un mundo tan salvaje como el de su país.

Chris se acercó hacia la mesa donde estaban todos muertos… y tomó una de las tres barras de oro puro que había. Sólo una le bastaría… porque las otras tres no sabía donde cargarlas. Y tomando esa barra de oro… la envolvió en un gran papel que tenía en su bolsillo y se la entregó a Tails.

- Sólo con esto nos basta… - dijo Chris – Podremos vivir una vida tranquila con esto…

- Jejejejejejee… - dijo el zorro riéndose siniestramente – Pronto serás capaz de conocer a Beatrice… pronto… también yo la veré…

- ¡Lo sabías! ¿verdad? ¿¡Dónde está Beatrice? ¿¡DÓNDEEEE!

- Jejejejejejejeej… ¡La conocerás en la Tierra Dorada! Ya falta poco… jejejejeje…

Chris supo que el zorro estaba golpeado por la pérdida de Cosmo… ¡Así que era posible que Beatrice estuviera mirándolos en la Capilla!

- ¿¡Estás ahí, verdad? ¡Muéstrate, da la cara! ¡Beatriceeeeeee!

Era obvio que jamás habría una respuesta… y que todo lo que pasaba era que Chris quería proteger su valiosa barra de oro… que sólo esa, ya valdría 2 millones de dólares en divisas. Eso era suficiente para empezar una vida nueva…

(Estudio de Kinzo – Mansión Principal)

- Ahahahahaa… - dijo Beatrice – Kinzo… si que eres bueno en esto… pero yo soy más… ¡Mateee!

Y diciendo eso, Beatrice derrotaba en otra partida de Ajedrez a Kinzo.

- Ahh… las mujeres… son esa manzana que sedujo al hombre… ese rey que no puede negarse a un desafío más… que clase de mundo son ustedes…

- Al menos llámame Reina. Pero debo decir que jugaste muy bien esta partida. Digno de un elegante noche como esta… ¡Ahahahahaha! ¡Jejejejejejee!

- Ama Beatrice – dijo Tanaka – Se acerca la hora del banquete…

- ¿Tan pronto? Cielos… el tiempo que paso contigo, Beatrice se va mas rápido de lo que imagino… pero… en eso tiene su gracia – respondió Kinzo – Se van tan pronto como una manzana dura en la mesa de un maestro o el sol sale tan pronto como el salto de un pez en un río.

- Entonces nos iremos… ya es hora… así que Sonic… levántante… iremos al Banquete para celebrar mi Resurrección… y ¿Sabes qué…? Te presentaré como mi nuevo mueble… como mi juguete… ante todos los seres mágicos que vendrán a ver el acto…

La Bruja estaba sentada en un sofá y sus pies recostados sobre un descanso… pero… ese descanso no era un mueble… ¡Era un Mobian! Beatrice había inclinado a Sonic, poniéndolo en 4 patas y usaba sus espinas poder poner una serie de almohadas y en ellas descansar los pies.

- Beatrice-sama… - dijo Tanaka – Su vestido de seda…

- Beatrice… tú eres la invitada de honor… yo iré primero – dijo Kinzo – Te dejaré para que te vistas con tu lujoso vestido de seda…

- Bueno chicos… - dijo Beatrice – Esperen abajo… me vesitiré… y para eso tengo mi propio Mueble… que hará el trabajo…

- A sus órdenes, Beatrice-sama… - dijo Tanaka.

Kinzo y Tanaka abandonaron el estudio. Después de eso, la Bruja, el vestido y el mueble quedaron ahí. La Bruja dejó caer su cabellera y miró a Sonic con orgullo.

- ¿Sabes porqué no me avergüenza el mostrarte mi cuerpo desnudo?

El erizo avergonzado no respondió. Se volvió el mueble de una Bruja… se sentía… como basura.

- Es porque eres un Mueble… Mu-eble. ¿Entiendes? Sólo un mueble. ¿Quién se avergüenza por desnudarse ante un mueble? ¿Eh? Así que por eso… ni me avergüenzo… ¡Jejejejeje!

La Bruja se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta… dejándola caer. Cuando el Mueble… se acercó a recoger la chaqueta, Beatrice le dio una patada y lo hizo caer. El mueble temeroso pensó que había hecho algo mal… y la respuesta le vino.

- ¿Cómo mi nuevo mueble vas a dejar que me desabotone yo sola? ¡De pie, mueble! ¡Desabotóname uno por uno… educadamente… suavemente y sin errores! ¡Y de prisa! ¡Jajajajaja! Sabes algo… erizo mueble… esos botones son como tus espinas… su cometes un error y los rompes… yo te romperé una espina a ti en tu lugar… ¡Jejejejejeje! ¡Ahahahahhaa!

(Hall de la Mansión)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '黒のリリアナ' del OST de Umineko)

El Hall de la Mansión hervía de gente… y sus sombras reflejadas en el suelo… y así mismo de mariposas doradas que volaban como dando iluminación… como ornamentos.

Damas y Caballeros vestidos de etiqueta y Smooking, que hablaban amigablemente unos a otros… a simple vista… parecía una Fiesta Medieval. Pero una cosa lo hacía… no tan normal… todos ellos tenían… cabeza de cabras. Eran Sirvientes de la Bruja.

No podría decirse a simple vista si eran máscaras… o si en realidad eran Sirvientes con Cabeza de Cabra… de todo puede pasar en la Mansión dominada por la Bruja… Beatrice.

Kinzo estaba saludando a todo el mundo… un tanto irónico… el saludado debía haber sido él, por ser el huésped de Beatrice. En ese momento, la voz de Tanaka interrumpió los saludos:

- Hoy hemos logrado lo más añorado… la presentación de nuestra Bruja Dorada… que logró al final su Resurrección… la Dama… Beatrice. Todos dénle la bienvenida con un gran aplauso.

Tanaka empezó a aplaudir y todos los invitados se unieron a él en un gran aplauso. Y la Bruja Dorada apareció en el último escalón de una gran escalera… bajando y saludando a su público mientras bajaba con su Mueble… encadenado al cuello y ella jalando… como si fuera en ves de una mascota… un Mueble… un mueble mascota… como cuando Chris le dio un plato de comida de Gato a Sonic cuando se conocieron.

Los "nobles" aplaudieron y dieron fraces de felicitación en algun idioma olvidado y remoto… y la Bruja saludaba a todos paseado con su perro… digo… erizo… a juzgar por la cadena. Un Mueble domesticado… un erizo domesticado… Sonic the Hedgehog domesticado… algo que Eggman se moriría por presenciar.

Las cadenas no eran para retenerlo… eran para humillarlo. No podía llevar nada… ni zapatillas, ni guantes ni nada… estaba sólo con esa cadena… para que se sienta… desnudo… miserable…

Uno de los asistentes, se quitó la máscara de Cabra, dejándose ver… era Bernkastel, la Bruja de los Milagros que se dio una visita para saludar… a su colega… Beatrice.

- Cuán miserable…

- Ohh… Lady Bernkastel – dijo Beatrice – Bienvenida. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo erizo-mueble?

- Es un pasatiempo muy curioso el tuyo…

Tras decir eso… Bernkastel se puso su máscara de nuevo, como para no ver más ese espectáculo de degradación de la dignidad de Sonic… o del mueble.

- Jejejejejeje… ella pierde… jejejejejejeje… - dijo Beatrice riéndose – Gracias por reunirse aquí a mi merced… disfrutemos del Banquete de la Bruja de Oro… con tantos amigos reunidos de todos los confines del mundo conocido… ¡Vamos a comer toda la noche, a beber toda la noche… y a disfrutar de la velada que les he preparado! ¡Justo ahora… cuando el fin y el inicio se solapan! ¡Esta es la hora! ¡Empezemos el Banquete de la Bruja!

Cuando dijo eso… el reloj dio la medianoche… y una campanda empezó a sonar una y otra vez.

- ¡Vamos… ya es la hora! ¡Abran la Puerta Dorada!

En ese momento todas la mariposas de la sala se congregaron en un solo punto: El Reloj.

Estas mariposas formaron algo como una cápsula… un portal… como abriendo la puerta entre un mundo y otro muy diferente… el mundo de los vivos… y de las Brujas. Y todos los que quedaban de la casa de los Thorndyke: Tanaka y lo Sirvientes con Cabeza de Cabra… se volvieron mariposas y fueron directos a las profundidades del Infierno…

Era un tornado dorado… una ronda… un arco iris lleno de demonios dorados. Ese día… abrirían la botella de vino, servirían pollos y vacas cocinados vivos… cantar y beber… reír y matar… ¡Degradar y humillar! ¡Eso era el banquete para los demonios! ¡En las profundidades del Infierno!

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Beatrice! ¡Llévame a mi Tierra Dorada! ¡Ahoraaaaa! ¡Tiera Doradaaaa!

Esa voz… de Kinzo interrumpió la ceremonia… y todos los Sirvientes se abalanzaron hacia él, como niños pidiendo autógrafos a una celebridad. Pero… la diferencia era que no eran niños, eran demonios… y lo que querían… no eran autógrafos… era carne.

Los Sirvientes ahogaron a Kinzo y lo tomaron… con desesperación… y se convirtió en su vino… en su bebida… en su comida… porque todo lo de ese hombre era aprovechable: Sus carnes eran apetitosa comida, sus ropas… adornos… sus huesos… para hervirlos y hacerlos en sopa… o inclusive para darlo como juguete a los más pequeños… o incluso para quiromancia.

Toda esa escena vista por el erizo-mueble… era fantástica… era diabólica… y su corazón paralizado… como indicando que seguía siendo algo de Mobian.

- Arrodíllate y muestra respeto – dijo Beatrice patéandolo de modo que cayó al suelo – Ponte en 4 patas y frota tu frente contra la alfombra… y júrame que darías tu alma y sangre por tu ama…

El mueble respondió con miedo… el instinto básico de huamnos… y Mobians.

- Bueno… no eres el mueble de mi nivel. Así que te acabaré de una manera… apropiada para mí.

Los Sirvientes que ya se habían comido a Kinzo se reunieron cuando la Bruja silvó. Erizo… un plato exótico… propio de un banquete tan lujoso como ese… y miraban al erizo… tirado en el suelo y muerto de miedo… como quien espera que descorchen el champán para comer el banquete…

"Erizo a la Mobian", era un banquete que no se comía a menudo… era un lujo que la Bruja de Oro les permitía comer… y ellos no desperdiciarían la oportunidad. El pobre erizo-mueble miró a la Bruja esperando compasión… una señal de perdón, pero ella solamente cerró los ojos, condenándole a una muerte espantosa… a ser comido vivo por esos demonios…

- G…yaaaaaa…. ¡Uwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Ese grito… hizo que todos se abalanzaran contra él… y adiós erizo. Orejas… espinas… cuerpo… brazos… todo fue devorado… ahogándose los gritos de agonía por la risa fuerte de Beatrice mientras los demonios se servían el banquete. Nada se desaprovecharía… ni espinas, ni nariz, ni ojos, ni cuerpo… ni los huesos… que serían para la sopa… o para predecir el futuro… o para jugar con los niños… ¡El Mobian es como los cerdos, nada de él se desaprovecha!

**XXII**

(Jardín de la Mansión)

(Aclaración: Muchos fans de Sonic detestan a Chris Thorndyke. Yo en parte también, pero esta escena… lo hace quedar bien, por la adaptación de la Novela Visual. El Tea Party del EP2 lo volverá a degradar de una forma espantosa… así que tranquilos… todo llegará)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'worldenddominator' del OST de Umineko)

El Jardín de Rosas se había vuelto un jardín de rosas… y de oro… un jardín lleno de mariposas doradas, de hadas mágicas y seres que volaban dejando estelas y libremente por el cielo de la noche estrellada de esa Mansión.

- ¡Tails, rápido! ¡Corre! ¡Vamos, rápido, rápido! ¡Vuela con tus dos colas!

Chris seguía con la bolsa de papel cargando el lingote de oro y su arma en el otro brazo y corriendo a una velocidad… que el herido Tails no podía alcanzar por más que girase sus dos colas… Chris a veces se detenía para animarlo a correr.

Y entonces… lo vió… ¡Vió a esos perseguidores que la seguían desde la Mansión! Esas mariposas doradas que los perseguían como si fueran ellas una flecha y ellos la presa. ¡Ni que decir de esos Sirvientes con Cabeza Cabra que iban tras ellos! Ni tenían que mirarlos… sus pupilas ya imaginaban el horrible final si es que los capturaban.

- ¡Chris, espera! Mis colas… duele… ¡Ooohhhwwww!

Tails cayó al suelo. Por un momento a Chris le dio asco la idea de abandonar al zorro a su suerte y escapar, por lo que regresó. Pero en ese momento… el Sirviente con Cabeza de Cabra tomó a Tails por sus pelos de la cabeza… y los haló hacia arriba… ¡Iba a moderlo!

- ¡Chriiiiiiss! ¡Ayudaaaaa! ¡Ayudaaaaaaa! ¡Nooooooo! ¡Noooooo!

En ese momento Chris tomó la bolsa de oro y la usó como arma… girándola y golpeando fuertemente con ella al Sirviente… y luego colocó la boca de su arma en la boca de ese ser.

- Atrévete a ponerle un dedo encima al hermano de mi mejor amigo… y volverás a donde debes…

El tiro de esa Winchster Calibre 45, explotó en el cuello de ese ser… reventándole la médula oblonga en una sola… ese Sirviente confundió a Chris. Los humanos son como las botellas de Vino… que al voltearlas… todo lo que llevan se derrama en una sola vez.

- ¡Chris, gracias! ¡Gracias!

Tails abrazó a Chris, agradeciéndole su liberación. ¡Pero sus captores todavía seguían persiguiéndolos… podían verlos venir, mezclándose como las rosas entre los jardines! ¡Saltando las bardas, corriendo por ahí! ¡Todos en pos de ellos dos!

Chris supo que no había tiempo y tomando un par de balas que tenía del arma dentro de su bolsillo se las lanzó hacia Tails y algunas cayeron al suelo , por la falta de reflejos del zorro de dos colas. Entonces Chris le dijo a Tails que las recogiera todas.

- Claro… recoger… las recogeré… - dijo Tails recogiéndolas.

- Tails… quiero decirte algo… - dijo Chris – Si llego a caer… sólo corre… ve a la costa… y elévate con tus dos colas… ¡Y vuela… vuela… vuela…! Ya no hay lugar en estaa Mansión para poder sobrevivir…

- ¡Nooo! ¡Si tú caes yo caigo! ¡Ya no tengo a nadie… y no volveré a abandonar a nadie! ¡Jamás!

Chris se llenó de valentía al oír eso de Tails y su arma disparó 4 veces… pero aunque esas balas golpearon los pechos de sus persguidores… ¡Ni siquiera pestañearon! Al contrario… bramaron con un rugido poderoso… como si planearan aplastar a Chris y Tails con esos cuerpos vigorosos.

- ¡Carga el arma! ¡Ahora mismo! – dijo Chris lanzándole el arma a Tails.

- ¡Claro! – dijo el zorro.

Entonces al verse desposeída de su arma… Chris tomó con ambas manos la bolsa de papel con la barra de oro… era pesada. ¡Perfecta como arma de ataque! Si era para proteger a Tails… el único que podría sacarlo volando de ahí… si era para proteger el último legado de Sonic… ¡Chris se enfrentaría de ser posible al mismísimo infierno!

- Les enseñaré… ¡Este grandioso sueño doradooooo!

Chris gritó… los Sirvientes rugieron… el pesado lingote de oro rodó… una y otra vez… tomando más fuerza gracias a la fuerza centrífuga y luego impactó en la cabeza de uno de los Sirvientes.

Chris sacó un lapicero de su bolsillo… y lo puso entre sus dedos… entre el medio y el anular, con la punta hacia arriba… y luego cerró sus manos fuertemente, como haciendo un gancho… para sostener esa punta… que era… como uno de los nudillos de Knuckles… como una punta creciendo de sus propios puños.

Y luego… golpeó con su puño al ojo del Sirviente mientras el caía al suelo producto del impacto con la barra de oro. ¿Acaso ese ruido que oyó… ese rugido… era un grito? ¿Un grito de dolor? No sabría decirlo… porque en realidad se oyeron dos rugidos… el de Chris… y el del Sirviente.

Pero Chris se incorporó… y su rugido era diferente… era… fiereza y con esa fiereza le dio un puñetazo al Sirviente, introduciendo ese lapicero clavado en su ojo a las profunidades de su cabeza. Brotó la sangre… y podría decirse que lo dejó fuera de combate.

- ¡Chris! ¡Terminé de cargar las balas!

- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Chris.

Tails al oír eso, lanzó el arma hacia Chris, siendo atajada por el chico.

Finalmente cuando Chris tomó el arma que Tails le había lanzado, el Sirviente del ojo atravesado cayó al suelo… haciendo un gran ruido. Era uno menos, porque al caer se convirtió en mariposas doradas que desaparecieron de repente.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo… Chris vio que sus perseguidores se hacían superiores en número. ¡Ya había ganado suficiente distancia por ahora!

(Punto de Vista de Chris)

Sostení la bolsa de papel con la mano izquierda y mi arma con la derecha y empezé a correr seguido de Tails. Luchar a tiros sería… una locura ahora mismo.

¿Por qué estoy corriendo con las dos manos ocupadas? ¿Con un arma en una y con el oro en la otra? ¿¡Por qué no dejo ir una y cogo los guantes de Tails?

No puedo dejar ir el arma que protege mi cuerpo… ¡No puedo dejar ir el oro que protege mi futuro! Pero aún así… dejo ir la mano de Tails… ese legado de Sonic… ¡Ese zorro que será mi futuro! Todos tenían razón… ¡Que asco de persona que soy!

(Punto de Vista del Narrador)

Correr… correr… correr…

Finalmente Chris y Tails lograron salir del Jardín y caminaron por unas escaleras hacia una especie de bosque de árboles. El camino era conocido para Chris… siempre jugó cuando era un niño ahí. Y aunque tortuoso y repetitivo… sabía a donde llevaba eso… ¡A la costa! ¿Y qué hacer si llegaban a la costa? Pues… si Tails estaba mejor… ¡Volar, volar, volar! ¡Y si no podía… nadar, nadar! No hay otra cosa que muerte y destrucción en esa Mansión… escapar es lo único que pueden hacer.

- ¡Uwaahh!

- ¡¿Chris? ¿Estás bien?

Mientras corría por las escaleras, Chris dio un mal paso… y un dolor recorrió su pierna izquierda y su mente quedó totalmente en blanco. Chris cayó por las escaleras… golpéandose su pierna una y otra vez… torciéndose en cada golpe… y llenándole de dolor. Y la bolsa de papel con el oro… ya no estaba… la soltó cuando cayó… y seguramente habría desaparecido en algun lugar en la oscuridad. Sólo tenía su arma…

Se oía la tierra tembar… los Sirvientes ya venían… sólo era cosa de tiempo para que los alcanzaran. Chris pensó en usar a Tails… pero también vio que él había caído. Tirado en el suelo adolorido… justo como él… pero tampoco tenía el oro… que se habría perdido.

Y en ese momento… las mariposas doradas los rodearon… titilando y danzando alrededor de ellos… como diciendo "El premio está aquí… el premio está aquí"

Estaba atrapados… estaba… fritos… estaban condenados.

Chris intentó levantarse. Pero el violento dolor de su pierna rota… era tan fuerte que lo hizo volver a caer. No podía ignorar ese dolor… era… demasiado intenso. Pero miró a su izquierda y vio que Tails si se había logrado levantar.

(Punto de Vista de Chris)

Aaah… joder… ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?

Tenía ese oro… que valía casi 2 millones de dólares… ¡Yo pude empezar un futuro, una vida nueva con sólo eso! ¿Y ahora que caí… ya no me puedo levantar? ¿Mi vida… está en peligro, la vida de Tails está en peligro? ¿Es así como voy a morir? Totalmente… humillado… como un perro atropellado… ¿Cómo una animal… como un despojo? ¿¡Así es como voy a morir?

¿Qué ha sido mi vida sino? ¡Siempre ha sido una mierda! He nacido en una casa donde mis padres sólo se preocupan por su dinero… por su cine… por todo… ¡Desde el día que nací… nadie me prestó atención! No importa lo que hiciese… siempre se reían de mí… y tenía que seguir tontas reglas de urbanidad… reglas… sin sentido sólo para ser presentado a los amigos… a los ricos con los que mis padres acostumbraban estar… ¿¡Eso ha sido mi vida?

- ¡Chris, levántate! ¡Chris! ¡Chris! – gritó Tails - ¡Yo te ayudaré!

(Punto de vista del Narrador)

Ese lamento en el fondo del corazón de Chris desapareció al oír los gritos desesperados de Tails. El zorro intentó darle la mano a Chris… y haló fuertemente para pararlo… para ponerlo de pie… pero no podía hacer ya nada. Su pierna le dolía una barbaridad si la movía. Tails supo que sólo había una forma… volar… ¿Pero podría cargar a alguien tan pesado para él? Aún así… lo tomo de los hombros fuertemente con sus guantes… e intentó volar. Todo… era inútil.

- ¡Vamos, esfuérzate! – se gritaba Tails así mismo - ¡Esto por Chris, por ese amigo de Sonic!

Agitaba sus colas a gran velocidad… pero no lograba elevar a Chris ni un centímetro. Pero no se rendía… seguiría volando… o intentar volar hasta que el herido Chris pudiese ser rescatado o puesto de pie. ¡No se rendiría!

Chris entendió que si Tails seguía ahí… el único legado de Sonic se perdería.

- Tails… he recordado que hay una cosa que tengo que hacer. Por favor adelántante… ve a la Costa… y date prisa… ¡Vuela… escapa!

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡De ninguna manera! – dijo Tails - ¡Quiero estar con Chris! ¡No quiero que Chris se muera! ¡No lo permitiré!

- Tails… aunque haya sido tan malo contigo… ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir conmigo?

- ¡Si! ¡Quiero estar con Chris! ¡Quiero estar contigo!

- Siempre… te he tratado mal… a pesar de todo… siempre… pensé que venías a arrebatarme a Sonic… y yo… fui cruel… todo lo que hice… era porque en el fondo pensé que venías a quitarme a mi único… amigo… a Sonic. Y por eso… te pegaba… ¿¡Estás diciendo que quiere quedarte aquí con esa clase de persona? ¿¡Con este engendro… que dice ser humano? ¡Se libre Tails… se libre!

- Oye Chris… - dijo Tails - ¿Sabes algo…? Sólo hay un Chris en el mundo. No hay un buen Chris o un mal Chris… sólo existe un Chris. Y para mí… está bien… sólo hay un Chris en el mundo. Y yo también quiero ser el único Tails para ese Chris. Porque ahora… si Cosmo luchó por mí… si Cosmo… se sacrificó por mí… yo debo devolverle ese favor… debo demostrarle que he madurado… que he crecido… ¡Y por eso haré esto por ti! Porque también… el Tails que dependía de Sonic… y el Tails enamorado no eran Mobians diferentes. Yo también soy uno solo… Miles Prower, o Tails. Así que… el buen Chris o el mal Chris están juntos. Para mí son uno solo…

- Yo soy… un idiota… - dijo Chris llorando – Jamás necesite ese lingote de oro… sí solo hubiera tomado tu mano… ¡He sido un estúpido Tails! ¡Si hubiera tomado tu mano… los dos nos hubiéramos salvado! ¡Perdóname!

Los pasos se hacían más fuertes… y las cabezas de los Sirvientes eran más que los árboles en el bosque. Sus rugidos llenaron el lugar con terror. Chris… se abrazó de Tails… fuertemente… y el zorro usó sus colas… como almohadones para la pierna rota… mientras Chris apuntaba hacia el mar de monstruos que venía hacia él… con su otra mano y el arma.

- Tails… si nos vamos… lo haremos juntos. Siempre unidos… así no me perderé… siempre juntos…

- ¡Sí! ¡Siempre juntos! Y nos volveremos a ver… contigo… con Sonic… con Cosmo… con todos… a todos… los veremos… ¡En la Tierra Dorada! – dijo Tails llorando – Y volveremos a jugar… todos… y Cosmo… finalmente… nuestros votos de amor… se cumplirán… todos seremos felices…

- Si… todos seremos felices… y seré un mejor amigo para ti… lo prometo… Tails… te lo prometo…

- ¡Chriiiisssss! ¡Uwaaaaaaahhh! – gritó Tails abrazándolo mas fuerte.

Todo el grupo de sirvientes… que babeaban al ver su cena y mostaban los filudos dientes los habían rodeado… y las mariposas… como candelabros presenciando esa escena… iluminando la cena… de esos dos… de ese humano y ese Mobian… que estaba acorralados.

- ¡Uwoooooooooohhhhhh! ¡Vamos malditos! – gritó Chris - ¡Si algo me enseñó Sonic es que nadie me derrota tan fácil! ¿Tienen hambre…? ¡Pues los haré comer plomo, malditos bastardos! ¡Uwoooooooohhhhhh! ¡Soy Chris Thorndyke! ¡Sépanlo bieeeeennnnn! – y cargó su arma.

Los sonidos de disparos se ahogaron en mordidos y grandes gritos. Todo fue inútil… todo terminó.

"**Cuando lloran las gaviotas, no quedan sobrevivientes"**

FIN DEL EPISODIO 02: TURNO DE LA BRUJA DE ORO


	30. EP02: Tea Party

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**EP02 – Tea Party**

(Nota del Autor: Esta parte es muy grotesca… proceder con cuidado por favor)

De repente todo se hizo un gran brillo… Chris se quizo sobar los ojos… pero no pudo moverlos… ¿Acaso no los sentía? No… seguramente estaba en un Hospital… Tails logró volar a tiempo y estaba con anestesia… seguro es eso. Después de todo… no hay nada al otro lado… o al menos siempre pensó así… que nada hay tras la muerte.

Pestañeó varias veces… como para que sus ojos se acostumbren al brillo… pero veía todo amarillo como iluminado todo por una vela. Finalmente su ojo se acostumbró… y vio que eso no era un Hospital… era… un lujoso lugar, donde estaba sentado a una silla de Caoba pura… y una mesa con varios lujosos platos tapados, revelaban que se trataba de una cena… una lujosa cena… ¿Para él?

Chris miró a los lados y vio a Beatrice sentada como esperando que despertase.

- Bienvenido… a la Tierra Dorada… haz muerto… pero has sido premiado con la Resurrección…

Chris suspiró e intentó moverse. Pero entonces sintió inmovilizados los miembros… miró hacia abajo y los lados y vio que sus piernas y brazos estaban amarrados. ¡Estaba secuestrado! ¡Estaba retenido! Quizo moverse… pero las amarras estaban estratégicamente puestas, ahogando todo intento de escape. Quizo gritar… pero al ver a Beatrice supo que si provocaba… ella le haría algo muy malo. Era Beatrice… esa mujer que mató a su familia. Tenía odio… pero a la vez miedo.

- Puedo verlo en tus ojos… jejeje… no escaparás… pero tranquilo… esto… es una gran cena. Haz logrado la honra de la resurrección… déjame celebrarlo contigo.

- ¿Porqué me atas? Déjame ir…

- Me han hablado de tu… carácter. Y dado que soy tan hospitalaria… déjame servir yo la Cena.

Beatrice chasqueó los dedos… y uno de sus Sirvientes apareció con una bandeja… y la destapó mostrando una gran copa con un líquido rojo… como vino tinto de la mejor calidad.

- Primero el aperitivo… así abrimos el apetito… mi Sirviente te servirá…

El Sirviente tomó la copa… y la acercó a los labios de Chris. El chico temía por ser ese uno de los Sirvientes que intentaron matarlo… pero supo que sería peor si no obedecía. Así que abrió los labios, dejando que ese líquido rojo entre a su boca… y bebió.

- Mmm… oye… no está nada mal… creo que podré comer este banquete… pero súeltame…

- De eso nada… ¿Haz disfrutado el aperitivo? – dijo Beatrice.

- Es una buena cosecha de vino… ¿Qué marca es? ¿Qué cosecha es?

- Bueno… déjame decirte… que es mi receta dorada… y si le pusiera un nombre sería… déjame pensarlo… ah sí… "Bloody Nelson".

- ¿Eh?

- Está hecho de una infusión especial… es una gota carmesí… la gota que se obtiene tras poner a Nelson en un compresor hidráulico… y dado que es una copa, yo lo reviví con mi Magia y lo destilé así… bueno… cientos de veces… hasta servirte este apetitozo aperitivo.

Chris se horrorizó al oír el ingrediente macabro del aperitivio y escupió todo lo que pudo del mismo. Pero aún asi… sus entrañas de retraían por lo que que había bebido… quería vomitarlo… ¿Pero podría hacerlo? Miró a Beatrice con horror. Y entendió algo.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '黒のリリアナ' del OST de Umineko)

La Bruja Dorada Beatrice podía matar a un humano infinitamente. Es decir… que ni la muerte permitía escapar de ella. La muerte no era la salida… era la entrada… a su mundo…

- ¿Tendré que decirlo de otro modo? ¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste y te heriste el labio y te bebiste tu propia sangre? ¡Eso es, recuerda ese sabor! ¡Recuerda ese sabor de lágrimas que cayeron hasta que te secaste! ¡Recuerda cuando ese hombre no te ayudó! ¡Tenía sus negocios y se lo pidió a la criada! ¡Recuérdalo, vamos! Espero que esta copa sea suficiente para curar ese recuerdo…

Una vez más el sirviente tomó la copa y la acercó a Chris. El chico cerró los labios para resistirse, pero el sirviente abrió su boca con sus manos violentamente y le dejó caer ese líquido sangriento… y el interior de su boca fue llenada por ese… dulce líquido.

Era definitivamente una fragancia exquisita… la sangre viva de su padre… que siempre lo desatendió en pos del dinero… que creía que con eso bastaba y no pasar tiempo con su hijo. Como cuando hizo su fiesta de Cumpleaños… una fiesta… que no fue fiesta. Y pensar que ese ser… había sido muerto… cientos y cientos de veces… y eso… valía la pena… era dulcísima la bebida.

Pero Chris la quería escupir… y por eso… en su boca… se formó una catarata… una catarata sangrienta que fluía vivamente… pero por culpa del vino. Y ahora que sabía… que esa bebida no era un simple aperitivo… Chris no pudo sentir otra cosa que miedo… por saber que le depararía el seguir disfrutando de ese banquete.

- Ahora vamos con la entrada… esta… es una ensalada de vegetales de temporada, sasonada con mis especias secretas… y un ingrediente exótico… si… esa lengua que deseaste morder en ese… tu décimo cumpleaños… hecha de la lengua de Linsey… lengua materna…

- ¡Uuuugghhhhhh!

Apenas Chris oyó el macabro ingrediente, esa especie de carne rosa que estaba en la ensalada, quizo vomitar sus entrañas. Y lo peor, los Sirvientes tomaron un tenedor… troncharon un poco de lengua y la acercaron a Chris para que la coma.

- ¿A qué sabe esa lengua? Debe saber suave y deliciosa… jejejejee…

Tal vez si que sería suave y deliciosa… después de todo… Chris siempre creyó las excusas de su madre… que trabajaba, que rodaba una película, que tenía una reunión. Siempre las creía… aún en su propio cumpleaños. Así que ese sabor debería ser algo dulce… así que esas especias secretas que Beatrice le puso… seguro expresaban el nivel de detalle de esas mentiras.

- ¡Uuuuuuughhhhhhhh!

El Sirviente empujaba la lengua de Linsey hacia la boca de Chris… cubierta con saliva y con ese vino sangrinto… de modo que escupió, como votando una bola…

Pero los Sirvientes retornaron ese pedazo de lengua al plato, troncharon de nuevo… ¡Y lo llevaron a la boca de Chris otra vez más!

- Creo que se nota… pero tuve que usar la Lengua de 5 Linseys… es que no puedes robarle a un cuerpo más de una lengua… pero mi magia la puede resucitar una y otra vez para mis fines.

Chris sintió la lengua en su boca… lloraba… porque no quería ser partícipe de ese canibalismo… pero por más que cerraba la boca… la única forma era… resistirse a no tragar, por que la boca se la abrirían los Sirvientes igual. Pero aún si no tragaba… el sabor de su propia madre… violaba el gusto de la boca del pobre Chris.

- ¿Te gusta Chris? ¿Te gusta mi cocina fina? Pues tenemos mucho más para servirte… así que ahora el plato de fondo… Pescado envuelto en la azulada piel de Sonic. Y las espinas… están para chuparse los dedos… y Sopa hecha de los sesos de Chuck… para que seas más inteligente y crezcas fuerte y grande… y tenemos paté de hígado… de Mobian… de Tails. Para que tengas habilidad matemática… la comida educativa es muy útil ahora. ¡Y para hacerlo más emocionante, nos guardaremos el postre para más adelante! ¡Jejejejejejje! ¡Jejejejeje! No es sólo tu familia… es todos los que quieres… servidos para tu mayor placer… así que continuemos este banquete… por toda la eternidad… hasta que tu corazón esté satisfecho. Eternamente… ¡Jejejejejeje!

Chris derramaba lágrimas por el horror que sentía.

- ¿Estás feliz, verdad? Christopher Throndyke. No pretentdas que odias esto… estamos sólos los dos, no hay amigos, no hay erizos… sólos tu y yo. Yo no me preocupo mucho por el protocolo social… sé que en el fondo estás feliz… así que si quieres reír… ríe. Si quieres oír a tus padres y amigos gritar en su agonía, pídemelo… y te lo concederé… las veces que quieras. Entiendo que estés tan… indispuesto… así eres tú… jejejeje… en realidad tu cuerpo está lleno de felicidad… pero sólo en tu interior. Vamos… déjate reír… dejate consentir… muéstrame que en realidad disfrutas de todo mi espectáculo. No actúes como si estuvieras con miedo… aquí todo está tolerado. Las apariencias son sólo falsas… así que ríerte todo lo que quieras… mastica esa comida hasta hacerla pedazos… ¡Escúpela si quieres! ¿Este no es el mejor banquete… Chrisssss Thordykeeeeee?

- ¡Por favor… uuuuughhhhhhh! ¡Para, por favor…..! ¡Uuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Ohh… lo lamento… creo que la emoción te embarga y aunque quería guardarme el postre como sorpresa, pero te lo revelaré igual… sería muy descortés el no decírtelo… Si te lo digo, seguro tus ánimos mejoraran y te comerás todo el bocado.

Chris no tenía imaginación para saber que cosa tan brutal se le ocurriría a la Bruja ahora. Su cuerpo… su alma… temblaban por dentro, porque sabían que no podrían aguantar otra ocurrencia de la Bruja Dorada… y sabía que la muerte no lo salvaría.

- ¡El postre… es ese zorrito al que decías respetar, pero en verdad odiabas! ¡Tails al horno con manzanas! ¿No suena apetitoso… y adorable…? ¡Jejejejejeje! ¿Sabes algo?… si te lo comes… te liberaré de todo esto. ¿No es genial? ¡Serás libre, libre como los pájaros! Finalmente serán un don… un Chris Thorndyke… y no el "hijito de mamá y papá". ¿No estás feliiiiizzzzzzz? Deberías estar feliz… ah por cierto… se te sale la baba… ¡Mírate en un espejo! ¡Jejejeejejejejejeje!

De repente, uno de los Sirvientes apareció con un plato y bandeja… y destapó el mismo… mostrando efectivamente… la cabeza de Tails… servida y decorada con múltipls manzanas al horno. El corte era limpio… no se podía ver ni un solo hilito de sangre ni nada… era cocina… del más alto nivel… podían verse los ojos del zorro… ojos azules… penetrantes… con una expresión de tristeza… como lamentándose, como si hubiera sido preparado en ese estado.

- Chris… ¿Acaso… yo era en realidad… un zorro cobarde?

- ¡Uuuuuuughhhhhhhhhh!

¿¡Esa cosa estaba viva? No… digo… Tails… estaba vivo… aunque la cabeza separada del cuerpo, aunque… en un estado así debería estar muerto… podía hablar… y esos ojos se movieron… mirando a Chris con una expresión triste… como queriendo respuestas.

Chris al verlo hablar… terminó de escupir toda la comida que le forzaban a la boca… y dio un grito dejando ver esa boca llena de saliva y sangre.

- Si Chris cree… que en realidad era una carga… un zorro cobarde… entonces… está bien que me pueda comer. Después de todo… Sonic se merecía un amigo… de verdad… una persona que no empezara… haciéndole tales cosas… como seguirlo… como… pintar su avión sin su permiso… se merecía un amigo… que le salvase la vida… alguien como tú… ¡No como yo, que soy un cobarde! ¡Soy sólo un cobarde… lamento haber nacido! ¡Nunca debí haber nacido! ¡Tú eres el verdadero mejor amigo de Sonic! ¡Porque lo salvaste! Y por eso… para compensarte todo lo malo que te hecho… merezco esos golpes… merezco ser comido por tu bien… y entonces… por primera vez, en cuando muerdas mis orejas… o pruebes mi nariz… pensarás que soy delicioso… y creas que realmente de algo valió la pena de que este zorro cobarde naciera… deberías llorar de alegría Chris… porque… estoy diciendo todo esto por ti. ¿Te paresco apetitoso? ¿Verdaaad? ¿Zorro con manzanas al horno no es el mejor postre? ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de conocer a quien se volvería estos deliciosos ingredientes? ¿Verdad… Christopher Thorndykeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

- ¡Espera! ¡Eso que dices está mal! ¡No digas eso! ¡Por favor! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

- ¿Ah…? – dijo Beatrice - ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Yo nunca desee esto! ¡Jamás lo desee! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Perdóname por favor…! ¡Yo no quería hacerte daño! ¡Sólo quería un amigo! ¡Quería a Sonic…! ¡O a alguien que me sacara de mi soledad! ¡Por favor Tails… perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Alto! ¡Nooo! ¡A mi boca no! ¡Por favor! – el Sirviente tomó la cabeza parlante y la acercó a la boca de Chris - ¡Alto! ¡Detente! ¡Ya no más! ¡En mi boca no! ¡Uuuuuuugghhhhhhhhh!

El Sirviente introdujo la cabeza en la boca de Chris. Luego, golpeando la mandíbula, cual acto reflejo, hizo que Chris mordiera… y probase… los primeros sabores… de un amigo… sabía… a pelos… a orejas… sabía… a amistad… a lo que sea que tuviese ese zorro en la cabeza.

- ¿Estás satisfecho con mi hospitalidad? Pues entonces… tendrás que aceptarlo. Acepta que soy una Bruja… y dilo… "Christopher Thorndyke acepta y declara que Beatrice es una Bruja"

- ¡Lo reconozco! – gritó asustado Chris - ¡Chris… topher… Thorndyke… acepta… que Beatrice es una Bruja! ¡Lo acepto... lo declaro! ¡Pero súeltame... Súeltameeeeeeeeee!

- ¡UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! – se rió Beatrice - ¡Finalmente te he hecho aceptarlo! Ese idiota Sonic ya se rindió… ¡Fue mi mascota! Y ahora… al niñito fanboy lo he hecho reconocer mi poder como Bruja… a ese fanboy que me negó aún estando en la Tierra Dorada. ¡Perfecto! ¡Todo fue como lo planee! ¡Es perfectoooooo! ¡He logrado mi victoria completa! ¡Todos los Mobians y Humanos derrotados y humillados! ¡Ahahahahahahahahahahha! ¡Vamos, Sirvientes, hagánlo masticar toda esa cabeza! ¡Que será bueno para su salud… para su mente! ¡Tails… yummy!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TAAAAAILSSSSSSSSS! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Se ve delicioso… ahora córtate esos senos de vaca que traes y hazme un chillidog…

Beatrice cambió su rostro de victoria por un rostro de pánico. ¿Qué era esa voz?

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Dread of the Grave' del OST de Umineko)

- ¿Qué… diablos… es…? ¿¡Ooooofff?

Un brazo tomó a Beatrice por el cuello y la estampó violentamente contra la mesa. Al hacerlo, la Bruja de desintegró en un montón de mariposas doradas… que volaron y reconstruyeron el cuerpo unos pasos más allá.

- ¿¡So… Sonic? Tú… bastardo erizo… ¡Debiste haberte rendido! ¡Tu condenada alma se convirtió en uno de mis muebles! ¡Eras un erizo-mueble!

- Sip… lo reconozco… pero mientras oía tu macabra receta… me sonó algo el estómago… ¿Y sabes que quiero cenar hoy? ¡Toda una Bruja rosquizada al horno! ¡Y sus senos como chillidogs para el postre! ¡Eso se me provocó comer hoy!

Beatrice torció el rostro al oír esa atrevida respuesta por un regenerado Sonic.

- Ahh… Tails… es todavía muy pronto para decirle a alguien que te "coma". ¡Pero en 10 años tendrás que decirme eso a mí! ¿Una promesa, hermano?

- ¡Claro! – dijo la cabeza del plato - ¡Una promesa, Sonic!

- ¡Sonic! ¡Estás aquí!

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Chris… lo olvidé… que esto es una lucha de uno contra uno, entre esta mujer y yo… definitivamente no debí haberme retirado… gracias a la perseverancia de Chris… gané la confianza para luchar otra vez…

- Este… este erizo… se había rendido en lo más profundo de su alma… pero ya veo… no sabe como rendirse… justo como lo esperé de los Mobians… ¡Justo como lo esperé! Así que el hijo de un fénix, sigue siendo un fénix. No debí subestimar a tu especie… ¡Ehehehehehehehehhehe! ¡Qué vigoroso… que veloz! ¡Me encanta! ¡No me hubiera gustado de otro modo, Sonic the Hedgehog! ¡Adelánte… trata de negarme… y te destrozaré a pedazos! ¡Déjame hacerte perder una y otra vez… y dado que me besaste los pies… que pruebes el sabor de la derrota una y otra vez!

- No pasa nada… te demostraré también… que yo… soy Sonic the Hedgehog. Un erizo… que se puede levantar aún después de caer. Nunca he creído ser necesariamente invencible… pero déjame decirte… que caí con el mismo Dios… y ¡Yo tuve que recogerlo! Y aunque no fuera así… no me importa caer en el barro una y otra vez… ¡Me levantaré de nuevo! Porque sabes algo… ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que yo mismo reconozca la derrota! ¡No importa cuanto me apaleen! ¡No digas que me venciste sólo por esto! ¡Mejor haz algo mejor… Beatriceeeeeeeeeeeee!

(Nota del Autor: Me refiero al Ending del juego Sonic Unleashed donde Sonic y Chip / Light Gaia caen de gran altura. Chip podría decirse… que es el equivalente a Dios en ese mundo)

- Pues claro que acepto tu desafío, Sonic the Hedgehog. ¡Muebles, comienzen los preparativos para el próximo juego! Mientras ellos lo preparan… ¿Porqué no resolvemos este? Con mi verdad roja he destruido todas tus teorías sobre las Habitaciones Cerradas… ¿Qué clase de excusas usarás ahora? La Capilla, los cuartos… Shadow… ¡Todo eso aguarda! Usa todo lo que se te ocurra… alucinaciones, delirios, drogas, metáforas, Chaos Control y todo lo que quieras para negarmeeee…

- Aaah… todo esto es inútil… ¡TODO ESTO ES INÚTIIIIIIIIIILLLLL!

La lucha de esos dos… erizo y Bruja… había vuelto a empezar.


	31. EP02: Secret Tea Party

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**EP02 – Secret (?) Tea Party**

(Metamundo – Purgatorio)

Era una sala grande… la misma donde anteriormente, en el Primer Juego, Beatrice, Bernkastel y Lambdadelta habían discutido… el mismo derroche de lujos. Pero esta vez sólo estaba Bernkastel tomando el té tranquilamente, mientras meneaba su colita de gato.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '黒のリリアナ' del OST de Umineko)

- ¡Jojojojo! ¡Ohhh jojojo! Te encontré… al fin te encontré… Bernkastel.

Ese ruido interrumpió el té de Bernkastel. La Bruja desapareció su tasa de té y contempló a su visitante… Lambdadelta que se reía por haberla atrapado.

- ¿Cómo te va Lambda? Veo que estás libre… ¿Es cosa del destino que nos encontremos siempre? Porque… esto empieza a aburrirme…

- ¡Pffttt! ¡Calla! ¿Acaso no sabes que la única razón por la que ganaste fue por un poco de suerte? Después de todo te haz vuelto demasiado orgullosa… y te atreves a luchar con Beatrice. ¿Acaso no sabes cuál es tu verdadero lugar? Beatrice es fuerte… - dijo Lambdadelta – Y es mucho más cruel de lo que yo puedo llegar a ser… bueno… un poco más cruel solamente… ¡Ah, y yo me llamo Lambdadelta! ¡No Lambda! ¡Aprende a respetar, gatita!

Bernkastel desapareció por un momento de la sala.

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! Ese erizo casi lo arruina todo… ¡Hay que ser más cuidadosa!

Beatrice se apareció de repente en la sala. Miró a Lambdadelta y respondió:

- No la invité para que viera una derrota… todo fue fríamente calculado… ahora, tendremos un Tercer Juego para su mayor disfrute…

Bernkastel volvió a aparecer al oír eso.

- ¿Sigues… con esa enemistad, verdad?

- ¡Jojojojojo! ¡Ohh joojojojo! Es porque yo soy la Bruja más poderosa del Universo… pero… como perdí ante ti… significa que ya no lo soy. Así que todos tus enemigos son mis amigos…

- Eso quiere decir – respondió Beatrice – Que con Lady Bernkastel como nuestra oponente, la diversión será todavía mejor…

- Haz como quieras – respondió Lambdadelta – Pero ya que nos descubrieron, permíteme sugerirte que esta vez vayas en serio…

- ¡Por mí perfecto! – dijo Beatrice – Nunca he querido dársela fácil al erizo… Lady Lambdadelta, permítame que ambos saquemos provecho de esta relación…

- Cuento con tu apoyo, Lady Beatrice. Si no fuera porque esa mala perdedora no violara nuestro acuerdo y regresara al Erizo a las líneas… así que… a menos que en el próximo juego los destroces el doble por su atrevimiento… no podré descansar.

- Yo también estoy esperando eso – dijo Bernkastel – Lamda, Beato… esto es una pelea muy importante, así que espero que den lo mejor de ustedes.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Lambdadelta - ¡No voy a perder, pero seguro que será divertido ver quién de las tres gana en este desafío!

- Después de todo… las tres odiamos el aburrimiento… y ese erizo… es muy buen juguete… - respondió Beatrice - ¡Jajajajajajjaja!

Las tres brujas se rieron muy ruidosamente… les gustaba el jugar a ser dioses.

- Así es… te lo agradesco, Beato – dijo Bernkastel – Al fin este juego no fue tan aburrido… así que haz todo lo que puedas para divertirme… junto con Lambdadelta.

- Déjemelo a mí… - dijo Beatrice – Se encantará…

- Pues entonces… Bernkastel… mejor vete… - dijo Lambdadelta – Beatrice y yo tendremos una reunión de estrategia. Beatrice… te enseñaré todos los puntos débiles de esa Bernkastel…

- Y aún así… haz perdido ante ella… jejejeje… - dijo Beatrice.

- ¡Urrrggghhhhhhh! ¡No te lo diré…! ¡Adiós…! – dijo Lambdadelta enojada por esa respuesta.

Y haciendo una mueca fea a Beatrice, se fue de ese lugar.

- ¿No es un encanto…? – dijo Beatrice – Lady Lambdadelta…

- Nunca es aburrida – dijo Bernkastel – Pero ten cuidado… es una de esas personas que siempre andan solas… y les gustan los extremos…

- Ya veo… - dijo Beatrice – Nada que no esperase de ella…

- Bueno… entonces hemos acabado… ese erizo te espera… para que lo persigas… creo que le gustará probar su velocidad con tu malicia…

- Bueno si… así que con su permiso… ¡La veo en el próximo juego! ¡Jejejeje!

Beatrice sopló su pipa y desapareció de la sala. Bernkastel quedó sola.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de escuchar '黒のリリアナ')

(Nota del Autor: Aquí empieza una parte donde Bernkastel y Lambadelta se dirigen al lector. Así que hablaremos en primera persona)

(Parte de Bernkastel)

Lo lamento… esa bruja problemática vino… pero ya se ha ido… ahora lo bueno… esto irá a peor. Lo sé… sé que todo irá a peor.

Pensé que había tenido un final malo en otro juego de Lambda… pero esto… dios… es demasiado horroroso… ahora entiendo ese sentimiento que hace que te abraces a tus rodillas y cierres tu corazón… ahora ya lo entiendo…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'As time goes by' del OST de Umineko)

Y si seguimos permitiendo ese final… tu corazón también se romperá… Beato vió através de mis ojos… y lo confesaré… debes sentirte como yo me sentí cuando fui atrapada por Lambda. Atrapada… en un laberinto de muerte… atormentada por una bruja… y viendo como los que yo conocía morían una y otra vez.

Conozco esa sensación… así que te prestaré algo de mi poder. Pero esto… es porque tu destino… es brutal en comparación con el mio. No sólo te comprendo… sino que quiero llorar al saber el horrible destino que te aguarda…

Pero por favor… no pierdas… no te rindas ante Beato, por lo que más quieras.

Si… este juego ha sido injusto… no sólo dispongo de poco tiempo para hablarte, sino que los utensilios utilizados por Beatrice… son peores de lo que imaginé… peores que los de Lambda.

Y es que la diferencia entre Lambda y Beato… es que Lamda siempre usa sus piezas para dar el mejor movimiento por la victoria. Pero Beato… a veces deja un hueco en sus jugadas.

Y es que desde que estamos en problemas, tratamos de adivinar la estrategia de nuestro oponente, a partir de sus movimientos, y esto nos llena de falsos positivos, de información basura que nosotros creemos que es verdad. Y esto hace que todo sea un desastre…

Sin embargo, como en el ajedrez… un jugador es capaz de crear algo de ruido a su oponente a través de un movimiento que de verdad sirve, pero aún así, ellos se perderán uno que sería más util de analizar. En otras palabras… no es que todo esté perdido.

Este juego es igual a eso. Aunque no lo creas… aunque creas que este juego destrozó toda teoría… toda forma de resolver el acertijo… aún hay un hueco… en realidad hay un fallo. Lo que no sé es si en realidad ese fallo… es una trampa que está ahí…

De todos modos… no te rindas… no dejes de pensar… no nieges ninguna posibilidad… porque mientras sigas aferrándote a la verdad… Beatrice no ganará.

¿Sabes que es lo mejor en una lucha contra una Bruja? No es el ganar… es el no tratar de perder.

Si pierdes al aceptar su existencia… pues no lo hagas… no importa cuan feo se ponga todo… porque aceptando su existencia… esa es la condición de victoria de Beatrice.

Ahora que ya lo dije… eres mi aliado. Pues en lo posible haré todo para prestarte algo de mi poder. Pero quiero que tú también te esfuerces por eso… si sigues ahí abajo, acobardado por lo que acabas de presenciar… con tus manos abrazando tus rodillas… te pido que te levantes.

Y algo más… aunque ya lo repetí mucho…

Lucha… por favor…

Mii, nipaaahhhh…

(Nota del Autor: Ese 'Nipaaaahhh' es un guiño a Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, del mismo autor)

Oh… que vergonzoso decir eso… pero espero que esa palabrita te ayude… ya hice mucho por ti… así que sólo te queda levantarte. Adiós… nos volveremos a ver…

(Fin de la Parte de Bernkastel)

Bernkastel desapareció del escenario… y en ese momento… alguien más apareció.

(Parte de Lambdadelta)

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '胡散の香り' del OST de Umineko)

Aahh… ahí estás. Pobrecita Bern… se fue de miedo… ¿Se puede ser más idiota? De todos modos, las piezas que escoge Bern son bien endebles… ¿Un erizo? Pffftttt…

Lo mismo que el ajedrez. Si todas tus piezas son peones… no hay posibilidad de que ganes, ¿verdad? Pero si todas tus piezas son torres y alfiles… jamás perderás.

Bueno… ¡Pero yo perdí porque me dejé, eh! ¡Me dio pena esa Bern y la dejé ganar! ¡No fue una derrota ni nada! ¡Fue sentir piedad por el adversario! Aaah… joder… sólo recordar eso me pone enferma… grrrr…

Bueno… pero por eso volveré a hacerlo hasta reírme con la cara de shock de Bern. Y además de eso, debido a que alguien como tú… alguien tan insignificante es su pieza… pues… me siento feliz… feliz porque ganaré esta vez. Y además… odio a esa Bern, así que la haré perder, la haré llorar… la haré que se arrastre ante mí. Porque es tan tonta… ¡Jojojojojojojoojo!

¡Vamos, tú también ríete! ¡Ojojojojojojo!

¡Alto, espera un momento! ¿Sigues temblando de miedo? ¿Sigues abrazando tus rodillas? ¿En serio estás tan asustado sólo porque Beato se puso "un poquito seria"? ¿Podrías ser mas patético?

Lo eres… eres tan patético… que creo que te ayudaré un poquito…

Yo, la gran Lady Lambdadelta, la Bruja de la Certeza y la más poderosa del Universo… me asociaré contigo… sólo por un ratito… para que tengas alguna oportunidad de ser algo divertido para mí. No tienes chances… pero yo te las daré. Deberías agradecerme…

¿Sabes...? Beatrice puede ser una bruja muy cruel… y muy poderosa, pero no es rival para mí. ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque ella es débil…

Débil porque no acorraló a su adversario. ¡Debió pulverizarlo, destruirlo sin oportunidad a recuperarse! Pero le dejó un pequeño espacio… por si acaso. ¿Y saben porqué? Porque le encanta desmoralizar a su adversario. ¡Pero eso no es lo que quería yo! ¡Quería que lo aniquilaze… que destruyera a ese adversario hasta hacerlo trizas!

Bueno… todos los ataques que asustaron a Bern y a ti… a mi son como matar moscas a cañonazos. Es decir… que tienes una ventaja… pero lo malo es que Bern a veces no es paciente… y expone sus puntos débiles… no la culpo… aunque de todos modos no la entiendo…

Pero bueno… me cae mal… porque a un tipo de Bruja como ella… Bern… que se pasa leyendo los movimientos de su adversario… yo no puedo leerla a ella. ¡Y eso me irrita!

De todos modos esto es como piedra, papel y tijeras. Si yo soy papel… Beatrice es la piedra… y por ende… Bernkastel es tijeras. Bueno, eso no importa… aún si yo perdiera ante las tijeras de Bern… si yo fuera Super Papel, que es más alucinante que el papel común… podría inclusive derrotar a las tijeras… ¿verdad?

En otras palabras… yo… Lady Lambdadelta… ¡Soy Super Papel! ¡Jojojojojojojo!

Creo que ya haz recuperado la compostura. Esa Beato… divirtiéndose con esa pieza llamada Chris. ¿Creerán que es sádica la tipa? ¿verdad? Error.

Ella sólo está matando el tiempo, sirviendo zorros ahumados y erizos a la carta… para que tú te regreses a la lucha. Está tratando de indignarte… de que la odies… y eso te haga volver a la lucha. ¡Cómo odio a los que usan esos movimientos, a los que apelan a lo sentimientos!

¡Psshhhhhh! ¡No le digas a nadie que te he ayudado! ¡¿Acaso crees que lo he hecho para salvarte? ¡No lo hice por eso! ¡Que te quede claro! Yo, la Gran Bruja del Universo perdí ese título al perder contra Bern. Así que intenté recuperar eso… pero Beato ganó… así que la posición se la queda ella… ¿verdad? Bueno… no importa, puedo robarle eso a Beato… pero así no es divertido. Mejor jugar contra Bern una vez más.

¡No te estoy ayudando, recuérdalo! Y algo más… ¡No te perdonaré si haces que Bern llore! ¡La única… que puede hacerle daño… soy yo! ¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo… no te perdonaré! ¡Te torturaré y te las verás conmigo, la gran Lady Lambdadelta!

(Fin del Turno de Lambdadelta)

Y diciendo eso dio un chasquido de dedos… y desapareció de ese lugar.


	32. EP02: Resultados del Segundo Juego

**Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sonic**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega, Tv Tokyo y el Sonic Team. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (Chiru incluido) le pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Este fic contendrá los 4 arcos de preguntas. No se adaptará la totalidad de la historia por cuestiones de personajes, pero trataremos de ser lo más "fieles" que podamos a la esencia de la historia. El fic dedicado a FineEve.

Es posible que use algunos personajes de la novela, con o sin nombres cambiados, pero sólo los estrictamente necesarios. Esto quiere ser una adaptación de los eventos al mundo de Sonic X, no un crossover de ambas series.

**Arco 02 – Turno de la Bruja de Oro**

**Resultados del Segundo Juego**

(Estos son los "créditos" del Episodio 02 en la Novela Visual. Son solamente una imagen del mencionado, con uan descripción de su destino.)

**Beatrice**

La misteriosa visitante que apareció en la Mansión Thorndyke. Ella tiene el mismo nombre que la Bruja Dorada, que le dio su fortuna a esa familia.

Nadie sabe a que vino ni que es lo que quiere… pero le permitieron usar el Cuarto de Huéspedes, uno que nadie tenía permitido usar.

**Nelson Thorndyke**

Su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro de la Capilla. La causa de muerte inmediata se desconoce… pero parece que le abrieron el estómago y le sacaron los intestinos tras su muerte. Además… en medio de se agujero, lo rellenaron de dulces… como una piñata.

Bienvenido Miles, Happy Halloween.

**Linsey Thorndyke**

Su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro de la Capilla. La causa de muerte inmediata se desconoce… pero parece que le abrieron el estómago y le sacaron los intestinos tras su muerte. Además… en medio de se agujero, lo rellenaron de dulces… como una piñata.

¿Ya lo dije, no? Los dulces rellenaban su estómago.

**Chuck Thorndye**

Su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro de la Capilla. La causa de muerte inmediata se desconoce… pero parece que le abrieron el estómago y le sacaron los intestinos tras su muerte. Además… en medio de se agujero, lo rellenaron de dulces… como una piñata.

El interior de todos esos estómagos estaba lleno de dulces sueños…

**Criada Ella**

Su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro de la Capilla. La causa de muerte inmediata se desconoce… pero parece que le abrieron el estómago y le sacaron los intestinos tras su muerte. Además… en medio de se agujero, lo rellenaron de dulces… como una piñata.

Creo que habían cosas… desagradables en su estómago… cosa de criados… pero creo que quería ser inocente… como los dulces que tenía en la tripa. Al país de los sueños. Happy Halloween.

**Rouge the Bat**

Fue encontrada en la habitación de huéspedes, dentro de la Mansión, con un arma tipo picahielos o estaca, clavada en su espalda.

Al menos en sus últimos momentos, estaba con la persona que más amaba. De seguro fue feliz.

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

Perdido. La Bruja desapareció su cuerpo, sólo para divertirse. Sólo con eso trastocó mucho a esa familia. Si las cosas que existen son del mundo… entonces las cosas que no existen son ilusiones.

Las Ilusiones proyectan esas cosas a las que nosotros tememos…

No hay cadáver… pero murió. La Bruja lo proclamó con su verdad roja, así que aún sin un cadáver, su muerte es un hecho.

**Cosmo**

En la Habitación de Linsey fue encontrada muerta al ser su frente atravesada con un arma tipo picahielos o estaca. En el cuarto crepúsculo, tajea la cabeza y mata. En sus últimos momentos estuvo al lado del ser que amaba…

**Knuckles the Echidna**

En la Habitación de Linsey, fue encontrado muerto al ser su pecho atravesado por un arma tipo picahieos o estaca. En el quinto crepúsculo, tajea el pecho y mata. El topo… fue ahogado… jijijiji…

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

En la Habitación de Linsey fue encontrado "muerto" al ser atravezado su estómago… y pecho… por un arma tipo picahielos o estaca. En el sexto crepúsculo, tajea el estómago y mata. Quizá junto a Cosmo hubiera sido mejor víctima en el segundo crepúsculo…

**Amy Rose**

En la Habitación de los Sirvientes, murió al abrírsele el cuello con una espeice de cuchilla filuda. Pero esto no fue todo… su cadáver fue encontrado a las afueras de la mansión. Tenía un arma tipo picahielos o estaca clavada en su rodilla. Con esto, el séptimo crepúsculo estaba completo.

**Cream the Rabbit**

En la Habitación de los Sirvientes, murió al abrírsele el cuello con una espeice de cuchilla filuda. Pero los preparativos finales aún están por llegar… su cadáver fue encontrado a las afueras de la mansión. Tenía un arma tipo picahielos o estaca clavada en su pierna. Con esto, el octavo crepúsculo estaba completo.

**Kinzo Thorndyke**

Perdido. Finalmente llegó a la Tierra Dorada que tanto buscó. Sin embargo, por un idiota que no aceptó la magia… todo se fue por un tubo una vez más. Aún así, creo que fue feliz. Logró por al menos un breve periodo volver a verse con la Bruja Dorada. Después de eso fue destrozado en pedazos y sus huesos roídos por los demonios… y fue al Infierno.

**Sirviente Tanaka**

Perdido. Este leal mueble buscó nada más que descansar en la Tierra Dorada. Pero de nuevo, debido a que un idiota de espinas azules bloqueó la Tierra Dorada, dudo que el pobre puede descansar. Fue destrozado en pedazos y sus huesos roídos por los demonios… y fue al Infierno.

**Chris Thorndyke**

Desaparecido. En la Tierra Dorada, finalmente encontró su tesoro… más importante que el oro. Pero sólo fue por un periodo breve de tiempo, por un idiota que le arruinó todo y le hizo perder ese tesoro… que le costó un gran dolor. Fue destrozado en pedazos y sus huesos roídos por los demonios… y fue al Infierno.

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

Perdido. Sobrevivió al sexto crepúsculo… una cola por vida… y en la Tierra dorada descubrió que Chris aún le quería… así que por ahora está satisfecho.

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Perdido. Por un momento se rindió ante la Bruja, pero su determinación le hizo ganar confianza y volver a luchar. ¿Acaso será un juguete que vale la pena ser destrozado por la Bruja? Si fuera el caso, es posible que ella lo rompa con moderación, lo reconstruya y lo rompa otra vez. La Tortura de la Bruja no es mataro… es alternar entre atormentarlo… y dejarle descansar.

¿Volveremos a saber de él? De seguro que sí…

FIN DE LOS EXTRAS DEL EPISODIO 02


End file.
